Waking Up in Vegas
by Soleil2Much
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. Alice & Rosalie take Bella out for one last hurra before she marries Mike. Emmett and Jasper take Edward to celebrate his divorce from Tanya. What happens after the Grey Goose flows? AH/M/Canon. On temp. hiatus 7/12/13
1. Chapter 1

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this new story. My beta, _Baskketcase_, will be helping me out with this one.**

* * *

**1. The Bride is Missing!**

* * *

**-Mike-**

_Ring, ring, ring..._

The ringing of my cell phone woke me up from a wonderful dream. Bella and I were finally at the alter exchanging vows. I groaned and reached for my cell on the night stand. I glanced at the clock.

_Who the hell is calling me at noon?_

Everyone knewI worked the fucking noc shift at the hospital last night. I looked at the the caller I.D., _unknown number_.

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Um, Mike?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Alice, um..." Alice Brandon, Bella's best friend.

"What Alice, it's noon, I worked last night. What do you need?"

"I-It's Bella." Her voice was shaky.

I shot out of bed and turned on the lights.

"What about Bella?!" I yelled.

"W-We...we can't find her." Alice was sobbing.

"What do you mean you cant find her!" I was full on panicking.

"We woke up this morning and she was gone."

God, this cannot be happening! I knew this was a fucking bad idea.

"What the fuck do you mean Alice! Are you telling me that the fucking _two_day's I let Bella go out with you and Rosalie, you lose my fucking fiancee'!?"

I've always known Alice and Rosalie were bed friends to Bella. They didn't give a shit about her happiness. They fucking envied her, always trying to come between us.

"Look Mike! We all went out for dinner Friday night, we gambled a little at the Wynn and we caught a show at Bally's. Then we got back to our suite at the Bellagioaround four in the morning. We woke up, had brunch and headed to the pool. We did some shopping and went back to the suite to get dressed to go out. We had dinner at the Trump and then we went to Tao Night Club in the Venetian. We were there for a couple of hours, we had some drinks and danced. We met some people-"

"You were with fucking guys, weren't you! I fucking knew it! How could I trust my Bella with you-"

"MIKE! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN!" I could hear her take a deep breath, "We were with some people we met there and we headed to the Palms. We had some more drinks, Bella and one of the people we met wanted to check out the tattoo place in there. After that I don't remember what happened. We've been all over Vegas looking for her!" Alice was still sobbing.

_Tattoos, a fucking tattoo shop! Bella knows how I feel about fucking tattoos!_

"Was this 'friend' a he?" I was so pissed, I wanted to hit someone.

She sighed, "Yes."

_Fucking bitch._

"Alice, you and Rosalie let my future wife take off with some fucking prick a week before our wedding?!"

"Edward is _not_ a prick Mike! His friends are with us, we're all trying to look for them!"

_Oh great, fucking perfect, the prick has a goddamn name!_

"I don't give a flying fuck about that son of a bitch's name, Alice! I want my Bella home, _NOW!"_ I was staring to get dressed to catch the first flight to Las Vegas.

"Mike, we will find her," she sighed, "I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I knew you would want to know."

"Well, fucking thank you very much Alice, you're so goddamn considerate. Do you want a fucking golden star?!" I had it with these two, as soon as Bella's my wife I'm going to demand that she cut them out of our lives.

"I got to go Mike, I'll call you as soon as we find her." The line cut.

Bella, my fucking Bella, missing in Las Vegas. I knew this stupid bachelorette party was a fucking bad idea. Women and their goddamn stupid ideas.

Bella's going to cut that shit out as soon as she says _'I do'_.

* * *

**Yeah, Mike is a bit misogynistic. Bella and Edward missing in Vegas...hmmm. What can they be doing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.  
****Hope you guys my new story. By the way,_ Baskketcase_ came up with the title and she'll also beta for this one.**

****

* * *

**2. Gray Goose**

* * *

**-Alice-**

"Mike is-," Rose cut me off.

"No need to tell me Alice, I heard everything." Rose sighed and plopped on the couch.

I don't know when things got out of control? It wasn't like Bella to just take off with some random guy. Bella was always the responsible one. These kind of antics were expected from Rosalie, maybe me on occasion, but never Bella.

"He's not picking up, it goes straight to voice mail." One of the guys we met at _Tao_ was trying to reach his friend.

"Um, Emmett is it?" he nodded, "Your friend Edward, he isn't like some kind of...psychopath, right?" I mean they seemed nice and they were a blast from what I remember but, you never know.

They both started laughing, "Edward, a psychopath? Hardly, he couldn't hurt a fly. I honestly think they're fine. Knowing Edward, he's probably apologizing relentlessly to your friend while treating her to breakfast or, er... lunch," Emmett glanced at his watch.

"Well, I'm hungry. If you say he's harmless then I believe you, besides Bella needs a little adventure in her life." Rose jumped from the couch and grabbed her bag, "Who's up for some lunch?"

Both Emmett and, um...Jasper...I think, nodded and walked to the door.

"Wait! I think we should head to your suite before we eat, just in case they got back from wherever they were."

"Alice," Rose sighed, "Bella is a big girl, if these guy's haven't tried to chop us up into kibble and put us in a black plastic bags, then I really doubt their friend will. Let's eat, if they haven't contacted us by then, we'll go to the police and report them missing."

_Well, I guess there isn't much we can do. And I am a little hungry, fine._

"Okay, but something quick and in this hotel." I reached for my clutch and walked out the door.

_Poor Bella._

Bella must be cold, and hungry, and scared, and I know how much she hates morning breath.

We walked down the hall to the elevators. As we waited for one to open, I was sneaking in glances at the two guy's that woke up in our room this morning. The tall blond was really cute. I just wanted to run my fingers through his golden wavy hair. From his nicely fitted button down I could tell he worked out. But not like the other one, he was huge! Obviously a body builder or a football player, maybe a wrestler. Oh, like one of those _WWE _guys. If it wasn't for his brown curly hair and dimples I would be a little scared of him. They both were hot beef cakes, I wonder how Edward looks like. He must look good, right?

_Ugh, I hate awkward silence._

"So, what brings you guy's to Vegas?" They weren't from around here, they had a hotel room.

The tall one, Jasper, glanced at his friend and quickly answered. "We're celebrating."

_Well that was cryptic._

"What about you girls? What brings you to Vegas? Business or pleasure?" The big one, Emmett asked.

Rosalie snickered and said, "Pure pleasure, it was Bella's bachelorette party."

They both started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" I asked as the elevator opened.

"Nothing...it's just...a little...ironic." Jasper gasped through the laughter.

Rosalie narrowed her eye's, "What's so ironic about a bachelorette party?"

"We are here...to celebrate...that Ed..ward...is official...DIVORCED!" Emmett howled.

Rosalie and I looked at each other for a second and started laughing.

"That is...ironic!" My stomach was hurting.

We eventually made it to the restaurant and ordered our food. We joked a around for a bit, these guys were really funny.

"So, tell us a little about yourselves, where are you guys from? What do you do for a living? How old are you? Do you have a last name?" I really wanted to know who we hung around with for the last couple of hours.

_So I'm a little nosy, sue me._

"Well, my name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm 30 year's old. And this here is Emmett McCarty, he's 31. I'm one of the marine biologist at the _Bay Aquarium in Pier 21_ in San Fran-,"

"Wait, what? Like in, San Francisco, California?" What are the odds.

"Um, yeah. Why? Do you know someone who works there?"

"No, we just...we live in San Francisco." This hot piece lives in the bay!

"Oh, what a coincidence." He gave me a stunning smile.

_Sigh._

"Please go on." Do you have a girlfriend?

_Please say no, please say no, please say no..._

"Okay, where was I? Oh, I've been working at the aquarium for about five years now. And Emmett is a Fire Fighter for the city of San Francisco."

"That is_ so_ interesting. So how long have you guys known each other? What school's did you guys attend? We might have ran into each other at school." I had to keep this man talking, his voice send shivers down my spine straight to my naughty girl.

_Oh my._

"Edward and I have know each other since 3rd grade. We meet Emmett here in 7th grade. We're originally from Seattle, Washington. The summer before our freshmen year in high school, Edward's parents took us to San Francisco. Edward's father was giving some lectures at _Berkeley_. So, while Carlisle was giving his lectures Esme, Edward's mom, took us around the city. And, well, we all fell in love with it. Soon after we arrived home we made a pact to move there after college.

"I attended _San Francisco State University_, Emmett entered the _Fire Fighter Academy_ in Seattle, and Edward went of to_ Harvard Medical_. We all stayed close through our college years. Emmett joined me soon after he finished the academy and secured a position in one of the Fire Houses in the city." He took a huge bite of his burger.

_Bite me baby._

"And what about Edward?" I asked.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other briefly before Emmett spoke. "About a year into med school Edward meet his ex-wife, Tanya, not long after they got married. After he finished school it was time for him to start his residency. We figured he would join us, I mean, what's not to like? It's San Francisco! Our dream city, right? Well, she didn't want to move away from her family and made him feel guilty for even suggesting it. So what could he do? She was his wife, so he stood in Cambridge. He finished his residency and got offered a position in that same hospital."

Rosalie asked what I was thinking, "But, now that he's divorced. What's stopping him?"

"It was a bit complicated but everything came out in his favor in the end. He just accepted a position at _San Francisco Community Medical Cen_-," I cut Emmett off.

"WHAT!?" Oh, Jesus.

They both furrowed their brows. "Is something wrong?"

Rosalie and I looked at each other, she wanted to laugh.

"Bella's fiance works in the ER, in that same hospital. He's a doctors too," I moaned and Rosalie started cracking up.

_Shit._

"What's the problem? He doesn't know Edward," Emmett shrugged.

"Your right!" Thank God!,"As long as Edward and Bella keep their mouth's shut, he wont find out! I was scared for a sec." I settled back in the booth.

"What's with that son of a-_sorry,_ I heard the way he was yelling at you on the phone. Some sweetheart your friend is marring." Jasper rolled his eyes, "Seriously, for him to cuss you out and yell at you like that, he can't possibly be husband material."

"_Hallelujah!_ Finally, some one sees right through his little stupi-,"

"Rosalie Hale! That's enough. We promised Bella not to talk bad about him. She's gonna be his wife in less than a week. We've done all we can, it's done with." I hate to admit that, but it's true.

Since they announced their engagement a year ago, Rose and I have been trying to change her mind, to just put off the wedding. We knew Mike was no good for her, he wanted to control every part of her life.

"So, what exactly does you friend see in this guy?" Emmett asked.

I sighed and explained, "To be fair, he wasn't _always_ an asshole. Bella and Mike have been together since she was in 7th grade. Even though he was a couple of years older, five to be exact, he was always so respectful toward her. He was her first and only boyfriend. It was like they were made for each other, both of them had high goals, and worked hard to meet them. They never did anything reckless, they were always the responsible ones.

"About two months before high school graduation, Bella's parent's died in a car accident. She was a wreck and Mike was there for her. He was her support system, she wouldn't let us in. He's the one who pushed her to attend _Brown_ in the fall as planned. She's so grateful to him, she credit's him for her Master's Degree in English. She graduated top of her class, _Summa Cum Laude_." I had to roll my eyes, like it had nothing to do with the fact that she worked hard, "Anyways, when she completed her master's she wanted to stay at Brown to pursue the Doctoral program but he told her no. That all she needed was her Master and going for her Doctoral would be a waist of time."

"He just didn't want her to outshine him in any way. He's an ass like that," Rosalie added.

"Of course, he was already a full fledged doctor and he wanted his Stafford wife at home. He was so pissed when her books got published. She'd been writing these stories without his knowledge. You know, to surprise him. She even dedicated her books to him. She made a huge dinner, invited several friends, and his co-workers to give him the surprise. When she announced in the middle of dinner that she had written two books and they were picked up by a publishing house, he was livid. He immediately jumped out of his seat and grabbed her by the elbow and hauled her to her bedroom." I shuttered a little at that memory.

"You could hear his screams crashing down stairs loud and clear. He made her feel so bad for hiding that from him. Bella cried for days, she blamed herself for his outburst. She declined the book tour her publisher wanted her to do. The books were in _The New York Times Bestsellers List_. The copies her publisher send are put away in her basement, so not to remind him of her dishonesty," Rosalie's eyes narrowed at the memory.

"He sound's like a dick," Emmett spat.

"Scum," Jasper grumbled and then sighed, "So, now it's you turn, tell us a little about Alice and Rosalie."

"Okay, my name is Mary Alice Brandon, but just call me Alice. I'm 27 years old, I studied fashion and design in Paris and sell my design's at my own clothing boutique."

"So your a fashionista. Interesting," Jasper mused.

He knows what a fashionista is!

_He's perfect._

"And what about you sexy? Who is this marvelous creature named Rosalie?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "The name is Rosalie Hale, I'm 28. I attended _Fresno State University_, got my Masters in Education, and opened a daycare center in the downtown area."

"A daycare? Like, where kids go?" Emmett was stunned.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Rose glared at him.

He raised his hands in defense and said, "No, not at all. I...you...you just look like you would be a model or something along those lines. I can picture you on the cover of my Sport's Illustrated back home. But, that's cool. So you like kids?"

"I love kids. I can't have any of my own, I figure this is the next best thing," Rose took a sip of her drink.

"I'm so sorry," his eyes widened, "I had no idea, I wasn't trying to be a jerk or anything, honest."

"Don't worry about it, I know." Rosalie waved off his apology.

We talked for a little while longer before we decided that we have given them enough time to call. We asked for the check.

"It's on me." Rosalie grabbed the black folder and reached into her bag.

"I can't let you do that Rosalie, It's on me." Emmett tried to reach for the check but Rose quickly moved it away from him.

"Don't get all macho caveman on me. I said it's on me-_OH!"_ Rosalie pulled out her digital camera from the purse.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My camera, I remember I was taking pictures last night." Her eyes wide.

_Yes! Proof._

"Let me see, let me see! I want to know what we did last night!" I was jumping off my seat.

Rosalie moved the camera towards the center of the table and turned it on.

_Dear Lord, it's me, Alice, please let there be nothing humiliating in these pictures, amen._

The LCD screen lid up and the first picture came on.

It was one of Bella and me in front of our hotel.

_I looked good! Oh, Bella looked beautiful in that little black dress._

"So that's Bella?" Emmett asked.

Rose and I nodded.

"Hot!" They both blurred out.

"She is, right!" Silly Bella always doubted her beauty.

The next was Rose and I.

Then us three at the restaurant.

Several of Bella and her puffy mock veil on her head.

There were a few random ones of the strip.

_Ah, the good stuff!_

Jasper and me dancing.

"We look good," I said, he was blushing.

Emmett with Rosalie on his shoulder.

Jasper and me laughing at them. "Shut up!" hissed Rose, "Do you want me to turn this off?" That shut me up quick.

_Ah! Bella and I presume Edward sitting awfully close to each other._

"Is that Edward?" I asked Jasper.

"Yup, that's him."

_Oh wow, he was H-O-T! Go Bella!_

Another one of Jasper and me, this time with me sitting on his lap.

Edward and Bella dancing.

More of Rose on Emmett's shoulder.

All of us taking shoots of_...Gray Goose_!

_Oh, no._

_The goose + Bella = trouble._

More group pictures of us taking shoots, a lot more pictures of taking shots!

Edward and Bella dancing, Edward and Bella sitting, Edward and Bella hugging, Edward and Bella laughing, Edward and Bella dancing some more.

_Okay, okay nothing too bad._

_FUCK!_

Edward and Bella making out!

All of us in a limo.

Edward and Bella making out some more..._a lot more._

Jasper and me making out!

_I rather like that picture, I wonder if Rose can make me a copy._

Rose and Emmett making out!

More of Bella and Edward sucking face!

_Wait!_

_What's that? What is that?!_

"Um, what's that?" I asked.

Rose looked at me, horror filled her eyes.

"Is that..." I looked closer at the LCD screen.

"Fuck," both Jasper and Emmett gasped at the same time.

_Oh my God! Mike is gonna kill us ALL!_

* * *

**Why would Mike kill them?**

**Hmmm, you'll see next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah.  
Thank you to Baskketcase for the great beta job.**

* * *

**3. Hangover**

* * *

**-Bella-**

_Ugh, I'm gonna kill Alice._

She knows what Gray Goose does to me. Thank goodness I have a couple hours before heading home. Mike would be so disappointed to see me like this.

I opened my eyes and looked around, the room was dark and cold. Rose must have closed the blinds and pumped up the A/C. I stretched out and felt an arm draped around my waist.

"Alice, it's time to get up," I whispered while rubbing her arm.

_Wow, I never noticed Alice's harry arms before._

"Time to wax those arms, right Alice?" I giggled and shook her arm a little harder.

She tightened her grip on my waist and groaned.

"Man Alice, that personal trainer is really paying off, you're strong." I tried to wiggle my way out of her death grip.

She groaned again, "Are you getting sick sweetie? You voice's a little rough."

She pulled me closer to her and that's when I felt it.

I mean, I literally felt_ IT._

This wasn't Alice, this wasn't even a girl! I quickly jumped out of bed and screamed.

"AHHHHH!!!!" I was suddenly blinded by lights, it took me few seconds for my eyes to adjust.

This room was not familiar. This wasn't my room. Hell, I don't think it's the same hotel. I quickly glanced around for Alice and Rose. But instead I found a naked man with a shocked look on his face standing on the other side of the bed.

_Oh, God no!_

"Who are you! What do you want!" I screamed at him, I was shaking and tear up.

"E-Edward Cullen, w-who are you?" I saw his eyes flicker down my body.

I quickly looked down, I was also in my birthday suit. I pulled the sheet of the bed and wrapped it around me.

_What the hell happened last night?!_

"Good God, could you please cover your self up!" I covered my eyes with my hand and looked away.

"Oh! Yes, of course." I heard some shuffling and then he spoke again, "Okay, I'm covered. Um...er...who are you?"

I removed the hand from my eyes and secured the sheet tightly around my body.

"Bella, er...Isabella Swan, where are my friends? Where am I?" He didn't respond," Oh my God, your gonna kill me! You're one of those crazy murderers who stock and torture young women and chop them up and...and eat them for dinner! Oh ! Oh God, I'm gonna throw up." I was full on sobbing at this point.

"NO! No, please, please don't cry," he started to move towards me but that just made me cry harder, so he stopped. "I'm not gonna kill you, I swear! I'm not crazy and I don't..._ eat people_. I don't know where your friends are and I don't know how we got here. Just calm down so we can figure this out, okay?" His voice was smooth like velvet.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to compose myself.

"Okay, so you said you had some friends with you. Do you know the hotel they're staying at?" I nodded. "Good, so I'll take you there and everything will be fine."

It suddenly hit me. We were both naked.

_Why were we both naked?_

"What did we do last night?" I whispered.

His eyes grew wide, he cleared his throat and said, "Um, I think we..."

_Oh, no. Mike is gonna kill me._

The crying started up again, "Oh, no! What have I done! This is bad, this is so, so bad! I'm the worst person in the world!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Well, I mean, it not...but it is. What I mean is that, um...people make this mistake all the time. I don't, well...until now, but it's not the end of the world. God, please don't cry. We'll work this out, okay? Just, please don't cry." He was a little jumpy, probably because I was sobbing so hard.

"O-Okay, I-I'm s-sorry. It's just t-that I n-never done t-this. I don't d-do this," I took couple of cleansing breaths.

"Better?" He looked at me warily.

"A little."

"Okay, let's sit and sort this mess out." He was walking to the couch across the room.

I slowly followed him. Maybe he knew what happened last nigh. We both sat there in awkward silence for a while. Till he finally broke the silence.

"So, do you remember anything? About what last night, I mean."

I shook my head, "No, the last thing I remember was going to Tao with my friends, and drinking..._a lot_."

"Okay, so that's probably where we met. I was there with two of my friends. The last thing I remember was Emmett shaking my head after a couple of...shots." He smiled sheepishly.

"Where are your friends now? Is this your hotel room?" Maybe they had more information on the whereabouts of Alice and Rose.

"No, I thought this was yours. I'm staying at the _Wynn."_

"No, I'm at the _Bellagio_. I should call the room, maybe they're in the room." He nodded and I reached for the phone.

I asked to be connected to the _Bellagio_, room 1852. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, no one picked up.

"No one is answering, can you call your room? Maybe they're there?" I handed him the phone, his fingers softly brushed over my own. All of a sudden he went rigged and eyes got big as saucers."What?"

He took an audible gulp and said, "You're married?"

_Oh, he noticed my engagement ring._

"No, well... yes, I will be this coming Saturday. See the problem now?" I felt like the worst person ever, "I can't believe I did this to Mike."

He furrowed his brows and said, "You're not married yet?"

_Didn't I just say that?_

"Um, no but I will be. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought it was a little odd the you would wear your wedding band _before_ the wedding. Most women hold off on wearing the band till the actual ceremony." He shrugged and took the phone.

_Wedding band?_

I looked down at the third finger of my left hand. There, on my finger was the beautiful _Tiffany & Co._ Lucida cut, 2.5 carat platinum diamond ring. Stunning and throwing rainbow specks, even in this dim light. But resting right on top of that stunning ring was another ring. It was a simple platinum wedding band. I looked at it for God knows how long.

_This isn't the wedding band Mike picked out._

A million things were going through my mind at that point. Maybe Rose and Alice were playing some sick joke. I looked around the room again, expecting them to jump out a closet laughing. I waited, and waited, and waited.

_Nothing._

I could here, um...Edward? Talking on the phone, he must have reached his friends. I should be asking him if Rose and Alice were with them, but I couldn't find my voice.

I slowly turned my head to peak at Edward. Hm, he was really good looking, I mean _REALLY _good looking. He must be an actor. Yeah, this must be some kind of prank. Maybe a new T.V. show? I wouldn't put it past Alice to sign me up on one of these things. But, I was completely naked and so was he.

_What kind of show was this?_

I'm sure they wouldn't or couldn't show naked people on T.V. unless it was a _HBO_ special. I've never been on T.V. before. I wonder if Mike is in on the gag? Edward voice broke my mental dialog.

"Bella? Isabella!" He nudged me a little, "I said your friends are with Jasper and Emmett. They're gonna meet us in your hotel room. They have something they want to show us. Something about pictures." He was waving his hand in front of my face. "Hey, are you okay? You look kind of, green."

"Is this some kind of joke?" I choked out.

He looked at me questioningly, "Joke?"

"Yeah, you know. Like a T.V. show or something. One of those shows that play pranks on people."

He shook his head slowly, "No, I'm afraid not. Do you need some water, maybe you should eat something. Your color is starting to worry me."

"This is real then? Not a joke? This is really real?" I could feel my chin trembling.

He let out a sigh, "I'm so, so, _so,_ very sorry."

"This isn't Mike's wedding band." Tears started falling again, I was numb.

"Oh." he shook his head rapidly and said, "Wait, what?"

"This is not the wedding band Mike bought." My voice was barely over a whisper, "I didn't have a wedding band on when we got to Vegas."

"S-So, who's is it?" His voice was starting to get shaky.

My stomach suddenly flipped and I ran to the toilet to throw-up. My throat was burning while hurling last night's libations. Edward was behind me holding my hair back. After a couple of minutes I got up and washed my mouth out with the complimentary mouth wash.

Edward looked over my face, the same way Mike did when I was ill.

"Does your stomach feel better?" He asked.

I nodded and reached to flush the nasty evidence when I stepped on something crumbly. I looked down and reached for the balled up piece of paper. I was about to throw it away but Edward took it out of my hands.

He smoothed it out over the counter and gasped.

"What? What is it?" I asked trying to peak over his shoulder.

He turned so fast it took me a couple of seconds to realize that he was now throwing up in the toilet. I reached over and rubbed his back gently. He was weakly pointing at the paper.

I looked towards the counter and said, "The paper?" He nodded and pointed violently to it.

I left him there and walked to the counter and picked up the paper.

_HOLY SHIT!!!!!_

It was a _State of Nevada Marriage License_, signed by Edward Masen Cullen M.D. and Isabella Marie Swan.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...!_

Witnesses, Mary Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett McCarty.

_I'm gonna kill them!_

# # #

**-Edward-**

This cannot be happening to me. No, no, no, this is a mistake. Surely this is a mistake.

_A mix-up, yeah._

I cleaned my mouth and took the paper from the trembling hands of Bella. I examined the paper. Maybe it wasn't authentic.

_No, it's real._

Fuck, what am I gonna do now? I just got out of a horrid marriage, just to jump into another one...with a complete stranger. Oh, and the icing on the cake, she was engaged to another man!

_I'm gonna kill Jazz and Em!_

Okay, don't panic Cullen. Think, just think. There has to be a solution to this mess.

_Annulment!_

Yes! I'm sure these kinds of thing happen all the time here. Surely we could just get the marriage annulled, right? Yeah, good idea Cullen. They don't need to know about last night. Shit, I can't stay in Vegas, my flight leaves tonight. I have to report to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning. No, problem. I'll just call Alistair, he'll sort this out. A loud smack broke my train of thought.

_Shit!_

Bella was sprawled out on the floor. She must have fainted. I crouched down and examined her. I brushed her hear out of her face and checked her breathing.

_She was pretty._

Well, more than pretty, beautiful really.

_Focus Cullen._

"Bella? Can you hear me?"

She started stirring, "What happened?"

"You fainted. Does your head hurt?" I asked while probing her head.

"No," she looked around and said, "Shit, so this wasn't a dream."

I chuckled a bit despite myself, "I'm afraid not but I did locate our friends. I'll shower first so I can take care of the hotel bill while you get ready, okay?" She agreed.

I quickly jumped in the shower and washed myself. My head was still throbbing from the hangover but I had more important things to worry about. First was my responsibilities at home. How could I have behaved so carelessly? And in the proses, dragged an engaged women in this mess. We would get this settled quickly, hopefully before her wedding. I would hate to be in her shoes. Telling someone you can't married them because you got drunk and married some other guy you don't know is something I most definitely not want to do. Ever. She must be terrified. I quickly finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

_Shit._

My clothes were somewhere in the room. Well, it's not like she hasn't seen me naked. A towel is better then nothing.

###

**-Bella-**

I'm married.

I'm married, to a stranger.

I'm married to a stranger named Edward Cullen.

_Mike is gonna kill me!_

Breath Bella, breath. There must be a way to fix this. I just hope that it gets fixed before the wedding. That is, if Mike still wants me.

I looked around the room again. Sheets and pillows scattered on the floor, clothes tossed aside, and the side table was on it's side.

_What the hell did we do?_

I couldn't remember anything after _Tao_. I guess I'll just have to wait, Rose or Alice should know something. I need to take a shower, I smell like him. Mmmm, he smells...good.

_Oh, for Christ sake Bella, get your mind out of the gutter._

I heard the bathroom door creak open and Edward walked out. With only a towel around his waist, hung low..._very low._

_Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike..._

I tried hard not to look...but I couldn't help myself. He has an amazing body. Lean, cut, smooth, and that V, _that V!_

_Ugh, Bella, snap out of it!_

He turned to look for his clothes. Oh, oh, oh, his back was _perfect!_

_Mike, Mike, Mike..._

He turned back to look at me sheepishly.

"Sorry, I left my clothes out here." He gave me a crooked smile.

He bent over to pick up his clothes, causing the towel to inch down even lower. He gathered his cloths and was headed back into the bathroom. That's when I was a dark red spot low on his left hip.

"What's that?" I blurred out.

"What?" He looked at me.

"That red spot on your hip." Great Bella, now he knows you were checking him out.

Edward looked down and gasped.

"What the fuck is this?" He touched the site and winced.

I stood up and got closer to get a good look.

It was a small_ 'B'_ tattoo.

He looked at me and back to the tattoo, and back at me again.

"I got a tattoo?" He asked.

"What is the _'B' _for?" I don't know if I wanted to hear the answer to that.

"God, I...I...God!" He looked mortified, "What the hell did we do last night?"

"I don't remember, sorry." What else could I say? Thank goodness I didn't get one.

"Do you have one?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Mike would kill me if I ever got a tattoo, he doesn't like them."

"Well, obviously we weren't thinking...we just...weren't thinking. So, could you please check."

I walked into the bathroom to check. The idea of me getting a tattoo was outrageous. Like I would let some one..._SHIT!_

There on my lower left hip was a tiny _'E.'_

"Shit." I squeaked.

I could hear Edward laughing on the other side of the door. I stormed out and narrowed my eyes.

"So, I take it you have one too?" He chuckled.

"This is not funny."

"I know." He chuckled some more.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"In one night I did things I wouldn't have dreamed of doing. It's just, I don't know." He smiled.

"We need to fix this, Edward. I have a fiancee and you...well, I don't know what you have, but we need to fix this."

"I know, I will." He swiped the smirk off his face, "Get ready, we need to talk to our friend and find out what happened. And after, we need to start digging some holes."

"Digging holes?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm planning on killing Emmett and Jasper for this."

"Oh right, I'm there with you on that."

_I was definitely gonna kill Alice and Rose for this too._

* * *

**Tattoos, hangovers, birthday suits, wedding rings, tables turned?**

** What a nigh! Oh, by the way, this story will deal with some heavy issues.**

**Remember Mike is a misogynistic pig.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own The Twilight Saga OR Edward Cullen...sigh.**

**As always, thanks to my beta Baskketcase. This woman rocks.**

**4. Dr. McDreamy**

* * *

**-Rosalie-**

"I still don't know what's the big deal, it's so small. I don't even know how you guys saw it in the first place." Emmett was squinting into the camera, trying to figure out what the tattoo was.

"It's a tattoo! It's permanent!" Alice screeched at him.

Jasper had received a call from his MIA friend, Edward, while we were still getting over the initial shock of the tattoo. He informed Jasper that they were fine and Bella was indeed with him. They would meet us at our suite. So here we are, waiting.

"Still don't know what the big fuss is about,it s so small." Muttered Emmett.

"_T-A-T-T-O-O!"_ Alice threw her skinny arms in the air.

They've been going on and on about this since Alice pointed out the tattoo in the restaurant.

"That's enough you two, Jesus. Emmett, it's a big deal because Mike doesn't like tattoo's. And because Mike doesn't like them, Bella will beat herself up about it. And we don't like the see our best friend beating herself up like that. So, intern, it's a big fucking deal." I swear, my kids at daycare behave better than these two.

Jasper, who has been quiet this whole time, decided now was the perfect time to throw on his two cents in, "This guy, Mike, just sounds more dreamy as the day goes by."

Emmett looked up at Jasper and chuckled, "Dr. McDreamy."

_I need a damn drink._

There was a knock on the door. Alice leaped out of the couch and ran to the door, "Got it!"

She flung the door open and there was Bella. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying. Right behind Bella was Edward. He looked even better in person, tall, lean, messy bronze hair, piercing green eyes and just...beautiful.

But I'm not into beautiful men. I like mine a bit more manly, like...Emmett.

"Oh, Bella." Alice whispered.

Bella threw her arms around Alice and started sobbing.

"It's okay, we're here." Alice was pulling Bella to the couch.

I quickly took a seat next to her. Edward waked in but stood by the front door.

Jasper approached Edward and asked, "What happened?"

This only made Bella sob louder.

"Hey, it's okay honey. We know about the tattoo. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure we can get it removed before Mike finds out. If not, I'm sure I have something at home that can cover it." Alice was stroking Bella's hair.

"Alice is right. I mean, you haven't had sex with Mike since the dinner incident, right?" she nodded, "So, I'm sure you can avoid sex until after the wedding. That should give us plenty of time to come up with something." After all, Alice did have some magical cosmetics at hand.

Bella froze and looked up at both of us. Her eyes were wide and screamed panic.

_What the hell did Edward do to her?_

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, "What happened?"

He didn't say a word, he just took out a crumpled paper from his back pocket and placed it on top of the coffee table. Jasper walked over and took it.

Jasper's eyes grew wide, "Holy fuck."

"What?" Emmett looked over Jasper's shoulder.

"Damn Edward, we brought you here for some fun," Emmett took the paper from Jasper's hand, "Maybe a lap dance, or two, but a wife? Shit Edward, you go all out don't you."

_What. The. Fuck._

"WHAT!?" I leaped onto my feet.

"Wife?" Alice slumped onto the couch.

We were all quiet for a moment.

Edward broke the silence, "It's okay, we can fix this. I mean, it's Vegas! This type of thing must happen regularly. So it shouldn't be a big deal getting our marriage annulled. We were both intoxicated and were not in sound mind to make a decision like that."

"Will it take more than a week? Bella is getting married this Saturday." Asked Alice.

"What?" Bella snapped out of her stupor, "Alice, I still have to talk to Mike about this. He'll probably want to break things off with me after he finds out what a horrible person I am."

I turned to her, "He doesn't have to find out. If this could get done within a week-,"

"No, I can't keep this from him! I owe him the truth. I will not lie to Mike."

"Bella, you don't have lie to him, just...don't bring it up, m'kay?" said Alice.

"I will not lie to him." She crossed her arms over her chest.

_Stubborn Bella._

"Today is Sunday, the courts are closed. We have a flight to catch in a few hours. How are you two gonna handle this?" asked Jasper.

"Well, Edward just went through something like this, so he's kind of like a pro right about now." Leave it to Emmett to crack a joke.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett, "I could have my lawyer start the paper work as soon as possible, I'll make sure it's expedited and pushed up. I'll take care of the cost."

"No, I can't let you foot the bill. It was my mistake too. I'll pay for my share." Bella responded.

"Please, it's the very least I could do. I already made things complicated for you. Let me deal with this, I'll take care of it."

Bella reluctantly agreed, "I'll give you my e-mail so you can reach me when the paper work is done. Wait, I don't even know were you live. How are we going to do this?"

"I just moved to-," Banging on the door interrupted Edward.

Who the hell his banging the damn door like they're the fucking cops!?

BAM, BAM, BAM...

"Son of a bitch, hold on!" I threw the door open.

_Fuck._

Mike was standing there, looking...not too happy.

"Nice to see you too, Mike." I greeted.

"Fuck off Rosalie. Where's Bella?" He walked into the room and looked around. His body went rigged at the sight of three men standing in the living room.

His eyes darted to the couch and he pointed at Bella, "You, in the room, NOW."

Bella, wide eyed and teary, got up and walked to the room. Her head hung down and her shoulders slumped. She looked like a toddler who just got punished by her daddy.

_God, I hate him._

Mike was right on Bella's heals. As soon as they stepped into the room he turned and glared at all of us, effectively slamming the door. And on queue, he started yelling at her.

The boy's turned to us. They didn't know what to say.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "Who the hell is that?"

Emmett turned to him and said, "Dr. McDreamy."

###

**-Bella-**

"How can you do this to me!? After every thing I've done for you!" Mike was pacing the room, red faced, fists clenched, knuckled white, veins on his neck protruding.

_I was scared._

"Fuck Bella! One goddamn week, just one goddamn week before our fucking wedding, and you had to whore it up!?" He was in my face now, spit showering me.

"I'm sorry, Mike." It was no more than a whisper.

My throat felt like it was closing, it was so dry. My whole frame was shaking and I couldn't stop crying. Breathing was starting to get difficult.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry!? Is that all you have to say!? YOU HUMILIATED ME, ISABELLA!"

He had me up against the wall, one hand pinning my shoulder back, and his other fist waving in the air.

"FUCK!" he yelled and with a loud crack he punched the wall right next to my head. I saw pieces of drywall fly in the air before I flinched away.

The next thing I know the door was being kicked down. Edward and his friends were running in, Rosalie and Alice were right behind them. Edward grabbed Mikes shoulder and flung him away from me. The big guy caught him and pinned him to the floor. Rosalie and Alice ran straight to me.

"Oh my God, Bella! Are you okay? Did he hit you?" Alice was checking my face.

"N-no." I was in shock.

"God, Bella, you're pale as a ghost." Rosalie wrapped her arms around my body and pulled me to the bed.

"Let me go motherfuckers! Do you know who I am?!" Mike was yelling and trashing against the floor.

"Shut the fuck up." hissed the tall blond.

"Take him to the living room." Ordered Edward.

His friends picked Mike up and carried him out the door. Edward turned away from them and walked over to me.

"Did he hit you?" His eyes bore into my own.

"N-no."

"Can I check you? You look like you're in shock. I want to make sure you're okay."

"What?" Check me?

"Yes, just to make sure you'll be okay. Make sure you don't pass out or worse." He kneel in front of me and placed his warm hand on top of mine.

I was instantly relaxed, "You're a doctor?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I am. Don't you know what your husband does for a living?"

I laughed, thanking him for lightening up the mood, "No, but I guess it's good to know."

Edward began his assessment. The intensity and concentration on his face was staggering. I could tell he loved what he did for a living. The passion in his eyes was unquestionable. After he was done and concluded that I would be okay, he sat down on the bed to talk.

"Does this happen often?"

"What?" This was embarrassing.

"Does he, Mike, loose control like this often?"

"No." Yes.

"That's not true Bella." Whispered Alice.

"Don't lie Bella." Growled Rosalie.

"I'm not. Of course he's going to be mad. Look at what I've done! I married a stranger a week before my wedding!"

There was more rumbling and yelling coming from the living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Mike was screaming from the living room.

_Shit!_

The air whooshed out of my lungs.

"Let me go!" snarled Mike.

"Calm the fuck down, McDreamy!" One of Edward's friends yelled.

I stood up and headed for the door, Rosalie caught my arm, "Where the hell are you going? Are you crazy?"

I turned to look at her, "I need to talk to him, to apologize. I did this to him, Rose. I wronged him in the worst way imaginable. Now, I need to make it better. So please, let me go." I shook her hand off and walked to the door.

"Bella." Edward spoke.

"Alice, could you please give Edward my e-mail?" She nodded.

I walked through the door, both men had Mike pinned down against the couch.

"How the fuck could you." Hissed Mike.

"I'm sorry, I...I don't know what to say. I want to make this right again Mike."

He took a deep breath and settled himself down, "Could you please let me go? I need to speak to my fian-to Bella, I need to speak to Bella."

That was painful to hear. He didn't want me anymore. I hurt him too much, I don't deserve him.

Both the men looked at each other then loosened their grip. Mike shook them off, walked to me, grabbed my hand and led me out the suite.

He looked over his shoulders and said, "Alice, make sure Bella's things get to San Francisco."

We walked out of the suite and headed for the elevators.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

His grip tightened and pure raw hate merit his face, "Home, we need to talk, _honey_."

_God, help me._

* * *

**Just a warning, this story will contain some abuse.**

**And some chapter will be heavy and tense.**

**So, if you get offended by reading these things, I suggest you stop.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga.  
Thanks once again to Baskketcase, best beta ever!**

**WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!  
This story will include violent material, so if you are easily offended, PLEASE STOP READING!!!**

**

* * *

**

**5. Three's Company**

* * *

**-Mike-**

"J. Jenks is expecting you at one o'clock. I've explained our situation and he will handle all the paperwork. You just need to sign the petition. After you re done, come straight to the hospital so we can go have some lunch."

After we arrived home from Las Vegas, we had a long talk. Okay, not so much a talk as it was yelling, but we came to an understanding. We would take care of the mess she caused and continue with our wedding plans. I worked too hard to get where I am, and I wasn't going to let her stupid mistakes wreak my happiness.

I worked hard to get into a great med school, work for the perfect hospital, have the perfect friends and the perfect fiance . I wanted it all. And all I had left, for now, was to have the perfect wife. And no one can fill that roll better then Isabella Swan.

Bella was my perfect wife. She's beautiful, smart, sweet, blah, blah, blah. Most importantly, she was the only child of our late beloved Chief Swan and Mrs. Swan. The Swans were highly respected in San Francisco. All San Franciscans loved Charlie Swan and his wife. Renee, was an active member of the community. The Swans were always involve with some community even, be it advocating for a cleaner city or better education for kids. I really didn't keep up with all that nonsense but they did, and the city loved them for it. So what better way to establish my rank in society then to make Isabella Marie Swan into Isabella Marie Newton.

I invested too much into this relationship to have it screwed up by one night in Vegas.

"Okay, that sounds perfect, honey. Have a good day." Her voice was still thick with sleep. It was still early; I called her before my morning shift started in the hospital.

"I'll see you then." I didn't have the time or patience to make her feel all loved. So, I ended the call.

I put my gym bag in my locker, clipped my cell and pager to the waistband of my scrubs and grabbed my ID and security card. I walked into the briefing room and saw Dr. Stanley and Dr. Young sitting at the far end of the table. We met here before every shift change to get an update on the number of patients we had and their condition. But today we were meeting early because the new doctor was starting today.

"Dr. Stanley, Dr. Young, good morning." I walked to the end of the table and took my seat.

Dr. Stanley smiled, "Morning Dr. Newton. How's the fiance?"

Dr. Stanley, Jessica, absolutely loathed Bella. She couldn't stand being in the same room as her. Sure Jessica was sexy, hell, we fucked like animals every chance we got. But that's as far as our relationship can go. Never could I wed a woman who thought we were equals. Never.

I was the man in the relationship, and what I say is law in my house.

"Bella is perfect, like always. She can't stop talking about the wedding. You know how women are about those things." I leaned back on the chair and winked at her.

"Yes, well, good for her." She gave me a thin lip smile and looked the other way.

_Yeah, definitely having angry sex later._

Most of my colleagues loved Bella, this was yet another reason why having her as my wife only made sense.

Dr. Young, Emily, was one of Bella's fans, "Oh, it's this Saturday! God, I bet she's swamped with last minute things. I'm so excited for you two."

"Yeah, she is. We have a few things that need to be dealt with before the wedding, but everything should go smoothly." No need to mention what things I was referring to.

Emily snapped her fingers and looked at both of us, "Oh! Did you hear the latest news, or should I say rumors?"

Ugh, this is why I can't stand engaging women in conversation. Jessica and I both shook our heads.

"Dr. Black is leaving us," we remain silent waiting for her to elaborate, "He supposedly accepted a position in La Push, Washington. They just finished building a hospital in the reservation. Dr. Black is a Quileute, and they want him in charge of the whole shebang. That's why he hired this new doctor. Dr. Black will either promote one of us and this new guy will fill the vacancy, or just offer him the job straight out."

_What?_

"Dr. Black wouldn't do that to us. If the rumors are true, I'm almost positive he will chose one us. I doubt he would hire some one from the outside to fill his position. Dr. Black would want someone with experience and knowledge on how this department runs." I roll my eyes and place my hands behind my head. If any one will get Dr. Blacks position, it will be me. No doubt.

Dr. Jacob Black was the director of the emergency department. I've been after his position ever since I started working here.

Dr. Crowley entered the room, "I've heard that too. This new doc is supposedly a big shot from Cambridge. _Harvard Med_graduate, Summa Cum Laude, excellent referrals. I've also heard Dr. Black speak highly about his father, he said this new guy is 6th or 7th generation M.D. I guess there is a long line of doc's in the family."

Jessica sighed, "God, I hope he's single."

I rolled my eyes, "Summa? Form_ Harvard Med_? Highly doubt it."

People like that usually take up research projects or head overseas.

Emily shook her head, "Wow, Summa from _Harvard,_ very impressive. Hey Jess, what if he's old?"

Tyler cut in, "I don't think he is. I mean, I heard Dr. Black mention that his dad still practices, he's a surgeon in Seattle. So, he can't be that old."

"Well, I guess we'll find out shortly," I looked at the clock, "What's his name by the way?"

Tyler pursed his lips for a sec and said, "Cullen, Dr. Edward Cullen, I believe."

Great, another Edward in my life.

"Glad to hear you're bring him up Dr. Crowley," I turned to see Dr. Black standing under the door frame, "I would like to introduce you all to Dr. Edward Cullen."

Dr. Black walked in and turned to the door. A tall man with bronze hair walked in.

_FUCK!_

###

-**Edward-**

"Here's your security card, ID, and the ever dreaded pager." Dr. Black chuckled and handed me the items.

"Thank you," I took my things and walked with him to the hallway.

"We met in the conference room for a briefing, but I'm sure you know about that," I nodded, "But I've asked for the doctors to come in a bit early for introductions. I haven't told them about my plans. Some of them know minor details but I should clear things up before the rumors get out of hand, right?"

"Honesty is the best policy." We walked pass a couple of doctors and nurses; they all seemed eager to know who I was.

"Ah, I see you've caught the attention of the ladies." He smiled.

"Believe me; women are far from my mind at this point in my life. I just want to get settled in and work." I hate getting extra attention, it was always annoying and distracting.

He raised one brow, "Well, good luck with that. And I'm glad you're ready to work. This hospital is always busy, so we need someone who is willing to work hard."

I nodded, "I'm ready for that."

"I know, that's one of the many reasons I offered you this position."

He opened a door that lead to some offices. We walked to the end of the hall where a light was shining from a open door.

"Here we are," Dr. Black walked and stopped under the door frame, "Glad to hear you're bring him up Dr. Crowley. I would like to introduce you all to Dr. Edward Cullen."

Dr. Black walked in and stepped aside. I walked in after him and looked around the room. There was four doctors sitting in a long sleek table.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Dr. Emily Young," Emily was tall and lean, long black hair, big black eyes and russet skin, "and Dr. Jessica Stanley," Jessica was short and curvy, with short blond hair and blue eyes, "And over here we have Dr. Tyler Crowley," he was somewhat short with black hair and tan skin, "last but certainly not least is Dr. Michael Newton."

_Shit._

There he was, sitting at the end of the conference table, Bella's fiance . And from the look on is face he clearly remembers who I am. I gave them all a nod.

Dr. Stanley was the first to stand and shake my hand, "Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please come and sit."

I took the seat furthest away from Mike, no need for confrontations right now.

Dr. Black sat next to me and continued, "Some of you might have heard some rumors concerning my position here at the hospital. I would like to clear the air this morning. I received a call four months ago from my father, Billy Black. My father is chief of the Quileute tribe. He informed me they were close to finishing the hospital in the reservation and offer me the position as director. As many of you know, I'm very committed to my tribe. So, I accepted.

"When I informed my director, he accepted my resignation with the condition that I would find a replacement. And after three and a half months of searching, reading applications, checking credentials, and references I've found my replacement," Dr. Black turned to me and said, "Dr. Cullen will be taking over my position as director of the ER. He will follow me for the next two weeks to familiarize himself with staff and our procedures, which after I will be leaving to my new position, leaving you in Dr. Cullen's capable hands. And questions?"

Mike looked like he was about to explode but he took a deep breath and calmly said, "I just would like to know why you didn't consider choosing from within the family?"

Dr. Black sat up, "Well, Dr. Newton, I did. But when I received Dr. Cullen's resume, well, I couldn't say no. He is what this hospital needs and the fine people of this city are very lucky that he was willing to make the move."

I suppressed a smile. Mike was red as a tomato, no need to add more wood to the flame.

Mike leaned back in his chair, "I see," he slightly narrowed his eyes at me, "Dr. Cullen, I look forward to working with you."

_Bet you are asshole._

"I, as well, Dr. Newton."

"Any other questions?"

Dr. Young spoke, "I have one. Dr. Cullen, I'm just curious, did you really make Summa at_ Harvard_?"

I chuckled, "I never had anyone ask me that. But, yes."

"Wow." is all she said.

I think I'm gonna like working with Dr. Young.

"Any other questions?" no one said anything so he continued, "Very well, let's start the briefing."

Dr. Black gave us an update and status of the patients in the ER. Through out the meeting Mike kept glancing at me. I also noticed Dr. Stanley giving me some looks. I didn't acknowledge either of them.

Dr. Black wrapped it up, "That sums it up. You all got this months on-call schedules. I don't care if you switch, just make sure the floor is covered at all times. Remember to use your residents, we have quite a few of them, don't stretch yourselves thin. Any questions?"

"Will the staff get a memo regarding Dr. Cullen and the changes?" Asked Dr. Young.

"It was sent out this morning. If that's all, I need to speak to human resources for a minute. Dr. Newton? Why don't you show Dr. Cullen around the ER."

_Crap._

"No problem Dr. Black," Mike smiled.

Dr. Black turned to me, "I'll see you in a couple of minutes." And he walked out of the room.

"Welcome aboard Dr. Cullen and good luck," Dr. Young smiled and walked out of the room.

"Looking forward to working with you," said Dr. Crowley and made his way out.

"See you around." Winked Dr. Stanley.

_Great._

Mike and I were alone in the room. He made his way around the table to me.

"This is just swell. Look, I will not have you fuck with my caree-,"

"No, you look Dr. Newton. I do not bring my personal life to work, I expect you to do the same. What happens outside this hospital has no baring in the decisions I make here. If you wish to discuss personal problems, we may but off hospital property. I will not discuss my personal life at work, understood?" I had to let him know how things were and who's boss before it got out of hand.

"Perfect." He turned and walked out to the hall.

_This is going to be a long day._

###

**-Bella-**

"I believe that's all Ms. Swan, I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you Mr. Jenks. Please keep me posted."

I got up, shook his hand, and walked out of his office. I had just signed the petition for the annulment. So now, we just had to wait to hear from the judge. Hopefully it could get resolved quickly, the sooner the better. I just want to forget this whole mess. Mike had forgiven me but not before giving me a piece of his mind. I took all of his insults because I knew I deserved them.

Now I was on my way to the hospital to meet him for lunch, just like I always did. The routine was welcoming.

I heard my cell phone go off. I reached into my purse, pulled it out and glanced at the screen. Alice.

"Hi, Alice. Yes, I'm still alive."

"Thank God. Though I had some very nice flowers in mind for your funeral."

I giggled a bit, "That's not funny Alice."

"Oh, I wasn't trying to be funny. How did it go? Are you okay?"

I sighed, "Alice, Mike doesn't hit me. I wish you and Rose could stop thinking of him like that. Yes, he was livid, but what normal human wouldn't be? I did cheat on him."

_God, I hate to lie._

"Yeah, anyways, I called to inform you I will be delivering your suitcase this evening, so be there. No sleep overs at Mike's tonight."

"Believe me, I don't think I'll be having any sleepovers this week. I still have the tattoo situation to take care of."

"You didn't tell Mike?!"

"Um, no. It slipped my mind."

"Slipped you mind huh?"

"Fine, I was too chicken to tell him. Alice I need to get rid of it asap."

"I'll call around, see what we can do."

"Hey, I signed the annulment papers with Mr. Jenks a few minutes ago."

"Bella, didn't Edward say he would take care of it?"

"He did but Mike wanted to make sure. Speaking of Mike, I just got to the hospital to meet him for lunch. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Fine, I'll call Rose to meet up at your place. I'll pick-up some dinner for us. Oh, I need to tell you something about Edward and company."

"What about him?"

"Na, na, na, I'll tell you later. But you re gonna flip."

"Great, I'll see you soon. Bye Alice."

"Later Bella, love you."

I parked in the visitor s lot and made my way into the ER entrance.

"Good afternoon Bella. How's today treating you?" Seth, the security guard, was sitting at the front desk.

"Hi Seth, so far good. And how are you?"

I liked Seth, he was very nice and attentive to all the patients and staff.

"It's always a good day. Here for Dr. Newton?"

"Yes, is he back there or in his office?"

"He's on the floor, but go ahead to his office while I track him down."

"Thank you." I walked pass the double doors to the hallway that lead to the offices.

The waiting room didn't look that busy so he should be able to go to lunch with out a problem. I waved at some of the nurses and doctors on my way. I knew most of the staff in the ER because I was Mike's long time girlfriend and soon to be wife but also because of my own injuries. I was always coming in for something.

I turned the corner where Mike's office was when I collided against someone, effectively knocking the files from their hand to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going, I was distracted, sorry." I kneel down and started picking up the files.

"Bella?" asked a familiar voice.

I looked up to find Emily smiling at me, "Hi Emily, sorry about your files."

She waved her hand and started gathering her things, "Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have been running."

"That busy?"

"Actually, no. It's just this new doctor stated today and Dr. Black asked him to review some charts. You know, get is opinion on some things. Here to take Mike to lunch?"

We stood up and dusted our knees off, "Yeah, Seth said he was on the floor. So, new doctor, that must be exciting."

She gave me a wistful sigh, "Bella, this man his gorgeous, smart, and god, that hair! He's the perfect package. And I didn't see a ring on that very important finger, so he's fair game. Although Jessica already called dibs, but when have I ever listened to Jess?"

I laughed, "Poor man, not 24 hours has gone by and he's in the middle of a tug-and-war. I really need to meet this man."

"He's in his office, well, soon to be office. He's taking over Dr. Black's position."

"Jacob is leaving? When did this happen?" Mike didn't mention this.

"He just officially told us this morning even though there's been rumors for a couple of months now. He accepted a position back home in La Push, Washington, he's leaving in two weeks."

"Wow, why didn't he promote one of you? That would have been a easier transition for the staff." I bet Mike's upset.

"Jacob said he did consider us but after looking at this guys resume, he said he couldn't say no. Bella, the man got his degree from Harvard Med with Summa. Do you know how hard that is to get? Especially at Harvard?"

"Yeah, I know a thing or to about that," It's very difficult, "He sounds...impressive."

"That he is, Bella."

Seth came around the corner, "Bella, Mike said he'll be 30 minutes."

I waved to him, "Okay, thank you Seth."

"Come on," Emily grabbed my hand, "Let me introduce you to him while you wait for Mike."

We walked just a few door down to Jacobs office.

Emily knocked on the door lightly and poked her head in, "Hi, I got the charts you asked for and I ran into someone, she wanted to say hello."

I could hear Jacob from where I stood, "Set the charts over there, who is it?"

Emily stepped aside to let me through. I walked into the specious office to find Jacob at the table facing the wall. He was leaning over someone, the new doctor I assume.

Jacob straightened up and smiled, "Bella, it's nice to see you again. Here to pick up Mike for lunch?"

I walked into the room when the man in the chair facing the wall quickly turned around.

_Holy Hell!_

Edward was sitting in Jacobs office.

Looking at me.

Here.

In San Francisco.

In the hospital Mike works at.

_Mike!_

Jacob gave me a hug but I couldn't peal my eyes off of Edward.

_What the hell is he doing here?!_

"Bella? Are you okay? You look a little pale," asked Jacob.

_Snap out of it Swan!_

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just...um...so I heard you're leaving us?" Edward was still looking at me.

"My does good news travel fast. Yes, I'm heading back home. Dr. Cullen over here will be taking over this shack," He turned to Edward, "Dr. Cullen, let me introduce you to Dr. Newton's lovely fianc , Isabella Swan."

Edward stood and waked to me, hand extended, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan."

I shook his hand, "The pleasure is mine," It sure was.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

"Please, call me Bella."

"As much as I would love to stay and talk to you my dear, Bella, I have a lunch date with the apple of my eye. I'll see you soon." Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"Give Leah a hug from me. Oh, and tell her I'm hurt, she didn't call and tell me the good news." Jacob nodded and walked out of the office.

"I need to get back to the floor. If you need anything else Dr. Cullen, just page me. I'll see you later Bella." Emily gave me a quick hug and ran off.

So there we were, Edward and me. Awkward.

He broke the silence first, "How are you?"

"Um, shocked, surprised, and a little scared. What are you doing here?"

"I work here." He smiled.

"God, does Mike know this?"

"Dr. Newton was informed this morning." He walked to the black leather sofa and sat down.

"I saw Mike's lawyer this afternoon and signed the petition for the annulment, but how, why...you work _here?!"_

"Take a seat before you pass out," I sat on the opposite end of the sofa, "My lawyer already got started on the papers, I told you I would take care of it. And yes, I work here. I moved last Thursday from Cambridge, Massachusetts. Look Bella, I don't want to start any more problems for you or Mike. Let's just go about our normal lives as if Vegas never happened, okay? I moved here to start a new life."

I looked at my lap and asked, "Did Mike say anything?"

He stretched out his long legs, "He seems to be game. I doubt he wants ant kind of gossip circulating around the hospital. Besides, this mess should be taken care of quickly."

"But your my fiance's boss!"

_I slept and married my fiance's boss!_

_Jerry Springer much, Bella?_

"I know. I already talked to Mike about his. Don't worry, this shouldn't affect his or my career."

"Good. Well, I should get going. Mike should be back soon." I stood and walked to the door.

"Bella?"

I turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"I really am sorry for what happened. I hope we can be friends in the future, when till is far behind us."

I smiled at him, "That would be great. And welcome to San Francisco."

He returned the smile, "Thank you."

I reached to twist the knob when the door flew open, hitting my shoulder hard.

"Ouch!" I jumped back and grabbed my shoulder with my hand.

Mike stormed in and shut the door behind him, "What the hell are you doing in here Bella?"

_Ah shit._

"Nothing! I mean, Emily wanted to introduce me to the new director..." The look on Mike's face stopped me from ranting on.

"You want to rub that in my face too? First you cheat on me and get married, with him! Now you want to be in his office, alone?!"

"Dr. Newton, we will not have this conversation here." Edward stepped in front of Mike, towering over him.

"You stay out of this. All that bullshit you talked about earlier was just that, bullshit. The first chance you get you have her in your office, ALONE!" Mike was in Edwards face...er...neck.

Edward took a deep breath and kept his cool, "She had no idea this was my office or let alone I lived in this city. Dr. Young brought Bella in here with the intention of introducing her to me. Bella was on her way out, the only thing we discussed was the annulment. That is all, and it only took two minutes. Now, we will steer clear from this conversation until we are off the clock, understood?"

We stood there for another minute. Mike and Edward were having a staring contest...oh, Mike blinked.

Mike turned to look at me, "Bella, you will have no contact with this man unless I am present," He turned to Edward, "You will stay away from my fianc ."

Edward smirked at him, "You are in no position to tell me what to do."

Mike grabbed my arm and tugged me to the door.

"And Mike?" Edward called out before we were through the door, "You will treat Ms. Swan with respect, meaning no pulling or tugging her arm. This hospital does not tolerate that type of behavior."

With out turning around to face Edward, Mike removed his grip from my arm, placed his hand on the small of my back, and walked out the door.

We quickly walked to Mike s office. He closed the door behind him and walked over to me.

He cradled my face in his hands and looked at me for a minute. His expression was unreadable.

He dropped one hand and whispered, "Bella..."

Before I new what he was doing I felt his hand slapping me across the face, hard. I stumbled to the floor and covered my face with my hand.

_What the hell was that?!_

Mike bent down and said, "He will not tell me what I can or can't do. You will not disrespect me like that ever again. Understood?" I quickly nodded. "Good, now, lets have some lunch. I'm starving."

He pulled me up and gave my face a once over and walked to the door.

I was still trying to process what just happened when he said, "Coming, love?"

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes, I know. I hate Mike too. BUT, this was necessary. **

**Why didn't Bella hit him back? **

**The same reason most women that are in a abusive relationship don't. Her life is controlled by Mike, she sees him as a protector. I have consulted with my aunt about this, she was a victim of a abusive relationship. So most of the violence you'll see between Mike and Bella is a spin from her experience.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does.  
Thanks Baskketcase for the fucktastic beta job.**

* * *

**6. Judge's Orders**

* * *

**-Bella-**

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Mike didn't bring up the...situation...that occurred in his office. He drove without a care in the world; a picture of ease. Did I imagine the slap? I moved my cheek to check.

_Ouch!_

Yup, I defiantly got slapped. God, I hope it won't bruise. The last thing I need is for Alice and Rose to know, I didn't want to hear their _'I told you so'_ crap.

We pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. Mike parked the car and turned of the engine, he sighed and faced me.

"Honey, sweetheart, I'm so very sorry," he touched the side of my face, "I just...get so jealous sometimes, I love you so, so much. The thought of you with another man is maddening. You know I would never, ever hurt you, right?" he looked so ashamed, so hurt. I did that.

_What am I doing to Mike?_

My stupid mistakes are hurting him. I need to fix this, Mike doesn't deserve this.

"I know and I'm sorry, about everything," I kissed his hand, "You're right, I shouldn't have been in his office. I should have gone straight to your office and wait for you. I'm sorry I put you in such an uncomfortable situation. It will never happen again. I promise."

Mike leaned in and kissed me, "I love you," he whispered against my lips, "I only want what's best for you. Always."

I kissed him back.

He's always looking out for my well-being, "I love you too, and thank you...for everything."

He smiled, "I'm starving, let's have some lunch."

Lunch was pleasant, Mike was at his best. He even fed me desert, he could be so romantic when he wanted. After lunch he took me to his jeweler and bought me a pair of diamond hearings. I objected but he said it would make him feel better, he was upset with himself. I told him all was forgiven, but he insisted.

I dropped him off at the hospital and I told him about my dinner plans with Rose and Alice. He didn't look so happy about that, but who can blame him? After what happened in Vegas, it was natural for him to lose trust in Alice and Rose.

About five minutes after I dropped of Mike my cell went off.

Privet number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, this is Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Swan, this is Gianna, Mr. Jenks assistant."

"Oh, hi Gianna. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Jenks would like to see you as soon as possible. We received some news regarding the petitions you signed this morning."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Have you called Dr. Newton?"

"Yes, he's on his way to the office."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

I shoved the phone in my purse and turned the car around.

What kind of news? I hope it's good news. Edward said his lawyer was on top of it, and so was ours.

_Maybe the judge approved our request!_

Ten minutes latter I was walking into Mr. Jenks suite.

"Ms. Swan," Gianna greeted, "Dr. Newton and Mr. Jenks are waiting for you."

She lead me to his office. I walked in and sat next to Mike, he took my hand and smiled.

Mike looked at Mr. Jenks, "You said you had some news for us?"

"Yes, after Ms. Swan signed her papers I personally went to the court and filed the claim. I know most of the employees there, so they made it first priority. Mr. um," he was shuffling papers around his messy desk, "Ah, yes, here it is. Mr-er, Dr. Cullen's lawyer filed today as well, so things moved very quickly."

Mike squeezed my had, "And..."

Mr. Jenks let out a heavy sigh, "There was a problem."

_Oh, no._

Mike's grip on my hand got tighter, "What do you mean 'a problem?'"

"It seems that Dr. Cullen had recently finalized his divorce with...Tanya Ann Denali."

_He was married?_

Irrationally, a flash of anger pulsed through me.

_God, with a name like that, I would want a divorce too._

Tanya Ann? Was she kidding?

I tried to compose myself before asking, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it seems that the judge didn't like that too much. Unfortunately your case was handed to Judge Carmen Gomez, she's very conservative. The divorce rate in this country is one of those touchy subjects for her."

"What does that have to do with this? This was a mistake, Bella was intoxicated."

"She wont sign your annulment papers until you complete a sixteen week marriage counseling program."

_Oh shit!_

"What? Four months!" Mike jumped to his feet, "That's...ludicrous! She can't do that, she can't make Bella attend those sessions with...Cullen!"

Mr. Jenks shifted in his seat, "Actually, she can and she has. The court order has been signed."

He handed me a package with the order and counselor information.

"Can't you appeal this? Take it to another judge?" Mike was red.

Mr. Jenks shook his head, "That's not how this works. You can't go to another judge to change the outcome. This is mandatory. Ms. Swan and Dr. Cullen can go to _jail _if the order is not completed within the year. I'm truly sorry, this is the best we can do."

Mike started pacing the room, "Goddammit! Now what? We'll have to postpone our wedding, my colleagues will ask questions. And Cullen! God, I'm sure he's enjoying this shit," Mike stopped and looked at me, "I need to go back to the hospital, I will talk to you later. Cancel your little gathering with those two."

He shook Mr. Jenks hand and told him he'd keep in touch. With out another glance at me he left.

I took a cleansing breath and stood from my seat, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Jenks."

He shook my hand, "My pleasure, Ms. Swan."

I ran to my car and pulled the cell from my purse.

"Bella-la-la," Alice answered in a sing song voice, "como estas chica?"

"Alice, God, something happened, something really, really bad."

Her playful tone changed, "What happened, Bella?"

"The judge didn't approve our request," I didn't know what to do, cry or yell.

"What? How do you know? It's only been one day, these things take time Bella."

"No Alice, you don't understand. Mike's lawyer knows people in the court, it was handed to a judge for review today!" Okay, so yelling it is.

"And the judge didn't approve? Why?" she was just as surprise as I.

"Apparently because of the high divorce rates in the United States. Oh, yeah, and also because Edward had just recently finalized his own damn divorce with his ex..._Tanya Ann Denali_!" God, I hate that name.

Alice sighed, "Yeah, Jasper told us about that. From what he told us, it was ugly. So what's next? What are your options?"

"You're not gonna believe this, Judge Gomez wants us to attend a _sixteen week_ marriage counseling program before she opens our case again."

"WHAT?!" she started laughing.

"It's not funny Alice! Mike's pissed! And now we have to postpone our wedding, people are gonna start talking..."

"Since when do you care what those gossipy nurses think about you? Oh! Does Edward know?"

"Crap! I didn't even think about that. I don't know Alice, maybe. I'm sure his lawyer will let him know."

"I wonder how he'll take the news?"

"Bad, I'm sure. I mean, the poor guy just went through an ugly divorce. I'm sure the last thing he wants is to attend _marriage counseling_ for the next four months."

"Well, there's nothing you can do know, judges orders. I can't wait to see the look on Rose's face when you tell her, wait- have you told her yet?"

"No, but that's why I called you. Mike and I need to talk, so..." I bit my lip, I hate canceling date's with Rose and Alice.

"You're backing out of tonight? God, Bella. Hump, fine...but you owe us."

"I do, big time. I'll call you later, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be at Rose's casa."

Then I remembered something, "Alice?"

"Bella?" she giggled.

"Did Jasper mention where Edward would be working at?"

"Oh, that, um...he might have mention something about a hospital, I don't remember."

"You knew he was working in the same hospital Mike was, didn't you?"

"Ugh, yes, but you didn't give me a chance to tell you."

"You could have text me, Alice! I was totally side slammed when I found out!"

"Sorry...so, did he look hot in those scrubs?"

"Bye, Alice."

"Love you, Bella."

_I swear, only Alice._

She got me thinking about Edward. How would he take the news. God, he's gonna hate me.

###

**-Edward-**

Dr. Black was not joking when he said this hospital got busy. When the first set of doctors went on their lunch break the ER got hit with a wave of patients. We had four Code Blue's and two emergency operations. But I was ready for it and the team was great, well trained and prepared. After the first group of doc's came back the next half was getting ready to take a lunch break. I reported to the team about the patients, I noticed that Mike was not in the meeting. I would have to talk to him regarding his tardiness. I went to my office to removed my lab coat and grab my keys. I walked to my car when someone called my name.

"Dr. Cullen! Wait!"

I looked back to see Dr. Stanley running to me.

"Dr. Stanley?"

She batted her lashed and gave me a toothy smile.

_Great, not this again._

"Dr. Cullen, I want to invite you to lunch. You know, to get to know each other better...since we're going to be working hard together." Jesus help me.

"Dr. Stanley-,"

"Jessica, we're off the clock. So just, Jessica."

"_Jessica,_ I have a strict policy regarding relationships in the workplace."

She leaned against my car, "Which is...?"

"There wont be one. Bottom line, I don't date anyone I work with."

She gave me an innocent smile, "I just want to invite you to lunch Edward, that's all. So, what do you say?"

My cell started ringing.

_Thank God!_

I glanced at the caller I.D. and held out one finger to Jessica, "One moment, I need to take this."

I took a couple of steps away from her and answered the phone, "Hello Alistair, got some news for me?"

"Good afternoon, Edward. I just got off the phone with Judge Gomez, she's the judge that reviewed your petition for annulment."

"Wow, that was quick. So, how did it go? Am I a free man...again?" I chuckled.

Alistair was silent for a bit, "Edward, I really wish I could talk to you face to face. You know I don't like to discuss these things over the phone."

"I know Alistair, but unfortunately I can't jump on a plane back to Cambridge any time soon. Via phone is the only way."

"Okay, like I said, I just got off the phone with Judge Gomez. She reviewed the case and was not pleased."

I looked back at Jessica, she was still waiting for me. I didn't really want to discuss this in front of her, I didn't want the staff in my privet life. I walked further away from her.

"There is _nothing_ pleasing about an annulment, Alistair."

"She was not pleased that you jumped into another marriage just freshly divorced. She didn't like that at all, so...she denied your request."

"WHAT!?" Shit, I looked back at Jessica and she was walking to me, I held out my hand to stop her from coming any closer.

"She order you and Ms. Swan to a sixteen week marriage counseling program before re-opening your case."

"God, Alistair. Is there anything we can do? I can't deal with this right know. I barley moved here, I still need to settle in. My parents will only be here for another week. I still have a bunch of things to get done, is there nothing we can do?" This was such a bad time to deal with this.

"There is nothing that can be done. California laws are very strict, unfortunately that's were the petition was submitted. She's giving you and Ms. Swan one year to complete the program. The package with the court order and instructions will be delivered to your house later this evening. I'm sorry Edward, I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "No, it's okay Alistair. I know you did your best, thank you. I'll just have to deal with this."

"Call me if you need anything Edward. Remember I'm your friend too."

"Thank you."

"I'll keep in touch, goodbye Edward."

"Bye."

_God, I don't need this right now._

"Edward, is everything okay?"

_And I definitely don't need that._

"Everything's fine, I need to run some errands, Sorry," I walked to my car and opened the door.

"Okay, maybe another time," Jessica started walking to her car.

I was about to get in my car when I noticed Mike pulling in a few stalls down from me. I need to talk to him about his tardiness.

"Dr. Newton, what time were you due back?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Likewise, so what's your excuse?"

Mike talked through clenched teeth, "I just came back from my lawyers office, do you know what he told me?" I guess he knows.

"I have a good idea, I just got off the phone with my lawyer._ Sixteen week_ program, right?"

"Do you have any idea the complications you have brought to my plans?"

"I'm sure that I've caused Bella-," Mike balled up his fist.

"You don't get to call her that! She is Ms. Swan to you," he pushed me back to my car.

Very well Mike, that's how you want to play?

I straighten myself up and smiled at him, "I can call _my wife_ by name anytime I please, Mike."

His eyes went wide and he clenched the collar of my shirt with both his hands. His whole body was shaking and his eyes went black. He was filled with rage. I wonder if he's every done this to Bella, from the scene this afternoon, guess is that he has.

"If you ever call _MY_ Bella 'wife' again-," his voice was low and menacing.

I grabbed a hold of his wrists and removed them from my collar, "Don't threaten me Mike. It would be wise of you to keep your hands to yourself, this hospital has many cameras."

He looked around and stepped back, "You will attend those meetings with _MY_ fiance and myself. As soon as that fucking judge signs those miserable papers, I want you out of her life."

I started laughing, "Try as you might, I don't think they'll let a third wheel in the sessions. And as for the last part, I think it's up to Bella if she wants me in her life or not. Being her fiance does not give you any right to choose who she can or cannot have in her life," I looked down at my watch, "and you're late, your warning letter will be waiting for you on your desk. Sign it and hand it to HR."

With that I climbed into my car and headed home for lunch, it's time to tell my parents whats going on. But first I need to settle something. I picked up my cell and scrolled threw my contacts, I'm sure she gave me her number...ah, here it is.

"Alice the magnificent speaking."

I shook my head, "Alice, it's Edward Cullen."

"Oh, hey Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Two things actually, first...I need to talk to Bella."

"Okay...um, did you speak to your lawyer today?"

"Yes, that's why I need to speak to her. I just ran into Mike and there is no talking to him."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Okay, I'll give you her number, BUT you didn't get it from me."

I chuckled, "Deal, mums the word."

"Good, what else can I do for you?"

"I need Rosalie's number...um, work number that is."

"May I ask why? I think Emmett has her cell number."

" Yeah, I know. He mentioned her owning a daycare center in the downtown are. I wanted some information regarding her daycare."

"Oh, do you have a friend at work who needs it? Because the daycare is less then five minutes away from the hospital. I can give you the address so they can visit and-,"

"Alice,_ I_ need the information, for my _son_."

* * *

**Judge Gomez denied their request.  
Four month marriage counseling.  
Edward has a son.  
Hmmm...what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does.  
Thanks to my beta, Baskketcase, you are the Jasper to my Alice.**

* * *

**7. Doubt**

* * *

**-Edward-**

"Your...your son?" Alice whispered.

"Yes, for my son, Masen. I need to find a daycare for him before my parents head back to Seattle."

"Well, then...Rose's place would be perfect for you, her staff is great and it's only a couple of minutes from the hospital."

"Yeah, it sounds perfect, I just want to check it out for myself." I put the phone on speaker and drove to a near by deli.

"Of course, Rose would love to give you a tour of the place. Um, Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on you mind?" I pulled into the deli's parking lot.

"Does Bella know about your son?"

Her question surprised me a little, I never thought to telling Bella about Masen. But I guess since we're gonna see each other often for the next four months, I should tell her.

"No, she doesn't know about him. But, I guess I should tell her. I just...I don't want to involve Masen in my problems. If Bella isn't going to be in my life, as a friend of course, then I don't want to bring Masen into the equation. He gets attached to people quickly and I don't want him to get hurt if Bella's only sticking around for the next four months. He's been through enough."

"I understand, and I'm sure Bella would love to be your friend...and Masen's. She loves kids, she can't wait to have one of her own."

The thought of Bella pregnant with Mike's child left a bad taste in my mouth.

I couldn't picture it, it didn't feel_...right_.

I got out of my car and walked to the deli's entrance, "Well, I'm sure she'll get her wish soon enough," I tried to sound indifferent, "Hey, I'm at lunch right now and I want to swing by the daycare so..."

I'll have to put off the impending discussion with my parents.

"Oh! Let me give you the info."

Alice gave me Bella's number and the address to _The RoHale Children's Center_. I scarfed down my veggie sub and Ice Tea, and I was on my way to the daycare center. I pulled into the parking garage of the building and hopped on the elevator. I got off on the fourth floor and was welcomed by the sound of laughing children. The reception area was bright and colorful. There were finger-paintings mounted on the wall, I like this place already.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" the receptionist gave me a friendly smile.

"Yes, Is Rosalie Hale in?"

"Yes," she picked up the phone, "your name please?"

"Edward Cullen," I hope she remembered me.

"Hi Rose, I have Edward Cullen in the reception area asking for you," I heard some buzzing coming from the phone, "Okay, sure, I'll let him know."

She hung-up the phone and smiled at me, "Rosalie will be with you in a sec, please make yourself at home."

I thanked her and took a seat on one of the leather couches. A minute later Rosalie walked into the reception area.

"Edward," she walked to me and shook my hand, "what can I do for you?"

"Hi Rosalie, I was hoping you could give me a little tour of your place here."

"Sure, right this way," she led me down a hallway into a large room, "All of my employees with the exception of Heidi up front have at least a BA in child development. This here is our main play area. We have five additional rooms; a movie room, homework/library room, nap room, the pre-school, and the time-out room."

I was very impressed. The decor varied from room to room; depending on the function. Everything was clean, up to date, and childproof. The boys and girls had separate bathrooms and sleeping areas. There was a fully stocked kitchen in the back were a trained cook made fresh meals daily.

I could tell Rosalie spared no expense to make this into a top notch daycare. I asked a couple of questions regarding emergency procedures some policies, the pre-school curriculum and teacher. Over all I was pleased with what I heard and saw.

We walked into her office after we made full circle, "So, what do you think?"

"This place is amazing, it's not like any daycare I've seen," I sat in one of the chairs across her desk.

"That was the plan. So, why the interest in my daycare? Have some friends you want to refer?"

"Actually, it's for my son, Masen," her jaw dropped but she didn't say anything so I continued, "My parents are leaving to Seattle soon, and I want to get Masen settled into a daycare before they leave."

It took her another minute to find her voice, "You have a son?"

Is it that hard to believe I could be a father?

"Yes, his name is Masen Anthony Cullen and he's four, well...he'll be five in a couple of weeks. Your place is close to the hospital, it offers pre-school, and has everything I'm looking for. Are you accepting applicants or are you full?"

"Ah, ur...what?" she looked at me in disbelief.

"Do you have room for Masen here, in your daycare I mean."

"Yes! Sorry, I was...never mind. Yes, we have a couple of openings, let me get you started."

I filled out some paperwork, pre-registered Masen for pre-school, and signing a contract for a year. The daycare fee's were pricey but well worth it, _RoHale_ did offer a lot. The facility opened at four in the morning and closed at six, which was great. I was to start work at five in the morning but I really had no clock out time. If I had to stay past six I knew Jasper would be out of work by then and would pick-up Masen for me. Emmett would too, depending on his schedule. I wasn't planning on working 24 hour or multi-day shifts anymore.

"So, how's the city by the bay been treating you? Like the hospital? Getting along with the staff?" I knew where she was going with this.

"Yes, I already ran into Mike. As it turns out, I'm his new boss."

Her eyes got big as saucers and then guffawed, "I can't believe that! Man, I would have paid good money to see his face!" she laughed a bit more and tried to calmed herself down, "So, what's the deal Edward?"

I furrowed my brows, "The deal with what?"

She rolled her eyes, "With you and Bella."

"Kind of a straight shooter, aren't you?" she smirked, "Well...nothing. We filed for a annulment, the judge denied it and she won't open the case until we complete a four month marriage counseling program."

"What! Does Bella know? Does Mike know? Please let me be there when you tell them!" her hands were clamped together begging.

"Too late, they already know. I need to talk to Bella and figure out the date and times we're going to attend these sessions."

"Damn, I really wanted to see the look on that son of a - sorry. I don't cuss at work."

"Well, that's good to know," something had been nagging me all day, and Rosalie would be able to answer some questions I had, "Rosalie, if you don't mind, I have some questions you might be able to answer."

She leaned back in her chair, "Shoot."

"It's about Bella."

She raised her brows, "What about Bella?"

"Earlier this afternoon one of my colleagues brought Bella into my office to introduce us. Dr. Young thought It would be a good idea, I guess Bella knows most of the staff in the hospital, at least the staff in the ER."

"Yeah, we hang out with some of them, except for Jessica and her friend....Laura, Lauren, something like that. They can't stand Bella, I think they have a thing for Mike. But, yeah, most of the staff loves her. I mean, she's...Bella, what's not to love?"

I smiled at the last part, Bella did have a way to enchant people, "So, Emily thought she should meet the newest member of the ER. I was shocked to see her there, but I figured I would run into her sooner then later. I guess she had no clue I worked there, let alone lived in the same city."

Rosalie chuckled, "Sorry about that, we didn't get a chance to tell her."

I shook my head, "No, don't worry about it, it's not your responsibility. We talked for a minute about the annulment before Mike barged into my office and, he just..." I ran my fingers through my hair, I didn't know of to phrase what I was trying to say, "the way he carried himself, the way he treated Bella...well, it concerned me."

Her eyes narrowed, "What did he do?"

"There are things you don't say to or in front of a lady, and...just the way he handled her... physically. Is he always like that? I mean, between what I saw in Vegas and my office..." I could see the anger building inside her.

"Yes, he's always like that. He's like a damn...sorry...ticking bomb. I've never actually seen him hit her, but I have my suspicions. Bella always denies it, she's too loyal to throw him to the lions, aka me," she rubbed her hands together and placed them flat on top of the desk.

"Why does she stay with him? I don't know her at all, but, why would she want to spend the rest of her life with a man like that and, may I add, I'm using the word _man _very loosely here."

Rosalie chuckled at the last part, "Because he was her rock when Charlie and Renee, Bella's parents, died. She was only seventeen and this happened a couple of months before graduation. Bella was devastated, she wouldn't let me or Alice in. Mike moved her into his apartment and took care of her for those few months. He pushed her to attend _Brown_ when she graduated. Bella really didn't want to go but she went, because of him. She did well at Brown, she got her Masters in English and graduated Summa."

"Very impressive, smart and beautiful."

"Bella's very smart, she got accepted to their Doctoral program. Her dream was to teach English at Berkeley. But Mike was vehemently against it, he said a Masters was enough for her. So, she came back home and started looking for a job at local high schools. Mike wants his perfect Molly home maker and convinced her to put off the job hunting for a while. You know, so she could devote her time to him."

"Wow, she got accepted into Doctoral program and she didn't attend because he said no?"

It's clear that Mike has full control of Bella.

"I know, Alice and I couldn't believe it."

Rosalie told me about Bella's writing and her two novels that got published.

"That's...amazing, do you know how hard it is to get a book published let alone two?"

"Very hard, but she did it, we're so proud of her. The book's were the #1 New York Times Bestseller list and all that. Everyone gave it great reviews. Bella wasn't a college professor but she was trilled to be a best selling Author."

"What are her books about?"

"Love, what else? Bella's a hopeless romantic, Romeo is one of her favorite fictional characters."

_Romeo huh?_

Rosalie also told me about the dedication of her novels, the dinner and the way Mike reacted when he found out about her success. I was seriously starting to wonder if our annulment was a good idea, she can't passably live with a man like that.

"And she doesn't see what he's doing?"

"Bella's blind, she still thinks of him as the sweet man that took her in and helped her out. She thinks it's the stress of the job that is making him...disconnected. She wants the whole happily ever after life, you know, rainbows, unicorns, and all that. Every time we bring up his behavior she just makes excuses for him. He's stressed from work, it was her fault, he's only looking out for her, yada, yada, yada."

I was a little scared to ask the next question, "Have you ever seen marks on her body before? Like bruising?"

Rosalie thought about his for a moment, "Once, a while ago. She said it was from bumping into a door, which could be possible, Bella is kind of accident prone. But when I pressed the issue she got nervous, Bella's a horrible lire. The bruises were on her arms, they looked like finer prints."

I let out a long and heavy sigh, "I knew it."

"She wont listen to us, Edward," she looked defeated, "When we press the issue she starts butting up walls."

"Okay," I glanced at my watch, it was time for me to get going, "well, thank you for everything, my mom will bring Masen tomorrow and I'll pick him up."

"Perfect, can't wait to meet him."

It just occurred to me that she never once asked about Masen's mom, "Rosalie, did Emmett or Jasper mention anything about Masen's mom?"

She looked at me sheepishly, "Um, yes, they told us about the divorce but that's it, no details and nothing about your son, obviously."

I just nodded, "That's okay, I'm surprised they stopped there. Hey, let me give you my private cell number," jotted down the number, "if you notice anything suspicious on Bella, like the marks you saw before, please call me."

She raised a brows, "I will."

We said our goodbyes and I drove back to the hospital.

The situation with Mike and Bella was bugging me to no end. How could a man put his hands on a woman like that? How can he stop her from reaching her goals? Do I really want to annul my only tie with Bella?

I wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

**Should Edward postpone the annulment?  
I think I know your answer, but it's nice to read them none the less.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own the characters, SM does, I just play with them ;P Baskketcase, much love for the beta.**

* * *

**8. Stumped**

* * *

**-Bella-**

8:56 pm.

_Where is Mike? He should have been here two hours ago._

I walked back to the window and peaked to the street, nothing. God, I feel like one of those old ladies that have nothing better to do then to spy at the neighbors.

Maybe he had to work late, I could call the hospital and check. No, no, he wouldn't like me checking up on him. But where could he be? We need to talk, he was so mad when he left Mr. Jenks office.

Ring...ring...ring...

The phone was ringing, I ran to the end table and picked up, "Hello, Mike?

A throat cleared on the other end, "Um, no, it's Edward. Edward Cullen."

I was quiet for a couple of seconds, how did he get my number?

_Alice!_

"Bella? Are you there?"

I shook my head and answered, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm here. Um...Hi."

_God, a Masters in English and that's all I can say?_

"Yeah, hi. Sorry for calling you at this hour but I just got off work and I wanted to talk to you before it got too late."

"No, that's fine, I wasn't doing anything important," I glanced out the window again, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I assume you know about the Judges conditions? About the marriage counseling thing?"

Oh God, this is awkward, "Oh, yeah...um I know, about the conditions, I mean."

_Gah! Bella, get it together!_

"So, yeah, I was just wondering when would be the best time for you to attend the meetings? I went through the papers earlier this evening, we have to go twice a week for sixteen weeks. So, we better get on it."

I glanced at the clock again, 9:00pm, "Well, Mike and I haven't discussed that yet. I kind of want to wait until I had his opinion. I don't want to set a date with out him, what if he had some plans for us on those days? I would prefer to wait until-,"

He cut me off, "Until he gave you permission?"

_What?_

I was quiet, I didn't know how to respond. I didn't need Mike's permission. I ...I just...I just want him involved. Yeah, that's it.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Listen, I know what you must think. I hear it from my friends every day. Mike isn't controlling, he just wants whats best for me. He's done a lot for me, so he deserves my respect."

"Bella, you don't think your friends want the best for you as well?" I glanced at a picture of Rose, Alice, and I taken outside of the Met, we looked so happy, "I know Jasper and Emmett want the best for me, therefor I value their opinion and suggestions. Maybe Alice and Rosalie see things you can't or don't want to see."

I glanced out the window once more and whispered, "You don't know Mike, Edward."

"I know guys like Mike, Bella. I see them all the time, and whats worst, I see the damage they cause. I see it every day in the ER."

I got mad, "What are you saying? That he hits me? Because...because that's not true, Mike would never hit me," I touched the side of my face, "He loves me and protects me. Did Alice tell you this? Or was it Rose? Because it's not true, the bruises they see are not from him. You don't understand, I tend to be a little accident prone and-,"

He cut me off again, "I never said he hit you, Bella. Why are you trying to justify your bruises to me?"

"I'm not! I just...um...don't want you to think bad about him. That's all."

"Look Bella, I just want you to..." he let the sentence linger in the air.

"What?"

He sighed, "Nothing, never mind. Could you please call me when you find out when you'll be able to attend the meetings? Do you want to choose the counselor?"

I thought about it for a minute. I glanced outside again, still no sign of Mike. I don't know what came over me but I answered before I knew what I was doing.

"Does Tuesday and Thursday sound good to you?"

He was silent for a sec, "Uh, yeah, that sounds perfect. But it will have to be after six o'clock. Is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. And go ahead and choose the counselor. You probably know more about this stuff, so you pick."

"Okay, I'll give you a call this week with all the information," I could hear keys on the other end of the line, "Bella, if you need anything, please call me. I really would like to be your friend."

I smiled, "Yeah, that sounds nice. I would like us to be friends too, Edward."

We exchanged contact information, even though he already had my house number.

"So, how did you acquire my house number?"

"Ah, that's top secret. I can't reveal my sources," he laughed.

His voice was soft, warm and contagious.

I laughed too, "It was Alice, wasn't it."

"I can't confirm or deny that claim, Mrs. Cul-er...Ms. Swan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll talk to you soon, Edward."

"Have a good night, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

Before I could hang up the phone I heard a little boy on the other line yell, "Daddy! Your home!"

_Edward has a son?_

###

**-Edward-**

"Daddy! Your home!" Masen ran down the stairs.

I caught him mid flight, "What are you still doing up?" I kissed his forehead, "Where's Nana? Did you have a good time at the Pier?"

He smiled his brilliant smile, "Yes! We saw all the boats and_ Acatas_, Papa said that's were all the mean people go."

I sat us down on the couch, "It's pronounced_ Al-ca-traz_, _Alcatraz._ And it was a place for mean people but not any more."

"How was work, sweetheart?" mom walked into the living room.

"Busy, _very_ busy, and...eventful," I glanced down at Masen, "Why don't you get ready for bed? It's past your bed time. You don't want to be sleepy on your first day of daycare now do you?"

His eyes lid up, "I get to play with other kids!" his smile faltered a bit, "But what about Nana and Papa? Wont they get lonely here by themselves?"

My mom chuckled, "Oh, no. Not at all, honey. Nana and Papa need their rest, we're a little old."

He smiled again, "You're not old Nana."

"Okay, run upstairs and get ready," I nudged him off my lap, "I'll be up there in a bit to read our story."

With out a look back he ran up the stairs.

I stretched out my legs and leaned back on the couch, "Is dad up? I need to talk to both of you."

"Yes, he's in the library putting your books up on the shelf's. I'll go get him."

"No, lets go in there. I don't want Masen to hear."

She looked at me for a bit but nodded and followed me into the library.

My dad had most of my books put away, the paintings were up, and my computer was set up on my desk.

"Nice work old man," I helped put away some books on the top shelf.

"I'm not old," he frowned at me but immediately smiled, "how was your day?"

Mom took a seat on the couch, "Busy but good. It's exactly what I need."

He took a seat next to mom, "That's great, how's the team?"

I walked around my desk and sat down, "The team is great, but I want to talk to both of you regarding an important issue."

Dad put his arm around mom, "We're hear for you son, what ever you need, you only need to do is ask."

I ran my hand through my hair, "I don't know how to say this. Um...while I was in Vegas, I did something I wouldn't normally do."

They both kept quiet, waiting for me to continue.

_Jesus._

"Emmett and Jasper thought it would be a good idea to go out and have a couple of drinks, meet some girls, have some fun."

Dad raised his brow, "Did Emmett hire prostitutes? Because you know that's illegal, most people think it's legal but it's not. Not in the strip, you have to go to these houses called-,"

"Jesus, dad, no! Em didn't hire prostitutes. I mean, I wouldn't doubt that thought crossed his mind but no, nothing like that."

Mom sighed, "Thank God."

I rubbed my face with my hands, "We went out, we had a couple of drinks...more than a couple of drinks really. We got drunk, _really_ drunk. And we meet some girls, I don't really remember what happened that night."

"Did you..._sleep..._with one of them?" mom asked.

_Good God, strike me down now._

I propped my elbows on top of the desk and buried my face in my hands, "I married one of them."

"What did you say, Edward? We couldn't hear you clearly," said dad.

"I married on of them."

"Edward, honey," said mom, "You need to put your hands down, your voice is muffled. We can't hear you."

I put my hands down and took a deep breath, "I said, I married one of them."

They both gasped, moms hand covered her mouth and dad laughed. He actually started _laughing!_

"Oh, Carlisle, stop laughing. This isn't funny," mom smacked his arm.

"I'm sorry, love, but it kind of is," he laughed more and turned to me, "So, Edward, who performed the ceremony...Elvis or was it Shaft?"

I rolled my eyes, "Only you would think to ask a question like that at a time like this."

"Carlisle, stop," mom scowled, "What are you going to do Edward? You just got out of that god awful marriage, you just moved here, Masen is still asking for his mother, we're going back home in a couple of days, and you still need to finish unpacking."

I groaned, "I know, I know, I know. My head is just filled with_ to-do-list's_ and work. At least I found a daycare for Masen. By the way, mom, could you drop him off in the morning? I need to go in early, I want to tackle the pile of charts I left in the office before Dr. Blacks last day."

"Of course. Where did you find it?" mom asked.

"Believe it or not, one of my '_wife's_' friends owns it. I stopped by during lunch to check it out. I like it..._a lot_, it's perfect for Masen. It's called _The RoHale Children's Center_, it's about five minutes away from the hospital. He's gonna love it, they have a bunch of different activities for him and they go out on field trips every Friday."

Mom looked confused, "Her friends? She lives here?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, she does. Her name is Bella, well, Isabella Marie Swan...Cullen for now."

Dad smiled, "Tell us about her, son. What does she do? How long has she lived here? Does she know about Masen? Is she going to move in?"

Mom looked at him in disbelief, "Move in here? With Masen?" she looked at me, "Edward, I hope you're not thinking of doing that, at lest not until you get to know her a little better. Masen has been through a lot, he needs a stable home."

"I know, I'm not planning on moving her in. It's really, really complicated."

I told them about Bella, what I knew about Bella. They both were listening intently and never said a word. I finished up my little summary and waited to hear their thoughts.

Mom spoke first, "I want to meet her."

"What?" I asked.

"I want to meet her. She sounds like a very nice girl, a very nice girl that's been trough a lot. And this Mike, I don't think I like him very much."

"I know what you mean, I don't like him at all."

Dad sighed, "You're not going to give this marriage a shot? I know it's not very traditional to find your soul mate in a Vegas casino, but what if she's the one?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Dad, she doesn't want me. I have a kids she doesn't even know of. I've had a failed marriage, she probably thinks I'm this irresponsible, wild, drunk that is all for one-night stands."

"Then show her you're not that man, Edward," said dad, "That's unless you don't want to try, in which case you should get this marriage annulled."

I looked at mom, she shrugged, "Annulment or not, I still want to meet her."

"I'll see what I can do," I looked at the clock, "I better head up and read to my little guy."

"Edward, he misses Tanya," mom sighed, "She may have done those awful things but he still loves her. Please, don't let this situation hurt him, no matter what you decide."

I nodded and ran up the stairs.

###

**-Bella-**

_Midnight._

It's midnight and I haven't heard a word from Mike.

"You've reached Dr. Newton, please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you at my earliest convenience."

"Mike, it's Bella..._again_. I'm getting worried. You're not picking up your house phone or your cell. Please call me as soon as you get this, bye."

_Where could he be?_

I gave in and called the hospital, Emily said he finished his shift at six this evening. She said Tyler, Jessica and Mike made plans to go to a bar. I guess I couldn't blame him for wanting to let out some steam. But it was midnight and he works tomorrow. Maybe he's home asleep now.

I picked up a book and started reading. I must have nodded off to sleep because the sound of the phone ringing woke me up.

"Hello? Mike?"

I looked at the clock.

1:46 am.

"Bella, it's Alice."

I rubbed my eyes, "Alice? Are you okay?"

_What is she doing up at this hour?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um...God, Bella...um."

She was nervous.

"Where are you, Alice. The music is loud, I can barely hear you."

"I'm with Rose, we're at the _Red Room_, we decided to go out and dance. Listen Bella, have you heard from Mike?"

_Why did she want to know about Mike?_

"No, actually I'm getting a little worried. He was supposed to come over after work to discuss...you know. But I haven't been able to reach him."

"I think I have an idea why you haven't been able to reach him," she grumbled.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?"

I heard shuffling on the other end and Rose spoke, "Bella it's Rose, listen grab your cell. I'm sending you something. If we tell you, you wont believe us."

"Okay? What wont I believe?"

I walked to my dresser and picked up the phone.

"Just wait, I'll send it to you in a few seconds, bye."

She didn't give me a chance to say bye. I walked to my bed and sat down. What was she sending me? It better not be another perverted picture. I hate when she send me those.

A minute letter my phone chirped signaling I had a new message. I opened my phone and loaded the picture.

My stomach dropped.

A picture of Mike with his tongue down Jessica throat illuminated my screen.

_Mike and Jessica!?_

* * *

**Yes people! Mike and Jessica got caught!  
By the way, you all rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Still don't own The Twilight Saga or Edward...or Rob. But little do they know they own me. Hehehe.  
Baskketcase, love ya! Best beta. Ever.**

* * *

**9. Reality, a Secret and Esme**

* * *

**-Alice-**

_Look at him, ugh! He makes me sick._

Why aren't we kicking his sorry ass again?

_Oh, yeah, I don't feel like spending my night in county jail._ _I'm too pretty for that._

"God, I can't stand this any more, let's get out of here before I do something stupid," hissed Rose.

I grabbed my clutch and hopped of the stool, "Yeah, let's go. We'll deal with him later."

We walked out of the club with out being noticed by Mike. What a dumb ass, how could he cheat on Bella with that!

_Bella._

I sat in Rosalie's car, "We should stop by Bella's, just to check on her."

"It's pretty late, Alice," she glanced at her phone and sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. She's probably wallowing around the house."

In no time we were at Bella's door. We heard some shuffling on the other side and the door opened.

Bella was standing there, broken. Her eyes were puffy and red, she was crying. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had on her old Brown University sweats pants.

I threw my arms around her, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry."

A chocked sob escaped her lips, "I-It's okay, I'm okay."

Rosalie was tapping her heels on the floor, "No, you're not. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and out of those hideous sweats."

We pulled Bella into her bedroom. Rose washed her face with a clean hand towel and I pulled out a pair of white silk pajamas from her dresser.

"Go, change and then we talk," I handed her the clothes and pointed to the restroom.

She walked in and locked the door, I turned to Rose, "What are we going to say? You know she'll make up some lame excuse for him."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. Jesus, I hate that man," she started pacing, "What else can we say that she hasn't heard?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

Rose stopped in front of Bella's nightstand, she picked up a couple of papers and turned to me, "I got it!"

I glanced at the bathroom door and then back at Rose, "What?"

"Edward!" she whispered, "Doesn't the hospital have some policies, you know, about dating co-workers...or some shit like that?"

"Hmm, I don't know, we can ask. But what about Edward?"

"Jesus, Alice, stay with me here. He's Mike's and Janice, or Jennies, or whatever the fuck her name is, he's their boss."

_Ohhh..._

She smiled at me, "Get it now? You think I was going to let him get away with him cheating on our best friend with out any repercussions? I think not," she scoffed.

I clapped and bounced around, "Let's call him!"

She placed one finger on her lips, "Shhh! It's late. His mom is going to drop his son off tomor...er, later on today. I'll talk to him when he picks Masen up."

_Masen, what a beautiful name._

"Did Edward tell Bella about-, the bathroom door opened.

"Did Edward tell me what?" asked Bella.

Rose and I glanced at each other.

God, what did you guys do?" Bella sighed.

Nothing," I managed to squeak out.

"You're a horrible liar, Alice."

Rose pulled Bella's hand and sat her on the edge of the bed, "If Edward told you about his ex-wife," Rosalie lied smoothly.

_Nice save Rose, nice._

"Oh. No he hasn't. And I'm not going to ask. That's his personal business. I don't care about his problems with _Tanya_." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Rosalie smirked, "Ah, so her name is_ Tanya_. That's a pretty name."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Pffftt."

I laughed, "Why, Mrs. Cullen-,"

"Hey!" Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "It's _Ms. Swan_."

"Pffftt, not according to the great state of Nevada. You are legally_ Mrs. Edward Cullen...M.D_." I sang to her.

She threw a pillow at me, "Shut up, Alice!"

I ducked and avoided the pillow, "Wow, you also need to see a counselor for anger management. Geez, I should warm Edward, he might get bitched slap a couple of times in this marriage."

"ALICE! Don't you dare-,"

"Although, he might like it ruff," I laughed, she growled.

Rosalie snapped her fingers, "Okay, children, let's calm ourselves down. Back to the issue at hand," she looked at Bella, "what are you going to do about Mike?"

Bella's shoulders drooped, "I don't know."

Rose let out an exasperated sigh, "Bella, please, we've been through this before. This isn't the first time he's cheated on you. Remember his escapades with that on nurse, what's her name...Kate?"

"Yes, that's her name," she gnawed on her lip, "He said it was a mistake, that she was always perusing him. And besides, she doesn't work there anymore."

I took her hand, "That doesn't make it right, Bella. And what about now? What excuse are you going to come up with to cover his mess?"

She pulled her hand away from mine, "I do not make up excuses for him, Alice. And this time...this time...can I really blame him? I cheated on him first! For God's sakes, I married another man!"

Rosalie got in her face, "You were drunk, Bella! I know that doesn't make it okay, but you had no clue what you were doing. Neither did we! But here," Rose pulled out her cell and fumbled with the screen, "Look at this, does he look like he has no clue what he's doing!?

"Does he?" Bella was quiet, "I didn't think so. He knows exactly what he's doing and whats worst is that you are going to swallow all his shit excuses and apologies, _IF _he apologizes. And that just sucks, Bella. Because you are slowly digging your own fucking hole and we can't do shit about it!

_Wow, Rose really laid it out for her._

Bella started crying, "I'm sorry."

Rose shook her head, "I don't want to hear you're sorry, Bella. I want you to do something about it," her voice was gentle now, "God, Bella, we love you. Alice and you are my family, I would do _anything_ for the two of you. You don't think it hurts us to see you like this? Telling you over and over again that Mike is no good for you?"

"Mike is good-,"

Rose cut Bella off, "No, he might have been once upon a time. But people change Bella...and not always for the best. Please, _please_, open your eyes! Step out of your little world! Destiny has thrown you a perfect opportunity to cut all ties from Mike. Please, if not for you then for us, take it."

Bella put her head down, "I don't know, Rose. I'm scared."

I pulled Bella close to me, "Scared of what? Scared of Mike?"

She nodded.

Rose's face got red, "Is that bruise on your face from him?"

Bella looked up at her, "Oh, um...n-no, I-,"

"Please, STOP COVERING FOR HIM! You are a shit liar, Bella. I know when you lie. Did. Mike. Hit. You!?" Rosalie yelled.

Bella took in a ragged breath and whispered, "Yes."

"Oh, Bella," I hugged her tightly while she sobbed.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to stick my five inch heels so far up his ass-,"

Bella got up and was frantic, "No, no, Rose. You can't, he'll get mad and come after me."

Rose and I gasped in horror.

"Pack your shit. Now," Rose got up and started pulling clothes from her dresser.

"I can't Rose, he'll find me. Just let me deal with it okay."

Rose froze for a sec then slowly turned, "You can't deal with this Bella, you haven't been dealing with this. Look, you had your chance, okay? Alice and I stepped back and watched you make plenty of stupid mistakes in regards to Mike, your education, and your career. That ends today. Please, don't argue and start picking up your shit."

Bella tentatively got up and retrieved her suitcase.

I helped her pack her clothes and lock-up. We jumped in the car and drove to Rose's appartment.

_This is going to be a long night...day._

**-Mike-**

_Ugh, my head._

_What time is it?_

I picked up my cell phone, 4:55 am.

I stretched out and rolled off the bed. I spanked Jessica's ass a couple of times to wake her up.

"Get up Jessica, you need to leave."

She stirred and moaned, "Hmm, what time is it?"

"4:55, I need to get ready for work and you need to go home."

She sat up, "Oh, Mike, last night was amazing."

I smirked at her, "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Huh," she smiled, "the way you screamed my name tells me I was a bit more then that."

"What can I say, I like them wild," I wagged my brows.

She brought her knees to her chest, "Is Bella wild?"

I grabbed a fresh pair of scrubs from my dresser, "No, Bella is very..._vanilla."_

I walked to my bathroom and started the shower, I felt Jessica's arms snake around my waist. She placed kisses along my spine.

"I need to get ready Jessica, you should go."

"Mike, why are you with Bella?" she ran her hands down my stomach, "It's clear to me you don't like her, she doesn't satisfy your needs. So why bother? I can take care of all your needs, every single fantasy."

Her long fingers wrapped around my now hard dick.

I moaned, "Because Jessica, you are the type of women we keep in a lovely apartment waiting for us with a glass of wine and nothing on. Bella is the type of women we take to family reunions, Sunday mass and company parties, who cooks and cleans for us."

She stroking me up and down, "I think I'm a little of both, the perfect combination. I can cook your favorite meals...naked. I could give you the best blow job of you life before we go visit your parents, I will screw your brains out before mass and as for company parties...well, I would only speak praises of you."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shower with me, "Do you think you're my equal?"

Her tongue trailed down my chest to my navel, "Of course."

I grabbed her hair and pulled her up, "Wrong answer, that's why I chose Bella."

I crushed my lips to hers.

_I guess we are going to be a few minutes late for work._

**-Edward-**

"Be good, okay?" I ruffled his wild bronze mess, "I'll pick you up after work."

Masen woke up early this morning and climbed into my bed. He was a bit nervous about his first day of daycare.

"Okay, daddy," his bright green eyes shined even in the dark, "I'll be good."

I bent down and kissed his forehead, "Stay here and watch your cartoons until Nana comes and gets you."

He nodded and flopped onto the bed and picked up the remote control changing the channel. I guess_ CNN_ is not a favorite amongst four year old's. I stepped out of my room and walked down the stairs, the theme song to _Sponge Bob Square Pants_ blared from my room.

_That will wake up Mom._

I poured some coffee in the thermal and grabbed a plain bagel.

_So much for healthy._

I need to get up earlier to make some breakfast.

I walked out and climbed in the car and drove to the hospital ready for day two.

A short time later I was walking into my office, Dr. Black was not coming in today. He had some meetings and paperwork to deal with before he could leave the hospital. The piles of charts were still sitting on top of the desk. I sighed, sat down and opened the first one.

After reviewing a few charts I noticed that some of the lab results were not in the chart. That's a big problem. I also found minor infractions, small but if we were audited, the hospital would get slapped with a hefty fine. And they always seem to go straight for the ER charts, this isn't good. I need to gather everyone for a meeting, soon. These kind of mistakes cannot be made. We were switching everything to computerized charts and mistakes like these would be easily missed.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door, "Come in."

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen," Dr. Meyer, the noc shift charge doctor, walked in with a couple of flow sheets.

"Good morning, Dr. Meyer. Are all those for me?" I smiled at her.

"Yup, we had a busy night. Monday night football, _49er's vs. Raiders_ at Candlestick."

"Ah, I see. Well, lets get to it," she sat down and we started reviewing each patient's chief complaint.

Thirty minutes later we wrapped up and I walked into the meeting room.

"Good morning everyone," I smiled and sat down at the end of the table.

"Morning, Dr. Cullen," they said.

I looked at our call sheet and saw two people were missing, "Has anyone hear from Dr. Newton or Dr. Stanley?

I glanced at my watch, they were twenty minutes late.

_Unacceptable._

They all shook their heads and I sighed, "Very well, lets start without them."

I reviewed the condition of each patient, assigned zones and answered a few questions. I was ready to dismiss the team when the two stray a way's decided to show-up.

They entered the room quickly and took a seat quietly. Hmm, both late and they both arrived at the same time?

_I need to keep my eye on them._

"Dr. Newton, Dr. Stanley, so nice of you to join us. I would like to speak to both of you in private, the rest of you are excused."

Everyone else scurried off, I kept my eyes on both Jessica and Mike. They were nervous.

I waited until everyone was gone before I spoke, "Time in this hospital is valuable, sometimes it's the difference between life and death. With that in mind I would have, at the very least, expected a phone call. I know Dr. Black does not tolerate tardiness and neither do I. Dr. Stanley, your written warning will be waiting for your signature on your desk, sign it and take it to HR."

She slightly narrowed her eyes, "Yes, Dr. Cullen."

I resisted rolling my eyes, "And Dr. Newton, this will be your first incident, you will need to talk to the Chief Officer."

He just nodded, "Can we review the flow sheets now? Time is valuable, remember?"

I wasn't going to play his stupid game so I went ahead and gave them the run down and assigned them the two zones left, isolation rooms. They both made a face but didn't argue. Smart of them not to. They got up and went to work.

I walked back to my office and got to work as well, reviewing charts...fun.

_I need a night out with the guys._

**-Rosalie-**

_God, I'm so tired!_

We stood up with Bella until four in the morning..._four in the morning!_

But it was so worth it, she was finally opening her eyes to the crazy that's Mike. I took a quick cat nap and got ready for work. Alice, of course, was not at all phased from the lack of sleep. She was chipper as ever this morning. I swear, sometimes I think the girl shoots-up.

I was in the reception area waiting for Masen. Today was his first day and I want to make sure he was comfortable. I did this to all the new kids, it can be a little intimidating and scary to be in a new environment with strangers.

"Good morning, Lily," I smiled at the little girl with the cute pig tales.

If I could pick my ideal child, it would be Lily. Her golden locks were always combed perfectly and her dress always remained spotless, even after finger painting. She had ice-blue eyes and pink cheeks. She was our little princess around here.

"Good morning, Ms. Hale," she gave me a toothy smile.

Her mother always dropped her off at the door and ran back to the elevators, I guess the life of a high rate lawyer wasn't easy.

Lily stayed by my side and was giving me the rundown of the tea party she had with her stuffed animals when a beautiful little boy walked through the door.

I knew this was Masen, he looked exactly like Edward. Messy bronze hair, porcelain skin, pink dimpled cheeks, and big sparkling green eyes. Edwards mini-me.

I got down to his eye level, "Hi, you must be Masen."

His little shoulder pulled back and he stretched out a hand, answering in a angelic voice, "Yes ma'am, Masen Anthony Cullen."

_How sweet!_

I shook his hand, "Well, it's very nice to meet you Masen," the woman behind him was smiling, "And who is this lovely lady you brought with you?"

He gave me the biggest brightest smile, "This is my Nana, Esme Cullen."

I got up and shook his Nana's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie Hale."

"It's a pleasure, Edward told me all about your daycare here. He was very impressed."

"I'm pleased to hear that, would you like a tour?"

"Actually, I was hopping to stick around for a couple of minutes...or hours. It's just, I haven't seen a lot of my grand-baby and his Papa and I are leaving in a couple of days. I promise I wont interrupt, I'll stay out of your way."

I love these kind of family members, "Oh, no, there's no problem. Feel free to stay as long as you want. We encourage family to participate in our activities whenever they can."

She smiled, "Thank you."

From the corner of my eye I could see Lily and Masen sneaking quick looks at each other.

"Lily, why don't you take Masen to the lockers and help him find one that is empty."

She kicked the carpet with her toe and glanced up at me, "The one next to mine is empty."

Esme and I giggled.

"Okay, show him where it is so he can put his stuff away."

Masen smiled at Esme and took Lily's hand, they both ran into the play-room.

_Aw, they're so cute!_

Esme helped out a lot, reading book, playing board games, helping with the finger painting, and with the cleaning. I could tell she loved children and she cherished Masen. She makes me want to give her one of those coffee mugs that say_ #1 Grandma_ on the side.

At noon most of the kids were taking their naps, a full stomach will do that to them. We dimmed the lights for the kids and I invited Esme to have lunch in my office. I had some Mediterranean food delivered. She accepted the invitation and we engaged in comfortable conversation.

She soon brought up Bella, "Edward told us about your friend last night when he got home from work. He told us everything, from Vegas to the whole Mike confrontation."

I sipped my diet coke, "Please, don't think badly of Bella. The whole Vegas thing was not like her...at all. She's always been the responsible one. We pushed her to loosen up for once. And she did, we just didn't take good care of her. She really is a very sweet girl. And in regards to Mike..."

Esme placed her hand over mine, "Please tell me about her. Edward has been through so much, I don't want him to get hurt."

The plea in her eyes was almost painful.

_What did Tanya do to him?_

I nodded and started telling her all about Bella, her parents, their death, Mike, college, her books, his infidelity, and even the abuse. Maybe she would be able to help in some way. I mean, she is Bella's mother-in-law.

_Okay, okay, so I dished Bella's business...sue me._

"Oh, dear, is she okay? Does Edward know?" she looked genuinely concern for Bella.

"She's staying at my appartment for a while, just to be safe. We haven't told Edward. Mike doesn't even know she's staying with me yet, but when he does..."

"You should tell Edward, he will help. This is his wife after all," she smiled at the last part.

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess she is."

There was a knock on my door, "It's open," I called out.

The door opened and Bella came in, "God, Alice is driving me nut's. She keeps calling every ten minutes and I swear-," she looked at Esme, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a guest. I'll come back lat-,"

"No, come in Bella," I looked at Esme then back at Bella, "grab a plate, have you had lunch yet?"

She glanced at Esme again, "No, I haven't, that's why I came by to see if you wanted to grab something. But I can come back later."

I shook my head, "Go to the kitchen and grab a plate young lady."

She kept glancing at Esme, "O-okay."

She turned and walked out.

I looked at Esme, "She doesn't know about Masen yet, Edward hasn't told her."

Esme sighed, "Why not?" she looked back at the door, "She is beautiful."

"Yes, she is. She look's like her mother."

Bella walked back in with a plate, silverware, and a cup of juice. She put some food on her plate and sat down.

"Bella, this is Esme. Esme this is my best friend, Bella."

They shook hands and greeted each other.

I"'m sorry, but do I know you from somewhere? You look...so familiar," asked Bella.

Esme chuckled, "I'm afraid not, but I think you know my son."

Oh, Esme is laying out all the cards.

_My kind of girl._

"Your son?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, Edward Cullen."

Bella chocked on her juice, "I'm sorry, what?"

Esme smiled, "Edward is my son."

Bella looked at me for a sec before turning to Esme, "Oh, um...what, ah...um, h-has Edward told you about me?"

Esme nodded.

"What did he tell you?" Bella asked carefully.

"Everything, Vegas, the marriage, the annulment which, by the way my, husband would like you to re-think, and...Mike."

Bella was speechless.

"Bella? I snapped my finger to get her attention.

She looked at me, "Huh?"

"Esme thinks we should tell Edward about Mike, tell him _everything_."

Bella's jaw dropped, "Rosalie Hale, you did not tell Edward's mother about that!"

Esme placed a hand on Bella's shoulder, "I asked her to tell me everything. Edward had his suspicions but-,"

"Edward had suspicions?" Bella covered her face with her hands, "God, this is so embarrassing."

Esme pulled Bella's hands off her face, "No, it's not. This happens to many women all over the world."

"I just never thought I would be one of those women. I'm smart and was raised in a happy home. My father never laid a hand on my mother or me."

"Bella," Esme spoke in a gentle voice, "This happens to all kinds of women, background does not matter."

Bella slumped in her seat, "I don't know what to do. I feel so lost, helpless. It's like he has this power over me. I know it sounds stupid, but he does."

"Bella," I said, "It doesn't sound stupid, you did give him power over you. But that's going to stop. Remember our conversation from last night. We start new, today. That Bella is gone, this new Bella has full control of herself."

Esme told us a story about one of her friends, she was in a similar situation that Bella is in. Unfortunately because she didn't seek out help and refused Esme's, she ended up in the Seattle cemetery. She was brutally murdered by her boyfriend.

"She was a nurse at the hospital Carlisle works and he was a high school principal. She never thought he would go so far until it was too late. I don't want you to be one of those statistics, Bella."

Bella simply nodded, she was dazed. This could very well be her and she knew it.

Esme looked at her watch, "Well, I should be going. I want to pass by the book store and pick up a few books from a author I just met."

Bella snapped out of it, "Oh, you don't have to do that. I could get them for you."

Esme waved her hand, "Nonsense, I want to purchase them," Bella smiled, "I would love to have lunch with you before we head back to Seattle."

"Yes, I would like that."

"I'll call you, does Edward have your phone number?"

"Yes."

"Very well, bye Rosalie and thank you for everything," she walked around the desk and gave me a hug.

_I love Edward's mom._

She walked back to Bella and kissed her cheek and hugged her, "I'll see you soon, if you need anything, anything at all, you call me."

"Thank you, Esme."

She picked up her purse and was off. The second the door closed Bella was on my ass.

"How do you know her? What was she doing here? What did you tell her? Does Edward know that you know her? Have you met his Dad? God Rose, why didn't you tell me you knew them!?"

Before I could answer any of her questions Masen walked into my office.

"Ms. Hale, did my Nana leave?"

Bella gaped at Masen and them looked at me for an explanation.

"Yes, Masen, she left just now but your daddy will be here in a few hours, okay?"

He simply nodded and smiled at Bella, "Hi."

Bella, despite her shock, smiled back, "Hi, um...I'm Bella."

He pulled his hand out of his pocket for her to shake, "Nice to meet you Ms. Bella. I'm Masen, Masen Cullen."

Bella let out a squeak but shook his hand.

"Masen, why don't you pick out a book for story time."

"Okay," he ran out of the office into the library.

Bella turned to me, "That's Edward's son!?"

_Oh boy.

* * *

_

**What do we think of Esme and Masen?**

**Was everyone as grossed out by Mike and Jessica's love-fest as I was writing it?**

**Penny for your thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So, are you guys loving New Moon soundtrack? Because I am! Yeah, I'm a dork. Any who, I don't own, S. Meyer does...sigh.  
Baskketcase, best beta ever.**

* * *

**10. Cutting the Ties**

* * *

**-Bella-**

I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful little boy. I gazed at him through the window while he ran his delicate little fingers across the spines of the books.

God, Edward has a son.

"Rosalie, I'm waiting."

She still hasn't answered any of my questions.

She eyed me for a moment then sighed, "Edward came by yesterday. He was daycare hunting for Masen. Esme dropped him off this morning and she decided to stick around and help. No, I haven't meet Edward's dad. Anything more?" a smile was pulling at her lips, "Masen is a cutie, isn't he?"

I wanted to stay mad at her...but I couldn't. Not after what she's done for me.

So I smiled back, "Yes, he is. He's beautiful. Looks like Edward."

She agreed, "You should see him and Lily play, gah! I want to eat them up!"

I laughed, Lily is a cutie," I sighed and whispered, "I really was ready to have a baby, Rose."

She looked out the window, "I know you were, Bella. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel."

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to bring it up."

She waved her hand, "No worries, I came to terms with it a long time ago. I love my kids here, that's good enough for me. Just don't be surprised when I spoil yours and Alice's rotten."

I chuckled, "You might have to wait a while for mine. Rose, what am I going to tell Mike? He's been calling my cell all day, he's getting pissed. Look at these text's he's been sending me."

I handed her my phone.

_Bella, bring me some lunch,- Mike, 8:05 am._

_Bella, you haven't answered my message- Mike, 8:58 am._

_Call me now- Mike, 9:20 am._

_I'm seriously getting upset, call NOW- M, 10:01 am._

_Stop acting like a child, call Isabella- Mike, 10:18 am._

_I don't have time for this shit, CALL- Mike, 11:17 am._

_I'll deal with you after work,- Mike, 11:48 am._

_Do you have a death wish?- Mike, 12:00 pm._

_I'm having lunch with Dr. Stanley, don't bother coming by,- Mike, 12:05 pm._

_I'll be at your house after work,- Mike, 12:08p.m._

Rosalie raised her perfect brow, "Lunch with Dr. Stanley huh? Yeah, I bet he's _having_ lunch all-right."

I groaned, "Please, Rose, I'm eating," she laughed, "Seriously, what do I tell him? I can't keep avoiding him forever."

She handed my phone back, Don't erase those," she pursed her lips, "I think we should tell Edward."

_Hell no._

"No! Rose, come on! He has enough problems of his own. I can't tell him this, how embarrassing."

She rolled her eyes, "You heard Esme, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. And I think Edward can help. Mike sure got an eye full of his friends, especially Emmett. At least he'll think twice before doing anything stupid."

It didn't escape my mind that her eyes danced when she mentioned Emmett.

"I don't know, I really don't want to make this bigger then it is. And I definitely don't want to cause Edward's friends problems."

"It doesn't have to come to blows. Altho, that would be a sight to see," she was smiling to herself, then rolled her eyes at my frown, "I'm just saying, that way Mike knows you are not alone."

"Is the thought of Emmett fighting making your love box hum?" I wagged my brows at her.

She blushed.

Rosalie _'Don't Fuck With Me'_ Hale blushed!

I ran to the window and looked up into the sky.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a flying pig."

"What?"

"You blushed! You said you'll blush when pigs fly. I'm just checking."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut the fuck up and sit your ass down, Mrs. Cullen," her hand flew to her mouth, "Crap, you're making me cuss at work, Swan."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but sat down.

_Not because she told me to._

_My legs were tired._

_Sort of._

"Anyways, moving along...how do I tell Mike it's over?"

"You can meet him in a public place and talk to him, we'll be nearby."

"Hmmm, that sounds good. Yeah, I think that will work. It has to be in a really crowded place."

"How about the mall food court, that place is always packed."

Okay, so should I call him and tell him to meet me there after work?"

"Yeah, that give's me enough time."

_What is she up to?_

"Time for what?" she was lost in thought, "Rosalie!"

She snapped out of it, "Oh! Hey, um...nothing. Just to call Alice and have her meet me there, that's all."

I eyed her for a minute, "Okay...so let me call him."

I picked up my phone and called Mike.

"So you are alive," he sneered.

_Lovely._

"Yeah, sorry. I...couldn't find my phone," what a lame excuse.

"Huh, and what about your house phone?" his voice sounded strained, "You lost that too?"

"I was out shopping," God, I sound like Alice, "I had to pick up a few things for dinner."

"Hmmm, well what do you want. I'm, _ah_...busy."

_Yeah, I bet you are._

"Well, I was wondering if you could meet me at the mall after your shift?"

I could hear suckling in the background.

_Asshole._

"_Mmmm_...sure, where?"

I gave Rose a thumb up, "At the food court."

"I thought you were cooking?"

_Shit._

"I was but...we haven't been out in a while. We could go see a movie."

_Nice save Swan._

"_Ung,"_ did he just grunt? "Yeah that's _so_ good...sounds good! That sounds good. I'll see you."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and threw the phone on the desk, "Gah! I need to buy another phone."

"Why?" asked Rose.

"I think, I can't be 100% _sure_...but, I think he was having _sex_ while talking to me."

Rosalie's eyes bugged out, Holy shit! Gross!" her hand shot up to her mouth, "God, Bella, you're a bad influence."

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're one to talk. Your mouth makes sailors blush."

She was going to argue but stopped and just shrugged, "Eh."

_That's my girl._

**-Edward-**

"Why don't you just call her and ask her out on a date?"

"I don't know, what if she's not into me?"

"You'll never know until you ask, right? Come on, what happened to that confident man I now?"

"Jesus, I know I don't know her well but...she just seems so different from other women I've meet. You know what I mean?"

"I believe I do."

"You're right, I should call her. Ask her out. What's the worst that could happen? She says no and I move on, right? I mean, we could still be friends, it wont be awkward or anything. Shit, I'm rambling on."

This has been the extent of conversation through out my lunch. Emmett was debating whether or not to ask Rosalie out on a date. I said go for it, she seems perfect for him. He wasn't so sure.

It was quite amusing.

He was discussing the pros and cons of different restaurant he wanted to take her to when my phone buzzed. I looked a the caller I.D.

_RoHale C.C._

I smirked, "Speaking of the devil," I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Edward, it's Rosalie."

"Hi Rosalie," Emmett smiled, "is Masen alright?"

"Oh, he's perfect. He is such a little gentleman, I think he might have won my little Lily's heart. Not an easy thing to do, that."

I laughed, "Well, I'm glad he's behaving himself. So, he's made a friend."

"Definitely, they have been joined at the hip all day."

"Yeah, he get's attached to people very quickly."

"I can tell," she cleared her throat, "Edward remember what you told me yesterday? About keeping you informed, you know, regarding Bella."

I straighten up in my chair, "Yes, did you find anything new?"

"Yes, she's staying with me...for now."

"What happened?"

"Last night Alice and I went out to this club. We were just hanging out having a few drinks when I noticed a doctor that works with you guys. Julie, Josie, Jessie...or what ever her name is."

"Jessica Stanley?" I asked.

"Yes! God, I need to remember her name. Anyways, I saw her there. She was hanging all over this guy, at first I was just going to blow it off because it's none of my business who she hooks up with. But then the guy turned around in his stool to wrap his arms around her, it was Mike. Not two minutes later they were all over each other."

_I knew it!_

"Did he see you?" Emmett furrowed his brows, I just shook my head at him.

"No, Alice and I took off soon after, but not before taking a few pictures and sending them to Bella."

_Thank God._

"What did she say?"

"She cried of course. We had a long talk, I kind of got in her face about the whole thing. But that seemed to work, she finally opened up to Alice and I. She let us in. She confessed everything and I mean _everything._ The abuse, the threats, and the countless infidelities."

I felt the blood boiling in my veins, "Jesus, what can I do?"

"I'm glad you asked. She is meeting him after his shift in the mall, the food court to be exact. She's gonna break it off with him, it's safer to do it in a public place. I was kind of hoping that you and your friends would be there, you know...just on stand-by. Just in case he goes postal on her, Alice and I are going to be there.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Emmett is here with me so I'll ask him then I'll give Jasper a call. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help. Where should we meet? Where's Bella now?"

"Bella doesn't know I'm asking for your help, we can meet outside of Bloomingdale's first? Before six-thirty? Bella just left my office..oh, um...by the way-,"

I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Masen."

"Yeah, she kind of met your son...and your mom."

_My mom?_

I gulped, "What did Bella say?"

"Oh, she loved your mom. You have the coolest mom by the way."

"Yeah, she's great.

"And as for Masen, she was surprised but thought he was the most beautiful little boy ever. She's fine with it."

I let out the breath I was holing in, "Good, I'm glad. Okay, so, I'll call Jasper and ask my mom to pick up Masen for me. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, thank you so much Edward. Really, this means so much to Alice and me...and Bella, too."

"Don't mention it, it's my pleasure."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I put my phone down and took a deep breath.

"What did she say?" asked Emmett.

"What are you doing at six o'clock?"

**-Mike-**

I hate the food court.

Too many damn people.

I really wanted to leave.

Why is Bella eating so damn slow?

"We're going to miss the movie if you don't hurry up."

How long does it take to eat an Asian salad?

She put her fork down and looked up at me, "Mike, we need to talk."

_Great. This should be interesting._

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back on the chair, "Oh, yeah? About what?"

She was fumbling with the napkin, "About us, our relationship."

I narrowed my eyes, "What about it?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't think this is working out."

_I'll kill you._

I glared at her for a minute but then smiled, "You don't know what your talking about, Bella."

She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, "I think I do, Mike. You and me haven't been working for a long time now. And I see no point in continuing this charade. You're not happy, I'm not happy, I just don't see the point in us staying together."

I quickly reached over the table and grabbed her hand. I held it tightly, so tightly she flinched.

_Does it hurt Bella? Good._

I leaned in so only she could hear me, "The point is that you are mine, Bella. I've invested too much time on you for you just to walk out on me. Do you hear me? I was the only one there for you when your parents died. Who pushed you to attend Brown? _Me_. Who took you in when you couldn't stand being alone in that house?_ Me_. So don't pull your _'Waiting to Exhale'_ shit on me. We are engaged, and after you finish those fucking classes with that sorry excuse for a doctor, you_ will_ follow through. No exceptions," I squeezed her hand harder to emphasize the dominance I have over her, "You got me?"

She tried to pull her hand away.

_Oh, getting brave aren't we?_

Maybe it's time for a refresher course in manners.

I pulled her up and quickly walked to a dark inconspicuous hall just to the side of the food court. I slammed her against the wall and placed one hand on either side of her head.

"I just about had enough of your fucking outburst, Isabella. Are you fucking him? Is that it? 'Cause I swear to God, I will kill you."

She tried to push me off, "You're the one fucking around, Mike," she pulled out her cell from her pocket, "It sure looks like you're pretty fucking comfortable with Jessica Stanley here."

Her screen glowed with pictures of me making out with Jessica.

_How did she get those?_

How did you get these?"

"Rose and Alice saw you."

_Fucking instigating bitches._

"And what? You cheated on me first. You married someone else. I just needed to vent."

She narrowed her eyes, "What about all those other times?"

I rolled my eyes, "Bella, I'm a man. That's what we _do_, our divine right as _men_."

"You disgusting self absorbed-," I raised my hand ready to strike her but was thrown away from her.

I flew back and slammed against the opposite wall, the wind was knocked out of my lungs. It took me a few seconds to focus on those around me.

Standing above me was Edward.

_What the fuck?_

On either side of him were his friends from the hotel room in Vegas. The tall blond and the big curly haired one. Alice and Rose were pulling Bella out of the hall.

_Fuck._

"This is none of your business Cullen."

I tried to stand but he pushed me down, "You stay away from her. If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I swear-,"

"What? You'll hit me," I laughed at him, "Do it. I would love to see you try."

Out of mo where his friend, the blond one, punched me in the face.

I head a crunch.

"Fuck!" I reached for my jaw, it feels like he fucking broke it.

"Stay away from her," he hissed and walked out of the hall with his friends in toe.

I smirked.

_Oh, just wait and see what I have in store for my little Bella.

* * *

_

**Okay, okay, lets give Jasper a round of applause for that sweet hit.**

**Fuck, this chapter was sweet to write. We're getting to the good stuff, some much needed Edward and Bella time.**

**  
"Reviewers are usually people who would have been or should have been poets, historians, biographers." -Unknown.**

**Which one are you?**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks to everyone that is pimping out this story, I do it for this you, it's your story! I don't own Twilight though, S. Meyer does. **

**Baskketcase, hat's off to you.**

**

* * *

**

**11. A New Story**

* * *

**-Edward-**

"Let me see your hand."

"It's fine, see it's nothing. That pussy had a soft jaw," Jasper examined his knuckles.

"You should have let me handle it.

He rolled his eyes, "You're his boss, Edward. I'm sure that would have caused some problems for you. Besides, from what Alice told me, he had it coming."

I raised my brow, "What Alice told you? Been hiding something, Mr. Whitlock?"

He smiled, "Not at all, Alice and I talked on Monday. And we're going out this Friday, she's nice."

"Yeah, she is," I patted his back, "Good for you."

We were making our way out of the mall. Bella and Alice were walking just a couple of feet ahead of us. Emmett was trailing behind trying to work up the courage to ask Rosalie out.

I looked over at Bella, "I'm going to make sure Bella's okay, thanks for your help Jasper. I'll call you later this week, we need to catch a game."

"No problem, make sure the little lady is okay, I'll talk to you later."

I picked up the pace, "Bella, are you okay?"

She looked back at me, "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Jasper's hand?"

Alice cleared her throat, "You know what? I should probably go check on that. I'll see you guys later, and thanks again, Edward."

I shook my head, "No need to thank me, trust me, it was my pleasure."

She smiled and turned towards Jasper.

Bella and I walked in silence for a couple of minutes. I could see her glancing at me from time to time.

She broke the silence first, "Listen, I want to thank you for that back there."

I smiled at her, "No need to thank me, Bella. I couldn't very well have him mistreating my wife, now could I?"

She froze for a second but quickly recovered and laughed, "Yeah, I guess not," a sly look crossed her face, "I mean, what kind of husband would that make you?"

I'm glad she was playing along, "What kind in deed. And what kind of husband would I be if I didn't check my wife's wrist? Now let me see."

She hesitated but gave in. She raised her hand and I took it in mine. It was red and swollen, I gently moved her hand around to make sure nothing was broken. Everything seemed to be in working order but she'll have a nasty bruise by tomorrow.

I leaned down and kissed her wrist, a small gasp escaped Bella's lips, "It'll be okay, you're just going to have bruise by morning."

She slowly nodded and removed her hand from mine.

Before we got to the elevators I asked, "Bella, do you want to get some coffee? I would like to talk to you."

She bit her bottom lip.

_Wow, that's sexy._

"Um, sure."

I placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her to the Coffee House a few stores away. We ordered our coffee and found a little table in the back corner, away from prying eyes and ears.

We took a couple of sips from our drinks before I started, "So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

She looked up from her cup, "What do you want to know?"

_Ask her about her books?_

"What do you do for a living? You already know I'm a doctor, it's only fair I know what you do."

She looked around the coffee shop before she answered, "Um, I was a writer."

I took a sip of my drink, "Oh yeah? For a column...a reporter perhaps?"

She gave me a small smile, "No, definitely not a reporter. An, um...author."

I faked surprise, obviously I already knew, "Wow, an author. That's really something, have I heard of your work?"

She giggled, "Maybe, depends on what you read."

"Hmmm...well, for the last couple of years I've only read the _Medical Journals_. Not much fun. But I do like the classics and mysteries."

"_Medical Journals_ could be entertaining...depending on the subject," she winked.

She was trying to evade the question.

Nice try Bella, but it wont work.

"I guess you're right, they can be entertaining, but back to you. How many books have you written? What are they about?"

She started mangling her napkin, "I've written many books through out my life...but only two are published."

I raised my brows, "Only two? Having one published is an accomplishment. I've heard it's extremely difficult to get a publishing house to even read the sample chapters," I shook my head at her modesty, "So what are they about? Let me guess...romance?"

Her eyes widened but then she smiled, "The cats out of the bag. I'm a hopeless romantic, I guess it's all those years of reading Austen."

I chuckled, "Austin is good. What's your take on Romeo and Juliet?" she chocked on her coffee, "Are you okay, Bella?"

She wiped off her chin and nodded, "Yeah, fine. Uh, my take on Romeo and Juliet...it think it's the greatest love story of all time," she said whimsically.

"But they die in the end, that's not very romantic," I offered.

She eyed me carefully, "Well not when you put it like that," she teased, "But the fact that they weren't willing to live with out each other is very romantic."

She looked away but I could see a subtle pink glow spread across her cheeks.

_Beautiful._

"When you put it that way, you're right, it's _very_ romantic," her eyes locked with mine, "What are the titles of your books?"

Her blush deepen in crimson, "Oh, ah...the first is called _'The Night Has a Thousand Eyes_,' and the second_ 'Just One of the Lonely.'_"

"I'm going to have to pick those up. It's about time I added romance to my library," I winked at her.

She looked down at her hands but still smiled, "Every library needs a romance section or else it's not complete."

My smile grew wider, she had no idea how right she was, "True. I think it's about time I completed mine."

Her eyes flickered to mine and held them there. She absolutely has the most stunning eyes I've ever seen. I felt myself gravitate to them. A subtle hum was running through my body, like energy. Energy radiating from of her.

Too soon she looked away breaking the contact, "So, I um...stopped by Rosalie's daycare." She looked back at me and smiled, "I met the most adorable little boy there."

_Masen._

I chuckled, "You did? Tell me about him."

She laughed a little, "Well, the first thing I noticed was his wild bronze hair, it looks like he just rolled out of bed...but, it works for him."

I laughed at that, "What kind of parent does he have? Not making him brushing that hair. We should call CPS on them."

"I don't know, maybe that unruly hair is inherited. In which case we should blame the parent, not the boy." She cocked her eyebrow and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, I guess we should. What else do you think he inherited? You know, just to have a list for CPS."

She brushed her hair off her shoulder, "Right. Well, he also had these beautiful sparkling green eyes, very enchanting. They've already worked their magic on a lovely little girl. Eye's like that can only be inherited."

Now I was the one blushing, "Enchanting eyes huh? That's practically a federal offense. I hope there's a way to break the spell placed on the lovely little girl."

She looked out the window and whispered, "I don't know if the lovely little girl wants the spell to be broken, she's quite dazzled."

Good," I leaned over the table and gently moved her chin to face me, "because I don't think wild bronze haired," I cupped her cheek, "dazzling green eyed boy," she leaned in closer, "will allow the spell to be broken."

The hum was back, in full force. Surges of energy were flowing between us. I looked into her eyes and held them there. I inched closer to her face until our noses touched. My eyes flickered from her eyes to her beautiful, full, pink lips.

I leaned my head to the side and lightly brushed my lips against hers, one, twice, three times.

_God, her lips are soft and warm._

Her lips were trembling, her breathing became labored. I looked into her eyes, asking permission.

I got the answer I wanted.

I took her bottom lip between mine, lightly sucking and nipping it. She soon responded, our lips moved together, in perfect harmony. I swept my tongue across her bottom lips asking for entrance. She opened for me and I slid my tongue in, massaging hers. Her taste...amazing...sweet, coffee, and_ her_. The unique concoction that was her.

I slid my hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck, cradling her head. Bella's hair was soft and silky. I leaned in further and deepened the kiss not caring who was around. I wasn't one for PDA but with Bella, I couldn't find it in me to care.

She eagerly responded and I was awarded with a soft moan...a moan that shot straight to my pants.

_Christ, control yourself Cullen._

She leaned in closer when I heard a cup knock over followed by blazing hot liquid spreading across my lap.

I jumped back, "Shit!"

Her eyes widened in horror, "Oh my God," she quickly grabbed some napkins, "I'm so sorry! Here let me help."

She started padding down the area where the coffee spilled. That was most definitely not helping my..._situation._

"Don't worry about it," I took the napkins from her hands, "Here let me do it, don't worry. Let me just go to the restroom and clean up, okay? Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

She started cleaning off the table and I made my way to the bathroom.

I hope she wasn't beating herself up over this, that kiss was well worth it.

###

**-Bella-**

_God, kill me now._

Gah! Only I would mess up an amazing kiss like that by spilling hot coffee all over his crotch!

_What is wrong with you Swan!_

I tossed the dirty napkins in the trash and walked back to the table. Eyes following me the whole time, of course they all saw.

_I hate my life._

A few minutes later he walked out of the restroom, thankfully still smiling.

"All cleaned up, ah...so, um...what were we talking about?"

Of course he wanted to forget the kiss.

_Jesus it's hot, did they turn up the heater in here?_

"About your son, Masen. He's a very cute kid, a little gentleman."

"Listen, Bella," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I was planning on telling you about him. I was just waiting for the right moment. I don't want us hiding anything from each other."

I waved my hand at him, You don't have to explain anything to me, Edward. You can disclose whatever you feel comfortable with, I wont push for more."

He took my hand in his, "I want you to know everything," he looked away but quickly turned back to me, "God, this is going to sound so clich but...I feel a connection...with you. I don't know how to explain it," he ran his hand through his hair again, "I probably sound like an idiot, but I feel..._complete_...when I'm with you. All the bullshit from the last couple of years just...goes away. I don't know if it makes sense to you."

I placed my free hand over his, "It makes perfect sense."

He looked into my eyes and gave me a brilliant crooked smile before leaning in and kissing me again.

It looks like the start of a new love story for you Swan.

* * *

**There you have it. Short and sweet, and lots of fluff to end your weekend.**

**Now go brush your teeth before you get a cavity.**

**Notice: I am not responsible for your dental bills.**

**Sunday is my break, will post on Monday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**12. The Witch and the Charts**

* * *

**-Bella-**

The rest of the month past in a blur. I didn't see much of Rose, she was in negotiations with the buildings owners to lease the space next to her daycare. She wants to expand, which is a good idea considering the amount of business she's getting.

Edward was also busy with work, since Dr. Black left his work as doubled. He was cleaning house...in more ways then one. Edward was fixing loose ends and restructuring the emergency department to better serve the great people of San Francisco. This was what he was good at, where he shined, he was a natural born leader. And he had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand...well, most of them anyways.

We talked every day after that night at the coffee house. But between work, unpacking, and Masen, he had little time to socialize. None the less Edward and Masen Cullen, in the span of a month, have secured a special place in my heart. We had yet to meet with the counselor, due to his work load, but we had an appointment for next week. I suspect that Edward was trying to put it off as much as possible, but that may just be wishful thinking.

Mike called my cell relentlessly the first week. I was still staying with Rosalie but my neighbors called to inform me of Mike's midnight antics. He would come by my house at all hours, I'm assuming to catch me off guard. When I asked Edward if Mike was causing him problems, to my surprise, he said no. It seems Mike has been keeping his distance from Edward. I was glad to hear that, maybe he was ready and willing to move on.

So here I was, it's Friday and I'm on my way back home. If Mike hasn't called me all week or came by Rose's apartment I figure it's safe to go back. To start building a life without Mike. I could finally go to work or maybe get my Doctorate degree. The possibilities were endless.

Sure enough, right as the taxi pulled up to my house, Mrs. Reed, my neighbor, practically ran to meet me.

"Oh, Bella, where have you been?" she followed me up to my door, "We've all been so worried."

I pulled out my keys to open my door, "I've been staying at Rosalie's apartment. I'm fine, no need to worry. How's Mr. Reed?"

I never told any of my neighbors why or where I was staying, just in case it slipped while Mike was around interrogating them.

She rolled her eyes, "Bill's driving me crazy, I can't even watch my afternoon soaps without him asking a million questions about it. And after I take my time explaining why River is in a coma because Rebecca' half sister's aunt's husband found out he was cheating and waked him over the head with a bible, he just got up saying the whole thing was stupid. Can you believe him! The nerve of that man!"

Bill recently retired and was driving Cheri up the walls. She said he really needed a hobby, she was tired of him always hovering.

I laughed and opened the door, "Wow, he's disturbing your stories? Does he have a death wish?"

She shrugged, "Back to you dear, why were you staying with Rose? Problems with Mike again?"

I let her in my house, "Yes. I, um...I broke it off."

A wide grin spread across her face, "Thank heavens! I was waiting for this day for so long," my eyes bulged out, "Oh, don't look at me like that. Mike and you were never meant to be together."

"How...how did you know? I could have sworn a little over a month ago he was the man I was destined to be with."

She sat next to me, "That's because he's the only thing you've known. You were so young when you started dating him and then what happened to Charlie and Renee, you lost yourself in him, she looked at me for a minute, Now I'm curies, what or _who_ made you see light?"

I blushed and looked away, "Oh, Mrs. Reed, if you only knew."

"Because if there isn't a who in your life, I have a nephew that would be perfect for you-,"

I cut her off, "Ah, Sheri, that isn't a good idea, I can't. You have no idea how inappropriate that is right now."

She looked at her watch, "How about you tell me why that is so inappropriate in two hours, my soaps are about to start."

I smiled at her, "Okay, I'll see you in two hours."

"Okay, I'll be at home if you need anything before then."

"Thanks."

She scurried out the house to make it home before the opening credits. As soon as the door close, I got up to start cleaning. I walked to the closet to get the vacuum out when I heard a knock on the door.

I sighed and went to open it, "Mrs. Reed, really, I'm sure your nephew is a delight but-,"

I froze mid sentence.

_I can't believe Mike has the gull to do this to me._

"Isabella," we need to talk.

"M-Mrs. Newton?"

###

**-Edward-**

"Why don't you have a picture of me on your desk...or on your walls?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I have a picture of you in my office?"

"You have a bunch of Masen, why not one of me?"

I raised my brow, "Do you know how awkward, no..._creepy_ that would be?"

"What's so creepy about that? I've known you for a very long time, I know everything about you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Please tell me you don't have a picture of me hanging somewhere in the fire station."

Emmett shrugged, "The guys get a kick out of it."

I groaned, "For the love of all that is holy, please take it down."

He laughed, "Why? It's a good picture of you, it was taken in good lighting. Besides I have on of Jasper hanging right next to yours."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Jesus, please tell me you're joking."

He laughed even harder, "Of course I am. But I do have one of Mase and I in my locker."

I exhaled and opened my eyes, "Well, that's good."

"But I do want a picture of me in this office."

I looked at him, "Why? You don't have one of me."

He let out a exasperated sigh, "That's because I don't have a office. If I did, I would have one of you...and Bella...together...in Vegas."

I threw my pen at him, "Stop.

He threw the pen back at me, "What?! Rose has some pictures of both of you plastered...dare I say shit faced. They're really..._romantic._ You know, the couple that drinks together stays together."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think the saying goes quite like that." I cocked my brow, _"Rose_, huh?"

He started playing with the hem of his shirt, "Yeah, _Rose,_ she prefers to be called Rose. Just like Isabella prefers to be called _Bella_."

I raised my hands in surrender, "Okay. So, did you ask Rose out on a date...again?"

Rosalie and Emmett have been on a few dates this past month. Everything seems to be going good for the both of them. Although, and I would never say this to Emmett's face, Rosalie is the one who wears the pants in that relationship. But suspect he likes it that way.

A goofy grin appeared on his face, "Yes I did. We're going to breakfast Sunday and then we're catching the 49er/ Rams game."

I nodded, "Sounds like fun."

A wistful look came across his face, "Yeah, can you believe she loves football?"

I chuckled, "Sounds like your perfect girl."

He picked up the picture frame from my desk, "I hope. So...how's everything working out. I mean with Bella and...," he waved the picture of Masen.

I leaned back in my chair, "Good, very good actually. She's been picking him up from Rosalie's everyday this past month. I've been so busy that I have yet to pick up my little man from daycare. But he really could care less, he loves to be with Bella."

He set the frame back in it's place, "I know, Rose tells me. It must be a nice change for you and Mase, not having to be bitched at for something as simple as taking care of a little boy for a few extra hours."

I looked at the picture of my son, "It is. Emmett, do you think it will get easier, for Masen I mean." I rubbed the back of my head, "You know, with his mother not being around. He still asks for her...not as much, but still."

Em sighed, "Edward, it's not like she was around all that much when you all lived together."

"I know, but he asks for her," I looked at him, "He misses her, regardless of her lack of attention towards him."

Em placed an elbow on the desk, "I think it will take some time. Whether we like to admit it or not, everyone needs a mom once in a while."

I ran my hand through my hair, "True."

"Don't worry, Eddo, Mase will be fine. He's made friends, baseball will start soon, so will school, he has me and Jazz...and for anything maternal,_ Bella_," he hedged.

I raised my brow and gave him a pointed look, "Stop."

"What? She could be. There's something there between those two. We all see it. Mase is happy and carefree around her and Bella," he let out a breath, "well...she practically _glows _around him. Look, I'm not saying she'll replace Tanya or whatever...I really don't like placing Tanya and Bella in the same level for obvious reasons. But Bella has been more of a mother to Mase then Tanya _ever_ was. And she's also been good to you, even if you two don't end up..._together_, which I doubt, she could still be a really good friend to you and Mase."

But the problem was I didn't just want to be friends with Bella. I wanted something more, but would it be fair for her to take on a man with a son? Would that be too much to ask for?

I didn't know.

I rubbed my hand over my face, "God, I know. You're right."

"Of course I'm right," he scoffed.

"Since the first day Masen met her he like her, he couldn't stop talking about the three pretty girls he met at daycare."

Em raised his brows, "Three?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. Lily, Bella, and _Ms. Hale."_

Em laughed, "Ladies man, just like his uncle Emmett. Tell him he could have the other two, but_ Ms. Hale_ is off limits."

"I'll relay the message or should I say warning," I looked down at some charts, "But...I'm afraid he's going to have to...stick to only Lily."

He smiled at me, "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

I looked at my best friend, "Thank you, Em."

He just smiled and nodded.

"Have you talked to Jazz?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just came from the aquarium. He's taking Alice to _Top of the Mark_ over at One Nob Hill."

Jasper and Alice have been inseparable since that night at the mall. Alice proclaimed him as her soul mate and truth be told, it sure seems that way.

"Nice."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Dr. Young walked in, "Sorry for the interruption, Dr. Cullen."

Emmett got up, "I better go, I'll let you know when baseball tryout start."

"Okay, though I have to get back to you about coaching."

He nodded and smiled at Emily closing the door behind him.

I gestured for her to have a seat, "How can I help you?"

She handed me a few chart, "I didn't want to say anything, the first time I thought it was a simple mistake I could easily correct, but after reviewing the charts of his morning patients, they all have mistakes or missing treatments. He seems very distracted and a bit _hostile_."

I opened the charts and found many discrepancies. It seems that Mike was slacking off. Not a good thing to do in our profession.

"In what way has he been hostile?" I kept my eyes on the charts.

"Well, he's been snapping at the patients and staff. When Dr. Stanley and I offered to help him with some of his patients he told us to...um...that he doesn't need help."

I looked at her, "I want his _exact _words, Dr. Young."

She looked nervous, "Um, he told us to..._fuck off,"_ she whispered the last part.

It took all my straight not to get up, find him, and pummel him to a pulp. I don't care who you are, you don't talk to women that way.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, "Okay, I'll handle this. Thank you, Dr. Young, you can go back to your patients."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she walked out of my office.

I placed the charts on my lap and paged Mike. I waited for him to show up or call back. Ten minutes have passed and no sign of Mike, so I paged again. Twenty minutes later, no answer. Even if he was busy or in surgery, he should have had one of the staff members let me know he couldn't get to a phone. Not responding to a page was unacceptable.

I placed the charts inside my desk and locked it. I walked to the ER floor looking for Mike. He wasn't in his zone, so I checked the staff lounge but found it empty. Dr. Crowley was the only one using the OR rooms.

_Where in the hell was Newton?_

I picked up the phone in the nurses station and called PBX requesting they page Dr. Newton overhead.

_'Paging Dr. Newton to ER zone 3, Dr. Newton to ER zone 3.'_

Exactly seven minutes later Mike rounded the corner, as soon as he saw me he stopped.

I walked pass him and in a authoritative voice said, "My office,_ now."_

I could hear his footsteps right behind me. I opened the door and gestured for him to walk in first. I closed the door behind me and sat down in my chair behind my desk.

"Have a seat Dr. Newton."

He reluctantly sat down, "What is it now,_ Dr. Cullen_."

I ignored his tone, he was just digging himself deeper in the whole, "I want to hear about your day so far. Any problems or concerns you might have?"

He narrowed his eyes, "None."

I unlocked my desk, pulled out the charts and placed them on my desk. He eyed them and glanced back at me. I opened the first chart.

I cleared my throat, "Crystal Gonzalez, 25 year old female, no known allergies, 8 weeks pregnant. Chief Complaint: slight vaginal bleeding, abdominal cramping, and headaches for the past two days. I see a lab with her beta hCG levels, iron, and STD panel. Is she still here?"

He raised his brow, Yes, she's waiting for her ride."

I picked up the phone and dialed ER3, "This is Dr. Cullen, do not process discharge paperwork for Crystal Gonzalez, ID number 336584486-3, I'll be in to see her in a bit, thank you."

"What the hell was that about Cullen!?" Mike got up from his chair.

I glared at him, Have a seat, Dr. Newton."

He took a seat after a minute.

I turned the chart so he could see, "What is missing from her care?"

He glanced at it, Nothing, "she's probably having a miscarriage, read the notes I wrote."

"I did, but I don't see the ultrasound you ordered in the chart or on the computer. Did you do a pelvic exam? Why didn't you order a prenatal panel? Do you know what her Rh factor is? If she is having a miscarriage, does she need a dose of Rh immune-globulin? Why didn't you give her a lab slip to test her beta hCG level tomorrow as well? We could compare the two and that could tell us if she is in fact having a miscarriage. And what did we do for pain? And this is just what I can see missing from the first flow sheet, Dr. Newton."

I gave him a chance to review the chart and give me an explanation.

"I did order those things, the nurse must have not-,"

I cut him off, "These patients are your responsibility. Why did you sign her discharge papers? Did you not review the nurses job? That is your responsibility too. And this chart is not the only one with missing or incomplete care."

He still didn't say a word or look remorseful.

So I continued, "And the lack of respect you show the staff and patients is unacceptable."

"I have no time to baby the staff or patients."

I leaned back in my chair, "The language you use towards the staff is causing an unpleasant working environment, Dr. Newton."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

I straightened my posture and said, "You are suspended until further notice, Dr. Newton. Please turn in your ID, security card, and pager . Pick up your papers in HR."

He slammed his hands on my desk, "You can't do that!"

I stood up and looked down at him, "I just did."

"This is about Bella. I'm sure HR would love to know that you're singling me out because of our little situation."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "This has nothing to do with _Mrs. Cullen_, this has _everything _to do with your performance and lack of quality care towards this hospitals patients and staff. You are excused Dr. Newton."

He glared before walking out of my office and slamming the door. I called security to have him escorted to HR and out of the hospital.

I gathered the charts and smiled.

_Cullen 1, Newton 0._

###

**-Bella-**

_I can't believe he called his mom!_

Mrs. Newton was...is, a scary woman. Her ice-blue eyes send a shiver down my spine. The was her thin lips strained with pressure raised the hairs on my head and she was now seated in my living room.

"Is it true?" she asked in her raspy voice.

I shifted in my chair, "Yes."

She raised her brow, "Why?"

I sighed, I didn't mean to, this was not something I planed out. It just...happened."

She pulled out a cigar and lit it up. I hate when she smokes in my house.

She blew the smoke towards my face.

_Old witch._

"Do you have any idea the damage you have caused? The humiliation my baby has gone through? The humiliation he has yet to go through? All the guest had to be told that the wedding was postponed. How do you think that makes my family look?" she narrowed her beady little eyes at me.

I placed my hands on my lap, "I truly am sorry but-,"

She hissed at me, "_Sorry_? No, Isabella, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't stop my son from dating you in the first place. _I'm_ sorry that I let him dedicate his life to you. _I'm_ sorry he took you in when your parents died. _I'm_ sorry he only had eyes for you and wouldn't date any of the women desperate for his attention._ I'm_ sorry for all that and much, much more!" she took a puff of her cigar and continued, "Have you no _shame_? After all my son and my family has done for you, have you not one ounce of_ respect_ or _loyalty_?"

I looked down at my feet, "I never meant to hurt Mike. Things just...I don't know...we just drifted apart."

"So because you were_ 'drifting apart'_ you go and spread your legs and wed for the first idiot you run into a week before you are to wed my son?" she blew the smoke at my face with more force.

"It wasn't like that, Mrs. Newton. You can't expect me to mar-,"

She snapped at me, "Yes, I can. You said yes to my son. You promised him matrimony. You think a marriage is all rainbows and blue skies? Are you that ditsy?"

My hands balled up in fists, "No, I don't expect any marriage to be all rainbows and blue skies, but I do expect my future husband not to be abusive or have a lover at work."

She cackled and waved her hand, "Nonsense."

"Look," I pulled up my sleeve so she could see the bruises he left while grabbing my arm, to bad the one on my face has cleared, "this is from him and this is _nothing_ compare to the ones I've had before. I also have pictures of him and Dr. Jessica Stanley getting quite _comfortable_ at a nigh club. So please, take your sarcasm and nonsense somewhere else. I'm done here."

I got up and went to open the front door.

"Are you kicking me out?" she asked incredulously.

I tiled my chin up, "No, I'm asking you to please leave."

She put out her cigar on my coffee table and walked to the door, "You will pay for all your sins and hurt you've caused my son, Isabella. I'll make sure of it."

As soon as she was through the door I slammed it shut.

_Bitch._

I walked to my coffee table and picked up the disgusting cigar she left behind and threw it in the kitchen sink under running water. I quickly disposed of it and opened the windows to let out the smell.

I looked at the clock, it was 11:30a.m.

I sighed, picked up my keys and locked up. I think it's time Masen and I surprised Edward with lunch.

* * *

**The angels...singing unto one another,  
Can find among their burning terms of love,  
None so devotional as that of 'mother.' - Poe, To My Mother**

**Can one be a mother without giving birth?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**A million thanks to my beta Baskketcase for getting this chapter back to me in no time at all. Chick fucking rocks.**

**From now on, I'll be posting new chapters for all my stories on Mondays. (At least, that's the plan.)**

* * *

**13. Broken**

* * *

**-Bella-**

"Bella!" Masen ran to me and gave be a big hug.

I got down on my knee and returned his bear hug, "Having fun, honey?"

He stepped back and gave me his dad's signature crooked smile, Yup," he popped the 'p', "Lily and I were about to have some lunch," he leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "I think we're having blue chicken."

My brows furrowed, "Blue chicken?" he nodded, "Are you sure about that Mase?"

He nodded again, "Promise. Ask Lily," he waved the beautiful little girl over to us, "Lily, tell Bella what we're eating for lunch."

The beautiful little girl turned her head to the side and scrunched her tiny nose, "Ms. Hale said we we're having blue chicken and rice...with some fruit...oh, and milk."

Masen gave me a big toothy smile, "See, I told ya."

"Hmmm, did she say blue chicken or _Cordon Bleu Chicken_?"

They both looked at each other and said, "_Ohhh..."_

I chuckled and got up and asked Masen, "How would you like to surprise your daddy with some lunch?"

His face lit up, "Really?," but soon frowned, "But...what about Lily?"

Lily shrugged, "That's okay. You should go see your dad. You always tell me he's busy or tired all the time. Maybe he wont be too tired for lunch."

Masen still looked unsure, "Okay, but you can have my chocolate milk. Make sure the cook knows that, okay?"

Her smile grew impossibly wider, "I will, thank you!" she leaped to him and gave him a small hug before running off.

I loved how simple things were for little kids, if only life was that simple for the adults.

I sighed and smiled down at him, "Okay, lets tell Rose we'll be out for lunch.''

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to her office, ''Okay, hurry!''

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were parking in the hospital parking lot. We made a quick stop at the deli and ordered some sub sandwiches with drinks.

Masen carried the sandwiches and I carried the drinks, ''Daddy is gonna be _so _surprised!''

Masen was giddy ever since we left the daycare. He hadn't spent much quality time with his dad, due to Edwards work load. I knew it killed Edward but hopefully this would help...a little.

We were half way down the lot when I heard a far too familiar voice yell, ''What the fuck is this!''

I turned to see Mike jogging to us. I pulled Masen close behind me, ''What do you want Mike? And could you_ please_ watch you language?''

He stopped just two feet away from me and glanced down at Masen then back to me, ''Now you're playing mommy? You move on quickly, don't you.''

I felt Masen grab onto my coat, ''Can we not do this now. We have somewhere to be, so if you'll just excuse us.''

I took a step back to turn but Mike grabbed my wrist, ''Not so fast,'' he tugged me towards him.

Masen tried to pulled me away from Mike by my coat, ''Let her go!''

I dropped the drinks and grabbed Masen's hand, ''Go! Run inside and ask for you dad!"

He shook his head, "But-,"

"Now Mase!" I pushed him towards the entrance. He stalled for just a second but dropped the paper bag and made a mad dash to the ER doors.

Mike twisted my wrist, I screamed in pain, "Oh sweetheart," Mike cooed, "Did I hurt you?" He twisted more.

"Please!" I cried out, "Stop!" I tried to hit him with my other hand but he grabbed it with his free one.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now is that any way to treat the love of your life?" I couldn't see his face, both my hands were twisted behind me.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, hopefully getting someones attention.

I felt his hot breath on my ear, "Shhh...behave and I'll let you go. I just want to talk to you."

I was standing on my tip toes trying to ease some pressure off my wrists, "I have nothing to say to you!" I spat.

"Such a waste," he sighed and with one swift tug of his hand I heard a sickening snap from my right wrist.

I screamed at the top of my lungs before he let me go and ran to his car. I dropped to the ground cradling my hand. Mikes car zoomed by and I heard footsteps running towards me. The last thing I heard was someone yell, "Bella!" before I was submerged in darkness.

**-Masen-**

"Now Mase!" Bella yelled and pushed me to the big building.

I didn't want to leave her alone with the crazy man but I needed to find daddy, he could help. So I ran as fast as I could to the glass doors. I looked behind me and saw the crazy man hurting Bella. I wanted to turn around and kick his leg, but Bella told me to run. And I didn't want to disobey her.

When I got close to the glass doors they opened up, I ran through and looked around for someone that worked here. A man with a blue uniform saw me and said, "Are you lost?"

I ran to his desk, "No Sir. My name is Masen Cullen and I'm looking for my daddy, Edward Cullen."

The man looked at me and furrowed his big eyebrows. I really wanted to tell him to hurry up and tell me were my daddy was.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

I really wanted to roll my eyes but daddy and Bella said that was bad manners, "No. I really need my daddy, Sir."

He nodded and picked up the phone on his desk, "Dr, Cullen, this is Seth from ER security. I have your son, _Masen?"_I nodded, "Masen Cullen here in the ER entrance asking for you...um, he doesn't look hurt...I don't see anyone with him...he said he wasn't alone...okay...no problem," then he hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

He smiled down at me, "He's on his way."

I looked out the doors, "Good, because there is a crazy man outside. I want daddy to kick his butt."

The big man looked confused, "What?"

I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes, "The crazy man his hurting-,"

My daddy ran through a big silver door, "Masen! What are you doing here?" He ran to me and picked me up.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Masen, how did you get here?"

"Bella and me wanted to surprise you with lunch-," daddy rudely talked while I was still talking.

_Nana is gonna get mad at him for that._

He looked around, "Where's Bella."

I didn't roll my eyes this time...but I _really_ wanted to, "That's what I was gonna tell you," I sighed, "We wanted to surprise you. We got some sandwiches and soda, we were walking in here but a crazy man started yelling at Bella and he pulled her to him and I tried to pull her back but he was so strong and she told me to run in here but I didn't want to leave her because he was really hurting her and-,"

Daddy and the big guy started running out the doors to the parking lot.

_Jeez, finally we were gonna help Bella._

**-Edward-**

I was locking up my desk ready to grab some lunch when my phone rang. It was Seth from security. He informed me that Masen was here at the hospital. I instantly panicked thinking he was hurt but Seth quickly put that thought at ease. He told me Masen said he wasn't alone but Seth didn't see anyone with him. I asked Seth to keep him there till I arrived.

I quickly locked my office and ran to the ER entrance. I pushed the heavy metal doors aside and spotted him in front of the security desk, he was talking to Seth. I quickly gave him a once over, he didn't seem to be hurt. I ran to him and picked him up. I asked him what he was doing here. He told me he and Bella wanted to surprise me with lunch. I looked around the waiting room but I didn't see Bella.

So I asked, "Where's Bella."

He squinted his eyes and said, "That's what I was gonna tell you," exasperatedly sighed, "We wanted to surprise you. We got some sandwiches and soda, we were walking in here but a crazy man started yelling at Bella and he pulled her to him and I tried to pull her back but he was so strong and she told me to run in here but I didn't want to leave her because he was really hurting her and-,"

_Mike!_

Seth and I ran through the doors and to the parking lot. I saw Mikes car speeding past us to the main street. Bella was in the middle of the parking lot on her knees sobbing. I shouted her name.

_I swear to God if he hurt her..._

As I got closer I put Masen down but before I could reach her, her body sagged and crashed to the ground. Hard. Not half a second later I was crouching next to her.

"Bella, Bella...baby wake up," I sat down and pulled her onto my lap. I brushed her hair off her face, "Baby, wake up, come on...wake up for me."

She wasn't responding. Her face was pale and a thin sheen of cold sweat covered her face. Blood was oozing from her forehead where she hit the ground. I scanned over her body and saw her right wrist positioned in a unnatural way.

_He broke her fucking wrist!_

I was seething.

I looked at Seth and barked out orders, "Get a gurney, call zone 1, tell the team to come out to the parking lot_ STAT!"_

He swiftly got his radio and called it in for me. Masen stood next to me and started stroking Bella's hair while quietly sobbing, "Daddy I...don't want...Bella to go...away."

_God, that killed me._

I glanced up at him and shook my head, "That wont happen baby boy, she'll be okay. She's just a little broken, but daddy will fix her."

I leaned down and kissed Bella's head.

Masen wiped his nose with the sleeve of his coat and whispered, "Okay, cause...daddy? I love her."

I squeezed me eyes shut, willing the tears from shedding and whispered, "Me too, baby boy...me too."

* * *

**_"In the dark you tell me of a flower, that only blooms in the violet hour,"_ - Sea Wolf, The Violet Hour_._**

**Fucking Mike Newton.**

**I know this one was short, but I didn't want anything else to take away from this event.**

**Okay...let me have it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: S. Meyer owns Twilight. Many thanks to my beta, baskketcase, for helping me out with this. Please, go check out her fics, I know you'll love them. Link is on my page.****-Bella-**

* * *

**14. Little Surprises**

* * *

Darkness surrounds me.

No noise.

No light.

I'm all alone here.

_And it really sucks._

I don't know how long I've been like this, maybe a minute...but who knows. At this point I could very well stay like this forever.

_Oh my God...am I dead?_

No, I can't be dead...unless...no I can't be. This surely isn't heaven, heaven wouldn't be this painful.

The pain was increasing, more pain as time went by. Pain in my head, pain in my wrist, and sharp pain in the fold of my elbow.

_Crap that really hurts._

All of a sudden, I heard buzzing in my ears. At first it was so low, I wasn't sure if it was real but slowly it got louder and louder. Then I heard them....the voices.

"Bella, Bella...this is Dr. Young, Bella can you open your eyes for me?"

_Dr. Young?_

The voice spoke louder, "Dr. Cullen! She's coming around!"

_Dr. Cullen? Edward!_

Then I heard him, "Bella?" I could feel his breath very close to my ear, "Open your eyes for me, baby...can you open your eyes?"

I tried to open them but it was so hard. My entire body felt so heavy.

"Vitals, please," he called out.

Another voice responded, "98% SpO2, heart rate 81, B..P. 106/58, Resp. 20, Temp. 98.8 and they are ready for her in CT, Dr. Cullen."

_CT? What the..._

"Bella," he said, "You hit your head on the pavement. We need to take you to CT, can you open your eyes for me?"

I tried as heard as I could again, to open my eyes. Slowly, painfully slowly, they opened. At first it was too bright to keep them open for more then a split second, but my eyes slowly adjusted. I could make out blurry figures moving around me and the beeping sound also increased. And then, after a few blinks, there he was.

A smiled spread across his beautiful face, "Hey there, beautiful."

**-Edward-**

_Thank God._

I let out a heavy breath.

It's been nearly five minutes since she blacked out. Her entire body was non-responsive and her vitals were low. She looked so broken laying on the gurney pale and still.

Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and she looked around.

I quickly went back again to doctor mode, "Bella? Do you know what day of the week it is?"

I assessed normal neurological functions, such as mental health and reflexes. I would have to assess her reflexes again in a couple of hours...they were a bit slow. But over all, she to be coming around.

"What happened? Where s Masen?" she whispered.

My heart swelled with happiness. In the middle of this crisis, she worries about my son.

I gently caressed her cheek with the back of my hand, "He's fine, Bella. He's in my office with Seth."

She tried to nod but the neck brace was preventing her from doing so. Panic flashed in her eyes.

"It's okay, baby." I leaned in closer to her, "I put a neck brace on you...just to be safe."

A tear trickled down her cheek and she whispered, "Okay."

Dr. Young came back into the room, "Dr. Cullen, they're waiting."

I nodded, kissed Bella's cheek and whispered against her soft skin, "Dr. Young is going to take you to CT, we want to make sure you're perfect, okay?"

I pulled back just enough to see her eyes, "Where are you going?" she asked.

I smiled at her, "I'm going to check on some blood tests we ran," her eyes went wide, "Don't worry, it's just procedure. I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed and looked at Dr. Young.

Dr. Young was looking curiously between Bella and I before she and a RN wheeled Bella to CT.

I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to hide the fact that Bella was my wife any longer.

With that thought, I walked to the closest computer to pull up Bella's lab results.

**-Bella-**

Dr. Young and Susan, the RN, kept glancing down at me.

Did I look that bad?

How hard did I hit my head?

Susan cleared her throat, "_So_...how do you know Dr. Cullen, Bella?"

Her question was...random, "Um..."

_Shit, what do I say?_

Dr. Young stepped in, "I don't think that's any of our business, Susan."

Susan rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Jeez, just asking."

We rolled into a big white room with a fancy looking CT machine. I heard a door open from the other end of the room and two more people, I assume the CT tech's, were at my side. They gently transferred me to the CT bed and strapped me down to the bed.

One of the CT tech's asked, "Ms. Swan, you'll have to keep very still during the procedure. Are you claustrophobic?" I said no, "Is there any chance you might be pregnant?"

Was there a chance?

_Well...I don't know._

"I, um...I-," I didn't finish my answer because the hall way door slammed open.

I saw Edward run through the doors panicked, "STOP!"

Everyone in the room froze and slowly turned to him.

Dr. Young spoke up, "Excuse me, Dr. Cullen?"

He was by my side un-strapping me from the bed, "We can't do this."

I looked at Dr. Young for an explanation but she looked as confused as I was, "Uh...Dr. Cullen, she _needs _a CT scan."

Edward sternly said, "No. I need to speak to Bella...in private."

Susan huffed and stormed out of the room, Dr. Young and the two CT tech's shortly followed.

As soon as the door closed I spoke, "What's going on, Edward?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand in his, "Bella..."

He looked down at our hands, I gently squeezed his, "What is it?"

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, "God, I don't know how to say this."

Terror washed through me. What was wrong with me? Was it life threatening? I let out a shaky breath, "Just tell me, what ever it is."

He nodded, looked straight into my eyes and said, "Bella, we're pregnant."

_What?!_

**-Edward-**

I couldn't believe it.

I'm going to be a father...again.

I was on the computer checking Bella's lab results. I skimming over them when my eyes froze on one particular test. It was positive.

Bella was pregnant.

Bella was pregnant with_ my_ baby.

I knew it was mine, I heard Alice in Vegas when she said Mike and her haven't been...together in a while.

My whole body went numb for a whole minute before I realized what procedure Bella was about to do.

_FUCK!_

I jumped out of the chair and sprinted to the CT rooms. I checked all the rooms before I got to the last one.

_Of course she'd be in the last one._

I flew through the door and yelled at them to stop. They all froze and slowly looked at me, I must have looked like a lunatic. I asked them for some privacy because I needed to speak to Bella. They all stepped out of the room, with the exception of that nurse; she stormed out. I started untying the restraints.

She looked over my face and asked, "What's going on, Edward?"

I sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in mine, "Bella..."

_Shit, how was I gonna say this?_

Would she be happy? Would she be mad? Sad? Hurt? Would she hurt me?

_Crap...I didn't think this through._

I looked down at our intertwined hands and she gently squeezed mine.

She softly asked, "What is it?"

I didn't know how to say this. It's kind of weird, the woman usually tells the man the big news...not the other way around.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "God, I don't know how to say this."

All the blood drained from her face. She looked scared.

_God, she's going to take this badly._

She let out a shaky breath, "Just tell me, what ever it is."

She's right. There is no way around this.

So I nodded, looked straight into her eyes and said, "Bella, we're pregnant."

There, I said it.

She gaped, opening and closing her mouth...over and over again until she squeaked out, "What?"

I sighed and smiled at her, "Bella, we're going to have a baby...you're pregnant."

Her eyes started watering, "Are..." she swallowed, "...are you_ sure?_ H-how do you know?"

I quietly chuckled, "A pregnancy test is one of the routine tests we give our female patients." She blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath, "what are you thinking?"

She laughed quietly, "I...I'm happy," she laughed a little more, "Masen's gonna be a big brother."

I couldn't help but laugh with her, "Yeah, I guess he is."

Suddenly, she stopped laughing and looked nervous, "How do _you_ feel about it, Edward?"

I leaned in and softly kissed her lips and whispered against them, "This is more then I could have asked for, Bella. I'm...I can't even put into words how happy, thrilled, excited...there just isn't words." I gently placed my hand over her stomach, "It feels like my heart is going to burst from happiness, Bella."

She sighed contently and said, "Me too, Edward"

* * *

**Yeah! And there you have it.** **Now, let's get the ball rolling.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga. I know this shit is late, sorry. I suck. See you down below. **

**15. Little Surprises: Part Two**

* * *

**-Milke-**

_Goddamn it!_

My career, my fucking career, it's all gone to shit now. There will be a police report, charges will be pressed, and my arrest will shortly follow.

_No, that can't happen._

Where do I go? Where_ can_ I go? I can't go to my apartment, that will be the first place they'll look. I can go to my parents but I don't want to deal with my fathers shit.

After a few hours of driving around the city, I now found myself in a motel room just outside of Richmond. I start to concoct a plan, a plan to keep my good name and career in tact. I can't walk away from that nor can I let them take it away from me. I work to fucking hard for this and no one, not even Bella will take this from me.

I wonder if the cameras actually caught our little argument? Because that's all it was, just a little argument. No one would believe Bella over me, no one. Not after I let everyone know the type of person she is, what she did to me, what she did to our solid and perfect relationship.

I'll be the victim in everyone's eyes. I'm the faithful fiancee who got screwed and she's the woman that took advantage of my love and trust. And Cullen, well, he's practically a stranger to everyone, he'll be seen as the evil that ended a beautiful relationship. His reputation will be severely tarnished, no one will want to associate themselves with him.

This might work out better for me in the end.

I'll just lay low for a couple of days, let Bella cool down. I know she just needs a couple of days, that's it. She wont press charges, she wouldn't do that to me. After what she did to me in Vegas, she owes me.

The ringing of my Blackberry brought me out of my thoughts. I fished the phone out of my coat and look at the caller I.D.

_Jessica._

I ran my hand down my face and answer, "Yeah?"

"What the hell happened, Mike? Dr. Cullen's been running around the ER like a damn caged lion and Bella is in a recovery room. The police are here..."

_What the fuck.  
_

I shot up from the bed I was sitting on, "What the fuck do you mean the police are there? For what? What did they say?"

She whispered into the phone, "The police are here to talk to Bella, Dr. Cullen and Seth. They really haven't said a whole lot. All I know is that they're looking for you. What the hell happened? Why are the police looking for you?"

I started pacing the length of the room, "I want you to find out as much as possible, do you hear me? Tell me everything you find out, everything. Don't let anyone know you've talked to me, not even Tyler. And if anyone asks if you've noticed any strange behavior from me...just tell them I've been depressed because my wedding was postponed and Bella has been pushing me away. Tell them I've has suspicions of her cheating with one of my colleagues, okay?"

If I start shifting the focus to them, make it seem like they're the problem, maybe I can still save my career and my good name. This still can work.

"Bella's cheating? With who?" I could practically hear the smile on Jessica's voice.

"Yes, with Cullen. She went to Vegas a month ago, got drunk, fucked Cullen, and married him before flying back.." I humorlessly chuckle, "What a fucking sweetheart, right? Perfect Bella isn't so damn perfect and innocent after all."

I heard a gasp from Jessica's end, "I knew it! I knew she was trash, I knew it the whole time. She never fooled me, not once. God, Mike, with Dr. Cullen, your boss! What a fucking low blow. How could she? After everything you've done for her?"

Just like I planned. Bella's the bad guy in this story.

I slowly shook my head and smiled, "I don't know, Jess. You know I would have done anything to make her happy. I would have given her anything she wanted, the only reason I work so hard is to be able to give her the best. I was so broken after I found out, that's why I've been so short with everyone lately. I just don't know what to do with myself. I'm just so lost with out her Jess, it hurts."  
Good show Mike, good show.

"Oh, Mike," soothed Jessica, "We all know what you've done for her. You don't need to feel bad about this, you did nothing wrong. She should be the one groveling on her knees begging you for forgiveness. Her and Dr. Cullen. How dare he come into our hospital and pretend like nothing happened! What an asshole! Don't worry about anything, okay honey? I'll make sure they all know what kind of whore Isabella Swan is."

I really wanted to laugh but I keep it in, I still have a roll to play, "Thank you Jess, that means a lot to me. You sticking by me and all. I just...I just wish I would've had the life I've dreamed about with Bella. That's all I wanted... Was that too much to ask?" I let out a heavy sigh, just to play it off, "Now I'm stuck in this motel room with no where to go."

_I hoped she invited me over, I really didn't want to stay in this dingy room._

"Mike, you are more then welcome to stay in my apartment. Please, I want you to stay with me until we get this figured out."

I smile, "Are you sure Jess? I don't want to impose and I definitely don't want to get you in trouble with the hospital or the police."

I heard her huff, "Nonsense, the spare key is under my door mat. Make yourself at home. I'll be there after I'm done with my shift. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone where you are."

I start gathering my things, "Thank you Jess, I knew I could count on you."

"Always, Mike, you know that."

I walked out of the room, "Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

I ended the call and shoved the phone back into my coat pocket.

Now to Jessica's apartment to finish my planning and start on plan B, just in case. For Bella's sake, I hope plan A works.

**-Alice-**

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God..._

_I hope Bella's okay. Please, let Bella be okay!  
_

I received a call from the hospital twenty-four minutes ago, the nurse on the other end informed me that Bella was in the ER and I was on her contact list.

_I nearly had a heart attack._

I ran through the ER automatic doors and right to the information desk.

_Huh, where's Seth?_

An old timer was manning the desk, "How can I help you ma'am?"

_Ma'am? I don't think so.  
_

I plopped my Marc Jacobs bag on the desk, "Um, yeah, it's _Miss_ and can you please tell me where I can find Isabella Swan?"

He slowly did that two finger key probing thing to the keyboard, "Your name ma'...uh...I mean Miss?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mary Alice Brandon,"_ Christ, come on grandpa!  
_

He leaned into the screen and squinted his eyes.

Seriously, not that I'm against old people working, but how in the heck can he protect the hospital? No one should be allowed to be a security guard at that age.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am but they've put her on restricted visits. I need to call her attending doc for clearance."

_For Gods sakes_, "I just got a call from here telling me to come in. I'm on her emergency contact list."

He scratched the back oh his balding head, "Are you family?"

I was now tapping the floor with my Manolo's, "Yes, I'm her bastard sister."

His eyes flickered to me and his jaw dropped, "Oh, uh...I'm sorry about that ma'am-,"

"Alice?"

I turned to see Jasper walking through the front doors, "Jazz! What are you doing here?"

He walked up to me and kissed my hand, "Edward called me, he needs me to pick up Masen. What are you doing here?"

I huffed and pointed over my shoulder, "They called _me_ telling me Bella was here but now they wont let me see her."

Jazz rubbed one of my shoulders, "Is she okay? Did you call Edward?"

Old man McGee interrupted our conversation, "Ma'am, Dr. Cullen is her attending doc. Let me page him for you."

_Why couldn't he tell me this earlier?  
_

I narrowed my eyes at him and pulled my bag onto my shoulder, "Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem, ma'am."

Jasper pulled me to the side, "What happened?"

I shrugged and was about to answer when I heard thunderous stomping followed by the sharp clicking of heels.

_Stella McCartney boots to be exact._

"What the hell is going on here!" Rose ran into the ER yelling, Emmett was running in front of her, obviously clearing her path. Hmmm, the whole scene oddly reminded me of a football play.

I threw my hands in the air, "I don't know! They wont tell me anything. This old buzzard," I turned to the old man, "No offense," he waved it off, "just paged Edward."

She placed her hand over her heart, "Jesus, they scared the crap out of me! Did they call you too?"

I nodded but stopped and cocked my eyebrow, "Did you guys come together?"

Rose shifted her weight from one foot to the next. Emmett chuckled under his breath, "You said _'cum.'"_

I rolled my eyes and Jasper sighed.

Rose smacked his arm, "She said come not _'cum'_ stupid," she hissed, "And yes, we _drove_ here together. We were having lunch. Did you guys _cum_ together?" She wagged her eyebrows.

I gaped at her._ No, I only wish_, "No. I got here first and then Jasper walked in, Edward called him to pick up Masen."

They both nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Edward ran through the heavy metal doors.

I ran to meet him half way, "How's Bella? Is she okay? How did she get hurt? Where's Masen? Was he hurt?"

Jasper placed a hand over my shoulder to relax me, "Shhh, let him talk Alice."

Edward had a big goofy smile on his face, "Yeah, she's fine now." He looked around, "Why don't we go into my office? Bella is taking a nap and I don't want to disturb her."

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, "I want to see her first."

Edward ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "Okay but you have to promise to be quiet, she's had an eventful day."

We all nodded and followed him to the back. We passed a few nurses stations, curtains, and doors.

_Why must the hospital be so damn confusing, someone could get lost in here._

We finally made it to a door way in the back of the ER...two police men were on either side of the door. Edward nodded to the police and opened the door slowly and let us peak in. Bella was hooked up to some monitors but other then that, she looked fine. She was just sleeping.

Edward closed the door and said, "See, she's perfect. I'll explain what happened in my office."

We followed him into his office where Masen and Seth were playing on the computer.

Masen jumped off Seth's lap and ran to his dad, "Daddy! How's Bella?" He smiled at us and waved.

Edward picked him up, "Bella's fine, she's sleeping. Are you hungry?" Masen nodded, "Seth, can you please take him down to the cafeteria and get him something? I need to talk to them...alone."

Seth got up from the chair, "Yeah, no problem," he took Masen and waved off the money Edward was giving to him.

They left the room and we all sat down on the couch and the chairs, "Earlier this afternoon Mike and I got into an argument. It was mostly work related so I wont go into details but he left the hospital quite upset. Bella and Masen came to here to surprise me with lunch, they ran into Mike while he was walking to his car. Some things were said, Bella told Masen to run in and get me." He ran his hands through his hair, if looks could kill, "By the time I got to her she was passing out and Mike was driving off the parking lot. Mike broke her right wrist and she got a mild concussion when she hit the pavement. We called the police and filed a report but since he works here or worked here, I should say. I've asked the police to guard her room. They usually don't do that for these cases but Bella being the daughter of their late chief, they happily obliged."

We all sat there stunned for a minute, Emmett was the first to break the silence, "He broke her fucking wrist? Mase saw the whole goddamn thing?"

Edward sighed and nodded.

Rose got up, "Where's Mike? I want him arrested! That son of a bitch! I'm gonna cut his damn balls off!"

"Do you know where he is," asked Jasper, "Have they found him?"

Edward shook his head, "They're looking for him." I wiped away a stray tear, "But Bella's going to be fine right? You said she had a concussion, she'll be okay, right?"

Edward scratched his chin, "It took her some time to gain her full reflexes but she's fine now. The monitors are just for precaution, but she will have to spend the night here. She was out for a good five minutes or so."

"Well, I'm staying with her," stated Rose.

I turned to her, "Uh, I don't think so. You have a daycare to run."

She pointed at me, "You have a business to run as well, Mary Alice."

I narrowed my eyes at her but Edward jumped in, "Yeah, um...about that. _I'll _be staying here with her."

We all looked at him but Jasper spoke up, "That's why you want me to take Mase for the night?"

And there's the goody smile again, "Yeah, If you don't mind that is."

Jasper shook his head, "Of course not, you know I'm happy to take him but....wouldn't it be better, for Bella, if either Rosalie or Alice to stay with her?"

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, "Better? Jazz, I'm her attending_ doctor_."

Emmett chimed in, "Maybe not better but more..._comfortable?"_

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "Pfftt, Bella asked me to stay with her."

We all gaped at him, "Are you serious," I asked, he nodded, "Why would she ask you to stay? No offense."

He rolled his eyes, "None taken. Why wouldn't she ask? I_ am_ her husband."

Emmett was scratching his head, "Yeah, but not really. I mean, you guys aren't like a _normal_ married couple." Edward glared at him.

"What he means," said Rose, "Is that you guys filed for a annulment. That makes us think you two don't _want_ to be together."

Edward got up and ran his hands through his hair, again, "Look, I really want to tell you more but I can't. Not with out Bella here, so can we just-," his pager went off, "hold on, let me get this." He picked up the phone, punched some numbers in and said, "Dr. Cullen here...yeah...okay...I'll be right there." He hung up and sighed, "She's up. Let's finish this conversation in her room."

We all walked back into the maze that is the ER and walked into her police guarded room. I ran straight for her.

"Bella!" I was about to jump on the bed with her but Edward yelled my name.

"ALICE!" he ran to me and pulled me back a little, "You can't jump on her."

I looked at him then at Bella. Bella had that same goofy grin on her face and she was...well...glowing.

People that just been attacked by their psychotic ex's shouldn't be glowing, unless...

_OH. MY. GOD!  
_

I gasped and pointed at them, "You and you!" I started jumping up and down, "_You and you!_ OH MY GOD!"

Bella nodded and started laughing. Edward still had that goofy grin on his face. Rose looked pissed, she didn't like not being in the loop. Emmett looked confused but smiled anyways and Jasper had a knowing smile on his face.

Rosalie huffed, "Can some on tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

I kept jumping and yelled, "They're pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" Rose shrieked before running to Bella's side and taking her hand.

"Nice," Emmett nodded approvingly.

Jasper walked to Edward and gave him a hug, "Congratulations brother."

I was still jumping around, I wanted to get it out of my system before approaching Bella.

Because my best friend was PREGNANT!

* * *

**Okay, now that the friends now, we can get this show on the road.**

**Thank you Baskketcase for your encouraging words. Everyone, please do yourself a favor and check out her stories. I love them and I know you will too. The link is up on my page.**

**I've just posted a new chapter of Take Me Away and I'll post a new one of The Ghost Writer asap.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**I got a bunch of IM's asking what the hell is going on. No, I am not abandoning this story or the others. I just moved into my new house and I'm decorating, painting, and all that crap. So extra time has been hard to come by. Sorry...again, but this story will go on. I wouldn't do that to you ;) I've post this with no beta, so if it sucks, sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**16. Wonders and Fears**

* * *

**-Bella-**

Wow, this is all happening so fast...and backwards. Hm, I can't help but think about my parents.

Would they be disappointed in me?

_No._

Mom would be over the moon at the news of being a grandmother and my dad, well, he'd be out buying his or her first fishing pole.

Yeah, they would be happy..._I'm happy_.

"Holy crap," Emmett grinned and smacked Edward's back, "You dirty dog!"

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Nice Em, very nice."

Emmett ruffled Edward's hair, "Ah, come on, you know what I mean." He was still grinning like a fool, " I mean, come on! We went to Vegas to celebrate your_ freedom_ and you come back with a _pregnant wife!_ You can't get more ball and chain then that!"

Alice smacked his arm and skipped to my side, "Oh, Bella, I'm gonna make the cutest outfits for my niece...or nephew. God, I have so many ideas running through my mind right now!" Alice looked around the room, "Jeez, I need a note pad. Now." She jumped off the bed in search of a note pad but not before kissing my cheek.

Rosalie sat on the foot of the bed and rubbed my leg, "I'm so happy for you , Bella," Rose' eyes were glistening with unshod tears, "You're gonna be a great mom."

I took a deep breath, let it out slowly and smiled, "Thank you, Rose. That means a lot coming from you." She gave me a small smile, nodded slowly and sighed.

I knew Rosalie was happy for me but the news also made her melancholy. She always wanted to be a mom, that was one of her biggest dreams growing up. Rose came from a big family, lots of uncles, aunts, cousins and five older brothers. She wanted a big family of her own.

Sadly, that wont happen without the help of adoption or a surrogate mother.

Jasper sat at my side and kissed the top of my head, "Congratulations, Bella." I smiled at him, he nodded towards my wrist, "How ya feeling?"

I looked at my royal blue cast, "Okay. I guess it could have been worst," Jasper grimaced while Edward scrolled.

Emmett stood behind Rosalie and rubbed her shoulders, "So what are you having? A strapping young lad or a little princess?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, "She doesn't know yet, you can't tell until she's at least sixteen weeks along." Of course she would know. After she found out she couldn't have kids she obsessed with everything and anything pregnancy related. That was a hard year for her...for us all that love her.

Edward, who was standing by the door this whole time, walked to the other side of the bed and carefully sat down, "How's the head?" he leaned down and placed a lingering kissed on my forehead. I could taste his delicious breath on my tongue.

I looked into his sparkling, beautiful, emerald eyes, "Tender," his eyebrows pinched together, "but I'm fine." I wanted to change the subject, "Where's Masen?"

He looked into my eyes for a bit longer, as if trying to decide whether I was telling the truth. His features softened a little and said, "He's downstairs in the cafe with Seth, they're getting something to eat."

_Oh no, poor Masen must be starved._

I carefully moved my IV'd hand and rubbed my forehead, "Sorry, he must be starving."

Edward softly chuckled, "Nah, he was more worried about you."

Something just occurred to me, "Oh my, you haven't eaten. You should eat," I nudged him off my bed, "Go. Eat."

His brows rose in amusement, "Are you trying to get rid of me Mrs. Cullen?"

They all laughed, I heard Emmett say under his breath, _'He said Mrs. Cullen, classic._'

I rolled my eyes at him, "No, but I do think you should eat something before you faint."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest, "Bella, we men don't 'faint,'" Rosalie scoffed while Alice and I laughed, "Plus, I'm not hungry."

I crossed my arms trying to mimic his stance, "Well I don't care if you're hungry or not, you need to eat," he was about to protest but I continued my little rant, "So help me Edward, I will call your mother."

Jasper and Emmett Ohhh'd while Rose and Alice laughed hysterically.

Edward narrowed his eyes but the corner of his lips were twitching into a smile. "Well, since you put it that way... I'll go down and get something for_ us_. You need to eat too, you know."

Alice jumped into the conversation, "I'm not gonna let her eat _hospital_ food! For goodness sakes, she's carrying your baby in there," she pointed at my stomach before pointing at him, "and I wont have you eating that as well, bad enough you have my nephew eating that stuff."

My eyes widened and Edward froze but Jasper asked, "What did you say?"

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, "I said, I wont have them eating hospital food," she looked at us with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair, "Did you just call Masen your_ nephew_?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. What's the big deal? You and Bella are married, that makes him my nephew." She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world to explain. One plus one equals two. Or in our case, two plus one and a half equals three and a half. She huffed, " I know Bella and I aren't_ blood_ related but she and Rosalie are my sisters nonetheless."

I glanced at Edward to gauge his reaction. He had the most breathtaking smile on his face, he was _glowing._

He chuckled, "Thank you, Alice. That means a lot to me."

She mocked punched his shoulder, "Oh, ya old softy. Rose and I wouldn't have it any other way," she looked at Rosalie, "Right Rose?"

Rosalie smiled and squeezed my calf, "Right."

Alice clapped her hands, "Okay, come on, let's go and grab these kids some real food." Alice asked me, "Is there anything you're craving?"

I rolled my eyes, "No cravings yet, Alice."

"Damn," she whispered.

Jasper got up and said, "I know this great little place not far from here, they have the best Lo Mein in the bay."

Alice pursed her lips, "I hope they don't use MSG in their food," Jasper was pulling her out of the room, "because that's not good for the baby. Well, it's not good for anyone, really. Why anyone would use it knowing that it's not good for them is beyond me..."Jasper looked back to us, shook his head and shut the door cutting Alice off mid sentence.

Emmett took Jasper's place and sat next to me, "So, if it's a boy you're gonna name him Emmett, right?"

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

"I don't think so Em," Edward scoffed, "And leave Jasper out?"

Emmett scrunched his brows and nodded, "You're right, Emmett Jasper Cullen it is."

I laughed, "Wow, I thought the mom got to decide, or at least have _some_ input in that decision." I looked at Rosalie's smiling face, "Guess not."

Edward took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips, "You can name our baby what ever you want, Bella."

"Guess I know who wears the pants in that relationship," muttered Emmett.

Rose swatted his arm, "Leave her alone, you have to be nice to the pregnant woman...if you know what's good for you." She stood up, "We should go, you need to rest. Come on Em, we'll come back tomorrow morning."

Emmett nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of my head, "Congratulations baby girl. Rosie's right; you're gonna be a wonderful mother. Call if you need anything, 'kay?" I nodded, he reached across me and smacked Edward's arm, "I don't need to tell you crap, you know you're a good papá san."

Edward draped his arm around my shoulders and rested his legs on top of the bed, ankles crossed, "See you tomorrow, Em. Goodnight Rosalie."

Rosalie pulled on Emmett's shirt, "Goodnight you two."

Emmett was walking out but turned, "Do you need anything from your house? PJ's? Undies? I would say condoms but you know...it's a little late for that," he wagged his eyebrows.

Edward threw his pen at him, "_Goodnight_, Emmett."

Emmett wagged his brows once more before closing the door. We could hear him say _'As you were boys'_ to the two police men outside the door.

Edward shook his head, "Sorry about him."

I shrugged, "I think he's funny. Very endearing, I can see why Rosalie likes him."

He sighed and dropped his chin to his chest, "How do you feel?"

I looked at him questioningly, "Um, fine?"

He shifted to his side laying his head on my pillow, his face just inches from mine, "I mean, how do you feel about all of this?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, not knowing what he was talking about, "the baby and...us. Where do we go from here?"

I slowly nodded, "Oh...well, I should ask you that question. The only responsibility I have, now, is this baby," I touched my tummy, "You have to think about Masen and what's in his best interest."

He placed a gentle hand over the one that was covering my belly, "I have to think about the three of you, not just Masen." His eyes flickered between mine, "And I really want us to work out. I know we haven't know each other long but this," he squeezed the hand that was resting on my tummy, "Feels right."

I felt the tears slowly welling up in my eyes, I looked at him and whispered, "I know." I tried to, unsuccessfully, swallow the dry lump that was in my throat, "And you have no idea how much I want this, I do...really. I'm just so scared, this is all so fast. It feels like I'm being pulled in different directions, I don't even know which way is up anymore." I took a deep breath, "And then there's the whole Mike issue...I don't want to cause anymore problems for you."

He softly chuckled, "Silly girl, you're not causing me any problems. Mike would have snapped sooner or later, whether I was in your life or not. Don't worry about Mike, let me handle it." His thumb was caressing the top of my hand, "What I need to know is if you're willing to give us a shot," his sweet breath washed over my face as he whispered those last words, "because I am."

I felt a warm tingling sensation spread deep in my stomach. Goosebumps ran over my entire body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. My whole body came to life.

My eyes flickered from his emerald gems to his soft lips and back. Feeling braver then I've ever felt before, I inched closer to him until my lips softly grazed his. Never taking my eyes off his, I whispered, "Yes. I want _us_."

He sighed softly and said, "Thank you." His lips pressed softly on mine. This kiss was not frantic or filled with need, but it did come with a promise. A promise of commitment and faith, faith that this will work out.

A knock on the door interrupted our loving kiss. Edward groaned in frustration and reluctantly pulled away resting his forehead on my own. He gave me an apologetic smile and said, "Come in."

Dr. Stanley walked into the room, chart in hand. Her eyes tightened a little but smiled, "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

I tried to pull away from Edward, people still didn't know about us and I didn't know if he wanted them to, but he held me firmly in place.

Still keeping his hand on my tummy he said, "Not at all, I was just talking to my wife." My jaw dropped as did Jessica's.

_Holy crow. Did he just say that? In front of Dr. Stanley?_

She quickly recovered, "I see, um...if you don't mind me asking, when exactly did this," she pointed between us, "happen? Because as far as I know, you Bella, are _engaged_ to Mike." She kept glancing at Edward's hand, which was currently rubbing soothing, little circles on my tummy.

I opened my mouth to answer but Edward beat me to the punch, "Dr. Stanley," he said sternly, "you will remain professional while on the clock. Those questions are of no value to _Mrs. Cullen's_ care plan."

She slightly narrowed her eyes but smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly, "Of course, Dr. Cullen." Her eyes flickered to me, "Is there anything you need _Mrs. Cullen?"_

I slowly shook my head, my voice was MIA at the moment.

"Very well, if you need anything please don't hesitate to push the call button next to the bed," with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room but not before slamming the door on her way out.

Edward sighed deeply and scooted closer to my side. We were quiet for a few minutes before he broke the silence and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I looked up just in time to see his eyes close, he looked so guilty. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand, "What in the world are you sorry for?" I asked softly.

He carefully shifted to his side and scooted down so we could be face to face. Edward looked down at his hand, the on that was on my tummy, and then back at me, "I'm a selfish man, Bella," he stated. "I know I had no right, not before you having a say in it."

Now I was beyond confused, "My opinion on what?"

His eyebrows pinched together, "What I said to Jessica... I shouldn't have said anything before we spoke about it." His face moved closer to my own, "I know we said we would try 'us,'" his lips softly grazed mine before pulling back, "but I shouldn't have assumed you would be okay being referred to as _Mrs. Cullen_. I'm sorry for that, Bella."

The hairs on the back of my head rose. I actually liked the idea of being called Mrs. Cullen. I know it's too fast, but it feels so right.

I cup his cheek tenderly with my hand and softly kiss his lips. He hesitates for a second but quickly answers back with his own soft kisses. We stay like this for several minutes, hushed promises and decelerations. No words necessary.

I slowly pulled back, looked into his beautiful green peridot eyes and said, _"Mrs. Cullen_ sounds pretty terrific to me."

A dazzling smile graced his lovely face, "Yes, it does."

"Knock, knock you two," we both turned, Alice and Jasper were at the door, "We come barring treats," she and Jasper raise the bags.

Edward sat up, "Then by all means come in." He pulled out his cell phone, "Let me call Seth."

"No need," Alice was pulling out the containers of food and setting them on the tray next to the bed, "They're on the way. Masen just needs to get his coat from your office first."

Jasper handed us some drinks, "Here you go, ice tea for Edward and non-caffeinated hot tea for the mommy to be... hey that rimed! Right?"

Alice handed us some forks, "It sure did sweetheart. Good job."

"Bella!" yelled a bight eyed Masen before making a mad dash towards us.

Edward threw his hands up to stop him from jumping on the bed but Jasper caught him mid flight, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Can't give your uncle here a hug first?"

Masen sheepishly grinned, "Oh, yes." He wrapped his little arms around Jasper's neck and squeezed. He pulled back after a second, "can I go hug Bella now?"

Jasper set him down, "Okay, but be careful buddy, no jumping."

Masen nodded and carefully crawled onto the bed, he kissed my cheek, "are you okay?" he whispered.

I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded, "I'm okay, are you okay?"

Although Masen had not witnessed Mike breaking my wrist, he did see a ugly, scary side of Mike.

He shrugged lightly but I could see anger cross his angel-like face, "I didn't like the way that man talked to you. He wasn't being nice."

"No, he wasn't," I said, "but we don't have to see him ever again."

He smiled a little but soon yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Baby boy," Edward ran his hand over Masen' wild hair, "you're going to spend the night with uncle Jazz while I stay here and make sure Bella is all right. Is that okay with you buddy?"

"Can I please stay here with Bella too,_pleeeease_," oh, he's good. He had the puppy look mastered.

Edward groaned, "Mase, please don't look at me like that. You can't stay here, the hospital has rules."

Masen wasn't giving up yet, "But you're the boss, change the rules. Please daddy?"

Edward adopted a stern tone when he said, "Masen, rules are rules. I can't change then just because you're my son. That wouldn't be fair." Masen frowned a little but nodded.

"Come on, Mase," said Jasper, "gather your things so we can head home." Masen kissed my cheek and reluctantly hopped of the bed, Jasper helped him into his pea coat, "We'll come by tomorrow morning before going to daycare, 'kay?"

"I guess," muttered Masen.

"Masen..." warned Edward.

Masen sighed but looked a little sheepish, "Sorry."

"I'll stop by tomorrow, _early_," Alice emphasized the 'early' part, "to drop off some clothes, your toiletries and breakfast, so don't you dear eat the stuff they serve here...either of you."

After our goodbyes and making arrangements for Alice to drop off my car at home, we settled down for the night.

A nurse by the name of Scottie, brought in a cot, blankest and extra pillows for Edward. She kept glancing my way while setting up Edwards cot. He excused himself for a moment while Scottie finished up and checked my IV.

"Everything looks good, is there anything I can get for you...uh," she glanced down at the electronic file, palm pilot thing and back up at me, "_Mrs. Cullen?_"

Ah, so that was the reason for the curious looks. Edward must have had my last name changed on my chart.

It took a great deal of strength to hide the smug smile threatening to make an appearance, "No, I'm good. Thank you."

She gave me a tight smile, "Oookay...well, if you need anything..." she let the sentence hang in the air and walked out the door.

Well, I guess night shift doesn't like the idea of a Mrs. Cullen.

I sighed and looked around the room. It was quiet, well, except for the annoying beeping of the heart monitor.

I hate the smell of hospital.

It reminds me of Mike.

Goodness, he is not what I want to think about while I'm alone in this room. I know there is two police officers outside but still... he knows his way around the hospital. Maybe there is a secret way to get in here without being seen.

God, I _really_ need to stop thinking like that. I can see myself having a panic attack if I continue thinking of Mike and what he's planning.

_Because I know he's planning something, he will not let this go. Not now._

His career might be over and he'll blame me. He will blame my friends for taking me to Vegas, he'll blame Edward for...existing.

_Oh God, he saw me with Masen!_

He wouldn't hurt Masen...would he?

_Yes. Yes, he would._

What have I done! I brought Mike into Edward's life, thus bringing danger to Masen.

"Hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"JESUS!" I yelped and jumped.

"Whoa, whoa," Edward sat on the edge of the bed and cradled my face, stroking my cheeks gently with his thumbs, "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I let out a breathless chuckle, "Oh, nothing...uh, I guess I was zoned out." He furrowed his brows, "I didn't see you come in. I'm okay."

He studied my face for a few seconds then nodded and dropped his hands, "Okay. Do you need pain meds before bed?"

I adjusted my hospital gown, it was riding up, "Um, no, it's probably not good for the baby."

He smiled, "The meds I ordered wont affect our baby, Bella. If you need them, take them."

My wrist _was_ starting to hurt and my headache _was _starting to bother me... "Okay."

He got up, "Good, I'll be right back." He walked out of the room again.

The phone next to my bed rang, "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Heavy breathing.

"Is someone there?" I looked out the now dark window. All I saw was the reflection of the room. "Who's this," I was about to hang up.

"That baby wont see the light of day," he slurred, "I promise."

My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest, the machine was going wild. I gulped and whispered, "Mike?" I could hear him laughing on the other end, it felt like ice water shot through my vains. Panic set in, "Stay away from me! Do you hear me?! STAY AWAY!"

The two officers barged into the room looking for danger.

"Oh, Bella," he chuckled darkly, "It doesn't work like that, baby. You fucked me over, you ruined my life. It's only fair I pay you with the same dime."

One of the officers stretched his hand out for the phone, "Mrs. Cullen, give me the phone."

I shook my head and stared sobbing, "No..._please, no_...don't," I couldn't catch my breath, "How...how..."

_How did he know about the baby?!_

"Sweet dreams my Bella," Mike whispered before hanging up.

"MIKE, DON'T..._PLEASE!"_ I was struggling against the officers, one was prying the phone out of my hand and the other was preventing me from getting up.

Edward, with two nurses, ran into the room. Edward started barking out orders, they nodded and ran out the door again. More people entered the room.

Edward pushed the officer that was holding me down aside and grabbed my shoulders. With a firm voice he said, "Bella, take one deep breath for me," I was feeling dizzy, my vision started to blur, "Can you do that for me? One deep breath."

My whole body was shaking and, for the life of me, couldn't pull oxygen into my lungs.

Someone strapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm and clipped something on my finger.

"158 over 92," someone started rambling out numbers while others were moving around me, but all I could see was Edwards eyes. In his eyes I could see the panic that betrayed his calm voice.

He looked to his right and said, "I need oxygen, STAT."

I could hear myself _wheezing._

Someone else ask, "Who was on the phone?" I wanted to respond but couldn't find my voice.

Seconds later Edward was slipping an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth, "Breath, Bella. Deep, slow breaths." I tried, really I was, but couldn't. My chest felt tight, "Come on baby," he whispered.

"She needs to be sedated, Dr. Cullen," another male voice spoke out.

Edwards eyes tightened and said, "Give me another minute, Dr. Vish."

The same male voice responded, "Her pressure is rising, along with her pulse, and her O2 stats are declining. She needs to be sedated now."

Edward closed his eyes, "Okay" he nodded and opened his eyes, "She's pregnant, about five weeks along." Edward looked to his left towards the voice and said in a grave tone, "She's_ my_ _wife_, and we are talking about _my child_, Dr. Vish."

"I will handle this with the utmost care, now please, step back," commanded the voice.

Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead, "Please, baby, you need to calm down."

All of a sudden green eyes were replaced with dark brown. The beeping continued, the voices continued, the wheezing continued. I felt a sharp pain on my arm followed by the burning.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

**Hmmm...poor Bella. **

**Next update will be on Wed. Have a good weekend.**

**GO JETS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga. **

**First, I would like to thank Roxiegirl for the beta work on this chapter, you rock. Secondly, Jets lost :( what can I say. Colts were just better. It's okay, I still love you Mark! (Maybe not as much as Rob, but you're up there.)**

* * *

**_17. We Cullens Stick Together_**

* * *

-**Edward-**

"She's all hooked up to the monitors," our resident anesthesiologist, Dr. Vish, walked around the nurses station and turned on monitor four, "see, her vitals are looking good," he pointed to the screen on the wall. "I replaced the O2 mask with a nasal cannula, she seems to take in the O2 much easier with it."

I studied the monitor, double checking her vitals. I sighed in relief, everything looked good on the screen.

"How long will she be under?" I asked Dr. Vish.

He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, "four hours but I could always push more through her IV line, if needed." Picking up his EMR palm pilot and entering some information, he asked, "Does Isabella have a history of panic attacks?"

I slouched further down the chair, a husband should really know these things about his wife, "To be honest with you, I have no idea." He cocked his eyebrow and I sighed, "It's complicated."

He nodded and put down the pilot, "Look, it's none of my business, but her reaction in there was not normal. If this continues throughout her pregnancy, it will effect the baby. My suggestion is to talk to her about it, get a game plan together. Better to be safe then sorry."

I stretched out my legs, "I will, as soon as she'shad time to rest and clear her mind."

He got up and patted my back, "I'm going back in there, I just came out here to let you know everything's fine and put the screen up for you."

"Thank you," I said, "I'll be in there as soon as I finish up here."

He nodded and walked back towards Bella's room.

I looked up at the monitor once again. Still looking good.

I was waiting for Detective Rae to return from the IT office. They were trying to trace the phone call Bella received this evening. _That_ _damn phone call_. Bella was finally relaxing and settling in for the night when she received that phone call from Mike.

I don't know what was said, but I know it wasn't good. Bella was in hysterics when I ran into the room, it didn't help that the two police officers were holding her down, it increased her panic. She kept mumbling Mike's name, her eyes were glazed over, and her face was drained of blood. I wanted some answers, to know what the hell Mike said to her, but I had to calm Bella down first. We had to get her vitals stable and under control before we could question her about anything.

I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm and glanced at the clock. It was just past midnight.

Sighing, I picked up the phone for the hundredth time and dialed the all too familiar number, again. This time I wouldn't hang up.

"Hello?" the sleepy voice answered.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this is not the way I wanted to tell them. "Mom?"

I heard the click of the lamp and she murmured_ 'Carlisle, wake up. It's Edward,'_ on the other end.

"Mom?" I said, trying to get her attention.

"Yes honey, you're on speaker," said mom, "What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Ah, listen...I didn't want to tell you like this, over the phone, I mean. We just found out ourselves...Masen doesn't know yet, of course," my words were coming out in a heap.

God, these are my parents, I could tell them anything!

"Edward, you can tell us anything son. We're here for you, you know that," said Dad.

I sat up straight and pushed my shoulders back. I knew they would help and understand me. With that in my mind I said, "Mom, Dad, you're going to be grandparents, again."

I heard the gasps on the other end of the phone followed by Mom's _'oh my God's.'_

"Congratulations son!" Dad chuckled, "Bella and you waste no time do... _OW!"_ I heard Mom smack him and say _'don't you start that.'_

"Don't mind him sweetheart," said Mom, "I am...just_...WOW! _I am so happy, I'm gonna have another grand-baby!" she gushed, "Oh sweetie, how's Bella? When did you find out?"

Now comes the hard part, "That's the other reason I called this late." I ran my hand through my hair, "I was kind of hoping, maybe, if you would come down here for a few weeks."

Mom answered, "Of course, honey. When do you want me?"

"I kind of want you on the next flight but I know you need time," God knows my Mom doesn't pack lightly, "but the sooner the better."

"Is something wrong, Edward?" asked Dad, "you sound...uneasy."

Of course he would pick that up. I'm kind of surprised Mom didn't, she must be too excited about the baby to notice.

"I have a problem that needs to be dealt with and I need someone to look after Masen when he's out of daycare."

"What kind of problem?" asked mom.

I glanced up at the monitor, everything looked good, "Mike got to Bella yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, no," mom whispered, "is she okay?"

A nurse walked behind the counter and sat on one of the chairs. I didn't want anyone listening in, so I moved as far as I could while still keeping an eye on monitor four.

"No, she's not. She and Masen came to the hospital to surprise me with lunch. Unfortunately I had just suspended Dr. Newton, he was on his way out when they were on their way in. He harassed her, Bella told Masen to run into the hospital and get help, but by the time we got to the parking lot he had broken her wrist and drove off." My stomach churned at the images that were flashing through my head.

"Oh my God, oh honey," Mom's voice was thick with tears, "I'm getting my things ready as we speak, I'll be on the next flight."

I sighed in relief, "Thank you, I really need your help. I'm going to ask Bella to stay at my house. I don't know if she will agree...but I need to try." I wasn't sure if I should tell them about the phone call but decided it was for the best if they knew, "Um, that wasn't all that happened though."

"There's more?" asked dad.

I told them about the overnight stay due to the concussion she suffered, how I found out about the pregnancy, how she took it, how I took it, and finally I told them about the phone call and her panic attack.

"And where is she now?" asked Dad.

"She is in a private room guarded by two police officers. Dr. Vish, the anesthesiologist, is in the room with her. We had to sedate her, her b/p and heart rate were too high and her O2 stats were plummeting."

"I see. Listen, son, I'm going to rearrange my scheduled surgeries. It will take a few days but I'm going down there to help, too."

I shook my head, I knew the hospital needed him, "Dad, you don't have to do that. Mom will help me out."

"Nonsense, this is my grand-baby we're talking about and Masen is going to need us around while you attend to Bella. Remember son, we Cullens stick together."

I chuckled at his old saying, "I know, Dad. Alright, call me when you've reserved your flight. Tell Mom to text me with an arrival time-," she cut me off.

"No, no, dear. I will take a cab, don't you dare leave my baby girl's side...and where _is_ Masen? I hope you don't have him cooped up in that room."

I kept my eye on the monitor, her heart rate was picking up slightly. She must be having a nightmare.

_I should be in there with her. What the hell is taking Detective Rae so long?_

"Jasper is taking Masen for the night," I said. "You don't need to take a cab, you know Emmett would be more than happy to pick you up. And what's all this _'baby girl'_ business? What if it's a boy?"

She snorted lightly, "While the idea of having a granddaughter thrills me to no end, I was referring to Bella, Edward."

I was momentarily stunned. Mom never once referred to Tanya as _'baby girl,'_ or any other terms of endearment. Sure she had nicknames for her, most of them_ not_ appropriate to say in front of Masen.

So while I was beyond ecstatic by this, all I could say was, "Oh, okay." From the corner of my eye I saw Detective Rae enter the nurses station. "Mom, Dad, I have to go."

"Okay, dear," said Mom, "I'll call Emmett as soon as I hang up."

I raised my index finger to Detective Rae, letting him know I'll be with him in a minute. "Okay, sounds good," I said. "Don't forget the extra keys, do you remember the code to get in?"

"Yes honey, don't you worry about a thing. You just worry about Bella."

"I'll talk to you soon, son," said Dad.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon, goodnight."

They both said, "Goodnight."

I set the phone back in it's dock and approached Detective Rae, "Were you able to trace the call?"

He shook his head, "Unfortunately no, the hospital doesn't keep files on calls coming into the patients rooms, but you're _positive _she said Dr. Newton's name?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I'm positive."

He scratched his beard, "We have a patrol car going to his house and his parent's house. Do you know of any other places he might be hiding?"

It took two seconds for me to blurt out, "Dr. Jessica Stanley's house."

"Very well, we'll need her address," he said while pulling out his phone.

_You can't hide from me, Newton._

_###_

**-Jessica-**

"Mmmm, that was delicious."

It was just after one in the morning. Mike and I have been going at it since he came back from making a few phone calls. My boy had a lot of pent up frustration.

Of course,_ Bella_, wouldn't know how to deal with a man like this. She could never satisfy his primal needs. She was too..._vanilla._

"That was just what I needed," Mike patted my ass for me to get off, "Now, I need a shower."

Riding Mike always gave me one of the most mind blowing orgasms. God, I could screw him for hours.

"Do you want a little help?" I asked while licking his navel.

He groaned, "Fuck, Jess, you're gonna suck me dry."

I giggled, "That's the plan lover boy."

He placed his right hand on top of my head and pushed me further down, till his cock was in my face.

_Oh, my naughty boy was ready._

I was licking the tip of his cock when a loud knock thundered to the room. I immediately sat up and looked at Mike.

"Who the fuck are you expecting at this hour?" he hissed.

I shrugged, "No one." I looked to my bedroom door, "Should I answer it?"

He pushed me to the side and jumped out of bed, "Answer it, but don't let _anyone_ in. I don't give a flying fuck who it is. I was never here, got it?"

"Yes," I jumped out of bed and shrugged into my silk robe.

Mike picked up his discarded clothes and ran into the bathroom. I walked into the living room, they knocked again.

"Who is it?" I asked while looking through the peephole.

Two police officers were standing outside my door, "San Francisco Police Department, ma'am."

"Shit," I whispered and looked back to my bedroom.

They knocked again, "Ma'am?"

I smoothed down my hair, unlocked the door and slightly opened it, "How can I help you?"

The short officer spoke first, "We are looking for a Jessica Stanley."

_What the fuck?_

_"Doctor_, I'm_ Dr_. Stanley. How can I help you gentlemen?"

Short man cleared his throat, "Sorry,_ Dr._ Stanley. We have a couple of questions to ask you."

I crossed my arms, pushing my tits up some, "Regarding?"

Tall man decided to speak, "We are looking for Dr. Newton. We got word he might be here."

I shook my head, "I haven't seen him, not since this morning's briefing. Did something happen to him?"

"He is wanted for questioning," short man said, "are you_ sure_ you haven't heard from him? Maybe a phone call you might have forgotten?"

I narrowed my eyes at them, short man was sneaking peaks over my shoulder, "No. I haven't spoken to him. Now, if you would please excuse me, I have to be at work in a couple of hours."

Tall man pulled a card from his shirt pocket, "If you hear anything Dr. Stanley, please give us a call."

I took the card from him and nodded.

Before I could shut the door, short man said, "You know withholding information in this case is against the law, right?"

I glared at him and said, "I'm well aware of the laws, officer. Goodnight." With that I slammed the door shut.

"Asshole." I walked back into my room, Mike was dressed and perched at the end of the bed.

"They're looking for me," that obviously sobered him up.

_Damn._

I sat next to him and rubbed his thigh, "Just for questioning."

He chuckled humorlessly, "Right, _questioning._ Fucking Swan."

I moved closer to him, "What are you going to do?"

He looked at me and smiled wickedly, "Oh, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. The question is, how _far _are you willing to go to help me, baby?"

I lunged at him and ravished his mouth for a few minutes before pulling away, "All the way, baby, _all the way."_

###

**Yeah, I would _love_ to shove my boots_ all the way_ up her ass. Ew, maybe not. Hope you like it, yes? He, he, he, I'm working on three hours of sleep, work with me here! See you next Wednesday ;P**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** The Twilight Saga belongs to S. Meyer...lucky girl.

Thank you Roxy for the beta work. More to tell you all but lets do it down below...'kay? This chapter is a slow burn.

* * *

**18. Promise and Question**

* * *

**-Bella-**

"Eat."

My stomach churned, the smell of eggs and bacon swirled around the room.

I sighed and moved the bits of egg around the plate. Maybe if I spread the meal around the plate just right, it'll look like I ate some of it.

"Eat."

Goodness, it was six in the morning. I would never, _ever,_ eat breakfast this early. Why was I being forced to eat at this hour? I wasn't even fully awake yet.

_I want to go back sleep._

"I swear to God, Bella, if you don't start devouring that food, I'll puree it and shove a feeding tube down your throat and force feed you. Is that what you want? Cause I'll do it."

I sighed, again. Not wanting to argue, I picked up a piece of buttered toast and nibbled the corner.

"See, was that so hard?"

I shook my head and continued to nibble. Alice, satisfied I was attempting to eat, busied herself by sketching some gowns for her fall line. She arrived at this ungodly hour with breakfast for Edward and I, along with a small suitcase filled with my clothes and toiletries. Edward had some extra scrubs in his office along with the essentials, he said a good doctor was always prepared, in his line of work you never knew when you would be pulling doubles.

Edward inhaled his breakfast, gave me a quick check-up and once satisfied with his assessment he kissed the tip of my nose and ran out of the room. I guess he was running late to get report from the nocs doctor.

I'm not sure how much sleep he'd actually gotten, but I can tell it wasn't much. The purple blotches under his eyes pretty much told me all I needed to know. Goodness, he was up before me and ready for a full day of work.

_I didn't deserve him, not at all._

"What are you thinking about?" Alice had set down her sketches and was studying my face.

I pushed the tray back and ran my hand over my tummy, "Is this really happening to me?"

Alice pursed her lips, "What do you mean? The pregnancy, Edward, or the crazy that is Mike?"

I began to trace little stars and hearts over my tummy, "All of it. It's a lot to take in." I took a deep breath and looked at her, "I mean, I'm happy that I'm pregnant. More then happy, really, but...God, I don't even know how to word it."

"Just say it, spit it out," Alice encouraged.

I nodded and let the flood gated open, "I know Edward is the one, don't ask me how I know this, I just know. But how are we gonna make this work? I mean, I really don't know anything about him, not really. I know the basics, what friends should know about each other...but nothing more. We haven't discussed his future plans, my future plans, his plans for Masen, or what the heck happened with his last marriage. Alice, I don't even know if his ex his gonna show up one of these days and demand him back. What if she wants back in Masen's life? What do I do then? What if she doesn't like me for Masen? Will she give Edward hell for it? Even worst, will she give Masen hell for it? And what if Edward, deep down inside, wants her back? He had to have loved her deeply to marry her _and_ have a child with her. And, _God Alice_, if that happened...I really don't know what I would do. I have no one, Alice, no one. I'll be all alone with my baby, while they're happy and in-love and...just...being a family."

_Goodness, it felt lighter after my verbal diarrhea._

Alice gave me a couple of minutes to catch my breath and settle down. She took my left hand and squeezed lightly. "Bella," she said softly, "It's okay to be scared. This is all new and coming at you,_ both _of you, so fast. Yes, you're right. Edward and you haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other the way a married couple should know each other. I just can't figure out what makes you think you can't start now? It's a bit unorthodox, I'll give you that.

"But really Bella, when have you ever done things the way people expect you to? You have always marched to the beat of your own drum. That's what I love about you." She rose from her chair and sat on the edge of the bed, "That is also one of the reasons I knew Mike and you were not meant to be. He was forcing you to follow the pack, mold you into the perfect cookie cutter wife. You are beautiful, unique, loving, generous, expressive, and _good_. You are a _good _person, Bella, through and through. That is a rarity in this world.

"And guess what?" She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I _know_ in my heart, and I think you know too, that Edward is one of those few good people in this world. So please, don't start building walls to shield yourself from him. I'm sure he's just as scared as you are. Talk to him, that's the only way you both are gonna get to know each other."

I smiled at her, "Look at you, getting all Yoda meets Mr. Miyagi on me."

She rolled her eyes, "Pfftt, those two got nothing on me." We were quiet for a couple of minuted before she sighed and continued, "And regarding his ex, don't jump to any conclusions until you hear the whole story. If she ever comes back, well, we'll kick her ass," we laughed out loud.

There was a knock on the door, "Hello, hello!" Esme poked her head in and smiled at us.

I straightened up, "Esme! Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?"

She pushed the door open and let Masen run in, "Bella!"

"Masen! Don't run," Esme scolded.

He slowed his stride and send a apologetic crooked smile her way. She was instantly putty in his hands.

_Oh, he's gonna be a heart-breaker._

He gingerly crawled up next to me and kissed my cheek, "Good morning, Bella."

He looked too adorable in a cotton green tee with a picture of Bert on the front and the_ Sesame Street _logo above, dark wash denim jeans, black and green _Air Force Ones _and his yellow rain coat. I could tell Esme tried to comb down his hair but was a unfruitful attempt.

"Good morning, Masen. Are you on your way to Rosalie's?" I asked.

"Yup, but Nana wanted to stop by first. She's staying with me for a while," he leaned in close to my ear, "I think she missed me."

Esme made her way to the side of my bed, "Of course I missed you, Masen, don't be silly," she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Esme this is Alice Brandon, my other best friend," I motioned to Alice, "Alice, this is Edward's mother, Esme Cullen."

They both shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Esme cleared her throat and got down to business, "Please tell me they caught him."

"Hey Masen," said Alice, "Why don't you come with me to the Starbucks downstairs? I need a coffee and I'm positive your daddy needs one too," she turned to Esme, "Would you like one as well, Esme?"

Esme shook her head, "No, thank you. I've had my fill for the day, honey."

Masen jumped off the bed and said, "Okay, but can I get a hot chocolate?"

"Masen," Esme warned.

Alice took Masen's hand and quickly walked towards the door, "Of course you can, sweetie pie."

Once Alice and Masen stepped out I turned my full attention to Esme, "No, they haven't found him, yet."

Esme slowly nodded, "Well, I'm sure they'll catch him soon, he's going to have to show his face somewhere right?"

Yes, would...eventually, I just didn't want him to show his face near us.

Just remembering what he said on the phone made every hair on my body stand up.

_'That baby wont see the light of day, I promise.' _

A shiver ran up my spine and I confessed to her, "I'm scared, Esme."

Her eyebrows pinched together in concern, Edward looked so much like her in that moment, "I know. Edward told us what happened, he told us _everything_."

I felt the blush spread throughout my face. I blinked twice and said, "Oh."

_God!_ She knew I was_ pregnant_, that I had _sex _with her son. I could just imagine what she thought about me.

I was mortified and it must have shown on my face because Esme quickly abandoned her seat and sat next to me, on the bed, "Don't be embarrassed, Bella. You have _no_ idea how happy Carlisle and I are with the coming of our second grand-baby!" Esme squealed a little and continued, "Oh, I can finally do all the things I've always wanted to do for my pregnant daughter-in-law," she said wistfully.

I was a bit confused, "Didn't you...um, do those things with...Masen's mom?"

I didn't know much about Tanya. All I knew was that she basically abandoned them.

Esme scrunched up her nose, "No. She wouldn't let me." Esme's eyes hardened for a second before softening again, "But enough about her, we have Masen and that was the _only _blessing she ever gave my family."

I didn't want to push, though I was dieing to know more.

_Maybe Edward would tell me._

I nodded and leaned back into the pillows, "So, when did you get here? How long are you in town for?"

"I'm here for as long as I'm needed. Edward called us last night and explained the situation, so I'm here to help out." My eyebrows shot up. Esme came all the way over here to help? "You're going to need your rest and I'm going to make sure that happens." I grimaced at the thought of Esme tending to me, "Oh, don't give me that look. It's been far too long since anyone has needed my help in that way. Edward is my only child and he grew up too quickly, so I kind of adopted his friends as my children to fill that need to be mother hen. Please, don't take that away from me, Bella."

Esme reminded me so much of my mother, I didn't have the heart to argue, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She grinned from ear to ear, "Good, now that we have that settled, tell me what that awful man said to you over the phone."

I haven't told anyone, not even Edward. I think he was giving me time before the detective came and questioned me, maybe he was worried that I might have another panic attack if he brought it up too soon. Either way, I needed to tell someone.

I looked out the window; the sun was rising, burning the fog that covered San Francisco. I took a deep breath and turned to Esme, "He said that my baby wouldn't see the light of day." My eyes started prickling, but I continued in a whisper, "He wants me to suffer the worst pain known to man. Mike is going to kill my baby."

Esme gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Shaking her head, she whispered, "No, no, no, no..."

Fat, hot tears fell down my cheek, "I'm so scared, Esme. I don't know how he found out I was pregnant, I mean, _we just found out!" _I was starting to panic, "How...how did he know! Was he in the hospital? Is someone giving him information? What if he doesn't stop there? What if he goes after Masen?" I barely registered the frantic beeping of that stupid machine, "Oh God, Esme, I couldn't live with myself if any harm came to Masen because of me. I can't...and Edward, _oh God_, Edward would hate me." My breaths were coming fast and shallow.

Esme sat up and stroked my face, "Baby girl, relax. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly," she turned to the monitors and then back to me, "Come on, Bella, breath deep for me," she was eying the call button next to my bed, "Bella, you have to calm down, this is not good for the baby..._please, _they're going to sedate you again if you don't calm down."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing.

_In and out, in and out, in and out..._

The door flew open followed by frantic footsteps, "Bella!" I felt Edward's hand on the side of my neck, "Mom, what happened?"

I kept my eyes closed and tried to control my gasps. Esme started explaining, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been so forward...I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry."

I shook my head, Esme did nothing wrong.

"Love, please open your eyes," Edward pleaded, "Mom, press the call button."

"No!" I screamed. My eyed snapped open and I said between gasps, "No...don't...I'm...I'm fine...just...give me...a minute..." I didn't want all those people in my room again, and I most definitely did _not_ want to be put under.

Edward nodded, "Okay, but you need to relax, love. Take a deep breath," he demonstrated what he wanted me to do. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, I followed suit, "Good, just like that."

After a few cycles the machine finally stopped beeping, my breaths were coming at a regular pace and the panic subsided.

Esme was still stroking my face, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you like that, I wasn't thinking-"

I cut her off, there was no need for her apology, "Please, don't...you did nothing wrong, it's me. I thought I outgrew these panic attacks long ago. You were asking what any concerned person would ask. Please, don't feel bad about what you did. I wanted to vent, I just need to learn how to control my reaction."

Edward wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm and clipped a something on my finger, I guess he was taking my vital signs.

Esme wiped a tear from her eyes, "I'm still sorry."

I tried to muster a genuine smile, "I'm okay, no harm done."Edward grunted, obviously not agreeing with me.

Alice and Masen walked into the room. Masen carried a paper bag, I assume was filled with pastries. Alice balanced a cardboard caddy with four Starbucks drinks.

Alice glanced around and her smile fell, "What happened?"

Masen thrust the paper bag towards Esme, "Pick one, Nana, but not the chocolate muffin, that's mine."

Alice gave Edward a cup and muttered, "Coffee," then handed Masen his hot chocolate before settling down on the chair next to the bed, "Bella? Are you okay? You look a little pale. Did the breakfast not settle well?"

I didn't want Alice to worry about me, so I answered before Edward or Esme could, "Yeah, I usually don't eat that early, you know that. But I feel okay now, no worries. What did you get? God, that coffee smells_ so _good."

She pursed her lips, as to argue but thankfully let it go, "Na, na, na, no coffee for you but I did get you some chamomile tea."

I took the dink from her and muttered my thanks.

Edward was settling Masen down to eat his muffin and hot chocolate before saying, "Mom, can I talk to you outside for a minute? I need to go over Masen's schedule with you."

Esme smiled at him and said, "Of course," she grinned at Alice and I, "excuse me ladies."

Edward and Esme stepped out of the room.

Alice poked my side with her index finger and hissed, "Spill. What happened?"

I frowned at her and nodded towards Masen, who was thoroughly enjoying his very unhealthy breakfast, "Later."

She sipped her coffee and agreed, "Later."

# # #

**-Edward-**

I escorted my mother into my office, I didn't want to risk anyone eavesdropping on out conversation. I had just given report to the oncoming doctors and Dr. Stanley was one of them. I didn't feel comfortable with her walking the hallways while I discussed this situation with Mike.

Once inside I locked my office door and turned on the iPod dock, hopefully the music would drown out our voices.

We sat on the leather couch and I began my questioning, "What happened in there?"

My mother looked so ashamed, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to make her so uncomfortable, I wasn't thinking."

I shook my head, "Mom, please, what happened?"

She fiddled with the hem of her cardigan, "I asked her about the phone call."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was the exact reason I didn't question Bella about the phone call this morning. I knew it would be too soon.

I felt my mothers hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry, son."

I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and sighed, "Okay, it's okay. You didn't know. It's my fault really, I should have warned you when we talked on the phone this morning. What's done is done, let's move on to the important parts. What did Bella say?"

A pained look came across her lovely face, "Oh, Edward, it was horrible. He threatened my grand-baby's life."

Pure, unadulterated, rage radiated through me to the point that my whole body was shaking. My jaw clenched and unclenched. I took several cleansing breaths, trying to beat back to monster threatening to search out Mike and beat him to a bloody pulp.

I tried to keep my voice calm, knowing I couldn't fool my mother, "What were his exact words?"

Esme fidget in her seat, probably debating whether it was wise to tell me, "Um, I believe Bella's words were _'That baby won't see the light of day,_' and after that she went on and on about her not being able to handle if Masen was hurt because of her, and how you would hate her. After that she started gasping for air, then you came in."

I leaned back on the couch and pulled the ends on my hair.

_I'm gonna kill Mike. _

After a few minutes I stood from the couch and stated pacing the length of my office, "I'll call Detective Rae and reschedule the interview, she's not ready for that and I won't have her panic again." I glanced at the clock on the wall, I really needed to get back on the floor, "Please take Masen to Rosalie's and come back. I would prefer Bella having some company, I don't want her thinking about that phone call."

Mom agreed, "Perfect, I'll drop him off and pick up some fresh fruit before coming back."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

Mom stood and gave me a warm hug, "I know, honey, I know." We stood like that for a couple of minutes before she cleared her throat, "Edward?"

I kissed the top of her head, "Yes, mom?"

She pulled back just enough to look up at me, "When are you going to tell Bella about Tanya?"

I could feel the frown creeping back, "I don't know. I don't think it matters, she's not a part of our lives."

"That's irrelevant, she deserves to know."

I knew that talk would be unavoidable, Bella deserved to know about Masen's mother. If you could call her that. That woman wouldn't know what the definition of mother is, even if it smacked her right between her eyes.

I wasn't sure when I would talk to Bella about this, so I simply nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Mom was in Bella's room keeping her entertained and doing the whole mother hen thing.

Jasper and Emmett stopped by to drop off some lunch for Bella, Esme and I. Jazz and Em were getting attached to Bella, and I was more then thrilled about that. I, too, felt very close and protective about Rosalie and Alice. We were shaping out to be a close nit family, blood related or not. We complimented each other perfectly, there was never awkward silences or forced conversations.

After reporting to the noc's staff I rushed to Bella's room. We needed to talk. She would be discharged tomorrow afternoon and we had not yet discussed living arrangements.

I knocked on the door before entering, "Love?"

"Come in," she peaked up from the book her nose was buried in, "hi."

She looked so relaxed and comfortable and...perfect. I strode to her side and laid down next to her, "Hi." I turned to my side, facing her and kissed her temple, "Can we talk?"

She stuck a bookmark in the book, saving her page and placed it on the nightstand, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

I twirled a lock of her hair between my fingers and gazed into those lovely brown eyes, "You're going to be discharged tomorrow afternoon."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I was starting to get restless. I mean, I love your mom but, to lay here all day doing nothing is _killing _me."

I frowned at her choice of words, "Please don't say that," she smiled apologetically. "Since you're being discharged, I want to talk about our living arrangements."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

How do I say this with out freaking her out? I know it's soon, but we_ are _married and she's needs to be taken care of. With Mike still walking the streets of San Francisco, it only makes sense that she come and live with me.

I laced our fingers together and took the plunge, "Love, move in with me."

* * *

**EN:**So, many of you know about FF pulling some great ficsfrom this site. I was asked to clean mine up ( I had no idea my stuff offended people) or take my stories else where. I don't know who reported me but that doesn't matter now. I'll keep posting here till they kick me out, till then my beta is re-editing my stories and I'll start posting them elsewhere. I'll let you know where, just hit the author alert so I can keep you posted. As always, you guys rock and sorry for the delay ;)


	19. Chapter 19

****

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**Thanks to my betas Roxiegirl and Kalycakes for cleaning this chapter up and for the fantastic input. They truly keep me in line ;)**

* * *

**19. Cat and Mouse**

* * *

**-Bella-**

_Jesus._

Edward wants me to move in with him; into his _house!_

I can feel my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. What do I say?

Do I want to live with him and Masen?

_It seems like the next logical step, _my conscious explains.

This is a big step, a very big step.

_Oh, Bella, you already married the man _and _you're carrying his baby._

I know, I know, but...

_But? But what? The man wants you to move in with him. Men don't just come out and say those kind of things to a woman unless he wants her to be a part of his life. _

Truer words have never been spoken.

_And besides, with Mike still on the loose, it's safer for you and the baby to stay with Edward. Besides, Esme traveled all the way from Seattle to care for you and Masen. You wouldn't want her to think you're unappreciative for the help she is so selflessly and lovingly extending to you. Would you?_

Of course not!

_Well, there you go, Bella, you have your answer._

My mental dialog must have run longer then I thought because Edward was now back pedaling, "I mean, if you want to. I just thought it would be easier for you if you had someone with you, you know, to help you. This being your first pregnancy and all...um-"

Edward always seemed to radiate unwavering confidence but at the moment he looked so vulnerable, I decided to put him out of his misery, "Edward," I placed the tips of my fingers gently over his mouth and softly said, "yes."

"Yes?" he mumbled from under my fingers before kissing them.

A broad smile spread across my face, I nodded, "Yes."

Edward exhaled sharply and chuckled, "Thank God."

_Yes, thank God indeed._

# # #

**-Esme-**

_Towels._

She'll need towels...and slippers...and a robe.

_Yes, a soft fluffy robe with matching slippers. Ralph Lauren has a nice selection..._

Masen and I have been running around San Francisco non-stop since leaving RoHale earlier this evening. I had to prepare the house for Bella's arrival. There was no doubt in my mind, my son would not take no for an answer.

"Nana," Masen whined, "who are we getting all this stuff for?"

I was dragging my poor grand-baby across Bloomingdale's in search of towels, robe, and slippers...and sleeping gowns, too.

"I told you Masen, Bella is gonna stay with us for a while."

He huffed and said, "Okay."

I chose to ignore his huff, "We want to make her feel comfortable, don't we?" he nodded, "And don't we feel comfortable in soft warm PJ's?" he reluctantly nodded again, "Well, that's why we're getting all this 'stuff' for Bella."

He grumbled a little more about not liking girl 'stuff', but decided to go with the whole 'If you can't beat them, join them' motto and helped me pick some things Bella was sure to like.

Edward and I decided to tell Masen that Bella would be staying with us while she recovered. Edward and Bella planned to wait until after her first trimester before telling Masen about the pregnancy. This will give Masen and Bella time to bond as well as get him used to the fact that Bella will be a permanent fixture in his life.

Knowing this, I had to force myself to keep from running towards the infant section of the department store and buying everything available...in blue and in pink.

After a few more hours of shopping and a quick dinner, Masen and I returned home. I was about to set up the guest bedroom for Bella (I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable sleeping in Edward's bedroom yet) when the phone rang for my attention.

I ran back into the living room and picked up the phone, "Hello?" No one responded, "Hello?" I said again. Nothing, "Is someone there?" I asked.

"Hello, Esme."

The voice on the other end of the line instantly sent a ball of fury up to my chest, "What do you want, Tanya?" I hissed low enough so Masen wouldn't hear. Thank God he was upstairs playing in his room.

She sighed, "Esme, I don't want to fight."

I narrowed my eyes, even thought she couldn't see me, and scoffed, "Then you shouldn't have called. How did you get this number?"

How dare she call! After all the pain she had put my babies through!

"Everyone knows he moved to California," she said in a flat tone, "it's not hard to find someone who is listed, Esme."

What I wouldn't give to have her right in front of me at this moment, "What do you want?"

"Is it true?" I almost couldn't hear her, she was speaking so low.

"What?" I snapped, I wasn't about to divulge any information. No need to give this woman ammunition against my son.

"Did he...remarry?" she hesitantly asked.

I smirked to myself, "That is none of your damn business, Tanya."

She was silent for a second before she whispered, "Please."

This woman was wearing out my last nerve, "Listen to me Tanya, and listen to me good. You had your chance with Edward and it didn't work out, which I recall was _all_ your choice. So please, if you have any shred of dignity, of which I doubt, let my family be."

I had progressively gotten louder throughout this conversation and had to remind myself of Masen's presence just one floor up.

"You don't know the whole story Esme, I did what was right," she growled.

_Oh, I have had it._

I squared my shoulders, even though she couldn't see, and lifted my chin high in the air and with all the coldness I could muster, I said "You did what was right by you. You fed my son hollow promises and lies. You played with his desire to have a family. You took and took and took, but never gave..._willingly_. The only thing I could _ever_ be grateful to you for, after relentless begging on our part, is the change of heart you had, to not go ahead with the abortion." I shook my head slowly, I just didn't get it. My son did everything, gave her everything she wanted, no questions asked. He treated her with love and respect, she in turn treated him and us like we were just a thorn in her side.

I was quite done with this discussion, "I have better things to do. Don't call this house again. Forget we exist." With that I ended the call.

I set the phone back on the dock and took a deep, cleansing breath. With the conversation now shoved in the back of my mind, I picked up the shopping bags and scurried to the guest room to set up Bella's room.

# # #

**-Alice-**

I wish I knew how to break dance.

_Really, I do!_

It was six o'clock and I was closing up shop, so I decided to turn up the tunes. Dancing and singing, although singing was definitely not my strong suit, made time fly. I finished tallying up daily profits and straightened up the boutique. Jasper had called earlier in the day to give me an update on Bella. He and Emmy-em had swung by the hospital to drop off some food for momma and poppa bear. In our awesome possum conversation, he informed me that Bella was to be discharged tomorrow. _Thank God!_ A bedridden Bella is a cranky Bella.

So, I hurried myself up and finished, then headed straight to Casa de Swan to prepare for Bella and her baby 'sure-to-be-a-girl-named-Alice's' arrival.

I pulled up to Bella's house just after seven pm. The house was not dark and quiet as I had assumed it would be. Apparently someone decided to stop buy and prepare for Bella's arrival as well.

I jumped out of my car and stormed into the house prepared to fight.

# # #

**-Rosalie-**

I could not believe what I was seeing.

_Bella is going to be crushed._

Emmett phoned just after three telling me Bella would be discharged tomorrow. I thought it would be nice if she arrived to a nice, warm, clean home. Bella hates dust bunnies.

_I'm sure her allergies might have something to do with it._

After Esme picked up Masen and Lily's neighbor picked her up, I drove to the grocery store to pick up some things for Bella.

A short while later, I parked a few houses down from Bella's. I got off and pulled the groceries out of the trunk. I trotted up the front porch and pulled out a spare key Bella had given me in case of emergencies. I quickly opened the door and turned on the lights...and gasped.

Every piece of furniture was turned over and broken. Her books, all of her cherished books, were ripped apart and scattered everywhere. Picture frames were broken and pictures pulled apart.

_Someone broke into her house._

I continued to look around the room, scared to walk further into the house but unable to stop my feet from marching forward. The dining room, living room, and kitchen were in no better condition. I continued up the stairs and into the powder rooms, spare rooms and the master bedroom. The master bedroom was the worst. There was urine and feces on the rug, bed, walls, and...just..._everywhere_. I felt sick. This wasn't just a break in. The plasma TV's, computer, laptop, camera, camcorder, and jewelery were all still here. If someone broke in with the intention of stealing, I would think those were the first things to go. Right?

The smell was getting to me, I had to get out and call the police.

I briskly walked down the stairs, careful not to touch anything, when I heard noises coming from downstairs.

_Oh no, they were still in the house!_

I stopped in my tracks and pulled my pepper spray from my handbag. I shook the can to make sure it was still full, even though I have never used it before. I also had my cell phone out and was dialing 9-1-1. Slowly I descended down the stairs. I could hear them walking around in the kitchen.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

I stopped walking and whispered urgently, "Uh, someone broke into my friend's house...I think they're still in the house."

"What's the address?" she asked along with other questions that consisted from where I was, to did I recognize the thief.

God, this woman thinks I could just talk liberally? A damn shit-spreading, piss ass was walking around my friend's house and she wants to ask a bunch of questions? Just send the fucking cops!

I heard the footsteps getting closer, maybe with the intent of coming back upstairs. I turned on my heels and ran, as quietly as I could, up the stairs and locked myself in one of the powder rooms. The foot steps were getting closer, I could hear them just a few feet away. I was so upset that someone, anyone would do this to Bella.

And damn it if I wasn't going to do anything about it.

I started psyching myself up. I was going to go out there guns blazing...well, not guns but pepper spray. And that would hurt just as bad if you got it right in the eye. I think. I hope.

I waited until the footsteps were right outside the door.

_Show time Hale!_

I swiftly flung the door open, aimed the pepper spray and let it rip.

The thief was short. I was imagining some six foot plus gorilla. But this person was really short. And thin.

And wearing a dress.

And stilettos.

And a really cute handbag.

The thief was screeching. Good.

"_ROSALIE, STOP!!!!_" the thief screamed.

How in the hell...

_SHIT!!! ALICE!!!_

I threw the can behind me and pulled her into the restroom, shoved her into the shower and turned on the cold water.

"COLD, BURN, MY EYES, COLD, BURN, MY EYES!!!!" Alice was jumping up and down, clawing her face.

_Oh. My. God._

I was hopping around the room looking for something, anything that could help her.

_MILK!_

That could help. Right?

Crap, no. That's if your _mouth _is burning.

I was about to run down to the kitchen for some ice, when I heard yelling and sirens.

"SAN FRANCISCO P.D...!"

SHIT!

_Oh, they can help!_

"Alice, I'm going to go down and get the cops to help," I implored.

"I'm gonna _KILL_ you, Hale!" she yelled back.

"Alice! You can't say that while the cops are down there!" God, I can just imagine what they would do if they heard her.

We both jumped when there was banging on the bathroom door.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" Alice growled.

I opened the door and two cops with guns in their hands barged in.

"Hands in the air!" Cop one yelled.

Alice stopped mauling her face and threw her hands up, I followed suit.

_Crap._

Five minutes later, Alice and I were on our stomachs on the tile floor, hands cuffed behind our backs.

_Yeah, Bella's gonna love this. _

* * *

****

**Thanks again to my two awesome betas. **

**Leave me a line or two.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**Many, many thanks to my betas Roxiegirl and Kalycakes.**

* * *

**20. Batman**

* * *

**-Masen-**

Mommy called.

Mommy called looking for me! She wants _me!_

Why was Nana yelling at mom? I don't like that, Nana shouldn't yell at my mommy.

Why didn't Nana let her talk to me? She misses me, I know she does because I miss her so much. It hurts my tummy every time I think about it.

I want my mommy.

# # #

**-Edward-**

"He's the reason you stopped writing?" I asked Bella.

We've been talking about our lives all evening and I couldn't be happier. Bella was throwing me a curve ball at every corner. She is not your everyday run of the mill woman, Bella is amazing.

She spoke of her childhood and most of all her parents. I would've loved the opportunity to meet Charlie and Renee, to thank them for raising such a wonderful girl. It seems Charlie and Renee had as big a heart as Bella. They were a family dedicated in giving back to their community and improving the lives of those less fortunate.

We were currently talking about our careers. I told her about the line of doctors in my family. It was the family business, so to speak. She asked if I was expected to pursue a career in medicine. Carlisle never pushed me, not once and that goes for the rest of my family. I told her it was something I just _had_ to do, it runs in my blood. I, in turn, asked her about her books and why she stopped writing.

I knew, from Rosalie, what happened the night Bella gave Mike the news of her books and the publishing house that picked them up. However, I wanted to hear from her lips what exactly went on behind closed doors.

She shifted uncomfortably on the bed beside me, "Yes. He...I don't know, Mike always made snide comments about writing not being a _real_ job. He thought there was no real future in it, no growth." Bella was pensive for a moment before frowning softly, "He didn't take too kindly to being proved wrong."

I kissed her temple and held her tighter against me, "What did he do?"

She draped her right arm over my waist and sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, not now."

"Bella," I said, "We're gonna have to talk about this. I want to know every thing, I want to know what he's capable of so I can better protect you and our baby."

Know your enemy. It's the very basic rule of defensive and offensive strategy.

"I know, but...just not now. Okay?" she implored with her big beautiful eyes.

I reluctantly nodded, "Okay, but we will talk," she nodded, "and sooner rather then later." I found it extremely difficult to deny her anything. This was sure to cause some inner conflict. I didn't want to mull over this longer than needed so I asked another question, "Will you write again?"

Bella pulled back slightly, her eyes flickering between my own, "You wouldn't mind?"

My eyebrows shot up in shock. Why on earth would I mind? "Of course not, Bella." I ran the tip of my fingers up and down her spine, "Why would I mind?"

She lightly shivered, "I don't know, Mike minded."

I frowned, disliking the comparison to that bastard, "Bella, I am not Mike Newton."

"I know," she nuzzled into my chest, I couldn't help but smile, "I'm sorry and yes, I think I will start writing again," she giggled, "maybe dabble a little in children's literature?"

If I didn't have a goofy smile sprawled across my face before, I did now, "That sounds like an excellent idea, Mrs. Cullen."

"Mmmm...I like the sound of that," she whispered, mostly to herself, but I heard it. And my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. I was absolutely thrilled she was accepting of my surname.

As a matter of fact, I loved it.

I buried my face in her silky tresses, "As do I, love."

She sighed contently and said, "I guess we should stop by my place before heading to your house, I need to grab some documents and Irina Snow's contact information."

"Irina Snow?" I mumbled in her hair.

Bella nodded, "She's my agent. Irina got me the deal with Meyer Books Ltd., the publishing house that took on my books. She'll be ecstatic when I tell her of my plans to write again."

I pulled back a bit, just enough to see her lovely face, "I would like to meet her, if that's okay with you." I want to meet all the important people in Bella's life, because they too will be important in my life as well.

She smiled up at me, "Really?" I nodded and she smiled brighter, "Oh, Edward, you're gonna love her."

I kissed her forehead, I was unable to go too long with touching her or kissing her, "We'll stop by before going home."

Because as far as I was concerned, my home _is _Bella's home.

We talked for a few more minutes before Bella drifted off to sleep. I pulled the blanket further up around her and turned to retrieve my Blackberry from the nightstand to check my emails.

**From: **Carlisle M. Cullen, M.D.

**Subject: **Leave of Absence

**Date: **Fri 4/30, 10:16 AM

**To:** Edward A. Cullen, M.D.

Son,

My LOA will commence in two weeks, I have pushed up my critical cases while Dr. Woods will take my least critical patients.

How is the mommy-to-be? Call me if you need anything.

P.S. Give Mase a big hug from his Papa, and a kiss to my daughter-in-law.

Carlisle M. Cullen, M.D.

Chief Cardiothoracic Surgery, Seattle General Hospital

-

He really didn't have to do that, I know it must have been a mess trying to move the schedules around.

**From:** Edward A. Cullen, M.D.

**Subject:** Re: Leave of Absence

**Date:** Sun 5/2, 11:22 PM

**To:** Carlisle M. Cullen, M.D.

Dad,

You really didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it nonetheless. We would be more than happy to have you here, I know Masen will love it.

Bella is doing substantially better, she will be discharged tomorrow afternoon and will be staying at my house.

Will give Masen the biggest hug I can conjure up (without hurting him of course) and I'll be more then happy to give Bella a kiss.

As always, thank you for everything.

Edward A. Cullen, M.D.

Chief Director of Emergency Department, San Francisco General Hospital

-

I was about to open the next email when my phone vibrated indicating I had an incoming call. Em's goofy face lit up the screen. I spoke as quietly as I could, I didn't want to wake Bella.

"Hello, Emmett."

" Whoa, hey, how did you know it was me?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, he could ask the stupidest questions at times, "Caller I.D., Em. That and your goofy picture lit up my screen, we got to change that picture by the way."

"Ha! Oh yeah, caller I.D." he chuckled, "Anyways, uh..."

Not this game again, I was not in the mood to guess, "Spit it out Emmett, Bella is sleeping and I don't want to wake her."

He cleared his throat, "Right. Well, see, the funniest thing happened...uh, are you _right_ next to Bella?"

I exhaled in exasperation, "Yes, Em, I'm _right_ next to her."

"Oh, well, it would be a really good idea if you weren't."

I was starting to get irritated, "I'm not leaving Bella alone."

He sighed, "Alright bro, but don't say I didn't warn you." I rolled my eyes again, "Okay, so I called Rose earlier this evening and let her know that Bella was being discharged tomorrow. And Rose being… well Rose, she went out and bought some stuff to make Bella comfortable when she got back home."

I looked down at Bella, she looked so angelic when asleep. Truly an angel walking the earth. Did they really think I would let Bella go back to her house with Mike on the loose? "Em, Bella is going home with me."

"Holy shit Cullen!" he boomed, "Got the little lady to move in with you already?"

Bella stirred but settled down quickly. "Emmett," I hissed, "Keep your voice down."

"Sorry," he whispered, "It's a good thing you got her to stay with you because I'm not sure when or _if_ she'll even want to go back to her house… like_ ever._"

What the hell is he talking about? "Why, Emmett?"

I could hear Jasper in the background talking to someone, "Shit man, don't get all postal on me and shit. I'm just the messenger, okay? Remember that shit."

"I swear to God, Emmett, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on-"

Emmett cut me off, "Someone broke into Bella's house and fucked up her place." Then he rushed through the next sentence, "Rose and Alice were-arrested-for-breaking-and-entering-and-burglary. But we're straightening that shit out right now. No worries."

I bit my tongue and, as quietly as I could manage, jumped out of bed and ran out of the room before saying another word.

"Bro? Edward? Are you still there?" Emmett asked.

I quietly closed the door behind me and took a few steps before I yelled, "What the fuck happened?!"

Every single person who was out in the hallway turned and stared, I didn't care. Someone was going to pay dearly for doing this to my wife.

# # #

**-Emmett-**

I just got out of the shower and put on my Batman PJ bottoms.

_Hey, Batman rocks no matter what your age is._

I jumped on my leather recliner, turned on the boob tube and switched it to _Adult Swim_.

_You know, the network that shows cartoons for the _mature_ audience._

I contemplated getting my ass off the soft leather and running to the kitchen to fetch myself a nice bowl of Count Chocula but Family Guy was on. There is no way in hell I'm missing Family Guy.

Just as my derriere was warming the leather the phone rang.

"Ah shit!" my cell was on the kitchen table.

_Fuck._

Might as well get up and answer the phone. It might be Esme needing something...and while I'm at it, fix me up a bowl of the Count.

I jumped off the recliner, ran to the kitchen and answered the phone, "Yyyyellow?"

A funny computerized message said, "This is San Francisco Women's County Jail, you have a collect phone call from," Rosie's voice spoke, "It's Rose, Em!" then the computerized voice said, "if you wish to accept please say, _accept call, _or press 7. If you wish to decline, please hang up now."

_Jesus, Rose is in Jail!_

"Accept!" I yelled at Johnny Number 5.

The line made a clicking sound and Rose spoke, "Em?!"

I started pacing the damn kitchen, "Rose! Hey, what happened? Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" she growled, "Alice and I are being held on breaking an entry _and_ burglary!"

_Holy crap! Alice and Rose are cat burglars?_

That's...well, that's kinda hot!

I can just imagine Rose in a black leather body suit, all Cat Woman like, crawling and bending and flexing and leaping and...

"EMMETT!" Rose broke me out of my erotic day dream, "Did you hear me?!"

I shook my head to clear the naughty, _very_ naughty thoughts. I'll just save them for later, "Uh, what?"

She sighed, "I need you to come here and straighten this shit out! If any of this gets to my clients, I'll lose my business, Em. Who wants their kid cared for by a jail bird?"

Crap, she's right, "I'll pick up Jazz and be on our way."

"Thank you, babe."

I smiled, I loved it when she called me babe, "Hey, no need to thank me." I was about to end the call when something came to mind, "Babe?"

"Yeah, Em?" she asked.

"Don't drop the soap."

I heard her loud growl first followed by a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush. She was in the middle of telling me to fuck myself, again, when the call ended.

_I guess it's too soon for a joke?_

I ran upstairs and threw on a black T-shirt and Chucks. I ran back down stairs and bid adieu to Family Guy and locked up.

I jumped into the bat mobile and sped to Robin's aka Jasper's house.

**

* * *

**

Many of you asked who in the hell would poop and pee while breaking an entry. Well, this happened to me. Someone broke into my apartment (when I first moved out on my own) took all of my valuables and pooped and peed on my carpet, bed, kitchen and spread it all over the place. I know, some people are sick! The police officer told me this was common. Gross.

**Leave me some luv!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**Many, many thanks to my beta's Roxiegirl and Kalycakes, these dolls make me give 100% to each chapter. **

**This chapter is a bit longer then normal...you can thank Kalycakes for that one ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**-Edward-**

_I'm gonna kill Mike Newton._

"Dr. Cullen," Officer Stone handed me a file with the official police report, "here is everything you might need."

I took the file from his hand, "Thank you."

The Officer glanced behind him, grimacing at the destruction, "If there is anything else you or your wife find that can be of value to this investigation, please give me a call."

I stiffly nodded and shook his hand, "We will, thank you."

He looked around again before making his way out the front door. I stood in the middle of Bella's living room surveying the aftermath of a mad man's actions to devastate my wife.

When Emmett called me last night and explained what was going on, I nearly lost it. I walked around the hospital for a while before going back to Bella's room. I couldn't let her see me in that state. I refuse to cause her any stress, not in her condition. I eventually calmed down enough to join her in sleep.

I got up the next morning and went through the normal routine, well, the normal routine we adopted during these last few days. My mother and Masen stopped by and dropped off breakfast before heading to RoHale's. Jasper and a very tired, freshly paroled, swollen-eyed, Alice dropped by later that morning, Rosalie phoned and Emmett made us lunch. Bella was in high spirits and ready to go home, that is until I refused to stop by her house.

"_What do you mean I can't stop by my house?" she looked at me with her sweet doe eyes, "Edward, I need to pick up some important documents, I don't want to leave them there if no one is going to be around."_

_I was walking around the room, packing her things, "You need your rest, sweetheart. I want you settled in and comfortable before dinner. Why don't I pick them up for you?"_

_She huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm not invalid, Edward. I can go on my own."_

_I really didn't want to argue with her but I'd be damned if I would let her anywhere near her house, especially in the condition it's in. I dropped what I was doing and walked over to her and sat on the edge on the bed, "Isabella," I leaned in close enough to rest my forehead on hers, "I know you're not an invalid but you are on bed-rest," she wasn't, but I would make sure it said so on her discharge notes, I didn't like the fact I was manipulating the situation but at this time I wasn't willing to take a chance with her health,"and part of that is staying off your feet and relaxing, as in, no stress." she huffed again but I new I'd won the battle, "Please? For me...and our baby?"_

_She pulled back a bit and narrowed her eyes, "You don't play fair."_

_I chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, "I never said I did, especially when it comes to my family."_

_With that, she went back to her lunch and I went back to packing her things._

Thank God she didn't press the issue. This surely would have sent her back to the hospital. With her in mind, I hurried to her house to retrieve the small safe she wanted.

After three long hours of searching high and low for a small safe in a large Edwardian style home, I came up empty. I couldn't find the safe anywhere. I even, with much inner turmoil, phoned Bella to make sure she didn't hide it in another location. She, of course, panicked a bit and was threatening to come down and find it herself. Thank God for my mother and her powers of persuasion, she convinced Bella to stay put.

I eventually gave up and drove back home. I would need to report the missing safe to Officer Stone and find a way to tell Bella what happened. I just didn't feel comfortable causing her any stress so soon after her last two panic attacks. But, at this rate I couldn't keep it from her much longer.

I drove straight into my garage and cut the engine, frustrated that I couldn't come up with a way to tell her about her house gently. I'll have to ask my mother for some ideas. I pressed the remote to close the garage door and got out of my car. I took a deep breath before opening the door that led to the kitchen.

As soon as I stepped through the threshold I heard Bella's soft laughter followed by my mother's.

_Damn, they were in the kitchen. _

I walked around the corner, in full view of the large kitchen. Mom and Bella were sitting on the breakfast bar, heads close together and giggling like school girls, "What's so funny?" I asked.

They both turned towards my voice and smiled, "Hi, honey." Mom stood from the stool and walked to me, "Oh, Bella and I were just having some girl talk. Are you hungry? Bella insisted on waiting for you-"

"You haven't had supper?" I asked Bella before mom finished her sentence.

Bella was about to respond but mom continues talking as if I hadn't rudely interrupted her, "_BUT_, I told her I'd have none of that. Bella joined Masen and I for supper. And yes, she ate all of her vegetables."

Bella softly laughed, I rolled my eyes at mom, "Good. And yes, I'm famished."

"Well," Bella gracefully rose from the bar stool, "I better wash up before bed."

Mom was warming me a plate, I walked over to Bella and drew her into my arms, "How are you feeling? Is there anything you need?"

She nuzzled into my chest, "Goodness no, your mom as gone above and beyond." Bella pulled back a bit and looked around me, "Did you find the safe?"

_Shit. _

"Uh...Bella, I-" I was trying to stammer through a reasonable explanation as to why I had come back, after more than three hours, empty handed but thankfully my mother interrupted.

"Hey, honey, why don't you go up and tuck Masen in? He hasn't seen much of you these past couple of days and it's really starting to show in his demeanor."

"Oh my," Bella gasped, "I am so sorry, I've been monopolizing you these last few days." She pulled out of my arms and nudged me towards the staircase, "Please, go to him, we'll talk about my things tomorrow."

This right here is why my mom is the best. "Okay," I kissed the top of Bella's head before lightly brushing my lips across hers, "I'll see you tomorrow after work, sleep well." I glanced at mom and winked at her, she winked back.

I hurried up the stairs to the second floor where Masen's room was located. I softly knocked, "Mase?"

"Yeah?" I could hear his voice from behind the door.

I turned the knob and opened the door, Mase was in the corner of his room sitting on his green beanbag reading a book. "Hey baby boy, what you got there?"

Masen peered over his book and gave me a halfhearted shrug. "Green Eggs and Ham," he muttered.

I could tell something was bothering him. I closed the door behind me, walked to the couch pushed up under his window and sat down, "Come here, Mase."

He closed his book and placed it on the floor next to the bean bag and walked to me. I lifted him onto my lap and pulled him to my chest, "What's going on?" I asked.

He shrugged again and said, "nothing."

But his face told me it was anything but. His eyes were dim and sad and there was no trace of my jovial son. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, I rested my chin on top of his head, "Talk to me baby boy, I can't make things better if I don't know what's wrong."

He was quiet for a few minutes, I knew he was going to make me work for it but he surprised me when he said, "Mommy called."

My entire body froze.

_What the fuck?_

I tried to relax my posture. I didn't want Masen to retreat back into his shell, it took months of counseling for him to talk again. After Tanya left us, Masen had retreated within himself, pushing every one away. After a few weeks of self imposed muteness and isolation, I made us an appointment to see one of Cambridge's best family counselors. Masen had blamed himself for Tanya's abandonment, thinking if had he been a good boy...a better boy, she would have stayed. I loathed Tanya for that.

I knew he would go back to that state of mind if he thought I was upset for bringing this up. I didn't want to close any lines of communication with Masen, and most importantly, I never want him to feel like he can't come to me and talk about anything.

With that in mind, I kept my tone soft, "Oh? When did she call?"

He fidgeted a bit. I would have to soften up my tone a little more. I felt him shrug again, "When you were in the hospital taking care of Bella."

I rubbed his back, letting him know it was okay to talk, "Did Nana talk to her?" I surely hoped my mother intercepted the call as I didn't want Tanya talking to Masen, at least not without one of us around.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I didn't even get to say 'hi' to her."

Thank God. Not that I wouldn't mind Masen having contact with Tanya under different circumstances, but that woman has been nothing but selfish and cold toward Masen. I will not allow her to hurt him again.

"Did Nana know you wanted to talk to her?" I asked. I knew my mother would not say her name out loud while Masen was in the room, so I was sure he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

He shook his head, "No," he whispered and continued just a bit louder, "I was going to ask Nana if she could read me a bed time story," he turned around and with his wet eyes said, "I didn't mean to be sneaky Daddy, I promise."

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I know you didn't mean to be sneaky, buddy."

There was a moment of indecision in his eyes before he squared his shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Nana wasn't being very nice to Mommy."

I nodded, "I'll talk to Nana, bud." Clearly there was some words said between the two, I would have to talk to mom about this. "Why don't I tuck you in for the night? It's pretty late and you don't want to be sleepy for school tomorrow, do you?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No way!" he exclaimed, "Tomorrow is Lily's birthday. Nana, Bella and me baked some cupcakes for her, pink cupcakes," he made a face at that, "Miss Hale had us cut out a bunch of stars and flowers and hearts and glue a lot of glitter on them. We taped them all over the room for her party tomorrow."

I was relieved to see the spark back in Masen's eyes, "How exciting, so...what did you get for her?"

I knew he had a little crush on her but he stubbornly denied it, I enjoyed teasing him about it. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, nothing special...um, Nana helped me pick out a bracelet with flowers and her name on it," he furrowed his little eyebrows, "The lady that helped us called it a charm bracelet...or something like that."

I smiled at him, "Well, I'm sure she'll love it."

He lightly blushed, looked down and muttered, "I don't care."

He chuckled lightly, "Sure you don't, Mase."

His head shot up and narrowed his eyes, "I do not."

I held up my hands, "Okay, okay, you don't." He relaxed a little, "But that still doesn't mean she won't love it."

I could see a small smile playing in the corners of his lips, "Can I go to bed now?"

I pursed my lips, "Can I see it?"

He shook his head, "It's already wrapped, see," he pointed at the little box wrapped in pink paper with a lime green ribbon and bow.

"Pink and green? What made you choose those colors?"

He tried to mask his smile with a grimace, "Uh, she likes pink, remember?" I nodded, he huffed, "and I like green, you know that's my favorite color."

Made sense, "Sounds good. Well, jump in bed so I can tuck you in, it's getting late."

Masen jumped in bed, I tucked him in and read a chapter from the book we were currently reading. Soon enough he was sound asleep. I put the book away, picking up a few toys off the floor before quietly stepping out his bedroom.

I walked back down to the kitchen to find mom waiting for me with my plate in hand.

"Is he sleeping?" she asked.

I took a seat across from her and she pushed the plate to me, "Yeah, he was telling me about Lily's birthday party tomorrow."

Mom poured me a glass of iced green tea, "Did he tell you about the cupcakes and charm bracelet he picked out for her?"

I took a deep breath and came out with it, "Were you planning on telling me about Tanya's phone call?"

Guilt crossed her lovely face, she handed me the green tea and sighed, "Masen was listening in, wasn't he?"

I took a bite of the salad and nodded, "He didn't mean to, but he did." I put the fork down and propped one elbow and the counter, "What did she want?"

Mom was fidgeting with the hem of her cardigan, her lips were set in a hard line.

I rubbed my face with my hands and sat back in the chair, "Just tell me."

"Oh Edward," she reached across and took one of my hands, gently squeezing, "she wanted to know if it was true...if you really did remarry."

I really didn't know what to make of this. Tanya and I haven't spoken since we signed the final papers of our divorce, even then she kept any communication to a minimum. Why in the world did she want to know this information? It's not like she's worried about Masen and who I exposed him to, she exposed him to...well, let's just say far worst then anything I can come up with. She can't be jealous, hell, we stopped having any form of intimacy months before she walked out on us. Maybe she's afraid the alimony deposits I make into her account every damn month will stop.

Nonetheless, she's clearly crazy.

"Listen, Masen heard you...not at your most cordial. He was quite upset that you talked to his '_mother' the way you did,_" I rolled my eyes, Tanya did nothing to ever deserve the title of mother. "He misses her and he was sad he didn't get a chance to speak to her. We need to be very careful now. She obviously knows my phone number and she might call again...and with Bella here now, well, you can see how this can become very unpleasant very quickly."

"Honey," mom kissed the back of my hand, "you need to talk to Bella. She needs to know about Tanya and the whole situation with Masen. Do it before anything else happens."

I closed my eyes and titled my head back, "I will. I just can't do it now." I sighed and opened my eyes to look at her, "This will be too much too soon. I already have to figure out a way to tell her about her house, in a way that won't send her back into the ER. On top of that, Mike is still free. I will not put her or our baby under any kind of stress."

Mom patted my hand, "We'll figure something out."

I picked up my fork and continued eating while mom informed me about Bella's reaction to the house. I wasn't able to give her a tour or make sure she settled in as I was eager to talk to Officer Stone and have him fill me in on the situation with Bella's house. Plus, I didn't want to linger long enough for Bella to insist on going with me.

"So, she's staying in one of the guest bedrooms?" I asked.

"Sweetie, you don't really expect her to automatically be comfortable enough to sleep in your room, do you?"

I knew she wouldn't, but I had hoped. I shook my head, "No, I guess not."

"Give her time. Remember this is a _blooming _relationship, even if you two are married. You two need to get to know each other." Mom snapped her fingers, "I think you should go ahead and attend those marriage counseling sessions."

I cocked my eyebrow, "What? Why? We're not seeking an annulment."

"I know you two are not but it might help. It's hard enough getting to know someone with out the extra baggage," my eyebrows shot, but she continued, "Sorry, Edward, but I just call them like I see them. Not only do you have a son, but both of you have an ex, both of whom are clearly not all there in the head, plus a baby on the way? I think that calls for some professional help." I was about to add my two cents when she continued yet again, "I'm not saying it to be spiteful or to make fun. But it can only help and open the line of communication more."

She was right, of course. This can only help us get to were we need to be before our baby arrives.

"Fine."

She smiled smugly, "Good boy."

I resumed eating while she continued to fill me in on the days events. "We were going to buy a cake for Lily but Bella came up with the wonderful idea of baking cupcakes. Masen was ecstatic, I think he found the idea of licking off the batter and icing from the bowls thrilling."

"It was Bella's idea?" I questioned, mostly to myself.

"Oh, yes." Mom smiled, "Bella was all for helping out, she even suggested baking the cupcakes in Lily's favorite color. You should have seen how much fun they were both having, Masen was covered in pink frosting by the time the last cupcake was decorated. Oh!" Mom ran to her handbag and retrieved her digital camera, "look, I took some pictures."

I took the small camera from her hands and looked at the pictures.

It took everything I had in me to prevent the tears from falling. They looked so happy together.

The first picture was of Masen leaning over Bella's shoulder while she mixed the batter, I could tell he was still trying to keep his distance. The second picture was of Masen sticking his finger in the batter, Bella was laughing. The third one was my favorite, Masen was sitting on Bella's lap. Masen was spreading the pink frosting while Bella topped them off with pink sugar sprinkles.

I looked up to see my Mom's own tears falling from her eyes. "She's amazing," I whispered.

"Yes," mom sniffled, "she is."

Bella had only been in our lives for a month, and in this little amount of time she has done more with Masen then his own mother ever had.

_**Flashback**_

_"Come on baby boy, let's get you dressed and ready to go," I picked up Masen from his high chair, cleaning his face with a wet cloth. "How did you get oatmeal all over your hair buddy?"_

_"Unky Emmy did it!" Masen threw his hands in the air._

_I rolled my eyes, "I bet he did."_

_"Hey," Emmett protested, "It's not my fault that stuff is like glue, who makes a kid eat oatmeal on his birthday anyways."_

_Today was Masen's 3rd birthday. Three years have passed since God blessed me with a child of my own and I have enjoyed every minute of his life._

_"Surely you wouldn't suggest feeding my grand baby cake for breakfast, would you Emmett?" Mom had walked into the kitchen to retrieve Masen for a bath._

_Emmett straightened up, "Me? Noooo...I was thinking more along the lines of ice cream."_

_"Only you Emmett," Mom shook her head and walked out of the kitchen with Masen._

_I started cleaning Masen's high chair before the oatmeal stuck to the chair and top like superglue._

_"So..." Emmett strolled closer to my side._

_"What?" I asked, not bothering to look up from my cleaning._

_"Is Mommie dearest gonna come down and grace us with her presence?"_

_I stopped wiping the chair down, and without looking at him I said, "Em, please. It's Masen's birthday, I don't think we should fiddle with that same song and dance again...not today."_

_He huffed, "Fine. All I'm saying is that she should at least come down and help a little. I mean, Christ! Esme and Carlisle came all the way from the west coast, planned the whole event and are now setting everything up for Mase's party. The very least she could do is greet the guests."_

_He was right, Tanya had not lifted a damn finger for Masen's birthday party. In fact, I don't think she would have remembered it was Masen's birthday if it wasn't for all the gifts I had stored in our room. She never once expressed the desire to host a party to celebrate Masen's birth. Not in the last three years._

_I slowly nodded and continued with the conversation at hand, "I'll talk to her."_

_* * *_

_It was noon and the guests had started to arrive, Tanya had yet come out of our room let alone wished our son a happy birthday._

_I lifted Masen into my arms and walked into our bedroom, "Tanya?"_

_"What?" she snapped._

_I walked in further to find her tossing clothes out of her closet. "What are you doing? The guests are starting to arrive, maybe now would be a good time to come down stairs?"_

_She walked out of the closet with more clothes falling out of her arms, "I'm in the middle of something here, Edward. Your mom was the one with the idea to give...him a party. Why should I be pressured to __do something I had no say in?"_

_I glanced down at Masen, he was looking at the mess his mother was making. I took a calming breath before speaking, "Because it's our son's birthday," I said between clenched teeth, "you should _want_ to do these kinds of things for our son...or at the very least wish him a happy birthday without having to be asked to do so."_

_She threw the piles of clothes she had in her arms and swiftly turned to face me, "Are you telling me what to do now? How I should act?" she pointed one perfectly manicured finger at me, "Don't tell me what to do Edward, you know I hate that." She calmly turned to the pile of clothes on our bed and started neatly folding them, "I'm not your mother, Edward," she said softly, "I don't do...things like this; birthday parties."_

_I set Masen down on his feet, "Hey, buddy, why don't you go see what Uncle Emmett is doing?"_

_He nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the room. I slowly closed the door behind him and turned to face Tanya._

"_You don't_ do_ birthday parties?" I asked, with a hint of sarcasm in my tone, "As I recall, you _did_ birthday parties just fine a couple of months ago when I took you and your friends to the Bahamas. You didn't have a problem celebrating then. What happened between then and now that you are not able to wish our son a happy birthday?"_

_She turned around and placed her hands on her hips, "What was I supposed to do Edward? I didn't know you were doing that for me."_

_I chuckled without humor, "Oh, sorry for surprising my wife for her birthday, but you seemed pretty damn trilled when you figured it out."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Well...my friends were there. You don't expect me to be rude in front of them do you?"_

_I snapped my fingers and took two steps towards her, "Exactly, and I expect you to be hospitable to our guests and my family."_

_She huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine but don't expect me to be jumping around like a fool entertaining all those kids."_

_I slowly shook my head, "I wouldn't dream of it, Tanya." I was about to walk out and join the party when I remembered something, "Oh, and by the way, I added your name to the gifts I purchased for our son. Since you obviously were indisposed to do so yourself." With that I stormed out of the room to celebrate the birth of my baby boy._

_* * *_

"_The one with the pink cardigan and white skirt, she looks like the type that would find you...adorable?"_

_I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh. For the good part of this last hour, Jasper has been trying to convince Emmett, who is in full clown costume, make-up and big puffy rainbow wig, to hit on Tanya's sister, Irina._

_Not that Emmett wouldn't have a chance under normal circumstances but at the moment, bedsides the clown get up, he was three sheets to the wind. Completely hammered. I blame Dad, who buys a keg for a three year old's birthday party?_

"_Na, na, na, she looks all...I dunno," slurred Emmett, "stuck up and...I dunno man, are you ssssure?"_

_Dad was covering his chuckle with a cough, "Yes, we're sure. Look at the way she's looking at you," we all glanced at Irina, who was scrunching her nose at the sight of sloppy, sweating, make-up running, wig half falling, costume two sizes too tight Emmett. "See, she can't keep her eyes off of you."_

_Jasper nodded and said, "Would we wrong you in any way? Come on man, we're brothers, Eddie boy and I would never wrong you."_

_Jasper and Dad shot me a look that said 'Shut the hell up if you want to live,' I lifted my hands in front of me letting them know 'I'm not saying a damn word' but with my eyes I told them 'You're both fucked up.'_

_They nodded, accepting that they were, in fact, fucked up._

_Emmett unsteadily got on his feet, "Alright boys, let a real man show you how it's done."_

_Mom walked up to our table and said, "Please tell me you are not encouraging Bozo there to make a spectacle of himself."_

_Dad shifted in his seat, "Why would we do that darling?"_

_Mom narrowed her eyes at Dad, "Carlisle?"_

"_Oh, hey look," Dad said as a means of distraction, "Tanya came down."_

_I swiftly looked behind me to see Tanya walking out of the house and into the back yard. She dressed in a white sundress and brown leather sandals, her hair was up in a ponytail. She didn't greet anyone on her way to her family's table, where she sat down and sulked. _

_I took a swig of my beer and looked toward Masen. He and his friends were happily playing with the water balloons Emmett and I filled for them._

"_At least she came down," Mom muttered._

"_You say it like it's a good thing," Dad laughed._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Enough."_

_Jasper clapped a hand on my back, "It'll get better brother."_

_I slouched down a little, "I hope so."_

"_EDWARD!" I turned back to the table Tanya and her family were occupying. Irina had Emmett by the ear, dragging him back to us, "I think this belongs to you!"_

"_Ow, ow, ow...sorry, sorry, sorry," Emmett cried, "I didn't know you had something against balloon animals!"_

_Irina huffed and pushed him to us, "Does this look like a snake to you?!" she held up the balloon in question. It looked like a snake with two balls on one end._

_Dad was laughing his ass off, Mom looked horrified, Jasper spit his beer all over himself and Emmett shrugged._

"_Emmett Travis McCarty!" Mom scold._

"_What? It is a snake...he just had dinner, see," he pointed towards the balls, "two hamsters or guinea pigs or...something." _

"_Oh cool," one of the kids from the neighborhood said, "a sword!" _

"_Jesus," I groaned._

"_Uh," Em looked confused before the light switched on in his head, "Yeah! A sword. It's a sword," he gave us a smug look._

"_I'll get the cake," Mom said before walking back into the house._

"_Daddy!" Mase called out, "I'm all wet!" He ran to our table._

_I put my beer down and sat up, "I see buddy, they got you good."_

_He jumped into my awaiting arms, "Yeah! But I got them too!"_

_I ran my hands through his soaked hair, "Are you having fun, champ?"_

_He nodded, "Yup!"_

"_Hey Mase, did you like my magic show?" Emmett asked._

"_Uh...yes?" Masen looked at me for help._

_Emmett had performed an impromptu magic show for the kids and, well, lets just say I've never been more happy to own a fire extinguisher._

"_Hey," one of the kids poked Emmett on his shoulder, "Did you get the __piñata_ back from the neighbors house?"

_Ah, yes, another of Emmett's doings. After each kid had two go's at the __piñata_ with out anyone putting so much as a dent on it. Em took it upon himself to do something about it. Jasper and I held on to each end of the rope tightly while Em stepped up to bat, had I known Em was going to pull a Babe Ruth, I would have volunteer to crack it open myself. Needless to say the _piñata_ ended up in the neighbors back yard...with their two Great Danes.

"_Uhhh..." Em looked around, making sure the other kids were out of listening range, "Here's five bucks."_

"_Okay! It's time to sing to the birthday boy!" Mom walked out with the cake in her arms, three candles lit._

_Everyone gathered around the table and started singing the birthday song. I looked around trying to find Tanya, she should be here next to our son and I._

_I spotted her huddled in the furthest corner of the crowd. She was the only one not singing._

_**End of flashback**_

I shook my head, riding me of those memories.

"I'm going to head of to bed," I kissed mom's forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow and thank you."

She squeezed my torso, "Anytime honey. Goodnight."

I walked up the staircase to my room but not before stopping in front of Bella's room. I placed on hand on the door and silently wished her sweet dreams.

* * *

**Hope this gives you some insight into Edward and Tanya's marriage and her relationship with Masen, or lack thereof. **

**Oh, some of you IM and asked if I would be willing to post an interview with the cast. ****I say sure, why not? Send me any questions you might have for the WUIV cast.**

**Please take a moment to review, I like to know what you think of the story thus far.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**As ever, thanks to my beta's Roxiegirl and Kalycakes. **

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**-Bella-**

Edward's house is incredible.

I've driven by this house more times then I care to admit. It's one of those houses you drive by and say _'That's the house of my dreams.' _This is the same house I Googled as soon as I arrived home the night that I saw it.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to come in?"

"Uh..."

"Is everything all right, sweetheart?"

Edward and I were standing a few feet from his front door, well, Edward was gently pulling me forward while my feet were firmly cemented to the walkway.

I cleared my throat and pointed at _my_ dream home, "This is where you live? Your house?"

He looked up at his house and back to me, "Yeah, I know, it stands out amongst the Georgian and Victorian homes in San Francisco but...I like it."

Edward lived in a Neo-Classic mansion located in the Pacific Heights neighborhood. Not only that but this mansion was designed in 1912 by San Francisco Architect Houghton Sawyer for sugar baron Adolph Spreckels and his wife Alma, also known as the _'Great-Grandmother of San Francisco.'_

I also know that this house belonged to Danielle Fernande Dominique Schuelein-Steel, better known as Danielle Steel, seventh best selling writer of all time. Her novels have been on the New York Times bestseller list for over 390 consecutive weeks and 22 have been adopted for television. She has done everything from mainstream to romance to children's books. I was in heaven.

_I wonder if Edward knew all this before purchasing this goldmine?_

I tore my eyes from the house and met Edward's gaze, "Is that why you purchased this house? Because you _liked _it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Why else would someone buy a home?"

I shook my head and laughed, "Goodness, Edward! You unknowingly purchased a little chunk of San Francisco history and you now live in a house where many great books, may or may not, have been written...and you bought the house just because you _liked_ it."

He took a step back and looked up at the house, "Wow, I didn't...I had no idea." He shook his head and looked at me, "Um, I hired a realtor and he found the house. I just saw a couple of pictures and some video of the walk through before the purchase."

Esme poked her head out from inside the house, "Are you two going to come in or not?"

A surge of excitement ran through my body, I was really going to walk through the halls Danielle Steel walked through, sit in the kitchen she once ate her meals in, walk through the garden she once walked through. My inner crazed fan was vibrating in glee.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Yes. Let's go in."

Edward grinned and nodded, "After you, love."

* * *

I had an amazing evening with Esme and Masen. Who knew I could be so comfortable in my new surroundings?

Shortly after we arrived, Edward mentioned a few errands he had to run, including going to my house, before he made a quick get-away. I would have insisted on joining him if I wasn't so enchanted by this house. As it was, I vaguely registered his chaste kiss.

Esme had snapped me out of my stupor minutes after Edward's departure and offered me a tour of the house. We walked though the three floor mansion: all five bedrooms with their own private bathroom, two powder rooms, gourmet kitchen, formal living and dining room, library (or as I call it, heaven), media room and the study. The six wood-burning fireplaces didn't escape my attention, nor did the elevator, the park-like garden or the underground four car garage.

After all that walking, and salivating, my stomach growled in protest. I wanted to wait until Edward's return for us to eat but Esme insisted we do so without him, promising to have his dinner hot and ready when he returned.

After helping Esme clear the table and wash dishes she and Masen were discussing what type of cake they would buy Lily for her birthday party. I suggested we make her cupcakes in her favorite color, then arrange them to look like a cake. It was easier to hand out cupcakes then to have to cut pieces for the kids. The idea of a kids running around while something so sharp was close by made me nervous to no end.

Masen loved the idea and I was instantly relieved. Masen and I were starting to form a beautiful relationship based on trust and honesty but I didn't want to push myself into his life either. I wanted to be invited into it. So when I made the suggestion to bake cupcakes, I didn't want him to feel that his idea of purchasing a cake was thrown out the window. I didn't want to undermine him. He told us her favorite color was pink and asked if we could sprinkle pink sugar on top of the cupcakes. I was happy he felt secure enough with me that he vocalized his ideas.

Esme and Masen made a quick trip to the grocery store to purchase the ingredients and soon we were baking. Well, I was baking, Masen was getting batter and frosting all over the place. Masen was having such a good time that Esme didn't have the heart to scold him when he accidentally flung hot-pink icing on her silk blouse. After the last cupcake was frosted and sprinkled, Esme took Masen to his bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed while I cleaned the kitchen.

Half an hour later Esme walked into the kitchen and scolded _me_ for cleaning up. We soon were sitting down sipping chamomile tea and discussing my books. Esme had gotten around to reading the first book. She gushed and praised my work, _while I feverishly blushed the whole time._ I know my books are enjoyed by many readers, but I always found that being praised for my work made me a bit uncomfortable.

I was telling Esme about my plan to write a children's book when Edward walked in. I glanced at the clock on the oven, it was much later then I realized. Edward had called earlier that evening questioning the location of my safe. I was starting to panic, my most valuable possessions are in that safe. If I were to lose them...I would be devastated, completely heartbroken. Esme quickly put me at ease, reminding me that Edward had never stepped foot in my home, maybe he had over looked it's place. That was possible, it was in my study buried underneath an ungodly amount of boxes and files. But when I noticed his empty hands the panic started to rise, I calmly asked about the safe but before he could answer me Esme reminded him of Masen. These last couple of days Edward had spent every free minute by my side, leaving Esme to care for Masen. I instantly felt embarrassed, here I was all 'me, me, me' when Masen was up in his room missing his father. I dropped the subject and nudged Edward to the staircase and excused myself for the night.

After a warm shower I settled into the enormous bed. Esme had really gone above and beyond to make my stay as comfortable as possible, she was a far cry from Mrs. Newton.

_Mike. _

I rubbed my temples thinking of him and what he has done.

The Mike Newton that is evading the police is a complete stranger from the Mike Newton I knew and loved. Sure, Mike was never a romance and flower type of man, but he was sweet and thoughtful. He had helped me when I needed him the most, when I thought I couldn't survive. He _was_ there. Yes, Alice and Rose were also there but unlike them, Mike didn't coddled me. He made me step up and move forward.

I chuckled as I thought back to my high school graduation.

_**Flashback**_

"_I can't...I just...sorry, I can't."_

_Mike sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, "Bella," I felt his warm hand on my calf, "you can and you will. You won't miss your graduation."_

_I rolled over to face him, "Mike, please," I wiped the tears from my eyes, "I've gone to school, just like you asked and I didn't miss a single day since...since..."_

"_Since we laid your parents to rest, it's okay to say it Bella."_

_I swallowed thickly and nodded. Discussing my parents passing in any shape or form was still crippling._

"_Yes, since that day," Mike sighed but I continued, "so I don't see why I can't just...skip this."_

"_Come here," Mike patted his lap, I took the invitation and sat on his lap, "I have to push you, for_ you, _Bella. I know right now it feels like you're walking with lead shoes but it won't feel like that forever. I don't want you to regret not attending your graduation ten years from now. You can do this, you're strong Isabella Swan." He nudged me off his lap, "go get dressed, we're leaving in o__ne hour."_

_Deep down inside I knew he was right, I would regret not attending my graduation ceremony. But it still hurt to know they wouldn't be up in the stands cheering for me. _

_I also knew I had to do this, move forward, I would not allow myself to sink. I couldn't do that to my parent's memory. I would make them proud, because even though they weren't here in body, they were here in spirit. _

_With my new resolve, I stood and nodded, "Okay."_

_Mike stood and kissed my forehead, "You're amazing."_

_* * *_

_The graduation went forth without a glitch. The entire auditorium was buzzing with excitement. Rose and Alice had been surprised to see me there._

"_Wow!" Alice pulled me in for a hug after the ceremony was over, "You made it."_

_I hugged her back, "Yeah, Mike thought it would be best."_

_She pulled back and gave me a tight-lipped smile. Rose pulled me out of Alice's arms and hugged me as well, "It's good to have you. How are you?"_

_I felt like a horrible friend. In the wake of everything that happened in my life this past year, I slowly pulled away from my very best friends. Rosalie had been away for her first year of college, and I wasn't there for her at all. And Alice, well, even though we had almost every class together it felt like I hardly saw her at all. I would shield myself from any kind of sympathy, I didn't want it._

_I stepped back, "I'm okay, Mike has really taken good care of me."_

_Rose nodded in understanding, "Good."_

_Mike came from behind me, wrapped one arm around my waist and with the other presented me with a set of keys. "Congratulations, sweetie."_

_He dropped the keys in my hand, "What's this?" I asked._

"_These keys," he kissed my nec__k, "are fo__r your apartment."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, confused I asked, "Why do I need an apartment?"_

_I felt the vibrations of his chuckle on my back, "You weren't expecting to stay in the dorms when you attend Brown in the fall, did you?"_

_I whirled to face him, "I'm...I'm not..."_

"_Isabella," he implored, "You are going to Brown in the fall. No discussion."_

_Rose and Alice looked pissed._

_I gaped at him, "No, no. No, Mike...this, I can't. It's too much too soon."_

_He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you giving up on yourself?"_

_I glanced at Rose and Alice, who were now shooting daggers at him. I looked back at Mike, "No, I'm not giving up on myself but I need time."_

_He shook his head, "No."_

_Rosalie spoke up, "Look asshole, if she's asking for time, you bet your ass she will get all the motherfucking time she needs."_

_I gasped and looked between Rose and Mike. Rose was seething, Mike on the other hand didn't spare her a glance._

_I pleaded with Mike, "Please, just a year. That's it. One year."_

"_No. One year will turn into two, then three. It's now or nev__er, don't waste your time, Bella." He took my hand and kissed it, "Take the bull by the horns, don't sink. I'll be there for __you. Hell, I'll move in with you if that's what you need."_

_I studied his eyes, he was really serious, "You would move for me? What about Med school? You'll just put that on hold?"_

_He smiled, "For you, yes."_

_My heart swelled. He was willing to put on hold all of his hard work, just to make sure I was moving forward and not stumbling back. _

_I could do this, for him...and for me. For us._

_I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, "Okay."_

_**End Flashback**_

I attended Brown that fall, by myself. I convinced Mike not to put his studies on hold for me. I was going to be okay, and I was.

I loved college.

I checked the time on my charging cell phone, it was late. I turned off the Tiffany lamp on the night stand and burrowed myself in the fluffy comforter. Soon a man with autumn colored hair dominated my dreams.

* * *

I woke up a little late the following morning.

I knew I had the house to myself until late afternoon when Esme returned from Lily's birthday party. I played with the idea of going, but I knew Esme would turn me around and bring me right back home.

_Huh, home._

I sat up and reached for my phone but a tall glass of orange juice caught my eye. There was a note folded underneath it. I picked up the glass and greedily drank from it.

_I guess I was a wee bit thirsty._

Carefully, so not to spill my drink on the bed, I unfolded the note and read it.

_Bella-_

_I hope you had a good night sleep. Edward will be at work all day, and asks for you to call him if there is anything you need. I don't know why he would doubt my ability to take care of your needs...but that's just my son. _

_Please call me if there is something you need while I'm out. I'll be at RoHale assisting with Lily's party, I shouldn't be gone for long._

_-Esme_

_P.S. Edward had made you a very nutritious breakfast but seeing as you needed your sleep and eggs are very perishable, I took it upon myself to dispose of it. I did, however, replace it the now fresh cut fruit awaiting you in the refrigerator. Please, Bella, make yourself at home. Everything is at your disposal._

Edward made me breakfast.

The thought made my heart skip a beat.

I finished the last of the O.J. and retrieved my phone. I scrolled through my contact list and pressed call when I found the number I was looking for.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Irina, it's Bella."

"Bella Swan! How are you honey? How's married life?"

Oh my...Irina thought I married Mike. She didn't know.

_Of course she didn't know, you haven't spoken to her in months._

"Oh, uh..."

I could hear her sigh, "Don't tell me you're having problems already! It's only been...what? Three weeks? A month?"

Irina had been a great agent and a greater friend. She would eventually find out what happened, might as well bite the bullet.

"I didn't marry Mike, Irina."

Silence.

"Irina?"

"Oh, I'm here. I just...uh, wow. What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"No, I don't mind. Um, remember my best friends? Alice and Rosalie?"

"Yes, yes, the tall blond and the spunky raven, sure."

I smiled and shook my head. Irina had met both Alice and Rose once or twice, they were pleasant with each other. Not instant BFF's but in no way were they on bad terms.

"Yeah, that's them. Well, they took me to Las Vegas for a last minute bachelorette party. It was only supposed to be for the weekend, nothing big...just us three, drinks, dancing and some gambling."

"Sounds like fun. So, Mike didn't like the idea?"

I rolled my eyes, that was an understatement, "Hated the idea but let me go anyways-"

"_Let _you go?" she asked.

I huffed, "You know what I mean." She 'uh-huh'ed at me before I went on, "Anyways, we were having fun. You know, drinking, dancing, and just being us. Alice had insisted on going to this nightclub, Tao. So we went, Rosalie ordered a bottle of Grey Goose and we started taking some shots..." how was I going to say this with out sounding absolutely ridiculous.

"And...?" she asked after a while.

"Goodness, how do I say this?"

"Just spit it out. Quick and easy."

I took a deep breath and let it out, "I don't remember why or how. But I woke up the next morning in a strange hotel room, in bed with a hot man and a tattoo on my hip."

"Wow," she breath, "I need to go with _you_ to Vegas. You do it up right."

"Yeah, waking up in Vegas married, with a stranger, is doing it up right."

"WHAT?!"

I plopped back on the bed, "Yup, you heard right."

"So...so what happened? Did you get it annulled? You can do that you know."

I smiled, "No, we didn't. Um, we're gonna try this marriage out." I rubbed my tummy, "I..._we._..are expecting."

"Holy shit, Swan. Wait, how do you know it's Hot-Vegas' baby?"

I chuckled, "Mike and I kind of hit dry spell for a while. It's Edward's."

"So his name is Edward."

My smile grew at the sound of his name, "Yes. Irina, he's absolutely wonderful and his family...his son is an angel."

"He has a kid?"

"Yes, Masen is great."

"Masen?" she choked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yes. Are you okay, Irina?"

"I...uh...yes?" her voice was strained.

"Yes? Are you sure?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes, I'm good. Just...choked on my water here. So, tell me about Edward. What does he do for a living?"

I told her all about Edward, Masen, Esme, Emmett and Jasper. I also told her I had yet to met Carlisle but he would join us here in a week or two. I also told her about Mike and what he did. Irina was pretty quiet through the whole conversation, she was probably shocked that Mike would do such things. Or maybe not, she had made her dislike of Mike quite clear on many occasions.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What's Edward's last name?"

"Cullen."

Irina was quiet for a few minutes before whispering, "Bella, I have to go."

I was confused, "I...uh, okay?" but I suddenly remembered the purpose of my call, "Oh! Irina, I called because I wanted to inform you of my decision to write another book, a children's book."

"Oh?"

"I know, I'm sorry to call you on your private line but I have your office number at home and I couldn't wait to tell you...sorry."

"No, no, that's fine. That's great news Bella, your fans are dying for more."

"Okay, well, I'll call you in a few days, after I play with a couple of ideas."

"Sounds good, Swan," her voice was still strained and off, "I'll get a hold of the publishing house."

With that she ended the call. Something bad must have happened, her voice was a bit hollow towards the end of our conversation. I shook any unpleasant thoughts out of my head and crawled out of bed to bathe and have some breakfast.

* * *

After my bath I took up Esme's invitation and helped myself to some delicious fresh fruit and an omelet. I idly wondered when I would start craving crazy things. Most woman have cravings, right?

I would need to buy some educational material, I had no idea what to expect.

With that thought in mind I walked in the library. Yesterday during my tour I noticed that Edward had a vast collection. So there must be something about pregnancy in there. I know he's not an Obstetrician but he is a doctor, surely he had some training in that field and with all these medical texts surrounding me I was sure to find something on the topic.

I plucked a rather large med text and sunk down on the overstuffed leather chair. I skimmed through the book only to be further confused. It seems like I would need another book to translate all this medical terminology. I missed simplicity.

I looked around the large library and wistfully sighed.

I wished I was curled up reading a Danielle Steel novel. Maybe a novel she herself wrote in this very library.

I was gazing out the large bay windows when the shrill of the house phone broke me of my daydream. I wasn't sure if I should pick it up.

It took me to the fourth ring to decide to pick it up. What if it was an emergency?

"Cullen residence," I answered.

"Bella?"

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, it's me...um, listen honey, I wouldn't normally ask this of you but I need a favor."

I pushed the large book off my lap and sat up, "Of course, Esme."

"It seems that we have forgotten Lily's gift, Masen is beside himself. He doesn't want to be the only friend who didn't bring a gift."

I chuckled, "Would you like me to bring it to you?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I know you're on bed rest and I would go myself but I'm assisting with the party and-"

"Esme, really, it's no problem at all. It's not like I'm going to walk all the way over there." Alice had my car dropped off here so I would have transportation.

"Well, okay, but please be careful."

"I'll be there in a few," with that I ended the call and collected Lily's gift, keys and bag.

* * *

After dropping off Lily's gift and receiving a lecture from Rosalie about how 'Bed rest means keep your rear in bed', I decided to stop by my house to pick up my laptop and a few books. If I was going to start writing I would need my tools.

I drove up the familiar lane and parked in my driveway. I got out of the car and looked around, everything was so quiet. I walked up to my porch when I noticed the flower bed, someone had stomped on all the flowers. There was also foot tracks up and down my front steps.

_Hmm... _

I reached into my bag, pulled out my keys and opened the door.

_Oh my..._

The sound of my keys and bag hitting the floor echoed through the destruction.

_I've been robbed!_

It took a few seconds for my body to catch up to my brain but I fished out my cellphone and called 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I've been robbed!"

* * *

**-Edward-**

"Here are the charts you asked for, Dr. Cullen," Jessica handed me a stack of charts.

After discovering Mike's poor charting and lack of proper testing and treatment, I decided to do random check of my staff's charts. I also decided to work from one of the nurse's stations for a couple of hours a day. Maybe my presence alone will discourage some from slacking off.

I took the charts and set them next to the computer, "Thank you, Dr. Stanley."

She hovered around the station for a bit, it looked like she wanted to discuss something. I ignored her and continued working.

She cleared her throat and spoke up, "Dr. Cullen, I wanted to ask...um," she looked around quickly, inclined her head close to my own and whispered, "have they had any luck...you know...tracking down Mike?"

I straightened up in my chair and said, "I am not at liberty to disclose any information regarding that particular case, Dr. Stanley." I didn't look away, I wanted to gauge her reaction. If Jessica was in touch with Mike in any way, I was going to find out.

She broke eye contact first and looked down. _Bingo._

"Uh...I just, um," her eyes were darting every which way but me, "I-I just wanted to know how Bella was doing? Is she feeling better? I bet she feels better recovering at home."

I was giving nothing away, "Yes, she's doing better at home," no need to tell her home was with me.

Jessica arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Yes. Why wouldn't she?"

She rapidly blinked and looked away, "No reason," pushed of the counter and pocketed her Palm-pilot, "I should return to my patients."

"Please do, Dr. Stanley," with that she turned on her heels and walked in the other direction.

I leaned back on my chair and rubbed my eyes. Today has been busy and tedious.

"Dr. Cullen?" I opened my eyes to see Seth walking towards the station.

"Yes, what can I do for you Seth?" I asked.

"Mrs. Cullen is in your office, she would like to have a word with you."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "My mother is here?"

Seth shook his head, "No, your wife is here, Bella."

_What the hell?_

I logged off the computer, picked up the charts and rose from my seat, "Bella's here?" he nodded, "she's supposed to be on bed-rest."

"I dunno, but she looks pretty upset," he followed me out of the ER.

"Upset?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, she's usually all happy-go-lucky but...I guess not today."

I neared my office, "Okay, thank you for letting me know, Seth."

He stopped and saluted me, "No problem boss. Oh, and good luck."

I turned to his retreating form, "Thanks?"

I jogged the last couple of steps to my office and quietly opened the door. Bella was sitting on the far corner of the leather couch. Hands clamped together on her lap, face down. Her hair created a dark veil which prevented me from seeing her exquisite face.

"Bella?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

She didn't move an inch, as if she didn't hear me.

I walked to her and knelt in front of her, "Sweetheart," I gently pushed her hair over her shoulder, "are you okay?"

She looked up and took in a ragged breath. Her eyes were puffy and red, her face was flushed.

_She's been crying._

"Honey," I took her face between my hands, "talk to me. Why were you crying?"

Her eyes darted between mine, "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was low and raspy.

I was confused, "Tell you what?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You know what, Edward."

I shook my head, "Love, I don't know what you're talking about but you need to go back home and rest."

There was fire behind those beautiful eyes, she pushed me back just enough for her to get up from the couch. She started pacing the office, "I can't believe you, Edward!" she threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

I was dumbfounded, the last time I'd seen Bella this upset was the morning we woke up together in Vegas. I sat down on the couch and stared up at her.

"Edward, you can't keep these kind of things from me!" she yelled, "Do you have any idea what I just went through? How stupid I felt? How betrayed I feel?!"

"Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about." I was starting to get nervous, she shouldn't get upset like this, it's not good for her or our baby.

"Is that right, Edward?" she stopped in front of me, "So, _Officer Stone_ lied to me? He didn't give _my_ _husband_ a police report? A report that detailed exactly happened in _my house?_"

_Fuck._

"Bella," I sighed, "I didn't think it was the appropriate time to tell you something like that. You were just released from the hospital, sweetheart. I was only thinking of you and the baby."

She shook her head, "No. You can't keep using that line, Edward. I'm not a child! Don't treat me like one."

I reached for her hand, "Okay, you're right but-"

She stepped back from my touch, "No, no buts. You don't get to decide what I should or shouldn't know. And what's worse is that you have my best friends keeping this from me! How can I ever trust you to tell me important things, big things that will change our lives? It's not just you making decisions here anymore, Edward. It's both of us. You and me."

She was right, "I know but-"

She started pacing again, "You've got to understand, I just got out of a relationship that was all about control. Mike demanded my submission. I will not be that stupid girl again, Edward. I'm done with that Bella. I don't know what kind of relationship you and...your ex-wife had, but I will not roll over and submit anymore."

"I'm not asking you to-"

"Yes you are!" her voice broke with a sob, "You may not be asking, but you're pushing me in that direction by withholding information from me. If we're going to continue with this relationship it has to be fifty/fifty. I have to be your _equal_, I can't have anything less."

I should have told her. I should have told her the second I found out about her house. She had every right to know. Now, all I've done is make this worse for her, worse for me. She was losing trust in me and damn if it wasn't breaking my heart. My wife, my pregnant wife was crying because of me.

I felt my eyes prickling with tears, "Bella," I breathed, "honey-"

She stopped pacing and now it was her kneeling in front of me, "Edward, I can't go through that again," she whimpered, "I can't. Please, please don't make me lose trust in you." She shook her head and whispered, "Not you too."

"I..."

I didn't know what to say. I've never felt this awful before. I felt like a complete asshole.

She took my hands, turned them over and softly kissed my palms, "Don't do this to me again."

I felt the hot tears trailing down my cheeks, her big brown eyes blinking back tears. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

Things needed to change. I needed to change. Bella is _not _Tanya and it would do me good to remind myself of that.

I pulled her onto my lap and gathered her in my arms. I peppered her face with kisses and finally rested them on her lips. I kissed her slow and deeply. She sighed into my mouth and melted into my arms.

I pulled away far enough to rest our foreheads against each others. Bella and our babies were my life now and if keeping them meant I had to break my old habits, then it was well worth doing. She has sacrificed for us and I would too. There was only two words left to say.

"Yes, love."

* * *

**Some of you got that Irina and Tanya were sisters. Good job;)**

**The house in SF does actually exist, they were are asking for 13.5 million when I saw it. And the history I mentioned regarding the house, is also true.**

**BTW, I am working on the next chapter of Take Me Away, for those of you who read it.**

**Thanks for taking some time out of your day to read this story. As always, reviews are welcomed and have a wonderful TGIF. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**As per usual, a million thanks to my two lovely beta's _Roxiegirl_ and _Kalycakes_, these two keep my writing on track. Crack a whip dolls! See you down below ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**-Irina-**

_(A few minutes after ending her phone conversation with Bella.)_

I looked through my Rolodex for her number because she changed her number so often these days, we hardly talked. It was a sad fact but it didn't make it less true.

Frustrated I couldn't find it, I buzzed my assistant, "Yes, Ms. Snow?"

"Hey, Sarah, can you please get my sister on the line for me?"

"Okay, but it might take a moment, I'm not sure she still has the same number."

I rolled my eyes, of course she wouldn't have the same number. Avoiding us was easier then dealing with the shit storm we would bestow upon her, "I have time."

"Alright."

I clicked off the intercom and tried to busy myself with paperwork. I couldn't let my thoughts get ahead of themselves until I spoke with my sister.

Ten minutes later my phone buzzed, "Yes, Sarah?"

"I have your sister on line two."

"Thanks," with that I clicked to line two, "Tanya, so nice to know you're still alive. You know, calling once in a while to let us know you're okay wouldn't hurt you."

"Ms. _Snow?_ Really?" she chuckled, "And here I thought you were over him."

This was one of Tanya's defense tactics, distraction and shifting focus.

I threw my pen on my desk and reclined on my chair, "Oh, Tanya, you know it's business not pleasure when it comes to my last name. I'm more than over my ex-husband but in my profession anyone who is anybody knows me as Irina Snow. Changing it back to Denali would be a fatal blow to business. But you already know this, so let's cut the crap."

"So aggressive, cut throat," I could hear the smile in her voice, "Is that your secret to success? Dog eat dog and you're the fucking pitbull?"

I wasn't gonna be dragged into her game, not this time, "Why haven't you called? Mom has been worried sick and Dad, you know he has a heart condition."

She sighed, "I've been busy."

Yeah, I bet she has.

"You know we need to talk," I said.

"Talk about what exactly, Irina?" she snapped.

"Masen and Edward," I glanced at the only portrait I have of my estranged nephew, "Why did you do it."

"That is none of your fucking business, Irina. Back the fuck off," she growled.

I shot up from my chair, nearly flipping it over, "It is my fucking business, Tanya. He is my nephew and I don't get to see him because of you!" I had to get information out of her, I had to know what she was up to, "I don't even know where he lives, I drove by Edward's house a few weeks ago and there was a for sale sign out front."

There was silence in the other line.

"Did he move?"

Silence.

"Does he still live in the damn state?"

Silence.

I had to pull out the big guns, "Did Edward..._move_ on?"

At that she did respond, "No! Edward...he...he just needs time. That's all, time."

"Have you talked to Masen?"

"No," her voice void of emotion.

I sighed, "And why's that? You're his mother, you have every right to talk to him."

"You know nothing," her voice was low and hard as steel.

"Well if you would talk to us, let us know what the hell happened!" I threw my hands in the air, "One moment everything was fine and then the next Edward is calling asking if we know where you are. You disappear for three months and then you're filing for divorce...and that's all we know. Do you have visitation right's? Why does Edward have physical custody of Masen?"

Tanya kept all information regarding her divorce and the custody of Masen to herself. We know nothing, and it hurts not to know.

"Jesus," she muttered, "Look, Irina, it's my life and I will do what ever the hell I want to do with it."

I shook my head, she was not feeding me that same crap excuse again, "I swear to God, Tanya, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on I will hire a P.I. and track Edward down, I bet he'll give me the answers to my questions."

I could hear her huffing on the other end, "Fuck. Fine, yes he moved, happy?"

"Not yet." She was letting me in, I wasn't about to stop asking questions, "Why did you let him take Masen?"

"Because...he wants him."

"And you don't?" I had to ask. Although it was very apparent that Tanya was not the motherly type, surely she wouldn't just let her only child move without a fight.

"No."

I blinked, stunned I asked, "No? What do you mean no?"

"I don't want Masen. I only want, Edward," her voice was eerily calm and cold, "I never wanted children, Irina, don't you get it? We were perfect, we had each other, then...then Edward got distracted, _he_ distracted Edward...and I was left all alone. Then it was Masen this and Masen that and...God, I hate that name, I wanted another name but no, Edward wanted to name him after Carlisle and himself. _I_ was the one that just gave birth...went through all that pain! And Edward only had eyes for _him_...why?" her voice cracked at the end.

_Oh my God, my sister has lost it._

I took a minute to take it all in before I could continue, "Tanya," I spoke softly, "Where are you at now?"

Tanya chuckled and in a sing song voice said, "California."

I knew Bella lived in San Francisco, so if my suspicions were right and Edward was the man Bella married in Vegas, Tanya was stalking Edward.

"And what are you doing all the way over there?"

"Oh, just checking up on some things," she laughed.

"Where about in California are you? Beverly Hills?"

"Nooo...silly. I'm in San Francisco, you know I would only go to Beverly Hills with Edward."

"And why are you there? It seems so random." I had to keep her on the phone and suck as much information out of her as I can.

"Just visiting some old friends, that's all."

"Do I know these friends of yours?"

She giggled, "Maybe..."

I had to just plunge head first, "Is it Edward and his new wife?"

Tanya sucked in a sharp breath, "How...you traitor! You knew his plans! You were conspiring against me!"

I grabbed the phone and turned off the speaker, "Tanya, I want you to go straight to the airport and catch the next available flight back home. Do not approach Edward or his wife, do you hear me? We have so much to talk about, starting with the divorce and the stipulations it entailed. It's time for you to grow up and face the music."

"No," she moaned, "I don't wanna. I want to stay here."

"Tanya," I said softly, "Please, I really miss you."

"Ooookay," she drawled out, "but after I wrap up things here, 'kay?"

"No, Tanya, today. I want you back home today or I will tell mom and dad what you're doing."

"I don't care," she said petulantly.

"I swear to God, Tanya, I will call Edward and tell him what you're up to," I threaten.

She laughed, "You don't even know his phone number!"

I snorted, "Like it will be hard to find him in that city, especially if he work's in one of the bigger hospitals." I was going to leave my relationship with Bella out of this, Tanya did not need to know I was Bella's agent and friend.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll go back tonight but we will do this my way, and I won't talk if mom and dad are there with you."

This is more then I expected, "Deal. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah," with that she ended the call.

I sighed and placed the phone back on the dock. This was going to be a long night.

**-Mike-**

"Hand me that tin can on the counter."

"This one?"

"Yes and give me that brush also."

"What is this for?"

Laurent handed me the powder and the brush, "Have you ever seen cops get fingerprints from crime scenes?"

He sat next to me, "Um, yeah...oh, is this what this stuff is for?"

I smiled at him, "Exactly, I get the number she punched in the key pad and voila, the safe is open."

I lightly dusted the keypad with the powder Jessica managed to get for me. The marks of the numbers slowly revealed themselves to me.

_1-8-9-1_

These numbers were familiar. Why?

_Ah, yes. Charlie Swans badge number._

I chuckled at Bella's lack of creativity and punched the numbers. With a click the safe opened, I drew the top back and peered inside.

_Bingo._

Bella had a substantial amount of cash in the safe along with stocks and the deed to the house. Some family heirlooms were also tucked away in their jewelery boxes, one of why was her parents wedding bands. What really caught my attention was the red external hard drive.

I took the velvet box that held her parents wedding bands and handed it over to Laurent, "Here you go, honey."

He smiled and took the little box, "What's this for?"

"I'm sure you can get a good amount for those, the diamond it a decent size and very clear."

He kissed my cheek and gazed upon the rings, "Hmmm...maybe I can make my self a ring out of this instead."

I shrugged, "Do whatever you want with them, they're yours."

I tucked the cash in my duffel bag and picked up the external hard drive, "Baby, can you hand me that laptop over there?" I pointed to Jessica's laptop by the night stand.

"Here you go," I took it from his hands, "So...when does Jessica's shift end? And why can't you stay with me? My place is much more to your liking."

I powered up the computer and plugged in the connections, "Because, I need her close, she is my only connection to that son of a bitch. I need to keep close tabs on him." Laurent looked disappointed, "Trust me baby, that is the only reason I stay here."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure, that and you don't have the guts to tell Daddy and Mommy Newton that you like to fuck pretty boys any chance you get."

I froze and glared at him, "You know it's much more complicated then that. And I don't fuck pretty _boys_, I fuck _one _pretty boy."

He shrugged and sighed, "I don't see what's so complicated."

I rubbed my face with both hands, "You know how my parents feel about the subject, they will disown me and then we can kiss their cash cow goodbye."

"Fuck," he muttered, "Fine, okay, I get it. But I still don't like the idea of you fucking that Jessica chick."

I laughed, "Are we jealous? You didn't mind me fucking Bella."

Laurent chuckled, "Well, that was different."

My eyebrows shot up, "And why's that?"

He gave me a shy smile, "Well, because even though I love the sausage with all my heart, I wouldn't mind dipping my stick in her cream...you know, just to try it out."

I laughed out loud, "Did you want to have a threesome with my sweet Bella?"

Laurent leaned forward and caught my bottom lip in between his and sucked on it. Hard.

I moaned and drew him in closer and plunged my tongue in his mouth. He fisted my shirt and deepen the kiss. We were panting when we broke the kiss.

He kissed me once more and said, "The idea of me fucking her sweet little ass while you fuck mine is...mind-blowing."

I smiled at him and turned back to the computer, "Maybe Jessica is up for it. You know, she is a little vixen in the bed...and shower...and car...and hospital...and-"

"Okay!" he yelled, "I get it and no thank you."

I chuckled and opened up the first files.

_Holy shit._

"What's all that?" Laurent asked.

"This my dear lover," I pointed at the screen, "Is Ms. Swan's manuscripts...unpublished manuscripts."

He pulled the laptop to him, "Wow, I love her books," he glanced at me, "Can I read them?"

Just then an idea popped into my head, "You know what? I think lots of her fans would love to read this, what do you think?"

He cocked his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

I pushed the laptop to the floor and pushed him down onto the bed. I rolled over him and pushed my hips to his, "How do you feel about leaking a few chapters...maybe the whole damn thing?"

He pushed himself onto his elbow and licked my lips, "Her fans would love it."

**-Edward-**

"Now, I want you to rest. Take a nap, please."

Bella crawled onto the bed and huffed, "But I'm not tired."

I sat on the edge of the bed, "Please try, you've had quite a day and I don't want you to overwhelm yourself."

She leaned back against the mountain of fluffy pillows, "I didn't find the safe."

I scooted closed to her and took her hand in mine, "What's in the safe that's got you worried?"

She intertwined her fingers around mine and squeezed lightly, "My most important possessions. My parents' wedding bands, the deed to the house, some financial paperwork, and the external hard drive I store all of my stories and ideas. These things are important, I don't have duplicates."

I sighed and rubbed soothing circles on her hand with my thumb, "I'm sure your accountant can obtain a copy of the deed and any financial records you might need. As for the rings...um, we can let all the pawn shops in San Francisco know that these items are stolen. We can fax them a picture and our information just in case they are stupid enough to get some cash for them."

"I seriously hope they are that stupid. Those rings mean so much to me, Edward."

I kissed her hand, "I know, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and moaned, "My work, all of my work was in that hard drive. All of it, ideas, chapters that were cut from my other books, chapters from the new story I started a few months ago, short stories. Everything."

"You didn't have a back-up or something?" I asked.

She slowly shook her head, "No, I didn't want to have extra copies laying around. After a few authors had their stories leaked because the manuscript landed in the wrong hands, I became overprotective of my work. I would only send the finished product to my editors." She huffed again and her eyes were watering, "It just get's me so mad, all that work...gone. And whom every took it probably just threw it in the trash or something. It hurts to have my things taken like that."

I hated seeing her like this. I could only imagine how it would feel like to have all that hard work stolen. From our many conversation I knew her writing was extremely personal to her, and she would only send her work when she felt it was up to her standard. I know having her work in the hands of a thief left her vulnerable and exposed. I need to fix this.

I climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, "Honey," I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer, "We will find a way to fix this, okay? I'll take out an ad in every paper in the San Francisco area offering a generous reward. I'll search high and low for it, but please don't stress over it. It's not good for either of you," I touched her tummy and kissed the corner of her lips. "It will be okay."

Bella blushed and looked at me for a few seconds, suddenly she leaned into me and pressed her lips against my own.

It took me less then a second to respond.

I cupped the back of her head with my hand, bringing her closer to me. Her lips were warm and soft, so gentle. Bella sighed against my mouth and slowly dragged her little pink tongue across my bottom lip. I immediately opened my mouth to welcome her in. Our kiss wasn't rushed or frantic, it was sweet, tender and deep; just like my wife.

I felt her little hands press against my chest, slowly traveling up to my neck. This sent a warm shiver down my spine.

Bella shifted her body slightly so it was angled towards me, I followed suit and shifted so we were now face to face. Literally. I slowly moved my other hand off my lap and slowly placed it on her hip. This prompted her to scoot closer to me, so I moved my hand more to wrap my arm around her waist. Her hands were now softly tugging the hair on the nape of my neck. This caused a moan to rupture from the back of my throat.

_Shit._

I slightly slowed my kissing, afraid that she would shy away from me now that she knew how much this was turning me on. I mean, we are married but we really didn't know each other that well. I didn't know what she was comfortable with and where she would draw the line as far as intimacy went. I know we had already stepped way over any lines we might have had in Vegas, but we were drunk out of our minds and therefore that incident didn't count. As far as judging her comfort zone that is, because that weekend did count, in more ways than we both know.

But the way she pressed herself closer to me indicated that I had not scared her off. I was elated.

I wanted to find out what exactly she was comfortable with, this seemed as good a time as any to find out. I slowly pressed my chest to hers, causing her to lay back on the pillows. I carefully turned my body so I was hovering over her, keeping my weight off our baby.

Using the hand I had around her waist, I rubbed small firm circles on her waist, to her hip, and down her thigh. This elicited a moan from her.

_So sexy._

Bella tugged my hair a little harder, this was a major turn on. I felt my cock pressing against the zipper of my jeans.

_Thank God, I always wear jeans under my scrub bottoms._

Her kisses were driving me wild, and breathing was getting difficult to do without panting. This should worry me, if it was this hard for me to take a proper breath, then surely it was difficult for her. With that in mind I broke our kiss but only to continue with open mouth kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Edward," she breath.

_Jesus._

"What is it, love?" I said between kisses.

"They're here," she moaned.

_What?_

"Huh?" I trailed back up her neck and took the tip of her ear, along with her earring in my mouth and slowly sucked on it.

"They-_ohhhh,_" she tilted her head back and pressed her breasts against my chest.

I smiled while still sucking on her ear, glad to know I could cause that type of reaction from her.

I wonder if she would mind if I unbuttoned some of those pesky buttons for her.

Just as I was licking the shell of her perfect ear the door busted open.

"Bella! Lily loved the cup-," as soon as I heard Masen's voice I jumped off of Bella, "Daddy? What are you doing to Bella?"

_Shit._

I straightened my shirt out and subtly adjusted myself. Bella was doing the same, well not the same, she wasn't adjusting herself. She was sitting up and running her fingers through her hair and taking deep breaths to calm her panting.

It was hard not to be smug about that.

"Oh, um, I was making sure Bella didn't have an ear ache," wow, that was lame.

"Oh," Masen quirked his head to the side, "Did daddy make it all better, Bella?"

I thought it impossible for Bella's blush to deepen, but she proved me wrong, "Uh, yeah, he did." She was flustered, "I'm all better now."

Masen gave us a small nod before he barreled to the bed and jumped on.

"Easy there, baby boy," I caught him in my arms, "remember that Bella is still not well."

"Oh, sorry," Masen smiled.

Bella scooted closer to us, "It's okay, just be careful, you can really hurt yourself like that, Mase." Masen nodded, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Masen's face lit up, "Lily really liked her cupcakes, she said it was the best cupcakes she ever tasted."

Bella giggled and held her hands out for him, Masen carefully crawled onto her lap, "I'm glad she liked them. What did she say about the bracelet you picked out for her?"

Masen was trying hard not to smile, but his blush gave away any macho man bravado he was trying to portray, "She liked it too."

"I believe her exact words were, 'Oh, Masen, I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll never take it off,' at least, that's what I heard," Mom walked into the room with Bella's prescription pills, her prenatal vitamins and a glass of milk.

Masen huffed, crossed his arms and grumbled, "She didn't say it like that."

Bella laughed a little and asked, "Oh, no? Then how did she say it?"

Masen shrugged, "I don't remember," but his blush now covered his whole face.

Masen crawled off Bella's lap and onto mine while she took her pills and drank the milk, "It's okay Masen," I said, "It's great that she liked her gift so much."

Bella swallowed and nodded, "Your daddy's right, baby, you should be proud that you made Lily so happy on her birthday."

It didn't escape me that Bella called Masen 'baby.' I loved that she was that comfortable with Masen and Masen with her, he didn't protest the nickname.

"Okay, fine," he smiled, "can I go and play with my Legos now?"

I kissed the top of his head, "Yes, I'll see you at dinner, baby boy."

Masen ran out of the room and Mom sat on the edge of the bed, "What are you doing here, Edward? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

I glanced at Bella, she was chewing on her lower lip, then looked at my mother, "I am supposed to be at work, as a matter of fact, I should be on my way. But first I would like to know why Bella was driving to RoHale when she was to be resting?"

Mom looked sheepish, "Oh, I, um...it was my fault, I asked Bella if she could bring Lily's gift to the daycare, we had left it behind. Sorry."

I sighed and shook my head, "We'll talk about his later, I really do need to go back. I was just supposed to be out for half an hour to make sure that Bella went straight home to bed."

Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm not a child, Edward."

I smiled, "I know that, love." I rose from the bed and leaned down to kiss the top of Bella's head, "I'll see you at dinner, we can finish talking then, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay, be careful."

I smiled and walked to my mother and kissed her cheek, "Be good," I said to her.

She lightly smacked my arm, "You be good," she giggled, "We'll see you at dinner, honey."

I jogged down the stairs and to the garage. I hopped in my car and pulled onto the street. While I waited for a few pedestrians to cross the street I glanced around the outside of my house. The gardeners were going to plant some flowers that my mom had insisted on. I looked at my rear-view mirror to make sure the garage door closed when I thought I saw a flash of strawberry blond hair flash behind the thick shrubs that surrounded the side of my property.

_No, it couldn't be._

I shook my head and chuckled, "Absurd."

* * *

**Progress, yes? So as some of you know I've been under the weather with pneumonia, so writing has been a bitch...but I'm getting it down, slowly. So please have patience, the chapters will _come (hehehe). _**

**I _FINALLY _got a Twitter account, the link is on my profile page...I do tweet sneak peaks wink, wink.**

**I will also work on two outtakes for this story (drum roll please) 1. The infomous night in Vegas (Wooohooo) and 2. Rosalie and Alice's time in county jail. So look out for those, place me on Author Alert.**

**And finally...thank you for all the get well wishes, especially from these lovely ladies: ERCommandoTwilight, clancy119, and nellieig. **

**Let me clear up something before I get asked, Carlisle's middle name is Masen and Edward's is, of course, Anthony...that's who Masen got named after. Look back on the emails between Edward and Carlisle, note the middle initials.**

**Okay, enough A/N's, see you next chapter, have a grrrrrreat weekend. (Did you see the cast of Twilight on Oprah? In the words of Jessica Stanley, _Swoon!_) **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: S. Meyer owns it all...but this plot, heh.**

**AN: She's ALIVE! So, so, so, so sorry about this awful delay. I'll talk to you more down below, I know you want to just read the damn chapter...BUT before you do, a million and one thanks to my betas, Roxiegirl and Kalycakes, I bow to your awesomeness. **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**-Masen-**

"Nana!"

My Nana walked into my room, "Masen, please don't yell, Bella is taking a nap."

"Oops, sorry."

I hope I didn't wake Bella up from her nap. I know I don't like it when I get woken up from my naps.

Nana shook her head and started picking up some of my toys from the floor, "It's okay, honey, we just have to remember that we are not the only people in this house any more."

I got up from my beanbag to help picking up my Legos and throw them in the blue bucket, "Oh, okay. Nana, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, honey?"

I put the blue bucket on the toy shelf, "Can I go in the backyard and play with my soccer ball?"

Nana looked at her watch, "I don't see why not, we have some time before your Daddy comes home. You can play for half an hour then get cleaned up for dinner, how does that sound?"

I don't like to get cleaned up.

But Nana doesn't like dirty boys, she told me so.

I wonder if Bella does?

I took my soccer ball out of my toy box, "Okay!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I sneaked into the kitchen, I took a juice box out of the refrigerator and a chocolate cookie out of the cookie jar and ran to the back yard before Nana could catch me.

Nana would not like it if she knew I snacked before my dinner, she wouldn't like it _even more_ if it's a chocolate cookie with juice.

After I stuffed the cookie in my mouth and drank my juice as fast as I could, I kicked my ball around the backyard for a while.

I wish I had a brother to play with.

_Maybe Lily can come over and play with me._

"Psst."

I stopped kicking the ball and looked around but no one was there. There was only trees and the flower Nana likes and big, tall bushes I lose my toy soldiers in.

Maybe sneaking a snack was a bad idea.

I shook my head and kicked my ball to the goal net.

"Psst, Masen," someone whispered again.

I looked around again but I didn't see anything.

Maybe Nana was trying to trick me, "Nana?"

"Psst, over here Masen," the voice whispered again.

I was getting scared. Daddy always said not to talk to strangers and he said if a stranger was trying to talk to me to run away and tell an adult.

And I always listened to Daddy.

"NANA!" I screamed and ran inside my house.

**-Edward-**

After handing over report to the noc shift I decided to pass by the police station. Detective Rae didn't have any new leads for me today and it was beyond disappointing. I knew they wouldn't catch the criminals right away, this wasn't like some of those T.V. Shows... but I had hoped.

I pulled into my garage and pressed the remote to close the door behind me. I opened my door, grabbed my briefcase from the passenger seat, stepped out of the car and swung the door shut. I took maybe five steps before I noticed the side door that lead to the back yard was slightly ajar.

_Huh._

I walked to the opened door and poked my head out. The stone walkway was empty, there was no noise coming from the backyard. Maybe Masen took his bicycle out for a spin and didn't close the door all the way when he was done. I glanced around again before closing the door securely and locking it.

_I guess Masen and I have to have the safety talk again._

I stepped into the empty kitchen and called out to my family, "I'm home, where is everybody?"

A few seconds later Mom swiftly walked into the kitchen with a worry expression on her face, "Uh, hi honey, how was work?"

I furrowed my brows and placed my briefcase on the breakfast bar, "Fine. Is everything okay?"

She glanced over her shoulder before whispering, "Honey, I think...I'm not sure, but he really was worked up over it so I'm sure he wasn't hearing things...and please keep calm because we just got him to relax and feel safe-,"

My heart took off in a flat out sprint and a prickly feeling washed my spine.

_If something happened to my son..._

I placed my hands over her shoulders, "_What. Happened_."

"Okay," she nodded, "Masen asked me if he could play in the back yard with his soccer ball before dinner." Mom took my hand in hers and stepped closer to me, "Edward, I kept my eye on him through the kitchen window while I was preparing dinner, I didn't see anyone out there with him-,"

"Wait," I shook my head," What? What do you mean..._someone was out there with him?"_

She squeezed my hand, "I didn't_ see_ anybody out there with him, honey. Masen said he _heard_ someone calling his name, he didn't actually see anybody. He just heard them...her. Masen said it was a girls voice saying his name."

I closed my eyes, nodded and took a deep breath before meeting her gaze once again, "Okay, when did this happen? Why didn't you call me? Did you call the police?"

"He came in screaming for me about twenty minutes ago. I didn't call you because I knew you were on your way home and I didn't want to tell you this while you were driving. No, we didn't call the police because we were trying to calm Masen down first."

"We?" I questioned, "Where's Bella?"

"She's in the study with him now. Bella ran down here when she heard Masen screaming."

"She..._she ran?_"

Mom looked sheepish, "Well, yes." I was about spur about why Bella shouldn't be running anywhere but Mom didn't give me a chance, "I know, I know, she shouldn't be running in her condition but really, Edward. What was she supposed do? Bella hears Masen screaming his lungs out and she's supposed to calmly wake up and take her time walking down the stairs to investigate? It doesn't work like that."

I nodded, she was right. But still, "Come on," I pulled Mom to the study, "I need to see them."

I walked into the study to see Masen curled up around Bella's body, like a little koala bear. Bella had both her arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly to her body. Her face was buried in his hair, so making out their conversation was a bit challenging but I not impossible.

"You're safe, baby boy." Bella was swaying Masen back and forth, "We would never let anything happen to you, ever. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Masen hiccuped.

"And you know we love you with all our heart, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head and pulled back a bit to look at Bella. His eyes were swollen and watery, nose and cheeks pink. It broke my heart seeing my baby boy like this, "Bella?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Masen started sobbing again, "I miss my Mommy."

_God, don't do this to my baby boy._

Bella gently placed his head back on her shoulder, "Oh, baby, I know. But...but you have so many people here who love you so much. And I know your Daddy loves you more then anything else in the world combine."

"I love him, too," I could hear his muffled response.

Mom squeezed my arm and I walked further into the study to make my presence known. Bella looked up and gave me a sad smile.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," I whispered before sitting down next to her. I softly rubbed his back, "Hey, baby boy, "he turned around and threw his arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezing tightly, pulling him to my lap.

"I did what you said, Daddy!" he sobbed, his face pressed against my neck, "I did it, I ran and told an a-adult...I ran...I ran away!"

I was livid, frustrated, worried and scared...but these were also all the emotions I had to push aside to take care of Masen. My baby boy needed to feel safe and secure and that was my job, as his father, to provide.

_It's not fair for him to feel like this._

I moved my baby boy, my career, my life from the east coast to get us away from all the stress and stupidity surrounding us there. I honestly believe that I had found the perfect place to live, the city I longed to live in...the perfect neighborhood, hell, the perfect house...with a huge back yard (according to San Francisco standards) so my baby boy could have plenty of space to play in. All that searching and planning went down the drain the minute some sick fuck decided my house is the house he...no, no, _she_ was going to prowl.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "You did _exactly _what you were supposed do in that situation, baby boy, I'm so proud of you." I kissed the top of his head, "So proud."

Bella inched closer to my side and ran her fingers through Masen's hair, "Masen, sweetie, would you like some milk or juice?"

Masen nods against my chest, "Uh-huh."

Bella was about to get up but Mom spoke up, "I got it, don't get up, Bella." Mom scurried out the study, leaving us alone.

Masen is still sobbing but seems to be calming down some, Bella keeps running her fingers through his hair and down his back while I keep reassuring him that he's safe and how proud I am of him.

After a couple of minutes Mom hands Masen a glass of milk then takes a seat on one of the leather seats. Now that we're all here, it's time to talk.

"Baby boy," I pull Masen back just enough for me to see his beautiful face, "can you tell me what happened?"

"Okay," he hiccuped, and went on telling me what happened in the back yard. A woman's voice kept calling him...calling his _name. _This person...this woman...knows my sons name. It's someone we know. We are new to this city and we haven't had time to take Masen to any neighborhood parks. The only people that would know my son by name are the people from RoHale; students, parents, and staff. But I refuse to believe any of them would have the gull to scare my son.

"And are you sure you didn't see anyone?" I asked.

"I looked Daddy, I really did but I didn't see anybody." I nodded. The shrubs are tall and thick, anyone could hide behind them.

I was about to ask a few more questions when I heard someones stomach protest.

We all looked at Mom.

"Um...maybe we should have some dinner before we go on with this conversation, yes?" Mom suggested.

After dinner we all talked over desert and implemented a few new safety rules. Rules that would be easy for Masen and his new brother or sister to follow. We decided not to involve the police at his time for a few reasons: 1. Bella and Mom didn't want to further overwhelm Masen, 2. After a mild argument over reason 1, Bella explained that the police wouldn't be able to do much as there was no one that actually saw the perpetrator.

Besides, I was calling my home security provider and upgrading our security system and adding video surveillance

After bathing and tucking Masen in for bed, I walked to Bella's bedroom door and knocked, "Bella?"

"Come in," her soft voice called out.

I cautiously opened the door and found her sitting up against the headboard reading. She looked so warm and comfortable in her light pink long sleeve tee and matching ribbon drawstring lounge pants. Her hair was still a bit damp from her shower but it was draped over her shoulders. The room smelled of lavender, soap and Bella.

Absolutely exquisite.

I cleared my throat and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind me, "Can't sleep?"

Bella used a dark blue ribbon to mark her place in the book and set it down on the nightstand. "No. Is he asleep?"

"Yes," I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "How did this happen?"

"Come," she patted the space next to her.

Without hesitation, I crawled on the bed and sat next to her, resting my head against the headboard. I took a deep cleansing breath, relaxed my body into the mattress and closed my eyes.

"Feel better?" she lightly laughed.

"Much better," I sighed and opened my eyes to look at her, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled and shrugged, "Fine."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Fine? That doesn't sound very reassuring, sweetheart." I took her hand in mine and laced our fingers together, "Tell me, how do you really feel?"

She turned towards me a bid, "Physically? I feel okay, just a bit tired but thankfully no morning sickness."

"Yet." I told her.

"Yet," she agreed. "Mentally? I guess I'm all over the place."

I brought her hand up to my lips, kissed each knuckle and asked, "What do you mean?"

She blushed and smiled, "Well, it's kind of like I'm feeling every emotion possible all at once and I have no control over them...I..._ugh!" _She placed her other hand on top of my chest, "I don't know how to explain it without sounding like a crazy person."

I chuckled a bit, "You don't sound like a crazy person Bella, you sound like pregnant woman. This is quite normal, to feel you have no control of your emotions. It will pass."

"I really hope so," she inched closer and laid her head on my shoulder. "It sucks."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. We stayed like that for a while, thinking and enjoying the silence.

"You know," she said softly, "you've raised a remarkable little boy there."

I smiled, "He's everything to me."

"I know," I could feel her smile against my chest. "He has a way of capturing ones heart."

I hugged her a little tighter and whispered in her ear, "Has he captured yours?"

Without hesitation, she answered, "Yes."

This warmed my heart greatly. The need for Masen to fit comfortably into our new little family was vital. If he didn't feel welcomed and loved, this couldn't...wouldn't work. For Bella to be so invested in Masen spoke volumes about her intentions.

In the midst of warmth that this beautiful woman enveloped me in, I couldn't help think about Tanya and her lack of motherly devotion and duty to her only child. And, God, I wish I knew why.

Why couldn't Tanya be a mother to Masen?

_**Flashback**_

_It was three in the morning and I had just arrived home to a inconsolable infant._

"_When was the last time he ate, Tanya?" I was pacing to and fro with Masen in my arms._

"_I don't know!" Tanya cried, "Four hours ago? What time did you call?"_

_Tanya was still half asleep in bed, "Jesus, Tanya, he hasn't eaten since ten o'clock last night?"_

"_God!" she threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, "Do you have to yell?" she stood and grabbed her silk robe from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around herself. _

_She had been very self-conscious about her body since giving birth to Masen. I was constantly reassuring her that she was not, as she put it, 'a disgusting fat body.' Honestly, she had only gained fifteen pounds throughout the whole pregnancy and eight of those fifteen were Masen himself. She never gave into her cravings and would slathered on every anti-stretchmark cream known to man. Tanya never actually _looked_ pregnant, which bummed me out some; I was really looking forward to a swollen tummy._

_Masen was now red from all the crying, "Tanya, I called at you last night at ten, a newborn eats, at least, every two hours." I walked over to her, "Here, take Masen, I'll go make him a bottle."_

_Tanya looked slightly panicked, "What?" _

_I held Masen out for her to take, "Take Masen, I'm going downstairs to make him a bottle."_

_Tanya, after much encouragement, tried to breastfeed Masen but after only a week she claimed that, 'she didn't like it and it didn't feel right.' So we were know bottle feeding Masen, which also bummed me out. But, it was Tanya's body and I had no right to force her into doing something she didn't want to do. _

"_Edward, I...I can't..." Tanya slowly walked around me and to the door, "how about I make the damn bottle and you hold him?"_

_I was getting a bit agitated. _

_I had just finished a 73 hour shift at the hospital and I was tired and hungry. "Damn it, Tanya, why didn't you feed him earlier? How long has he been like this?"_

_I ran all the way to the room once I arrived home, you could hear Masen's wails from the driveway, only to find Masen screaming his head off in the bassinet and Tanya sound asleep in the bed. _

_Tanya turned around and glanced at Masen for a second then met my eyes, "Um, maybe five minutes?"_

_I narrowed my eyes and asked, "Then why were you sound asleep when I walked in?"_

_Her face got red, "Do you want me to get the fucking bottle to shut him the fuck up or do you want to stand around and argue, huh?" she snapped._

_God, please give me patience..._

_I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, get the bottle."_

_With that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room._

_I kissed the top of Masen's head, "It's okay baby boy, Mommy will get the hang of this soon. She's just a little overwhelmed right now. Daddy is pulling too many long hours at work, and I should really be here helping Mommy out." I kept bouncing him in my arms and rubbing his back, "I'll try harder Champ, I'll try to be here for you and Mommy more. I promise, baby boy."_

_A few minutes later Tanya stormed back in and practically threw the cold bottle at me, "Here, now shut him up." With that she pulled off her robe, crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her head._

_I felt the tension radiating off of me, but I was too exhausted to continue this argument. So I walked out of the room, slammed the door behind me and made my way down to the kitchen with Masen to heat up some water to warm his bottle._

_An hour later, Masen was asleep in his crib in the nursery and I was sitting on the antique rocking chair Mom had purchased for this nursery months ago, beyond tired and famished but thinking of a way to make this transition a little easier for Tanya and myself._

_**End of flashback**_

I guess we would never know why we weren't enough for Tanya, but it didn't hurt anymore. Masen and I had a brighter future now, and God was blessing me once more with the gift of fatherhood.

Masen was going to be a big brother.

I chuckled at the thought but a new thought rammed that right out of my head.

_When and how were we going to tell Masen?_

"Bella?" I spoke quietly, not sure if she had drifted to sleep.

"Hmmm?" she hummed sleepily.

"Sweetheart," I kissed the top of her head, "we need to tell Masen about the us and the baby."

She pushed off of me, just enough to look at me, "I know and the sooner the better, I don't like the idea of hiding this from him. I want him involved with the pregnancy."

I couldn't and wouldn't wipe the huge grin that spread across my face, "You are amazing, do you know that?"

She shrugged, "Maybe," she giggled softly. "But in all seriousness, I don't want Masen to feel left out, and I feel if we wait too long to tell him, he might feel that way."

"I think we should see that counselor as soon as possible, maybe they can help us on the how and when."

Bella nodded in agreement, "I'll call first thing tomorrow morning."

That reminded me, "Oh, before I forget, our home security providers will be here mid-afternoon to install the new system and video cameras, Mom will be here so you won't have to deal with that mess."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not a problem, Edward, I can deal with that. Esme doesn't have to miss the afternoon with Masen to be here."

I leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose before kissing her soft lips, "I don't want you overexerting yourself, sweetheart."

"Edward," she moaned, "it's not like I'm taking on the Iron Man triathlon, I'll just be following some men around while they set up some cameras for us. No biggie."

I cocked my eyebrow, "You know, that doesn't sound any better. I don't know how I feel about you 'following some men around while they set up some cameras.'"

She laughed, "Get your mind out of the gutter Dr. Cullen," she said before settling back in my arms.

I pulled the covers over us and sighed, "I like this."

She hummed, "Hmmm...me too."

Soon after, sleep took us both.

**-Bella-**

Falling asleep in Edward's arms was absolutely wonderful. In fact, I don't remember having a more peaceful, restless-free sleep. Not since my parents passed away. The only downside of sleeping like the dead last night...was waking up to an empty bed.

I must have slept through Edward's morning routine, not that I knew what his morning routine consisted of...or that he would do so in my bedroom. But, still, it would have been nice to make him some breakfast and wish him a good day...maybe a little kiss goodbye? Maybe?

This whole living together thing was a bit confusing. I mean, I loved that he slept in my room last night, we are married after all, so why wouldn't we sleep in the same bed? But...where are the lines and boundaries set? Can I just walk up to him and kiss him? Or is that a little too presumptuous? Is holding hands okay? Should we talk about which Obstetrician I should see for this pregnancy? Or does he think it's up to me? And most importantly, what am I going to do after my house is cleaned and ready for me to move back in? Oh! And sex. When can we...you know...have it? It's not like we've never done it before, obviously. But, does he want to do it again? Does he remember what we did that night in Vegas? Did he like it?

Sheesh, we really need to talk.

Fortunately, I called the counselor and made us an appointment for early next week. Hopefully after a few sessions, we could find answers and some kind of normalcy.

I was just finishing my lunch when I heard keys rattling outside and the door opening, "Bella?" Esme called out.

"In the kitchen, Esme," I answered.

I could hear the click of her heels before she walked into the kitchen, "Hello dear, you already ate lunch?"

I smiled, Esme always looked so well put-together, so elegant, so timeless. Between Carlisle and Esme, it's no wonder why Edward and Masen are so beautiful.

_I wonder what Tanya looks like? _

I shook my head to rid me of that thought, that was dangerous waters to tread.

"Yes, I had a chicken salad with some fruit," I pointed at the two plated in front of me. "Would you like something to eat? I made extra," I was getting up to serve her a plate before she stopped.

"No, no, I'm fine," she assured me, "I just had some lunch with Rosalie back at RoHale. Here," she picked up my dishes, "let me clean this up and you can go and relax."

I was bored out of my mind! I tried to read one of the many books in the library but all I could think about was my stolen external hard drive and all of my hard work. And that just left me with a sickening , I decided to clean up some, but after walking around I noticed that everything was sparkling clean. I went out back to pull out some weeds but the gardeners had done that already. I wanted to call Alice but she was probably busy working on her fall line. Rosalie was always busy, with all those kids and clients to take care of. I briefly thought about calling Emmett and Jasper, but quickly banished that thought. We didn't know each other very well and I really didn't want to put them in an awkward, and potentially, uncomfortable situation.

Fresh air. I need fresh air.

"Actually, Esme," I helped with the dishes, "I think I'm going to take a walk around the neighborhood, maybe check out the local park?"

Esme started washing the dished, "I don't know, Bella, Edward was pretty adamant about you resting and staying off your feet."

"Esme," I whined, "_Please, _I'm completely bored out of my mind. For my sanity, I need to clear my head and the only way I could do that is by getting some fresh air." I clapped both my hands together as in a prayer, "I promise not to over do it, I'll even walk super slow."

Esme placed the dishes on the drying rack and wiped her hands on a clean dish towel, "Okay. But please be careful and take your cell phone. I don't want to be on the receiving end of Edward's wrath if something were to happen to you and my grand baby." She stepped closer to me and gingerly placed her hand on my tummy.

I smiled at her gesture, "Thank you, Esme."

Not long after the home security guys arrived I was out the door with my cell phone in hand...and a bottle water Esme insisted I bring along.

The neighborhood was really quite peaceful and serene. The sidewalks were clean of trash and the enormous homes all had well manicured lawns. It's no wonder this was one of the most desirable neighborhoods in the city.

I walked to the local park and took in the lovely playground and walkways bordered with vibrant roses. There were a few people milling around and a few more getting a little jog in. I walked around for a few minutes before spotting a bench right under a huge maple tree.

I could see the playground from this spot, and the children swinging on the swings and sliding down the corkscrew slide and swinging on the monkey bars. A slow smile spread across my face.

_My baby is going to love this playground._

"Excuse me?" a soft voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked to my right where the voice came from and was met with a statuesque woman. Her long strawberry-blond hair was pulled back in a high pony tail, she had minimal make-up around her piercing ice blue eyes, her skin was flawless and fair, her pink tracksuit fit like a glove. She was really quite stunning.

She was smiling down at me, waiting for my response, "Oh, um, yes?"

Her smile broadened, "Is this seat reserved for someone?"

I smiled back, "Oh, no, please have a seat."

"Thank you," she sat down, "I haven't jogged for a quite some time, I fear I'm out of shape. I shouldn't be this winded after only four miles," she laughed.

_Four miles?_

I'd run three and crawl the fourth. Sheesh.

"Well, you look great," I said.

She smiled, "Why thank you." She took a deep breath and held out her hand, "My name is Ann De...Deluca."

I shook her hand, "Hi, I'm Isabella Swa-Cullen, Isabella Cullen."

Her eyes narrowed a bit but her smile got bigger, "It seems we're both having a little trouble remembering out last names."

I giggles, "Yes, it would seem. I just got married, so the new name will take some getting use to."

"Ah, yes," she sighed, "I remember going through that, don't worry, before you know it you'll wonder how you ever lived without it."

I smiled at that.

"So, you're a newly wed as well?" I asked.

She smile immediately left her face and was replaced with a tight lipped grimace, "Um, no, newly divorced."

I looked towards the playground to hide my blush, "I'm so sorry."

She waved me off, "It's okay. I guess he wasn't the one."

I just nodded, not sure what to say.

She continues speaking, "He never really appreciated me and all the sacrifices I made for us. He always wanted more, wanted me to be someone I wasn't."

I knew a few things about that.

"I can understand that," I said softly.

She angled her body towards me and cocked her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Oh? Is it your husband?"

I looked at her, "No," I shook my head, "No, no, no, Edward's wonderful."

The scowl was back on her face and she icily asked, "Is that your husbands name?"

I was a bit confused by her change in demeanor, "Um, yes, that's his name...are you okay?"

She shook her head and smiled again, "Yes, sorry, I guess I'm still a little bitter about my divorce."

I nodded, "That's understandable."

"So, this Edward is wonderful?" she asked.

I dreamily sighed, "Absolutely. Edward is wonderful and sweet and just a dream." Jeez, I was swooning in the middle of the park next to a stranger for this man, "Oh, and his little boy is an angel."

Ann was smiling but her eyes became hard as steel, "So he has a son? Was he married before?"

Gosh, she was bitter about her divorce. Maybe she recently got divorced so the wounds are still fresh.

"Yes, he was but...things just didn't work out," I didn't feel comfortable taking about Edward's ex and their problems to a stranger.

"Has he talked to you about her?" she asked eagerly.

"Um," I shifted in my seat, "No, not really. She's not in out lives and he would like to keep it that way."

I notices her fists tightening at her sides, "Maybe he has something to hide," she said through clenched teeth.

Whoa. That was going over the line.

I sat up straight and looked her right in the eye, "I'm sorry but that is none of your business so if you'll excuse me, I should be heading home," with that I got up to leave.

"Wait," she placed her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, I was way out of line."

I turned to face her, "Yes, that was."

Ann started shifting from foot to foot, "It's just, my divorce was very ugly. And, God, I still love that man. We didn't have good communication, we always had people wanting to break us apart, woman were jealous and vicious. And he...well, he always picked his family and career over me. So, when I hear some things that remind me of my failed marriage I tend to get a little angry. I'm sorry, this has nothing to do with you, Isabella."

She looked so lost and scared. God, I wonder if she had a support system.

"It's okay, Ann, I may have over reacted. Stupid hormones," I chuckled.

She cocked that perfect eyebrow once more, "Hormones?" she asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm pregnant and I'm just a little emotional at the moment."

She chocked.

I patted her back, "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

She got the cough under control, "Yes, yes, perfect," she was shaking a bit.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should sit down," I reached for the bottle water I had yet to open, "Here, take a drink of water."

I took the bottle from me and chugged down half the bottle. Maybe she was slightly dehydrated.

"Better?" I asked.

Ann nodded, "Yes, thank you. Wow, so you're expecting!"

I blushed, "Yes, it's all happened kind of quickly but we're happy."

I could see tears forming on her eyes, "That's great...just...great. Well, Isabella, I should be heading back but I would love to have some lunch with you someday. I'm new here in town and I don't know anybody...and I don't really know my way around town so..."

"I would love that, Ann." How sad, I wonder if she moved to escape her ex.

"Here," she said while pulling out her cell phone from her little backpack, "What's your number?"

I didn't feel comfortable giving away Edward's house number so I gave her my cell number.

"Okay," she said, "I'll give you a call later on next week, I still have all kinds of things to do to my apartment but I definitely want to do lunch."

"Okay and take care Ann, if you need to talk, please, don't hesitate and call me."

She was already walking away...well, more like running away, "Okay, thanks."

I watched her run over a hill and disappear from view.

_What an odd woman._

**-Alice-**

"Al, where do you want these new samples?"

I quickly angled my laptop away from view, "Oh, um...just put them next to the box I'm taking home. Thank you, Bree."

"No problem boss."

I had been busy all day with new shipments and samples for my fall collection. I had all my designs ready, I just needed to find the perfect color and material. Nothing but perfection for my line. I was so busy that I hardly had any time to talk to my Jazzy. And I defiantly had no time to check my email and see if any of my favorite fan-fiction stories have posted new chapters.

_Yes, I am one of those people._

I love Bella's books, I truly do, but man do I wish she had written some of the smut I've read in these fics. Agh! I just can't get enough of them. Bella would die of she knew I was into this, not because she would be upset that they were playing with her characters but she would be blushing for years if she read what her characters were doing in these fics.

_I am one sick puppy._

I glanced at the door to make sure no one was lurking about and quickly checked my email.

_YES! Two updates!_

I'll have to read them when I get home.

Oh, and one private message from one of my fandome friends.

**From: **MsSwansbitch

**Subject:** Ms. Swan's Lost Chapter

**Date: **Wed 5/5, 10:03a.m.

**To:** WonderingAlice

Breaking news!

Love _'The Night has a Thousand Eyes,' _and _'One of the Lonely'_? Can't get enough of it? Wish there was more to the book, like, I dunno...more chapters? Well, my dear fandome, today Christmas came early!

Yes, you heard right!

Never before read chapters from our beloved books have been leaked in the internet! YES! Unpublished chapters are up and ready for you to be read!

Oh and what's this?

Can this be the early chapters of book #3?

Here is the link. Go. Read. And I'll meet you back online to discuss.

Thank you to who ever posted this treasure! And thank you Ms. Swan for these wonderful and exciting new chapters!

-MsSwansbitch

_Holy shit!_

I quickly clicked on the link and skimmed through the chapters.

_Oh my God, Bella is gonna freak._

* * *

**Oh, yes, Bella will freak! Will she pull a Meyers/Midnight Sun on her fans? I surely hope not! So, RL kicked my ass, I mean REALLY kicked my ASS. But everything is cool now and we can move on with this story. Thanks to all of you who are still reading WUIV, and for those reading TMA, I'm working on it, scouts honor. Oh, and a big hug to everyone who IM me and wished me a quick recovery, I swear you all rock my world. For those who followed me on Twitter, heh-he, yeah, you got some sneak peaks of this chapter. So, you know where to go if you want some sneak peaks on next chapter :)**

**Check ya laters,**

**Soleil**

**P.S. Drop me a line or two, will ya?**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**  
**AN: Thank you to my two awesome betas, Kalycakes and Roxiegirl. More at the end, see you below.

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 **

**-Alice-**

Eighteen chapters in total were leaked.

_Eighteen._

Six short background stories from her main characters, two chapters from book one, three chapters from book two, and seven chapters from, what looks like, book three.

_Who the hell would do this?_

After skimming all the chapters, I was convinced that this was not a hoax. Who ever stole her safe got that sucker open and was now exploiting her work. I mean, you should see the site that was made for these chapters, the amount of advertisement I had to bypass to get to the actual chapters was unreal. Someone is making bank from this.

I spent a few hours after closing up shop trying to figure out who owned the site, maybe we can catch our thief, but I came up empty...well, the site was registered to a _Seymour Buttz_. Yeah, I came up empty. So now the question is: How the hell was I going to tell Bella about this?

I couldn't do this by myself, I need back-up. I called Rosalie, she would know what to do...I hope.

"Oh, good, I was just about to call you, Al," Rosalie answered, "What's up?"

I put her on speaker so I could gather my stuff while I was talking, "We've got a problem Rose, a huge problem."

The windy sound from her end of the line stopped, so I assumed she was in her car and just rolled up her windows, "What kind and how big?"

I locked some paper work and money in the safe, "Bigger than King Kong, more like a King Dong size problem...and it's about the safe that was stolen from Bella's house."

"Shit," Rosalie cursed, "Okay let me have it."

"I was, um, surfing the net, you know, cause I was bored and all," Rosalie didn't know about my fanfic obsession and I would prefer to keep it that way, she would have no mercy on my soul if she knew, "anyways, I found this site dedicated to Bella's books, you know, like a fan site?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've checked out a few of those sites before," Rosalie said impatiently.

I locked up the safe and started packing all the samples I was taking home in a box and slipped my sketches in my leather portfolio, "Okay, well, this one in particular posted eighteen_ unpublished_ chapters...chapters, that I'm positive, were in that external hard drive that was stolen from Bella's house."

"Holy shit!" Rosalie screeched.

"I know! That's why I'm calling you, what do we do? I tried to get the name of the person who owns the site but I don't think that's his or her real name."

"What's the name, I'm gonna give them a new hole to shit from," Rosalie growled.

"Rose," I said, "I don't think the name is gonna help us out here-,"

"Name, Alice._ Now."_

I sighed, "Fine. Seymour Buttz." There was a few seconds of silence on her end, "Rose? Still with me?"

"Are you joking, Al?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see me. Like I would joke at a time like this, "No joke. The site is registered to a Seymour Buttz."

"Fucking hell," she huffed.

"You see where I'm coming from? Now, the delicate situation here is-,"

She cut me off, again, "How to tell Bella. Shit."

I pointed at the speaker, "Exactly."

"Well, shit, I don't know._ Should_ we tell her? I mean, wouldn't this cause unnecessary stress on her baby? I don't want her sick because of this."

I shook my head, "We can't hide this from her, Rose. She would kill us if she found out we knew about this, and besides, you don't think she'll find out soon enough? I'm sure her agent will get word soon if she hasn't already."

"Ugh! I _hate_ this," Rosalie sighed, "Okay, yeah, we should tell her. It's better if she hears it from us, but I think we should discuss this with Edward first."

I crossed my arms, "Why?"

"Because, Al, I think he should be there when we tell her, just in case...I don't know, in case she needs a doctor? What if she has another panic attack? I rather be safe than sorry."

"Right. So, when do you want to do this?"

"Um, the sooner the better, definitely before her agent calls her...so I say.. today."

I choked, "Shit, Rose, I was thinking tomorrow, maybe this weekend."

"No, now, before we chicken out. Edward should be home, so I'll meet you at his place. I'll call Esme and let her know we're coming so she can distract Bella and Masen while we talk to Edward first."

Ah, she knew me well, I was already starting to chicken out, "Fine. I'm on my way out, see you in a few."

"Bye."

I clicked the speaker off and picked up my junk, set the alarm and locked up behind me.

_God, I hope all goes well._

**-Edward-**

There is no better feeling after a long days work than to come to a home filled with laughter.

As soon as I stepped out of my car I could hear Masen and Bella's laughter filter in from the kitchen. I smiled and took a moment to soak it in. This was such a wonderful change from what I used to come home to.

_**Flashback**_

_"Get out of my house! I don't want you here, you're not welcomed here! Ge out, get out, get out!"_

_I could feel the waves of rage rolling from inside the house._

_I got a call from Mom about an hour ago. Evidently Tanya believes Mom is trying to push her out of my life. She thinks Mom wants to take over her place as Mom and lady of the house, which is just absolutely ridiculous._  
_Mom has been staying at our house for well over a month. She came here to help Tanya how to properly care for Masen and manage the house. After the fight we had over Tanya skipping Masen's feedings a month and a half ago, I called Mom for help. Tanya's been so tired she sleeps most of the day. She hardly eats, and she's so self-conscious of her body, she won't let me see her naked. To top it all off she cries all the time, she won't allow her family or friends to visit nor will she return their calls. I thought it would give Tanya a chance to relax and re-group if she had someone here that knew what they were doing. I thought I was helping, but I guess I was wrong. _

_Poor Mom has been taking the short end of the stick._

_Mom was more then happy to come and help with Masen and the house, she knew Tanya was not raised to do this kind of manual work. Tanya is the baby in her family, the princess and God knows I continued treating her as such from the moment we started dating. So this is a drastic change from which she is accustomed to. Mom was willing to teach her and help her, step by step but Tanya is not willing to learn or participate in Masen's care. _

_Tanya has a problem with the way Mom does...well, everything._

_She doesn't want to do it 'Esme's way' she wants to do it her way. And I would be supportive of her way, that is, if she_ had_ a way. Today, Tanya decided she's had enough of Mom's help._

_I took a deep breath and walked into the war zone. I walked past the foyer and headed to the kitchen, where the screaming match was taking place. Mom was standing on one end of the kitchen with a basket of laundry in hand and Tanya was standing on the opposite end with one of her Ralph Lauren cashmere blankets in hand._

_"Tanya," Mom sighed, "It's not ruined. I know how to wash cashmere. I have that same exact blanket at home."_

_Tanya narrowed her eyes, "You did it on purpose then, you don't want me to have the same things you have, you want me to have nothing! You want to take everything from me! I can't have nice things, huh?" Tanya put the blanket to her nose and sniffed then threw it on the floor in disgust, "That smells horrible! What did you use?" I noticed Tanya wasn't in her usual pajamas and house slippers, she was actually feeling well enough to showered, style her hair, put make-up on, dressed in her designer jeans, silk blouse and leather boots._

_This was new._

_Mom set the laundry basket down on the counter and walked across the kitchen to pick up the blanket, "Tanya, I _want_ you to have nice things, how can I not? You're my son's wife."_

_I noted how she never one called Tanya her 'daughter' or 'daughter-in-law,' it's always been 'my son's wife' or 'Edward's wife.'_

_Mom re-folded the blanket and brought it up to her nose, "The blanket smells like Masen, I used his baby shampoo when I hand washed the blanket in the tub last night." _

_Tanya threw her arms in the air, "This is what I'm talking about! You just parade around here doing what you want to do! I have a specific shampoo for cashmere, I don't want my things smelling like..._him_. Why didn't you ask me before making that kind of decision?" Tanya didn't allow Mom to respond, "I'll tell you why, because you want to do everything your way, even if this isn't you house! Edward is _my _husband, he's not_ your_ baby anymore and this is _my_ house...so we do things _my_ way!"_

_I couldn't let Mom take Tanya's abuse for another moment._

_I stepped into the kitchen, "What's going on here?" They both turned in my direction. Mom gave me an apologetic smile, though I had no idea what she was apologizing for. _

_Tanya smiled brilliantly before running to me and throwing her arms around my neck, "Hi, Eddie!" she pecked my lips, "I've missed you," she cooed._

_This was definitely new. _

_Tanya had not shown any type of affection __in...months._

_I was a bit taken back, "Uh...I've missed you, too?"_

_She laughed, "Oh, Eddie, you're so funny."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, "Okay?" I shook my head and stepped back from her to give Mom a hello hug and kiss._

_Tanya's arms loosened from my neck but she got a hold of my wrist and held me back._

_I turned back to her and cocked my eyebrow, "Tanya, what are you doing?"_

_But she wasn't looking at me, she was glaring at Mom, "She doesn't like me, Eddie. She's been mean to me."_

_I could hear Mom huff behind me. I placed my hands on Tanya's shoulders, "Tanya, Mom _does_ like you and I really doubt she's been mean to you."_

_She stepped back and gasped, "You're on her side, you don't love me anymore!" she accused._

_I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms, "Don't be ridiculous and I'm not on any ones side."_

_Tanya nodded and said, "Then prove it, tell her to go home."_

_"Tanya," I warned._

_"This is_ my_ house, Eddie-bear," Tanya whined. _

_I looked over at Mom, she looked so exhausted, I felt terrible for putting her in this situation._

_"I know this is your house, Mom knows this is your house, she's just trying to help."_

_Tanya wiggled out of my arms, "Fine. Let her take care of your son and take me out dancing."_

_I bristled, "Tanya, Mom is _not _the nanny or the maid. She is here to teach _you _how to handle Masen and the house, to help you transition into this new roll a little easier."_

_Tanya pushed me away and stomped to where Mom had placed the laundry basket. She picked up the basket and threw it at me. I jumped out of the way while Mom gasped._ _I turned towards the now scattered clothes on the floor, then Tanya and back to the clothes._

_I couldn't believe she did that._

_We were all trying to help her, make things easier on her. I brushed off all of her insults and tantrums because I knew change was difficult for her. She was very much a princess when she didn't get her way._

_But this was taking it a bit too far._

_She was not only being unbelievably rude...almost cruel to Mom but now she was, literally, throwing Mom's hard work back in my face. Tanya just burned through my last shred of patience._

_"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted._

_"I hate you!" she turned, picked up a vase full of her favorite flowers, red roses, from the counter and aimed it at me._

_"Don't you_ dare_," I growled. _

_"Tanya," Mom pleaded._

_Tanya turned bright red and threw the vase against the refrigerator next to me. Pieces of crystal scattered across the floor, red petals sticking to every surface that was now wet due to the water the vase once held._

_"I _hate _you, I hate all of you!" Tanya screamed, "You've ruined me! Look at me!" She pulled on her non-existing stomach and pinched her thighs, "You made me like this and she wants you to get rid of me! I hate you!" _

_With that she ran out of the room. We could hear the thunderous footsteps running up the stairs before she slammed the door to our room shut._

_All that racket caused Masen to wake up, we could hear his cries from where we stood._

_I turned to Mom, her eyes were wet from unshod tears, "Oh Mom," I sighed, "I'm so very sorry." I walked to where she was standing, pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head, "So sorry."_

_Mom sniffled and shook her head, "No, honey, this is _not_ your fault. She's just a spoiled brat that has to have everything her way."_

_I agree._

_"I'm still sorry, if I hadn't asked you to come you wouldn't have been subjected to that, you _shouldn't_ be subjected to that. I'm so sorry."_

_Mom took a deep breath and stepped back, "No more apologies, I'm glad to be here, I don't get to see my grand-baby enough. Now, let me calm Masen and then I'll clean this up."_

_"No, you make sure Masen's okay, I'll clean this up."_

_Mom nodded and turned to leave but stopped before she was out of the room, "What are you going to do about Tanya? She doesn't want to learn anything from me."_

_I groaned and rubbed my face with both my hands, "I don't know," I felt a hundred years old, "I have no clue, but something needs to change. This," I pointed at the mess in the floor, "can't happen again."_

_Mom nodded and walked out of the room._

_I took the broom out of the broom closet and started sweeping the mess._

_Why does it feel like this house of cards is going to come crashing down at any minute?_  
__

_**End of Flashback**_

__Yes, times have changed.

I strolled through the door and walked to the brightly lit kitchen. Masen and Bella were looking at a small plasma T.V. the home security guys mounted on the wall.

"What are you two up to?" I asked.

They both jumped and twirled around. Masen's eyes brightened, "Daddy!" he ran and launched himself into my awaiting arms.

"Hey baby boy," I gave him a big bear hug and kissed the top of his head, "what are you watching?"

He gave me a mischievous grin, "Bella and me are tricking Nana."

I smiled at him then looked at Bella, she blushed and explained, "That sounds so harsh," she nervously laughed, "It's more like...um, keeping her on her toes?"

I walked to her and kissed her warm cheek, "Hi."

She smiled, "Hi. Did you have a good day at work?"

I nodded, "Yes, and you? How was your day?"

She shrugged, "Boring, slow."

"Hey!" Mase took offense.

Bella giggled and poked his sides, "That is, until Masen got home from playing with Lily _all_ day."

Mase scrunched up his face, "I did not, I played monster trucks with Lukas, too."

Bella held her hands up in surrender, "My apologies."

I glanced at the T.V. and saw four separate window streaming live feed from various parts of the house. One window was from the front door, the next two showed the side of the house and the last was from the back yard.

"Are you two having fun with the surveillance cameras?" I asked, moving the little joystick on the side of the keyboard which moved the angle of camera four, the camera facing the back yard.

"Just getting familiar with it," Bella said.

"Mmmhmm," I agreed, "Where's Mom?"

Mase laughed, "There," he pointed to the corner of window four where Mom was crouching down behind a cluster of shrubs and roses.

I put Masen back on the floor to take a closer look at Mom. She was ducking low to the grass and kept peeking over the shrubs and, every so often, over her shoulders. Masen kept giggling next to me.  
Without taking my eyes off the screen, I shrugged my coat off and threw it over the breakfast bar onto a chair, my tie soon followed. I heard a small whimper coming out of Bella.

I immediately took my eyes of the screen and looked at her, she was a little flushed. I touched her forehead with the back of my hand to check for fever, then I ran my hand down her cheek to her neck. She was warm but not feverish, nor was she clammy. Maybe her stomach is bothering her. Many women have problems with nausea in their first trimester.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked, my fingers were now on her carotid artery in her neck checking her pulse.

She looked a little dazed, her eyes were darting back and forth from my chest to Masen.

Bella shook her head, took a deep breath and smiled, "Yes, fine. I'm fine."

Her pulse was a bit high and she still looked a little flushed, "Are you sure?"

She turned around to face the counter and started re-arranging the fruit that was in the crystal bowl, "Yup, I'm good."

Bella was acting strange.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Okaaay...if you say so, but you would tell me if anything is bothering you, right?"

Without looking at me, Bella said, "Of course."

I took a moment to really look at her, she had on a pair of black yoga pants, a deep purple tee and black Puma sneakers, she looked comfortable...like she was going out for a jog.

I really hope she was taking it easy and not wearing herself out.

Not wanting to come right out and ask her point blank if she was following, well...Doctor's orders, I walked to the refrigerator and took out the bowl of chopped fruit and some whipped cream.

"So...what did you do today, sweetheart?" I asked while setting down the fruit and the whipped cream next to her.

"Oh, I, uh, did a little reading and...stuff," she shrugged but still wouldn't look at me, "you know, nothing exciting."

"Mmmm," I nodded and pulled out some plates from the cupboard, Masen was still engrossed with the surveillance monitor, "Read anything interesting?"

"Ummm..." Bella was fidgeting, "nothing too interesting."

If there is one thing I was positive of after this conversation was that Bella couldn't lie to save her life. I didn't understand why Bella felt the need to lie to me. Was she scared of me?

_Jesus, I hope not._

But if that's the case, I need to fix it right away.

I set the plates down and gently pulled her arm so she could face me, "Bella, do you not trust me?"

Her eyes widened, "What? Don't be absurd, of course I trust you."

I took both her hands in mine and pulled her closer, her eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes, "Then trust me with the truth."

Her shoulders sagged and she sighed, guilt in her eyes, "Okay. Okay, you're right. Sorry."

I kissed her forehead and smiled, "No need to be sorry, just trust me."

Bella nodded but looked a little nervous, "Don't get upset."

_Oh, nothing good ever came from those words._

I know I was going to regret this but... "I won't get upset."

She gauged my eyes, making sure I was telling the truth, "Promise," she said.

I inwardly groaned, this was going to be bad but I needed her to trust me, so I nodded and said, "Promise."

She took her lower lip between her white teeth for a moment, "I _was_ reading, I was telling the truth about that and about how it wasn't too interesting. I also took a nap, just so you know. Oh, and I ate breakfast and lunch and I took my prenatal vitamins. I walked around the house and the back yard, I was going to call Alice and Rosalie but they're busy and... I just, goodness, I was so bored and..."

I was trying not to get distracted, she looked so damn cute when she rambled on like this, "And...?"

She squeezed my hands, "Please don't get upset, it was all my fault. I can be very stubborn and grumpy and..."

I smiled, I know she could be, "Just tell me."

"Ugh," she grumbled then said, "I went out for a walk."

I started laughing.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "What's so funny?"

She looked really annoyed, pulling her hands from mine and crossing her arms.

Masen stated laughing along with me, even though he didn't have the slightest clue as to why I was laughing. The sound of Masen laughing softened Bella, a small smile played on the corner of her lips.

I calmed enough to try to smooth things over with her, "It's not funny, I'm sorry. I must be a real tyrant if telling me about your day is that unnerving. Okay, so you went for a walk, do I like it? No, not really, I would prefer you stay home and rest but I also don't want you getting cabin fever." Bella slowly relaxed and smiled, "Besides, it's good to get some fresh air, as long as you take it easy...and let someone know where you're going...and take your phone...actually, I really would prefer you not go out without someone. Remember, Mike is still out there and," I cradled her injured hand, the cast was an ugly reminder of what Mike was capable of, "it would be wise if we take every precaution we can."

Bella's smile slowly slipped away and she paled ever so slightly. I guess she had forgotten that little detail, "Oh God," her uninjured hand shield her tummy protectively, "I didn't think about Mike."

"Awww..." Masen grumbled, "Nana is coming back."

I turned to the screen, Mom was indeed on her way in.

"What happened pumpkin?" said Mom, walking into the kitchen.

"What were you doing out there?" I asked.

"Oh, hi honey," she walked to me and kissed my cheek, "We were playing hide and seek, Masen was doing really good, I got a little concerned when he took so long finding me this time."

Ah, now I know why they were laughing when I walked in.

I looked at Bella, she was blushing and looking sheepish, "Keeping her on her toes."

"Let's play again Nana!" Masen jumped up and down.

"Baby boy," Masen looked up at me, "time to fess up, tell your Nana what you ...and Bella," I playfully glared at her, "were up to."

"Awww," Masen complained, "Do I have to?"

"I think it's time, sweetie," Bella smiled and shrugged.

"Ooookay," Masen sighed, "Nana, Bella and me played a trick on you."

"What kind of trick?" Mom asked.

Masen grinned and pointed at the monitor, "We could see where you hid the _whole _time."

Mom looked at the monitor and gasped, "I forgot about those! Masen, you had Nana fooled," Mom laughed, "Oh, pumpkin, we need to use that trick when Papa comes to visit."

I was going to suggest dinner at the Four Seasons when Mom's phone when off.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Baby boy, why don't you go up to your restroom and wash up for dinner," he was already halfway out the kitchen, "And bring your coat down with you, we're going out for dinner."

"Maybe I should freshen up and change as well," Bella reached up, kissed my chin and followed Masen up the stairs.

"Okay...okay...I'll tell him...uhu...oh, no...yes, we'll be here...okay see you in a few Rosalie, bye." After ending the call, Mom sighed and took my hand, "Come, we need to talk...and we don't have a lot of time. Where's Bella?"

I furrowed my brows, "She and Masen when to freshen up for dinner, I thought it would be nice of we all went to the Four Seasons for dinner."

Mom shook her head, "I don't think that will be happening tonight. That was Rosalie, she and Alice need to speak with you."

I squeezed her hand, "Can't this wait till tomorrow? I was really looking forward to a pleasant dinner with my family."

Mom smiled, "And I would love nothing more, but this is really important," she looked over her shoulder, making sure we were still alone. Once she was sure no one could hear us she whispered, "It has to do with the safe that was stolen from Bella's house."

"What?" I asked, "Mom, we need to tell Bella, Detective Rae should be here as well," I was getting excited over this news, hopefully what ever Alice and Rosalie discovered was enough to make an arrest.

Mom shook her head, "No, honey, they want to talk to you first...in private...without Bella."

_This is bad._

Bad enough for Rosalie and Alice to sneak behind Bella's back to talk to me first.

I remember what happened the last time I kept something from Bella, and I didn't want to do that to her again. I don't want to give my wife reason to lose trust in me.

With that in mind, I said, "I can't do that to Bella, Mom. I won't keep things from her, especially if it has to do with the case."

"I understand, honey, no one is asking you to keep anything from Bella, but I think you should hear them out."

"Mom.._.I can't_, I don't _want_ to keep anything from her," I rubbed my face with my hand, "I want this...our marriage to work out, and the only way it can is by keeping all lines of communication and trust open."

"I agree, but I also know that Bella is in a delicate state, I think you should hear what it is they've found and assess the best way to tell her."

Mom had a point, if what Alice and Rosalie discovered was truly bad, Bella could panic and...I don't want to think about that. I hated seeing her in the hospital.

I don't remember our wedding or the vows that were spoken but I'm sure I promised to protect her and her well-being. And this happens to fall in that category...Bella couldn't hold that against me. Could she?

_Maybe._

But I had to put her and our baby's best interest first, with that in mind I agreed, "Okay."

Mom smiled, "This is the right choice, given the circumstances. I'll go up and distract them both. Alice and Rosalie should be here any minute now." She gave my hand one last gentle squeeze and left the kitchen.

"What a mess," I mumbled to myself.

A minute later there was a tentative knock on the front door. I glanced at the monitor, Alice and Rosalie were outside. I swiftly walked to the door to let them in, "Hello ladies, please come in," I stepped aside and closed the door behind them.

Taking off her coat, Alice said, "Hi, Edward."

Rosalie didn't bother with her coat and cut right to the chase, "Where's Bella?"

"In her room, Mom is keeping her occupied." I held my arm out for their coats, "May I? I'll put them away in the closet."

After hanging their coats and escorting them to my study, we sat down and Alice dove right into the problem, "Someone posted Bella's unpublished chapters and short stories online for the world to read."

I've never had the misfortune of having my home broken into and vandalized. I've never had anything stolen from me...well, that's not entirely true. Tanya stole years of my life, but that's neither here nor there. My point is, I don't know how it would feel to have something so private and sacred ripped out of your hands and put out there for the world to consume. Being thrown out there with no safety net or time to steel oneself, the thought is paralyzing. I know with out a doubt in my mind this will crush Bella. Her devotion and love for her work rivals my passion for medicine. The way she's spoken to me about her work and the creative proses, it's almost a religious experience for her. And by the devastating look marring Alice and Rosalie's face, I know the same thought is crossing their minds: This won't end well.

I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees and lie my head in my hands, "What are we going do?" My voice muffled by my hands.

"I say we just come out and tell her," said Rosalie. "There's no easy way to put it, someone invaded her privacy and there's no way of sugar coating that."

"Ugh," I moaned, "She can't have another panic attack, it's not good for her or our baby."

The squeaking of the leather chair let me know someone was fidgeting, "Rose is right." I pulled myself upright and looked at Alice, "I think we should tell her what's going on and show her we are all here for her. This will leave her open and vulnerable, Bella hates for anyone to read her work without having the green light from her editors. Bella will feel alone and she will try to isolate herself, we need to make sure she doesn't."

I ran my fingers through my hair, my temper getting the best of me, "This is such bullshit, she doesn't need this crap."

Rosalie stood from the chair and walked to where I was and sat to my right, she took my hand and said, "No, she doesn't need this and yes, it's complete bullshit. But what's done is done and we need to fix it...or, at least make it manageable for her to deal with. Will this hurt her? Absolutely." Rosalie squeezed my hand, her ice blue eyes were wet from unshod tears, "This is why we need to be here for her and your baby, that precious creature is first priority and I won't have Bella put in the hospital because of this. We will make sure of that."

After Bella explained to me why Rosalie was so emotional the night we told them about the baby, I felt horrible for flaunting our blessing in her face even though it wasn't intentional. As hurt as Rosalie might have been, she never once took from our joy, if anything, she celebrated our blessing. And she was an angel to Masen, how can I not admire her for that? I knew, if nothing else, Bella truly has loyal friends on her side.

I looked at Alice, she too had wet, red rimmed eyes, "We're here for you too, you know," she said.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you, both of you." I cleared my throat and stood, "I'll get Bella."

They both nodded and straightened themselves. I slowly made my way up the stairs and to Bella's bedroom. I could hear muffled voices from the other side of the door.

I knocked twice, "Bella?"

"Come in," she said.

I opened the door, Mom and Bella were sitting on the overstuffed, white love-seat having a chat. Mom had Bella's injured hand between her's, both were smiling.

"I'm sorry," said Bella, "Esme and I got to talking and time slipped, I'll just be two minutes," she got up and started for the bathroom.

"That's okay," I took a quick glace at Mom then trained my eyes on Bella's, "Actually, Rosalie and Alice are here, if you'll come with me..." I held my hand out for hers.

"Al and Rose are here?" Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

Mom rose from the sofa and quietly said, "I'll go check on Masen."

Bella watched Mom leave the room before turning her attention back to me. "Lets go see what those two are up to," she smiled and took my hand. I softly pulled her to me and enveloped her in my arms, as if to give her strength for what she is about to encounter. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed contently.

I kissed the top of her head, keeping my lips against her hair, I said, "Come, let's get this over with."

Bella pulled back and looked at me questioningly but didn't press, I smiled and led her out of the room.

As soon as we walked in the study, both Rosalie and Alice jumped out of their seats and pulled Bella into their arms.

"Well, hello to you too," Bella laughed.

"Shut up," giggled Alice, "we missed you."

Rosalie stepped back a bit and placed her hand on Bella's tummy, "How's the baby?"

Alice jumped back and mimicked Rosalie's actions, "Yes, how is the little bugger?"

Bella smiled and shrugged, "Good, I think," she looked up at me, "we still need to find a Obstetrician to make sure but I feel fine."

I smiled at her, "I'll ask my colleagues for recommendations first thing tomorrow morning, if you'd like?"

Bella sighed and nodded, "Please, the sooner we find a doctor the better." She turned back to the girls and pulled them to the sofa, "What are you guys up to?"

Rosalie and Alice sat to Bella's right, I sat to her left and pulled her close to my side. Bella smiled at me over her shoulders and melted to my side. With one hand resting on her tummy and the other draped behind her on the sofa, I nodded for them to continue.

Alice, who was closer to Bella, took her hand and squeezed gently, "Bella we...I...well, I was at work today and while I was on the computer I...I...UGH!" Alice groaned, "I don't know how to say this, it's so hard."

Just then the door bell rang, I hoped Mom would answer it for me as I was not going to move from my place next to Bella.

Bella glanced at me, "Are you expecting someone? Should I get it."

I shook my head, "No, Mom will get it."

Rosalie stood and pulled Alice back, making room for her next to Bella, "What Alice," she rolls her eyes, "is trying to say is that..." Rosalie looks at Bella eyes, then down to her tummy and back to her eyes again, "What she's trying to say is that...shit." Rosalie wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and grumbles, "This is harder then it looks. Okay, what we're trying to say and are too chickenshit to come right out and tell you is...that...uh..." I could see Rosalie was having as difficult time telling Bella as Alice did.

I could hear Mom's heels, clicking against the marble floor, on her way to the door. I really hope she took a peek at the monitor in the kitchen to make sure it was safe.

Alice slapping Rosalie in the arm brought me out of my musing, "See it's not that easy, is it?" said Alice.

Rosalie, rubbed her arm, turned to Alice and glared at her, "I've got it, just give me a minute."

"Whatever it is, just spit it out," suggested Bella, "What happened at work Alice?"

Alice glanced at me then back at Bella, "Uhhh...okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it because we," she swirled her finger in a circle, signifying us, "all think you deserve to know and we don't want to keep anything from you. But please, please, _please_ think of your baby, okay? Don't get all worked up...we will fix this, it will be okay."

Bella's body tensed hearing Alice's words. I slowly stroked her tummy, hopefully reminding her to stay calm.

Bella stiffly nodded, "Alright..."

"No, you can't go in there," I could hear Mom's voice just outside the door.

Just then the door flew open, we all turned to see Emmett walking through the threshold.

"Em, what are you-," I started to ask.

"Bro, I need to talk to you," Em had a grim look on his face.

Mom stood slightly behind him with her arms crossed, "I told this big oaf you were busy and needed privacy...and to phone you later."

"Sorry Mrs. C, but this is important," Em smiled apologetically to Mom.

I stood and shook my head, "Em, not now."

"Ed, you really need to hear this," Em stressed.

"Not now, Emmett," I nearly growled, my temper getting the best of me.

"Yes. Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's heads were bobbing back and forth, as if they were spectators at Wimbledon.

Emmett glared at me and turned to Bella, "I know we haven't known each other that long, but you're my best friends..." Em glanced at me quickly before returning to Bella, "my _brother's_ wife and that makes us family. With that in mind, I would never keep anything this big from you, as I hope you will never keep anything important from me."

Bella looked utterly confused, "I...uh...okay?"

Emmett gave her a small smile, "Cool, okay."

"Okay..." Bella slightly nodded, her brows still furrowed, "You were going to tell me..."

"Oh, right," his face became serious, "I'm not one to pussy foot-,"

"_Language_ Emmett," Mom scolded.

"Sorry, Mrs. C," said Emmett, never once taking his eyes off Bella's, "Bella, someone leaked your unpublished work on the Internet."

_God all mighty._

Bella paled and whispered, "What?"

I rushed and sat next to her, pulling her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

Emmett ruffled his hair and sighed, "There were a few chapter posted on this one site today, um, some short stories too...and, I guess some chapters of a new book?"

"They...they stole my work and _posted them on the web?_" Bella whimpered.

I glanced at Alice and Rosalie, while keeping Bella tucked to my side. Alice stared wide eyed at Emmett while Rosalie was concentrating on Bella's reaction.

Bella's body started to shake, I held her closer to me, "Sweetheart, please, take a few deep breaths for me." I looked at Mom, "Mom, can you please get Bella a glass of water?"

Mom smacked the back of Emmett's before responding, "Of course, I'll also get some chamomile tea started."

Bella turned her head so her face was hidden in the crook of my neck. I could hear her sniffling between her deep breaths. She was trying to stay calm and regain control.

This was breaking my heart.

"It'll be okay, sweetheart," I whispered in her hair between kissed, "We'll figure this out." All I got from her was a nod.

"How did you know this, Emmett?" asked Alice.

All of us, with the exception of Bella, were intently staring at him.

Emmett reddened and looked away, after clearing his throat he said, "Uh, what?"

This piqued my interest, so I said, "How did you find out about the chapters, Em?"

Not meeting our eyes, he said, "Oh, that. Uh...I came across it while surfing the net?"

Rosalie snickered, "Huh, that's_ exactly_ what Alice said to me."

Fidgeting and blushing, Alice said, "Oh, what a _total_ coincidence. What are the odds?"

Rosalie cocked one eyebrow while eyeing Alice and Em, "Spill."

"What," Alice and Em said in unison.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and pointedly looked at both of them, "You know what. Don't act dumb. What are you two hiding?" They both shook their heads and said nothing, "Alice you can't keep a secret to save your life, and by the looks of it," she looked at Em, "neither can you. So do me and my four inch Valentino's a favor, don't make me kick your ass' ...SPIT. IT. OUT!"

"Ladies first," Em said, extending his hand towards Alice.

If looks could kill, Em would be pushing up daisy's.

"Asshole," Alice hissed at Em before addressing us, "Fine. Bella knows I adore her books, and she also knows I'm her biggest fan," she said defensively.

"The point, Alice, get to the point," said Rosalie.

Alice huffed but her cheeks were still stained crimson, "Ugh, after I finished the second book and re-read them like, I don't know...so many times the pages were coming off the spine and Bella didn't have a clue if she was going to write a third book or not. I was so invested with the characters, I couldn't just let them go. So one day while I was in my morning yoga class, I overheard two women talk about Bella's characters but the things they were talking about weren't in the books. I got curious and asked them what they were talking about, they said it was a fan fiction story were Bella's characters were used. I asked for the address and lo and behold, thousand of stories with the characters I love!"

Bella whipped her head around to face Alice, "You _read_ that stuff?" Alice guiltily nodded, "Alice! They make Stella and Derek do things...I wouldn't make them do."

"Sorry, Bella, but..._God,_ some of those stories are so hot and...you know I like my..._bed time stories,_" Alice tried to whisper the last part but didn't quite succeed. Em snickered and earned another of Alice's death glares, "What about you Emmett? What's your story, because as far as I know, only the people who subscribe to_ MsSwansbitch _got that email."

Bella's eyes widened, "'_MsSwansbitch?'_ Oh, that's horrible," she wrinkled her nose. "Emmett?" Bella eyed him curiously, "I didn't know you read my books, why didn't you tell me?"

Emmett read books...for_ pleasure?_

Not to underestimate Emmett's intelligence but he was never one for reading for pleasure, he only read the material required for his career.

_So he knew who Bella was all this time and didn't tell me?_

"No! No, no, no, no," Em shook his head and brought his palms up, "I never actually read you books, per say." The tips of Em's ears turned bright red, "You see, there was this girl I was banging," as soon as the words left his mouth, he turned his panic eyes to Rosalie and started back peddling, "But this was a long, long, _long _time ago. I don't even remember the girls name or what she looked like or-,"

Rosalie cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Stop digging your own grave and continue, we'll discuss this later."

Em nervously nodded, "Okay beautiful-,"

"And stop sucking up," Rosalie snapped.

Alice snickered and stuck her tongue out at Em, he glared back before continuing, "As I was saying, I was ban...uh, I was _with_ this girl, a _long_ time ago," he stressed and we all rolled our eyes, "anyways, one night she left her laptop on her nightstand, she was...you know, getting _cleaned up_," Alice gagged and Rosalie narrowed her eyes, I groaned and put my head in my hands, Bella didn't make a sound, "What?"

I shook my head and looked at him, "Just...get on with it, Em. _Please."_

"Well, let me finish," he growled, "She left it on and I was bored because she was taking so damn long...seriously, I don't know what takes you girls so long in the bathroom. Anyways, I'm curious by nature and so I checked out what she was looking at. She was on this Fan Fiction site and she was reading this story that...wow, they had whips and chains and floggers and nipple clamps and-,"

Bella finally spoke up, "Okay, okay, okay! Down boy, we get the picture, it was a BDSM based story."

Em furrowed his eyebrows, "What? No. This guy, Derek, had Stella handcuffed to this big wooden cross and he was spanking her with his cane and, get this, she was crying for _more_." Em's eyes glossed over, "It was fucking hot."

Rosalie smiled at Em, Bella blushed and looked away, I think Alice might have moaned and I was just fucking stunned.

Em snapped out of his Dom/sub induced stupor and said, "After that I was kinda hooked. It was like free porn...but the kind you have to read and use your imagination and junk. Heh,_ junk._" I groaned while Alice, once again gagged, _"Anyways_, I opened an account and well...the rest is history. Like I said Bella, I never _actually_ read your books. I found out you wrote those books after your girls here told us and I didn't feel the need to disclose my little..._guilty pleasure_. So, I kept quiet. But I couldn't after I got that email. So, yeah." We were all quiet, thinking of what was just said.

All of a sudden Bella stood and walk determinately to the desk.

"Sweetheart?" I stood and followed, "What are you doing?"

She sat on the leather chair and started up the computer, "I need to see it for myself." She pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and started scrolling through it, "I need to speak with my agent," she looked at all of us, "alone."

"But, sweetheart," I glanced back to see our friends worried expressions and then looked back at Bella, "maybe-,"

"No, Edward," she stated, pressing the phone to her ear, "I need to take control of this or I'm going to lose my mind. Please, give me a few minutes to myself." She turned her attention to the computer.

Everything in Bella's life had been thrown every which way, and this made her feel like she had no control. I knew that feeling well, and I understood the need to take hold of the situation and beat it into submission. And she looked okay, her eyes were still red and swollen from crying, her skin was still a bit blotchy and still, Bella was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  
She needed this and she looked composed enough for me to step back. I'll still be close once we left the room, but I would give her the space she needed.

I kissed the top of her head and stepped back, "We'll be in the living-room if you need anything."

She simply nodded and went back to her business.

I turned for the door, motioning our friends to follow, "She needs a few minutes alone."

Before I closed the door behind me I heard Bella talk to her agent.

"We've got a problem, Irina."

_Irina?

* * *

_

**AN: Sorry I took soooo long with this but I just had to step back and take a breather. The words weren't coming out the way I wanted them to but I think we're all good now.**

**I posted some teasers on Twitter for those who are following me, for those who are not...get with it, will ya? Just kidding, but seriously, I do post teasers there and to all those who review. Just saying. You can find me there as _Soleil2Much_, easy right?**

**Rec's: T_here Will be Blood_ by _johnnyboy7_, oh this story...Mmmm. You want to slap and fuck Edward at the same time (Ooops, did I really just say that? Yup, sure did.)**

**Go read anything and ever thing author _Betty Smith_ has written, she makes my heart go thump, thump.**

**_Green _by _Bratty-Vamp_ (All her stories are awesome too) This Edward is the geek you just want to hold hands with...or jump. (Heh-he, yup, said that too.)**

**The author, _ladyinblue6_, has two kick-ass stories on FF,_ The Beautiful Letdown_ (Inspired by Juno) it's smart and very funny. This one is all BPOV but her other story is all in EPOV called _Learning to Breathe_. This Edward is soooooo the high school guy we all had crushes on.**

**And last but not least, I just found this one, it's called _Pistols and Petticoats _by _Saltire884_, Charlie is a bastard and Edward is a 'half breed' that won Bella in a poker game. Go read, I can't describe this story, wont do it justice.**

**Okay, that's it. I am working on the next chapter (promise)...and the outtakes (Twitter followers get snippets of the outtakes)...and I'm working on TMA.**

**See you soon and thanks to everyone who is still with me,**

**Soleil xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: S. Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.**

**AN: Thank you to my beta, Kalycakes. Sorry for dragging this chapter for sooooo long. You rock. See you down below, yes?**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**-Bella-**

"We've got a problem," Irina.

I didn't mean to be short with Edward, or anyone else for that matter, but this is something I had to handle myself. I was _not_ going to be the helpless little girl Mike controlled. Not anymore.

"What can I do?" Irina asked.

This is one of the many things I liked about her, she was short and to the point.

"Who ever stole my safe managed to get it open and found what was in my external hard drive," I still couldn't believe it, "they leaked my work on the Internet, Irina. All of it."

"Shit," Irina hissed, "Okay, let me get on-line." I could hear her furiously typing on the other end, "How did you find out?"

I couldn't help but smirk, I can t believe Alice and Emmett, "Some friends of mine came across a site today."

"Crap, the publisher got wind of it, they sent me an email just now," she said, "I'll forward you the email and the link attached."

I logged onto my email account and opened the message Irina had forward.

Ignoring my publishers note, I opened the link and bypass a heavy amount of advertising before I could get to the actual chapters. And there it was.

My work.

_All of it._

"Oh my..." my hand flew to my mouth, tears had blurred my vision.

"Oh, Bella," Irina whispered.

The tip of my nose started tingling as I fought back a sob.

"Why?" I croaked.

"Oh, honey, I don't know...but I'll get to the bottom of this and I'll make them pay. I'll ruin them, I promise hon."

I knew Edward and the others were just outside the door, so I took a deep cleansing breath and tried to reign in my emotions.

"Will this cause a problem with my publisher?" I had planned to write again. With Mike out of my life, I could pick up where I left off. I didn't want to let go of that dream.

"You never agreed to a series, so no," she assured. "It was a book to book contract."

I sighed in relief, "Good, good. Okay, what's next?"

"First things first, how do you feel about all of this?" she asked.

"Ugh," I rubbed my forehead with the tip of my fingers, "sad, mad, violated, scared, frustrated, you name it, I'm feeling it."

"And the baby?"

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the chair, "We're fine, I just hope all this stress won't complicate things. I know it worries Edward."

"Yes, well, it _is_ something to worry about, hon," she sighed, "but I'm glad he's there with you. I'm sure he's trying is damnedest to provide a stress-free environment for all of you."

I smiled, opened my eyes and glancing at the door, where I knew he was waiting, "He's a good man, Irina. The best."

"I know," she whispered, then cleared her throat. "Alright, Bella, we're going to release a statement on your website and the publisher's website. It will be short and straight to the point, I'll have Sarah draw it up and waiting for your approval by tomorrow morning. I'll call our lawyers and see what we can do legally about this site and it's owner. Leave it up to me and I'll keep you posted."

I had no idea where to start, so I would have to leave it up to Irina, "Okay, just call me if you find anything, no matter the time. Okay?"

"You got it, hon. Oh, you might want to call that detective assigned to your case."

"Yes," I agreed, "that's my next call."

"Alright, Bella, I'll take care of it. You just relax and take care of that baby...and Masen."

I nodded, "I will. Thank you, Irina."

"No problem, talk to you soon."

"Bye," and with that, I ended the call.

Before I could make my next call there was a light knock.

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice was muffled by the door, "Can I come in?"

I placed the phone back on the desk and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to look halfway presentable, "Yes."

The door slowly opened and Edward stuck his head in, "May I have a word?"

Realizing that I was occupying his desk, I jumped up to my feet and walked to him, "Of course."

He walked in and closed the door behind him. Taking my good hand, he led me to the the love seat and sat us down.

Never letting go of my hand, he asked, "How are you taking the news?"

I squeezed his hand, I knew he was worried about the baby and me, "As well as can be expected." I shrugged and said, "I don't want to get worked up over this, I know it's not good for the baby...but..._UGH!"_ I groaned in frustration, "I hate this, _hate it_. It s childish but I want to throw a monumental temper tantrum. You know, throw myself on the floor and start kicking...maybe throw something."

His eyes grew wide in amusement before he chuckled, "If that's what it takes to make you feel better, then by all means," he waved his hand to the room. "Though, I would prefer it if you didn't throw yourself on the floor."

That got me smiling, a genuine smile, "Then what's the point?" I laughed, he shrugged, "I'll be okay, it's just a difficult pill to swallow."

He nodded in agreement before his eyebrows pinched together, "Bella?"

I leaned back on the couch, "Yes?"

He rubbed the palm of my hand with his thumb, "Uh, did the phone call go well?"

I turned my head slightly to face him, "Yeah, it did. My agent his going to get a hold of the lawyers and see what we can do about this. We re going to release a statement about the incident and she's going to smooth over things with my publishing house. She's really good at her job."

"Sounds like it," he said before asking, "Hey, what did you say her name was?"

"Irina Snow."

**-Edward-**

_Irina Snow._

_Fuck._

I knew Irina was involved in the publishing/agent business, but what were the chances she was Bella's agent?

_I mean, they live on the opposite sides of the country!_

Irina never spoke of her clients nor their projects. She always respected her clients privacy. That was Irina, Tanya's polar opposite.

I never had a close relationship with my former sister-in-law, Tanya wouldn't allow her family close enough to form one. But there was always a sense of mutual respect between us. Sure, she was never the warmest person towards me or my family but I could only think that Tanya, too, had something to do with that.

As far as I knew, there was no bad blood between Irina and I...but you never know. After all, Tanya is her sister. So, by default, her loyalty would lie with Tanya. Right?

No matter, I wasn't taking any chances where my family was concerned.

"Edward?"

I shook my head from my inner rambling and concentrated on Bella, "I'm sorry, what did you say."

She yawned, "I said, why did you want to know?"

"Oh," I frowned. Where do I start? "Just asking...how long have you known her?"

She looked up in thought, "I've known _of _Irina Snow for years, since I started at Brown. She worked with some of the graduate students there, landing them the kind of book deals us aspiring authors dream about. She has a lot of contacts in the business and makes the right moves for ones career. I met her, officially, my last semester at Brown. She was one of the keynote speakers in one of the seminars I was attending. After the seminar I ran into her, literally_ ran into her,_ in the ladies room." Bella blushed a bit at the memory, "We ended up talking for hours at the local pub about her work and my goals. She asked a lot of questions about my work and by the end of the night she gave me her card and insisted I send her a few chapters of my work."

Bella frowned a little, "I didn't, of course. I was too scared, what if she didn't like my work? What if she said it was no good? What would I do?"

I cocked my eyebrow, "And you wanted to be an author?"

She playfully glared at me and poked my ribs with her finger, "I know smarty pants, it was...stupid to think like that. My work is out there to be judged by all, knowing it won't be every-body's cup of tea. But at that time, I didn't have what it took to take that plunge. So, I cowered away."

"And when you decided you were ready..." I encouraged.

Bella smiled her brilliant smile, "I was very grateful I kept her card. So, to answer your question, I've known her for a while but worked with her these past three years or so."

I pursed my lips, not sure if I wanted to ask my next question but knowing I had to, "And...are the two of you close? What I mean is; if your relationship with her is strictly business or if you've actually formed a friendship?"

Bella squeezed my hand, "She's always been good to me. I wish we were closer but she lives in Cambridge...and Mike never wanted me to pursue this career so...yeah. But, hopefully, we can now rectify that."

I froze, "What do you mean?"

Bella lightly shrugged one shoulder, "She wasn't Mike's biggest fan and vice versa, back then I only wanted to make him happy," I had to bite back my anger, he never deserved her. "A friendship with Irina would have started a lot of arguments that I really didn't want, but now that Mike is out of the picture, I see no reason not to pursue a friendship with her."

Bella looked so happy with this prospect, finally free to have friends without anyone's disapproval or grief.

_Why did it have to be Irina?_

"I see," I tried to keep the grimace off my face.

Bella looked concerned, "My befriending Irina won't be a problem, will it?"

"No! No, of course not, sweetheart," I kissed her forehead.

She sighed happily, "Thank you."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to my side. Resting my chin on top of her head, I said, "There's no need to thank me, sweetheart. I want you to be happy."

I had to tell her about Irina and in-turn everything regarding Tanya. And I would have to do so sooner then later. It was only a matter of time before Irina finds out about Bella and I, I don't want Bella to be blindsided.

Sending a silent prayer to the big man up there, I took a deep breath and took the plunge, "Bella, sweetheart, I need to tell you something."

Bella pulled back from my embrace and looked at me, "Okay?"

"I think it's time I told you everything about my ex-wife...and her family."

Her delicate eyebrows furrowed, the small 'v' appeared between her pinched eyebrows, "oh?"

Just then Bella's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush furiously.

"How embarrassing," she covered her face with her good hand, "I guess I was a bit more hungry then I realized."

This would be a lengthy conversation and she was hungry, we would have to talk later.

"Let's go to dinner, we can talk later."

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, "I can wait."

I frowned, "No, let s eat. We have time to talk about this later. I'm sure Masen is also hungry."

"Okay."

My quiet family dinner turned out to be a gathering of sorts. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice sort of followed us to The Four Seasons for dinner. While entering the restaurant I spied Jasper sitting in the lounge with a drink in hand. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, I'm sure either Alice or Emmett called for him to join us.

Masen, of course, was delighted. Having Emmett and Jasper around to do his bidding without much resistance...every little boys dream.

"I'm not a chicken," Emmett argued.

Masen turned his nose up, "Prove it then."

"Dude, you just want me to get in trouble," Em grumbled.

Masen shrugged, "I thought you were a big boy."

Jasper and Alice laughed, Emmett narrowed his eyes and said, "I am a big boy...the biggest...as big as they come."

"Then do it and stop being chicken," an evil little grin spread across Masen's face, "I bet if I dared Miss. Alice or Miss. Rose or Bella...or, or even _Nana_, they would do it. And they won't even be scared to."

"Ohhhhh," Jasper instigated. "I don't know, but I think the little man is calling you out...and in front of your lady no less."

I glanced at mom and Bella, they were discussing the latest book releases they were interested in, having no interest in the taunting that was going on at the other end of the table.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled and rose from his seat, he glanced at Masen and said, "if I get in trouble, I m taking you down with me."

"No telling," Jasper added, "man code."

"Said who?" hissed Emmett, "That's not part of the code."

Jasper turned to me and asked, "Doc, is it or is it not part of the man code?"

I smiled apologetically to Emmett, "Sorry, Em, but it_ is_ part of the code."

"No it's not," Em argued, "that's a stupid code. Who makes these codes anyways? I'm a man, so I _un_-code it."

"On what grounds?" I ask, winking at my giggling baby boy.

"That _it's stupid, _on those grounds," he said.

"Uncle Emmett," Masen laughed, "you're saying bad words. I'm telling Nana."

"Ha!" Emmett pointed at Masen, "you can't do that: Man code. Remember?"

"You just un-coded that code, Em," Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah," said Masen, "plus, I'm still a kid, so it doesn't count when I tell."

"I think you're right Masen," Alice laughed, "Emmett's stalling."

"You too?" Emmett faint hurt, "after all we've been through together? What happen to fandom loyalty? We need to stick together."

"Yup, stalling," Rosalie deadpanned.

"Fine, fine, fine," Em said and made his way to the bar, sat down and looked around. The bartender was at the other end of the bar helping a customer. Not having noticed Emmett yet, Em glanced around on more time before reaching over the bar and picking up the plastic container holding a large amount of green olives.

_Masen loves green olives._

Em practically jumped off the seat and run/walked back to us. He almost made it but was met by a waiter half way, the waiter looked at Em then the container full of olives, then back up at Em.

We couldn't hear what the waiter was telling Em, but he didn't look amused by the stunt. Emmett looked thoroughly scolded. The last time I seen him like this is when he took one of his mom's bras to launch water balloons at the neighbors four daughters. Momma McCarty was so mad; let's just say he couldn't sit for a week.

After the waiter removed the bucket of olives from Em's hands, Emmett slowly made his way to our table.

We were all trying to contain our laughter, but we just couldn't.

"Shut up," Em grumbled as he sat down.

"Awww, did little Emmy get in twouble?" Alice cooed.

"What would Momma McCarty say?" Jasper laughed.

"I hate you," he said to Alice before glaring at Jasper, "If you value your life, you'll keep Momma McCarty in the dark about this."

Rosalie snickered, "Are you scared of your _mother_, Em?"

"Babe," Em's eyes widened, "If you knew Momma McCarty you wouldn't be asking that question."

"You didn't get me my olives, Uncle Em?" Masen asked, puppy face front and center.

"Buddy," Em pleaded, he was a sucker for baby boy's puppy face, "I tried, but you saw that assh-uh, waiter. He took them from me." Masen still looked crestfallen, "Sorry, Mase. Look, I'll stop by the market and pick up on of those industrial size containers full of green olives for you. Promise."

Masen sighed and slightly nodded, "'Kay."

"Sorry," Em added for good measure.

"Oh, look at that face," Rosalie, it seems, was also a sucker for that face, "For the love of Mary, I'll get you some olives, sweetie."

Without another word, Rosalie marched right up to the bartender, leaned over the bar and played with a lock of her hair. We couldn't really see her face but we could clearly see the bartenders, and he liked what he saw. He liked what he saw so much that he quickly nodded to what ever Rosalie was saying and turned to pick up the biggest glass they had and filled it with olives.

"That's cheating," Em complained.

"How?" Alice crossed her arms.

"Because," Em cried, "she has boo-uh," he glanced at Masen, "uh, she has...fun bags."

I groaned.

"What are fun bags?" asked Masen.

I glared at Em, "Thank you, Emmett."

"What?" Em shrugged.

"Are those like the candy bags you get at birthday parties?" asked Masen.

"Yes," I said. I don't think he's ready for _that _talk yet, "that's what they are."

"Cool," Masen said while Rosalie placed the glass full of olives in front of him. Masen popped an olive in his mouth and turned to Rosalie, "Thank you Miss. Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled, "You're welcome, Mase."

Masen popped another olive in his mouth before asking, "Miss. Rosalie, are you going to share your fun bags with us?"

Rosalie choked on the olive she had put in her mouth, the rest of us gasped or laughed.

I placed my face in my hands.

"Masen Anthony Cullen," Mom gasped from the end of the table.

"Uncle Em said Miss. Rosalie had fun bags," Masen said innocently.

Rosalie turned to Em and smacked the back of his head.

"What?" Em cried out while rubbing the back of his head.

"I am calling Beth, just as soon as we get home," Mom stated.

"Please don't," Em begged, "Please, please, _please_ don't call Momma McCarty."

The waiters had brought our food out just as mom said, "We'll discuss this later."

I looked over at Bella and smiled, she shook her head lightly and smiled back.

_Yeah, things would be all right._

It was still pretty early when we got home. Jasper and Alice stayed in the lounge at The Four Seasons for a nightcap while Rosalie and Emmett went out to catch a movie.

"Come on Masen, let get you in the tub," Mom took Masen's hand and led him away from the kitchen and up to his bathroom.

"Awww, Nana, do I have to?" Masen whined.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Bella set her purse and phone on the counter before I helped her out of her coat.

I kissed the back of her head and asked, "Are you up for our talk or are you too tired? We can talk tomorrow if you want to turn in early."

She turned around, took her coat from my hands and shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine. Just let me put this away and change, these heels are killing me."

I looked at her feet and frowned, "I don't know how you women walk around in those things." I kissed the top of her head, "Yes, please go get comfortable, I'll wait here."

I saw her take her heels off before climbing the stairs. I shook my head and walked to the security monitors. Everything looked fine, nothing out of place or suspicious. I let out a sigh, knowing this would keep my family safe...well, _safer._

I was about to take a seat when Bella's phone started ringing.

I glanced at the stairs and back to the phone. I didn't want to rush her just because someone was calling her. I glanced at the caller I.D.

_Ann Deluca_

I glanced once more towards the stairs. Still no sign of Bella. I was about to answer but the call went to voice mail.

I set the phone down but a second later it started ringing again. I looked the caller I.D.

_Ann Deluca_

It must be important.

I sighed and pressed the screen to pick-up the call, "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

"...Edward?"

* * *

**AN: Ahhhhhhh! I'm so wicked! Okay, so sorry this took so long. For those who follow me, know I'm an RN but I'm also a make-up artist...so I travel, a lot. But I will finish my stories...promise. 'Kay?**

**So, this chapter when through only one of my betas...Kalycakes got this back to me super fast and I know you've been waiting, and waiting, and waiting for this chapter so I hurried up and posted.**

**Thank you to everyone who send me an email asking about this story...I appreciate all the kind words. Also, I'll start posting regular teasers on Twitter (Soleil2Much.) Let's get this ball rolling, eh? Oh, also, every review get's a teaser for next chapter.**

**Oh, one more thing: Go check out Robicorn's stories, I love them all! I'm also a major Betty Smith and johnnyboy7 fan. Go and read the work of these wonderful authors. **

**Till next update,**

**Soleil **


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: S. Meyer owns it all.**

**AN: Bad, bad, bad me :( I am so, so sorry that it has taken this long for a update. my muse left me without a trace and has slowly (very slowly) returned. Thank you all for the sweet and incouraging IM's and emails. The last part of this chapter is not betad, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

**-Edward- **

_"Hello?" _

_"...Edward?" _

I turned to see Bella walking down the last few steps, "What are you doing?"

I just realized how this must look like, me answering her phone without her permission. An invasion of her privacy. Whom ever Ann Deluca was, she wasn't answering, so I quickly ended the call and started explaining to Bella, why on earth I was on her phone.

"Sorry, your phone kept ringing and I didn't want to rush you," she walked to me and glanced at her phone in my hands before looking back up to me, "Um, an Ann Deluca phoned you but I think something is wrong with the reception...I couldn't hear anyone on the other line...um..."

Bella started laughing, "It's okay, Edward. Relax." I handed over her phone before pulling her in for a hug, "I don't mind if you pick up my phone. I have nothing to hide."

Kissing the top of her head, I said, "I just don't want you to feel like I'm invading your privacy, sweetheart."

I felt her small arms wrap around my waist, "I don't."

"Good."

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Ready to talk?"

I exhaled a long, slow breath, "Yes. Let's talk in the study, we'll be more comfortable there and it'll give us a little more privacy, just in case Masen decides to come down."

We both walk to my study, where Bella made herself comfortable in the love-seat closest to the window. She looked so relaxed in her plum colored sleep shorts and chemise, looking so soft and warm. Though she's not far along with our pregnancy, I can see the pregnancy glow around her.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked playfully.

I sat next to her and told her the truth, "You're beautiful."

She smiled and blushed, "You're awfully nice to say that."

I love her blush, "It's the truth."

Scooting closer to her side and wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I tuck her into my side.

Bella pulled her legs underneath herself and wiggled closer, "In that case, thank you."

We spend a few minutes enjoying the comfort of being together before Bella started talking again, "So...Tanya."

"Right," I regrettably sighed, "Tanya."

"You know, Edward," she turned slightly to get a better look at my face, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. This is your story. But, it would make it a bit easier in regards to Masen. I don't want to push myself onto him, it would help if I knew what kind of relationship he and his mother had. That way, I know my boundaries."

Tanya having any kind of relationship with Masen was, sadly, laughable.

"There was no relationship between Masen and his mother." I groaned and rubbed my face with my free hand, "Where do I start?"

Bella shrugged lightly and said, "The beginning would be good."

I nodded, "Okay. Well, Tanya and I met during College. It was a chance meeting, we didn't share majors. I was walking to my car after my last class of the day when I saw her. She was having car trouble and it was getting dark. So, I thought I would help her..."

_**-Flashback- **_

_The weather was changing. The temperature was dropping fast. Winter break was only a month away, and I couldn't wait to go back home to my family. _

_"Remember, the group will be at the coffee shop tomorrow evening to finish the project, Edward." _

_"Yeah, I'll see you then," I nodded to my buddy Jeff and walked to my car. _

_This semester had been draining and intense to say the least but, it felt good to be that much closer to the finish line. Sure, all this studying and work didn't give me time to have much of a social life but I knew how it would be, Med school doesn't allow for much. And that was okay. _

_"Stupid car!" I heard someone yell from the car lot. "Stupid, stupid, UGH!" _

_I walked closer to the agitated woman a few cars down to my right. She was standing in front of the hood of the car and fiddling around the edges. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but it was getting dark and there wasn't many cars left in the lot. I didn't want to leave the poor woman stranded if there was something I could help her with. I mean, if I had a loved one in that situation, I wouldn't want them left without any help. _

_With that in mind, I approached her. _

_"Excuse me," I said, making enough noise with my shoes so she would hear me coming, "is there something I can help you with?" _

_She spun around to face me, her hand shooting up to her throat, "Shit!" _

_"Oh my," I put my hands up and stopped walking, "I didn't mean to scare you...I just thought...I mean, it looks like you have car trouble and it's getting late and..." _

_"No, no, I'm sorry," she looked at me, from my face down to my feet and back up again. She smiled and took a step closer to me, "I didn't hear you. Um, yes, I'm having trouble with my car. It won't start. I was trying to open the hood...I don't know why, it's not like I know anything about this kind of stuff but I just figured it was worth a shot," she took another step closer and batted her eye lashes, "but I can't seem to open the damn thing." _

_I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Not really the type I would go for, but she was very attractive. Long strawberry-blond hair, sky-blue eyes, red bee stung lips, a hour glass figure. Her clothes were very tight and a tad bit too revealing. Thankfully her little coat covered her some. _

_"Well, let's take a look, shall we?" I walked to the hood of the car, passing by her. _

_"That would be wonderful," she was close behind me. "By the way, my name is Tanya Denali." _

_I turned and shook her hand, "Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you." I reached between the the hood and the grill of the car to unhook the latch, I opened the hood and took a look. Nothing seemed to be out of order but of course I wasn't a mechanic. "Um, will you start the car for me?" I asked. _

_"Sure," she walked to the side of the car and sank onto the drivers seat. _

_Nothing. It was completely dead. _

_"I think the battery might be dead," I said, "let me get my car and jump start yours." _

_"Okay?" she looked puzzled. _

_"It'll just take a sec," I started walking towards the direction of my car, "um, stay in the car till I get back." _

_After a few attempts trying to jump start her car, we gave up and called a tow truck. _

_"I'm sorry, the battery might need replacing," I was waiting with her in my car till the tow arrived. _

_"Maybe, I wouldn't know. The car is five years old," she shrugged. "I've been meaning to buy a new one but...I just haven't had any time." _

_I nodded. That was understandable. I sure didn't have a lot of free time; if I wasn't at school I was studying, If I wasn't studying I was eating, if I wasn't eating I was sleeping. Which was being cut short as we speak. But it was okay, Tanya shouldn't be out here by herself. _

_"This is a nice car," she said while running her hand down the leather seat. _

_"Oh, thank you." _

_"Yours?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow. _

_"Of course," I said, a little perplexed. _

_Tanya giggled and said, "Sorry, it's just that...it's really hard to find a man that owns his own things." She laughed again and shook her head, "What I mean is, they rely too much on their parents. It's refreshing to meet a man that takes care of himself." _

_Her mood seemed to brighten considerably, "Well, I wouldn't say that. I am...um...what you might call a 'Trust Fund baby.' So I can't discredit my parents or grandparents. But I do work hard for it, if not by manual labor then by my education and goals." _

_Her smile got brighter, "What do you want to be when you grow up, Edward Cullen?" _

_"I'm a Med student. The goal is to be a the Chief Director of an ER or maybe an ICU." _

_"Wow," she was thrilled, "so I take it you like action, Dr. Cullen?" _

_It was starting to get a little hot in the car, Tanya kept inching closer to me, she was practically over the center divider. I cleared my throat and move a little closer to my door, "I like the adrenaline rush, the unknown of what you're walking into. Knowing that this person's life is in your hands and you're capable of helping, it's an incredible feeling." _

_"But they don't always live," she stated. _

_I shook my head, "You can't think that way. Even when it seems like there's nothing left, you have to keep trying." _

_Tanya placed her hand on my arm and squeezed lightly, "You are amazing Edward Cullen." _

_Just then the tow truck pulled in the empty space next to us. I opened the door and jumped out, not really sure if I was glad the tow showed up when it did. _

_**-End Flashback- **_

"She was aways around after that day," I said. "I still didn't have a lot of time to socialize but she always found a way to be around me...even if it was just sitting in the same library table while I studied. Tanya somehow molded her schedule around mine." I shrugged and looked out the window, I had a fantastic view of the Golden Gate Bridge, "It was nice, you know? To have someone go through all that trouble to be near you."

Bella snuggled a little closer to my side, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

I looked down at her big, beautiful brown eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and I continued my story, "Tanya never complained about our lack of time together. To tell you the truth, now that I think about it, I don't actually remember asking her out...we just, I don't know, became a couple. I wasn't looking for a relationship while at Harvard, Tanya just kind of fused herself into my life. She never got in the way of my studies, she knew that my education was my first priority."

I heard Bella sigh, "Mike was that way, you know."

"Huh?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

She nodded and spoke softly, "When my parents passed away, Mike was the one that encouraged me to follow my set goals and go to Brown. He was there, pushing and cheering me on. When I received my acceptance letter, he was so proud," she shook her head and gave me a sad smile, "it's weird thinking about him like that. He was so...loving and supportive. It's crazy how much a person can change."

I silently nodded. It was true, Tanya did a 180 as soon as I started my residency.

"I guess, I really didn't know him." Bella shrugged, "I wish I knew what the heck is going through his head. Mike, he was not like this; before I left to Brown. I mean, I...I don't know, I just want to know what happened to that sweet boy I once knew."

I can't say I liked hearing Bella talk about Mike in that way...like she was concerned for him. He doesn't deserve her concern. Not at all.

"Trust me Bella, sometimes it's better not to know. You might not like the answer you get."

I remember asking Tanya what had happened to us...

_**-Flashback- **_

_I was sitting in the mediators office with Alistair, waiting for Tanya to arrive. The Judge wanted us to go to a mediator first, in hopes that we could come to an agreement regarding our property, cars, moneys and custody of Masen. _

_She was late, as per usual. _

_Alistair leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "We'll give her five minutes, then we'll go. Is that okay with you, Dr. Cullen?" _

_I sighed and looked at him, "Alistair, I've told you before, it's Edward to you. And that sounds fine...I want to get back to Masen as soon as possible." _

_"You know when in company of business, I will always call you Dr. Cullen," quickly glanced at Tanya's lawyer, making sure he was still distracted trying to phone Tanya. He looked back at me and said, "But I'll still kick your ass all over the green, Edward." _

_I smiled and agreed, because he always won, "One day old man, one day." _

_Looking quite smug, Alistair leaned back on his chair and said, "It's good to see you smile again, Dr. Cullen." _

_The only thing...or person, who could bring a smile to my face these days was Masen. Though he hasn't been all that happy as of late. He misses his mother. _

_"Sorry I'm late," Tanya strolled in, as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Susan, my masseuse, said I had a lot of tension on my shoulders and lower back, so the session took a bit longer than expected. But boy do I feel batter now!" She smiled and took her seat next to her lawyer, "so, let's get this show on the road." _

_This was one of the many reasons I wanted to end my marriage with Tanya, everything was a joke to her. _

_Alistair straightened up in his seat and said, "Mrs. Cullen, my client and I would appreciate punctuality in future appointments." _

_Tanya rolled her eyes and glanced at her lawyer, "Can we start?" Clearing his throat, her lawyer agreed, "Of course, Mrs. Cullen." _

_Alistair opened his folder containing my case and started, "Mr. Cullen is willing to leave you the Cambridge house and the Mercedes that was recently purchased by my client, a generous monthly allowance for the next 12 months; even though the marriage was not long enough to mandate alimony. And two weekends a month for visitation- Mr. Cullen or a family member must be in attendance- with Masen Anthony Cullen. Holidays will be rotated." _

_The room was silent and unmoved for about 30 seconds. _

_"That's bullshit!" Tanya stood from her chair and pointed her perfectly manicured finger at the folder in front of Alistair. _

_"Mrs. Cullen, please have a seat," her lawyer stressed in a hush voice, "I'll handle this." _

_"But it's bullshit, Max!" Tanya slowly regained her composure, "12 months? I...how am I supposed to live off that?" _

_"Mrs. Cullen," Alistair calmly placed both his hands on top of my case file and said, "The 12 monthly allowances, Dr. Cullen has so generously offered, is to buy you time to find suitable employment. Dr. Cullen is under no obligation to permanently support you financially." _

_"Surely Dr. Cullen understands that my client has put her career on hold to devote her time to make sure his and their child's needs are met." Max turns to face Tanya and palms her shoulder, "Running a household is not something to turn your nose up on. Being a mother and a wife is one of the most difficult jobs." Tanya is in tears when Max faces me and asks, "Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Cullen?" _

_I did agree with Max, running a household and mothering a child is nothing to turn your nose up to. Believe me, I have the utmost respect for women and men who take that workload. I've seen the time and work my mother had put in to make my father's life, as well as my own, as easy as passable. My father and I know we can count on Esme for anything, at any time. My mother will always put my father and I before any of her needs. She is what a mother, in my eyes, should be. _

_But this is not the case where Tanya is concerned. _

_She is no Esme. _

_Tanya is selfish, demanding, uninvolved, and at times cruel. But I was not going to bite the hook Max was dangling in my face, he would not get a reaction out of me. So I kept quiet. _

_"Yes, well," Alistair said, "be that as it may, this is our offer. Your client could choose to take it and end this pleasantly...or we take this in front of the Judge and she walks away with nothing." _

_I couldn't take my eyes off of Tanya. She was looking down at her hands, fidgeting, flushed with her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. I was not impressed. _

_How could I've once loved her? _

_Did I ever truly love her? _

_Or did I love the idea of having it all? _

_The career of my dreams. The perfect family. The perfect life. _

_When did this stop being a good thing? _

_Was it ever a good thing? _

_How did I not see who she truly was? _

_We had absolutely nothing in common. How could I have allowed this to go on for as long as it had? _

_Jesus, we brought a child into this madness! _

_No. No, Masen is the one precious gift that came out of this relationship. _

_My life is Masen. _

_"Can I have a minute alone with Edward?" Tanya asked quietly, still not meeting my eyes. _

_"What?" Max asked in surprise. _

_She slowly lifted her gaze to meet mine, "I would like to have a word with my husband...in private." _

_Max shifted in his seat and leaned close to her, "Is it something we should discuss in private first?" _

_Alistair cleared his throat and glanced at me in question. I shrugged, not knowing what Tanya was up to. _

_"Please," Tanya, ignoring Max, pleaded, "Just a few minutes, Edward. Please." I started shaking my head no but Tanya placed her hands together, as if in prayer. "Please, for Masen's sake," her eyes were penetrating. _

_I sighed. _

_Whatever she wanted to discussed involved Masen, and for that simple reason I cannot turn her request away. I held her gaze and gave her a small, curt nod, "Okay." _

_"Dr. Cullen-," Alistair started but I cut him off. _

_"It's okay," I assured him, never taking my eyes off of Tanya, "I will be only a few minutes." _

_I heard him sigh before he rose from his seat, "Very well. I will be just outside those doors should you need anything." _

_With that, both Alistair and Max left the conference room. I would not be the first to break the silence. I didn't know what she was up to, therefore I would let her take the lead in this conversation...for now. _

_"How are you?" she asked, eyes on everything but me. _

_"I am well." _

_She nodded and played with the wedding band she still wore. I didn't know why she insisted on wearing it, this marriage has been over for a while now. "I knew you would be," she said quietly. "You never needed me to be happy. But I always needed you to feel...anything." _

_I sighed, this was one of her tactics I've gotten to know so well: guilt and manipulation. She makes you feel guilty for your actions, which in turn makes manipulating one much easier. But like I mentioned before, this marriage has been over for some time now. She is no longer my problem. _

_"What is it you want, Tanya," I said evenly, "If you wanted to chat, you could have done so months ago, before you pushed me and Masen away." _

_"I never pushed you away," she hissed quietly, still unable to meet my gaze. _

_"Look," I said while leaning back on my chair, "I don't want to argue anymore. I'm done with this relationship, it's toxic, poison, it's making us both miserable people. Let's just move on with our lives and find happiness elsewhere. Don't you want that, Tanya? To be happy?" _

_She slowly raised her eyes to meet mine and said, "You make me happy." _

_I shook me head, "No, Tanya. I don't." _

_"You do!" she screamed, throwing her purse across the room. _

_"Jesus," I groaned, rubbing my hands against my face. _

_This was how any conversation with her went. It would start by calmly talking, then it would escalate to yelling and her throwing whatever was within her reach. A never ending cycle of arguing and destruction. When did we lose respect towards one another? _

_Slouching back into my seat, I asked her, "What happened to us? How did we let this get so out of hand? I know you're not happy with me. So why hold on to something that was done a long time ago?" _

_"Edward," she whimpered, "You make me happy, you do...only you. I-I...UGH!" she bolted up from her chair and started pacing. "Why can't anything come out right? You have to know...I...and he, he's always there...ugh! And we were so, so happy...just us two. So very happy...it's him, always him, never me...and you're so fast to turn away from me and go to him...he just wants, and wants...sucking the life out of me," she stops pacing and looks at me, "You think I'm fat, don't you? You think I'm disgusting!" _

_It's so very hard to keep up with her track of thinking, she jumps from one topic to the next so quickly and without warning. And her emotions...they're all over the place. _

_"What are you talking about, Tanya?" I asked, exasperated with it all. _

_She nods her head, "That's why you want to leave me, because you don't think I'm beautiful anymore. After I had...him...I-I don't look the same! God! Look at me, I'm so, so fat! You want someone else, someone skinny and, and beautiful and unmarked with disgusting stretch marks and...and look at you," she cried. "You look better and better as each year goes by. So handsome and distinguish...all those fucking nurses drooling over you...how can I keep up, Eddie Bear? So, so sexy," she weeped, "while I get wrinkled and old and my tits get saggy and my pussy...GOD! My pussy isn't the same, is it? Is that why you don't fuck me anymore? Has he ruined me that much?" Tanya slowly lowered herself onto the chair once again and remained quiet for a while. _

_I didn't speak, I didn't know what to say to all of that. Did I make her happy? I did, maybe once but not anymore. Did I put our son first? Yes, of course but I never neglected Tanya. She distanced herself from us. Do I think she's still beautiful? Yes, I do. Tanya is a beautiful woman, she's never lacking male attention. Do I think she's fat? Not at all. In fact, she can stand to gain few pound. Tanya never actually looked pregnant. That was something I was so looking forward to. Caressing her swollen tummy, talking to our son, reading to him... But Tanya wouldn't let me touch her stomach. She always said it was gross. And about Masen ruining her sexually? Well, I wouldn't know. My wife had not allowed me to fuck her since months before she gave birth. _

_I was getting sick of her games, "What do you want, Tanya?" _

_She huffed and...laughed? _

_"Well, fuck it, right?" she smiled and walked to the other end of the room to pick up her purse. She sat back down on her chair and pulled out a little mirror from the purse. She swiped her fingers under her eyes to clear off any tears before addressing me again. "I love you, Edward. But, I do not love him." _

_I sat there in shock. _

_I knew Tanya was never close to Masen. I brushed it off as her spoiled upbringing. She never liked sharing my attention. But, for her to acutely admit not loving her own son...well, that just makes my choice to divorce her that much easier. I couldn't be married to a woman that didn't love her own son. _

_"I want full custody of Masen, Tanya." I said evenly. _

_Her slow, wicked smile made my insides churn, "Always him." _

_I nodded in confirmation, "Always him." _

_"I love you," she whispered. _

_"And I no longer love you." _

_Her eyes narrowed and went cold, "Fine. I want the house, the car, five years of alimony, plus the money that is in our joined checking account." _

_"Done-," _

_"Ah, ah, ah," she shook her finger at me, "I also want one more night with you. Just you and me." _

_I shook my head in disgust, "No. I'll give you what we offered with the added years of alimony, the money that's in the checking, but this is done. You and I are done." _

_She gritted her teeth together and said, "Fine." _

_**-End Flashback- **_

"After Alistair drew up the papers, she signed and we went our separate ways. I haven't heard from her since."

Bella hugged me tighter and shakily exhaled, "That's...awful."

"It is," I agreed, kissing the top of her head, "but, it was for the best. I couldn't have Masen around his mother knowing she didn't love him. That would have destroyed him."

"I'm sorry you and Masen had to go through that."

"He still asks for her," I whispered.

"Oh, honey, it's only natural that he does," Bella assured me. "No matter what she thought about him, every little boy and girl loves their mother and father."

"Tanya didn't, she would seek him out just to cause him pain."

Bella froze in my arms, "Did she...hit...Masen?"

"No. Well...not that I know of. I never saw marks on him...nor did he show signs of an abused child. I rarely left Tanya home alone with Masen, she didn't want to be left alone with him." I closed my eyes and groaned, "The things she said to him, the way his beautiful face would fall when she refused his hugs," my eyes started stinging. "Jesus, my baby boy, thinking he did something wrong," I chocked out.

"Oh, honey," Bella rose to her knees and she held me tightly. "I'm sorry, so sorry this happened to both of you."

I groaned again and buried my face between her neck and her shoulder, hiding my tears, "I wish I would have done something sooner, I could have saved him from so much pain and disappointment."

"Hey, hey," she whispered, "you are an amazing father, Edward. Seeing Masen and you together...it's magical. The way you look at each other, the love I see there, it's special. And when he talks about you, you're his_ hero_, Edward. You are his Superman." I felt her kiss the top of my head, "I promise you, I promise Masen...and every child we welcome into this family, that I will be the best mommy and wife I can be every single day of my life. I will make sure our children know they are cherished and loved."

That night Bella let me cry on her shoulder, she never judged or pulled away.

This is what I've needed for so long, someone to share everything with; good, bad and ugly.

* * *

**AN: Sorry again for the long wait. I WILL finish all my stories. I want to thank my betas, Kalycakes and Roxiegirl.**


	28. Chapter 28

**S. Meyer owns it all.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**-Bella-**

It was a long night, but a night I would never forget.

The things I learned...

Sigh.

She had it all.

Tanya had the perfect husband, perfect son, perfect house, and perfect in-laws, perfect...everything.

And she threw it all away.

Stupid woman.

Stupid, stupid woman.

I don't know how long Edward had held in that grief, but it must have been a while. Last night he let it all go and I am thankful he trusts me enough to let me in.

Edward has such a kind soul; I could see that from the beginning, right from the start. He cares for people, and he adores his family and friends. Edward truly tries to be a good person and leads by example. Yes, he comes from money but that doesn't prevent him from working as hard as the next person.

Why was it so hard for her to see this?

After Edward broke down, I held him for a while and absorbed everything.

I remember how painful it was to lose my parents, it killed me inside. I couldn't understand why God would take them from me, why my parents left me alone. I was too young and alone. After it all settled I got depressed and angry. That's when Rosalie all but forced me to see a grief counselor.

In the end, they helped me realized that my parents didn't leave me, they didn't want to leave me alone. Things in life happen, we have absolutely no control over and we have to do our best to accept, grow, and keep living. I know that should seem obvious but when you've lost your protectors, your best friends, your biggest cheerleaders, the two people you loved most in your life, it's really difficult to see reason.

After months of counseling I finally understood that if my parents had a choice, a chance to stay with me, they would have taken it. They wanted me, they would always want me...whether it be here, alive, or as my angels. I'm loved and wanted.

But Masen doesn't have that.

Sure, Masen knows his Father loves him...but what does he make of his Mother?

He seems like a happy little boy. Yes, Edward said he does ask for her...but he doesn't seem unable to live his life because she's not around. But then again, children are so resilient...

I need to talk to an expert. I want to know how to go about integrating myself and this new baby into Masen's life without causing him any emotional distress.

Ugh, I just moved in here without thinking about what it would do to him or how he would interpret it.

I need help.

And I also needed to stretch!

We never made it to bed last night; Edward nodded off while in my arms. I didn't have the heart to wake him up, he looked so broken and scared...even in sleep.

Carefully, I slide my arm from under his head.

Good God, my arms fell asleep hours ago and now it's downright painful. Luckily I'm able to get off the couch without waking him. I cover him up with the throw before making my way out of the study and into the nearest restroom to relieve myself.

After taking care of business, I make it up to my room and get ready for the day. It's still a bit early and Edward doesn't leave to work for another two hours. Maybe I can make a nice breakfast for the family...give Esme a break.

Half an hour later I have a spread consisting of: eggs, bacon, fruit, pancakes, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"It smells soooooo good!" A peppy Masen skips into the kitchen.

I smile, he is so adorable, "Good morning, Baby Boy, how did you sleep?"

He was still wearing his Transformers footsie pajamas, hair wild like his fathers, and morning boogers in the corners of his eyes...and I'm willing to bet a toothbrush has yet to touch his teeth.

He hopped on the bar stool on the other side of the island, "Good morning, Bella. I sleep good...I don't remember my dream but I think it was cool." He looked around the kitchen and asked, "Where's Daddy? I went to his room and he wasn't there."

"Oh...um..." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm right here Baby Boy," Edward walked in the kitchen...showered and ready for work in blue scrubs...Wow, he looks great. You would never guess the night he had.

"Daddy!" Yes, the smile on Masen's face every time he sees his Dad is a sight to behold, "Where were you? I went to your room but you weren't there."

Edward sat next to Masen and kissed the top of his head before turning to me and winking. I blushed and turned to start plating some food for both while they talked.

"I was in my office getting my things ready for work." I set the plates in front of them and smiled when Edward raises an eyebrow and asks, "Did you brush your teeth, Mase?"

Masen smiles sheepishly and hops off the stool and runs out of the kitchen, presumably to brush his teeth.

Edward sighs and turns to me; he reaches across the counter and takes my hand in his, "Thank you."

I shrug and say, "It's no big deal, just a little breakfast."

He slowly shakes his head, "No, not for the breakfast...well, yes, thank you for that as well. But, I was thanking you for last night. For listening to me and not judging...for being there. It felt so good to unload that, it's been building in here and here," he points to his head and heart, "for a while now. I know it probably wasn't fair to you to unload my baggage...but thank you nonetheless."

I smile and squeeze his hand, "That's what a wife does, Edward. If we're really going to do this, be a family, then we need to start acting like one."

He smiled, rose from the stool and leaned over the counter, "You're absolutely right." Edward pulled my hand towards him, making me rise to my toes and lean over the counter. He smiled his crooked smile and pressed his lips softly to mine.

It was a warm, sweet kiss...we didn't deepen it but it was the kind of kiss that lets you know you are adored and cherished.

I smile and peck his lips once more before Masen runs back into the kitchen.

"I brushed my teeth," Masen hops on the stool and shows us his teeth, "may I have some brefkest?"

Edward chuckled, "Break-fast, Masen. Breakfast."

I smile and pour some OJ for them both.

"Break-fast," Masen said to his Dad before looking at me. "May I please have some break-fast, Bella?" Masen smiled.

"Yes, you may," I said while handing them both a fork and napkins.

Edward was smiling into his juice and whispered, "This is nice."

I don't think it's meant for me to hear, but I did. I knew he wasn't talking about the juice and I agree with him. It is nice having a family breakfast together.

Leaving Detective Rae's office without news was upsetting. I turned over all the information I had about the website that had leaked my chapters and stories. I also gave them Irina's information, if they had questions about authenticity and such.

It was so hard not to get mad at the world, but I had to fight that feeling back. I will not allow myself to stress about this. I had a roof over my head, I had food in my stomach and I had people who love and support me, I had it better than a lot of people out there. And I will forever be grateful for that.

I didn't have much to do today. Edward was at work, as were the rest of our friends, Masen is at RoHale and Esme was visiting some friends in Berkeley. I didn't really want to spend the day indoors, it was beautiful out.

Realizing I didn't get a chance to return Ann's phone call, I plucked my phone from my bag and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ann, this is Isabella...um, I'm returning your call?" I walked to my car.

"Oh! Hi, how are you?" she was in a better mood than what she had been at the park.

"I'm fine, just running some errands. So, how are you enjoying the city so far?" I got in my car and buckled my seat-belt.

"Believe it or not," she sighed, "I've been so busy getting my apartment organized that I haven't a chance to explore yet."

"Oh, well, would you like to meet up and have some lunch? I know it's a bit early but we'll beat the lunch rush."

"Sure! I would love to spend some time with you, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella." I smiled, "Would you like me to pick you up or do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Oh, no, you don't need to pick me up," she stressed, "how about we meet? Just tell me where and when. I need to learn the city and by navigating it myself is the only way I'll learn."

"Okay, how about we meet up for brunch at Baker Street Bistro? It's in the Marina/Cow Hollow district...is that close to you?"

"My place is in Russian Hill, I'll find it," she said.

I gave her the address and decided we'll meet in an hour.

"Everything looks so yummy," Ann said while looking over the menu.

"Yeah, everything is delicious here," I smiled, "my parents would often bring me here for brunch. Lots of good memories."

"Will they be joining us today?" she asked.

I glanced up at the blue sky and slowly shook my head, "No." I looked back down to meet her eyes, "my parents have passed away. But, still, this place brings good memories."

"Oh," she said, placing her menu on top of the table, "I'm sorry."

"No, no," I smiled, "It was some time ago, really, it's fine."

"Still," she shrugged, "It must have been difficult." Ann took a sip of her sparkling water and sighed, "My family and I, we don't talk anymore. It's like I'm dead to them. We've never really seen eye to eye on anything, but the past couple of years have been the absolute worst."

I didn't know what to say. Ann and I just met and for her to entrust me with so much personal information, I didn't feel comfortable with that.

She sighed again and smiled, "But enough of my sob stories. How's the family? Is everyone adjusting well?"

The waiter came by and took our order before I answered to her questions.

"Everything is going great, everyone is adjusting just fine. Thank you for asking, Ann."

Ann's smile was tight and her eyes were somewhat frosty, I wasn't sure why.

"That's great!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm, "That's just...wonderful. Glad to hear it."

There was a pregnant pause before I cleared my throat. This lunch was not going as I'd hoped. Something was wrong with Ann. Maybe she was still hurt with her divorce, maybe her family was the issue. No matter, she was alone in this city and I was determined to be a good friend to her.

"Ann?" I asked gently, "Are you okay? I know we haven't known each other long but I would like to be your friend."

She took a deep breath and smiled genuinely, "That's very nice of you. I'd like that, for us to be friends."

My phone started ringing, "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me put it on silent, how rude of me."

I saw that it was Edward calling but I didn't want to be rude to Ann and take a call while in the middle of our lunch.

"Please, by all means, take the call," Ann waved it off, "I don't mind."

Still unsure but really wanting to hear Edward's voice, I thanked Ann and answered the call.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, Sweetheart, how's your morning so far?"

I smiled, he was so attentive, "It's been good. I dropped off the files with all the information to the detective this morning and now I'm having an early lunch with a friend."

Ann smiled while the waiter returned with our food.

"Ah, well, I was calling to ask if you'd like to join me for lunch but it seems like I've been beat to the punch."

"Oh, well I can still pass by the hospital to keep you company. How about I order you something from here and take it to you? What time are you taking your lunch break, Edward?"

Ann's head snapped up and gave me a wide eye stare. She'd gone a bit pale and her hands began to tremble.

"Are you okay, Ann?" I asked.

"Ann?" questioned Edward.

"Yeah, my friend," I said to Edward before asking Ann if she was alright, again.

Ann took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding her head yes; she was okay.

"Are you sure?" I pressed, "You look really pale."

"Is everything okay, Sweetheart?" Edward sounded worried.

"I'm not sure; my friend suddenly became ghostly pale...maybe I should bring her to the hospital? To make sure she's okay?"

Ann began to open and close her mouth repeatedly, like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

"If you think that's best, bring her in and I'll check her myself." He was so kind.

"Ann, my husband, he's a doctor," I gently placed my hand over her shaking one, "and he's more than willing to give you a checkup. Just to make sure everything is okay."

She shook her head no.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be a problem," I assured her. "I was heading to the hospital after our lunch anyway."

"Yes," Edward said, "Tell her it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"Really, Ann," I said, "Edward insists."

As soon as I finished my sentence Ann shot up, knocking over the chair grabbed her purse and ran from the restaurant.

I got up as quick as I could and called after her, "Ann!"

"Bella? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Edward's voice was anxious.

I watched Ann run across the street, dive into her car and speed away.

"Bella, are you there? What's going on?"

I shook my head lightly from the scene that just occurred.

How bizarre.

"I'm fine, I'm okay," I assured Edward. "Um, I'm not exactly sure what just happened."

"Where's your friend? Is she okay?"

I sat down in a daze, "I...I don't know. She just left, ran away actually."

"Huh. Did she say why?"

"No. She looked a bit panicked then ran off. Should I call her to make sure she's really okay?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart," he said, "maybe you should just give her some space. May I ask how long you've known this friend of yours, Bella?"

"Not long, she's new to the city and she's alone." I raised my hand to get the waiter's attention; I settled the check and order Edward's lunch. "Ann recently went through a divorce and by the sound of it, it was an ugly one. Poor woman, she looks so lost."

"Well, I can sympathize with her, divorces can get ugly," he sighed, "I think she just might need some space, darling."

"Maybe you're right," I sighed, "I'll see you in a bit, and I'm bringing you some lunch, okay?"

"Sounds perfect, Bella. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"This looks wonderful," Edward smiled before digging in.

I smiled and made myself comfortable on his office couch.

Edward looked so sexy in his blue scrubs and white lab coat. I could see a little smattering of light brown chest hair peeking out of the top of his scrub shirt. Mike always looked good in his scrubs but nothing compares to Edward, his well-toned body shown through the non-flattering uniform. Muscles and fine lines and power, Edward was the Doctor fantasy come true.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked.

I was so mesmerized by him that I didn't realize he was talking to me.

How embarrassing.

I shifted in my seat, relieving some of the tingle that bloomed between my legs.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine," I smiled, "Sorry, I kind of spaced out for a minute there. Um, what were you saying?"

He chuckled while wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

He is so beautiful.

"I was asking if you'd like to meet some of the OB doctors that are in house at the moment. Dr. Young gave me some names and I've done my research...but in all honesty, they all look great on paper. Maybe it would be best if we met them and we choose based on who we feel more comfortable with," he smiled and took a drink of his water.

I smiled and nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a great idea. I mean, we are going to be very close to this doctor for the next couple of months and they will see me...in various states of undress..." I blushed and fidgeted in my seat.

Edward's eyes widened and started coughing on his water.

I bolted up, rushed to his side and started patting his back, "Oh my, are you okay?"

He coughed a bit more but nodded and placed his hand on my hip, "Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, um, I'm fine. Uh, t-the...uh, so...Do you want to?"

I sat next to him and took his hand that was on my hip between my own, "Do I want to what?"

He sighed and chuckled, "Meet some of the obstetrician that are here?"

Oh, "Oh, yes, of course."

He smiled and leaned close to kiss my forehead, "Okay."

After Edward finished his lunch we headed to the fourth floor, Labor and Delivery.

While walking the halls holding hands, I could tell Edward was well liked and respected. Everyone seemed to know his name and offered a friendly smile. Though I could tell there were some lustful stares from both sex, it didn't really bother me, as long as they kept their hands to themselves. And it didn't hurt that Edward introduced me as his wife every chance he got. That made me happy and giddy.

I'm such a girl.

"So here we are," Edward said while swiping his ID card in front of the security pad.

Right away I could feel the buzz of energy moving through the room. Miracles happened in this floor every day...heck, every hour, minute, second! It was amazing to be in the same vicinity where women were giving birth.

"Excited?" he smiled down at me.

I was vibrating with excitement and he could tell.

"Definitely," I giggled and shook his hand I was holding. "This is so amazing, Edward!"

"Yeah, it is," he looked around and gave a heavy sigh.

"Hey," I gave his hand a little squeeze, "What's with the sigh?"

He shook his head and gave me a sad smile, "Nothing. Just remembering Masen's birth."

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say. By the look of his face, I could tell there was a sad story behind Masen's birth. Oh, how I wish I could take the pain away. The only think I could do is making sure they, both Masen and Edward, have beautiful memories of this pregnancy.

"Don't mind me," he said while walking us to what seems to be the hub of Labor and Delivery, "I was just thinking of the past. Nothing good. Well, except Masen's birth," he smiled his brilliant smile, "that was a religious experience. He was so beautiful.'

"Is," I said, "is beautiful."

Edward stopped walking and turned me to him. Taking both my hands in his, he said, "You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful."

I smiled and blushed. Loving the way his green eyes sparkled.

"Awww..."

We turned to see a few of the nurses gathered and smiling at us.

He laughed and said, "Alright, Ladies, the show is over. Where can I find Dr. Tanner?"

One of the nurses pointed to one of the doors behind her, "She's in the back, her patient still has some time before she delivers so now is the time to bother her."

"Bother her we will, thank you," he said and gently pulled me to the door.

Sitting in front of a little desk was a woman in her late fifties or early sixties. She had fiery red hair pulled back in a high bun, thick glasses are perched on the tip of her pointy nose and both arms are covered in elaborate tattoos.

She looked up from some notes and gave us both a warm smile.

"Dr. Cullen!" she stood and approached us, "what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Edward met her halfway and shook her hand, "Hello, Dr. Tanner. I hope we aren't disturbing you?"

"No, no, no...nothing that can't wait till later," she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Dr. Tanner, I would like you to meet my wife, Isabella Cullen. Bella, this is Dr. Elizabeth Tanner, one of San Francisco's top obstetrician."

I shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Tanner."

Her smile got impossibly bigger, "Likewise, Mrs. Cullen, please, call me Beth. Only my mother-in-law calls me Elizabeth, God rest her soul."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," I glanced back at Edward then back to Beth, "did she pass recently?"

Beth laughed and threw her hands up in the air, "Ha! Here's to wishing." She continued to laugh and said, "That old bat will outlive me even if it kills her. She still holds a grudge for taking her little Thomas away and stealing his virtue. If only she knew what her dear Tommy Boy was doing...or should I say; how many people he was doing when I first met him." Beth smiled and took a seat while Edward and I stood there, shocked, "It was the late 60's, free love and all of that. Please have a seat, what can I do for you?"

"Uh…" I took a seat on the little love seat that is pushed against the wall.

Edward took a seat next to me and laughed, "I like you Beth, brutally honest and to the point." He took my hand and intertwined our fingers together, "My wife and I are expecting and we're looking for an Obstetrician we are comfortable with. And Dr. Young spoke very highly of you.'

"Well congratulations to you both! Is this your first?" Beth asked.

"This will be my first pregnancy but Edward's second child," I say and smile at Edward.

"Good, good," Beth nodded to herself, "so you've had experienced a pregnancy and a birth, Edward?"

"Yes," he said, looking a little confused.

He was a doctor after all, if he hadn't already experienced a pregnancy and birth with his ex, he would have during his rotations, right?

"Phew, that is a relief," she smiled. "You don't know how maddening it can be to take care of a doctor's wife or family member," she looks at me and says, "Us doctors can be crazy, micro-managing, know-it-all assholes at times. But if your husband has already been through this before, then he won't ride my ass as hard while I manage your health plan for this pregnancy."

"I'm not that bad," Edward grumbles.

"Sure you're not, Dr. Cullen," she rolls her eyes at him then turns her attention back to me, "Isabella, while I've been in this field for many, many years, I still have the good sense to remind myself that all pregnancies are different and that I should always trust my gut instincts. I try to accommodate to the expecting parent's medical plan, some have a long list of do's and don'ts…some have no idea that they are able to have comments of their plan of care. I will always keep you and Edward in the loop, I will not sugar coat anything because I believe that parenting starts when the baby is conceived, and parenting is not sugar coated. I only accept a few new patients every couple of months because I like to have unrushed time with my Mommies-to-be. I don't care for the 'I didn't meet my Doctor until I was ready to push my baby out' thing. Sure, sometimes you'll only be able to be seen by my NP, but Nessie is an absolute joy and I am lucky to have her work for me."

I like her, I like her a lot.

I can see that she really loves what she's does for a living. Those years of doing this has not caused the passion to fizzle.

We ask her a couple of questions, okay; Edward asks her a lot of questions but that's okay. He needs this, and I know I can trust his final opinion on Dr. Tanner.

We are interrupted by one of the nurses informing Dr. Tanner that her patient is being prepped to start pushing. Beth excuses herself but not before congratulating us again and inviting us to take a tour of her office and meet her staff, it's located only a few blocks down from the hospital.

"I like her," I say to Edward once the door has closed behind Dr. Tanner.

He smiles and leans down to peck my lips twice, "I like her, too."

My smile gets bigger, "So…I don't think I need to meet another OB."

He nods, "Okay, Dr. Tanner it is."

I bounce on the balls of my feet, "Oh my, I'm so excited, Edward!"

Edward chuckles and checks his watch, "Oh, I have to get back. I'll call Dr. Tanner later on and tell her of our decision." He hugs me tightly to him and says, "Thank you for this, Bella. For making me a part of this process, you have no idea how much this means to me."

I kiss his chin, "I do know and I want you beside me every step of the way. We're a team, remember?"

"Yeah," he whispers, "we are."

With that he leans down and kisses me long and good.

He might have even been late going back to work from lunch.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to** **Erica**.** I hope you found peace.**

**If anyone is still following this, or my other stories, I am so sorry for making you wait so long. **

**I am slowly getting back into it and will finish all my stories hopefully by the end of summer.**

**Life has been kinda nasty to the ones I care for and unfortunately, not everyone made it through the storm.**

**Thank you for your support, it really is a ray of sunshine in my clouds :)**


	29. No Update: AN

So this is what's going on with my WIP's (WUiV, TMA, TGW), I have to step back and work on something else. I WILL NOT abandon the stories (I know it looks that way, according to the last update on each stories.) But I don't want to force something that won't come together the way I want it. I would not put out a half ass chapter just for the sake of posting something. Though my lack of updates, believe me, I have more respect for you readers then that.

To get my mind working in the right direction, I am working on a drabble-ish fic. This story will have no beta, no pre-readers, no pre-written plot…things will come out as I write. I feel like I just have to write without worrying about grammar, spelling, and everything that comes with writing. I just need to let the words out.

Once, I've completed What More? I will get back to my WIP's, I'm just 23 chapters into the story and I'm already thinking of ideas for WUiV, TMA and TGW. What More? is therapeutic for me at the moment, and it seems to help with the writer's block I have struggled with. If you would like to follow What More?, it's posted here on Fanfiction dot net.

Thank you all so much for your PM's, your words of encouragement and support, this is truly the best fandom out there.

Respectfully,

Soleil


End file.
